Altered
by Rissatregar
Summary: My take on a different ending to TROS. Spoilers ahead...dont even read if you haven't seen the movie. What if it didn't end the way it did? Rey and Ben struggle with the aftermath of Exegol.
1. Chapter 1

*Although I have no issue to the ending of TROS, I just felt inspired to do my own alternate one. If you have not seen the movie DO NOT KEEP READING! SPOILERS AHEAD!

Please note, I know there will be die hard fans, and my story will have holes in the technical details, so...please be kind. I tried to keep it as true to the Star Wars world as i could, writing at 2 am.

Last warning...SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Lastly...I own nothing! Cause if I did, I certainly wouldn't have to work so hard. I hope you enjoy and please...COMMENT, REVIEW, SAY HI...I am a comment junky. Let me know what you think as I have never written Star Wars fic before.I

**Altered**

His fingers gripped the edge finally, the room silent after the thunderous crashing of stones shook him to the core while he clung to the ledge fearing it would throw him off. It was to quiet, but he didn't want to call her name for fear that Palpatine was still alive. His muscles burned and his leg was badly injured, which made the climb back up to help Rey agonizingly slow and he feared the worst now that it was so very quiet.

Slowly Ben pulled himself up the last few inches, hauling his weight over onto the floor, panting with the effort. He looked up to see Rey laying on the floor about 30 feet from him, and she was still. Raising to stand his heart dropped and he felt the cold grip of fear on his soul, as if a piece of him was suddenly gone. His leg gave out under him and his hands caught his fall, rocks biting into his palms unnoticed and he gathered himself to rise. He hobbled the last couple feet, collapsing beside Rey, her eyes staring vacantly up at him, her skin, chalk white against the grey stone.

_**NO!**_ His mind screamed at him as he scrambled to gather her limp form in his arms, pulling her to his chest with desperation. He had lost so much already, he couldn't lose her. Not her. She didn't deserve what should have been his ending, and his mind struggled to focus as time seemed to slowed. The force gathered around him, flowing through him, calming him.

He closed his eyes and placed his hand on Rey's abdomen focusing the life force inside of him directly to the point of his palm. He had never had such a control of his force before and he felt the light rise up from the depths, flowing as if a warm river of life from his hand into Rey. He had felt her do the same when she had saved him, and he had marveled at her strength and ability. Now, he understood how the balance gave him a wealth of power he could never imagine could exist, and he willed it, pleaded for it to give back her life.

In that moment it stretched out into what seemed like an eternity, and he froze as he felt a small, strong hand cover his, his eyes snapping open, turning, to take in her face.

Rey was staring up at him in disbelief, shifting slightly as her head came up, eyes, questioningly searching his face with an unasked thought. Recognition dawned and Ben saw her face brighten, a small smile playing on her lips, "Ben?" She whispered in a soft voice hesitantly as her hand reached up to stroke his cheek.

It had been so long since someone had touched him with such tenderness, his eyes filled with tears and he stared in wonder at the powerful woman in his arms. Never had he desired someone so much in his whole life, and up until the moment she healed him, it had been a twisted obsession. One that the dark had bent and distorted in his mind into something all consuming, until Rey had admitted, she had longed to take _his_ hand, _Ben's_ hand.

It took only a fraction of a second for the tension to snap between them and suddenly her lips were crashing into his. He didn't even remember moving towards her, but her arm around his waist weas crushing him to her, and he felt the warmth of her body through the sheath of her wraps against her back.

Ben felt Rey shift and he reluctantly pulled back, finding, to his amazement, she was smiling, almost shyly at him, causing him to grin. He couldn't help it. For the first time in his life, the darkness was quiet, and he was whole.

Rey's face suddenly shifted to concern and she shifted her gaze over Ben's shoulder, while keeping her hand on his cheek, "Palpatine?"she whispered, her eyes flicking back to his.

"You did it," Ben whispered back, almost as encouragement, "You killed him." He said with a little more conviction, wanting to ease the concern he felt through her hand.

Rey's eyes softened a little as the returned to his face and he relished in the feeling of her hesitant touch on the damp strands of his hair that curled around his temple and cheek. He felt her take a deep breath and knew their moment was coming to an end.

"The fleet." She said suddenly, letting the world slide back in to their momentary bubble, and they both looked up to see the star destroyers exploding as the rebel fleet swarmed like wasps, taking out the guns.

"We need to get out of here." Ben finally said as they both took note of the destroyer directly above them starting to descend in flames, explosions rumbling like ominous thunder. "Can you walk?" He added, as the pain of his leg started to creep back into his awareness.

Rey's lips tightened and she gave a sharp nod, "You?" She asked, and Ben could feel her on the edges of his mind, the force bringing her presence into awareness.

He didn't have to answer, their connection told her all she needed and she shifted out of his arms and stood, reaching her hand down as he looked up at her. Suddenly, the weight of her gesture unveiled the reality of his situation. He may have killed Kylo Ren, but he, Ben Solo, had nowhere to go.

He felt Rey there, searching as he hesitated as she reached for him, "Ben," Rey said, causing him to lift his eyes from her hand to her face. "Come with me." She added, softly but with absolute confidence.

He reached out, taking her hand before he could even think, and she helped him stand, quickly tucking herself under his arm on the side of his injured leg. They moved as quickly as possible back to the lift, passing the fallen bodies of the Knights of Ren, and Ben feeling Rey's eyes drift to him as she surveyed his handiwork.

He felt a twinge of guilt twist in his stomach as he thought of all the things he had done for the First Order, and as Supreme Leader, causing his steps to falter. "You should leave me here." He said softly, voicing his insecurity.

Rey stopped with him and shifted herself slightly so he could look her in the eye, her face hard and determined with resolve, the same look she had regarded him with, when she had called him a monster.

"I'm not leaving you." She said firmly, and Ben felt his anger spark.

"Look around you Rey," he said bitterly. "My past may be dead, but do you really think I can just show up along side you to the Resistance?!"

Rey took a step back from him carefully, as his anger drifted through to her through their bond and Ben clamped down on his mind tightly. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed against his walls for a moment. The anger and fear that ruled him, hadn't just disappeared. He was still very aware of the darkness inside of him, but as Palpatine had said, when he pulled the life force from them both, their joining had become something else, a balancing of souls as well as the force between them.

"I won't let them hurt you." She said forcefully, causing Ben to chuckle, which in turn caused Rey's face to shift with frustrated impatience. "Ben, we need to get out of here. Where else can you go?!"

Ben felt the darkness rise in him like a tidal wave with his anger and he lashed out towards Rey, "I don't know! But they will NEVER accept me!" He yelled, the force rippling around him cracking the stones around his feet.

Rey blinked at his sudden anger, her eyes narrowing at his, causing the fire to suddenly be snuffed out as quickly as it rose, leaving Ben spent and feeling guilty for his outburst and his eyes dropped to the cracks at his feet in shame.

"Come with me." Rey said quietly as the rumbling of the exploding ship started to vibrate the floor in the cavernous room. Her words were spoken slowly, each one accentuated purposely to convey her seriousness of conviction, causing Ben to look back up into her eyes.

"I don't know if I have the strength to do this." He whispered as he had to his father, reaching out with the force subconsciously for Rey's strength.

Rey stepped towards him again, her posture softening at the vulnerability he laid in front of her, till she was close enough to touch him and placed a light hand on his chest over his heart, "You do. And I will be with you, I promise."

The force seemed to ebb and weave between them like joining bodies of water, swirling and mixing, light and dark, ebbing and flowing in a harmonious, fluid motion and Ben shuddered with the calm it created. He breathed in, closing his eyes and focused on the warm hand on his chest.

He nodded quickly, and felt Rey slip under his arm again as he opened he eyes, resolve propelling him forward. He knew what came next was just the beginning, but now, Rey was by his side, literally and figuratively.

They made their way to the where Rey and Ben had left their ships, pausing briefly as they reached them, Rey eyeing Ben's Silencer for a moment. There was no way they would be able to both be in one ship.

She moved him forward to his ship just as the ground heaved under them the rumbling of the falling ships became deafening.

"Stay close on my wing." Rey yelled as Ben's ramp descended as she turned to leave.

Ben grabbed her hand stopping her momentarily. He knew this would be risky and that he would very likely be shot down, thought of as an enemy fighter after Rey and he wanted to say something, but as soon as she turned and fixed her gaze on him, all words left him. What could he say to her that would cover what she was doing, and how she had saved him, brought him back to the light?

"Ben," Rey said, snapping him out of his thoughts, a ghost of a smile on her lips, "we need to go now." She said with an encouraging nod in the direction of the top of his ramp.

He settled for a squeeze of her hand and a short, curt nod before hobbling up the ramp and into his ship. The ground heaved again, rocking both ships badly and throwing Ben in his seat with such force that it nearly knocked the wind out of him. He clenched his jaw and set to starting the engines and getting the comms up and running.

No sooner had he done that when Rey's voice cracked in his ear piece, "Gotta go, now!" with such urgency that Ben could feel her anxiety leeching through their bond as an explosion started to make its way towards the ships from the direction of where they had just come from.

Both fighters rose, just as the flames burst out from the base of the Sith temple, Ben making sure his firing systems were inactive, while staying close to Rey's wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! So..bare with me here. Again, I am a fan, but not a "super fan" so things might not be accurate in some of the details. Normally, with my other stories, I usually have a plan, and flow already worked out, but this is going by the seat of my pants. I was trying to write it all from Ben's POV, but it's feeling forced and awkward, cause I don't normally write that way, so it's going to change.

Thank you for all who have tagged as liking or following this...but please! Leave me a comment, or review. It's the ONLY way I can get better as I write...especially with such new ground as this.

As usual...I own nothing...all hail Disney.

**Chapter 2**

If Ben thought that getting to the rebel ships was going to be hard, he had sorely underestimated the situation. It took countless rapid fire messages by Rey to the resistance, before the attacks stopped and they were able to start the jump back to Ajan Kloss. She had told them she was bringing in a defector, but kept Ben's identity a secret, assuring him through the force, that it would be better that way. The damage cause by the attacks had Ben's nerves on edge and patience thin by the time he was able to land, just managing to keep critical components together on his ship with the use of the force.

Rey had directed them to a small clearing away from the main ship hanger where most of the celebrations were taking place to land, and Ben could feel Rey's hesitation as others started to approach their ships, weapons drawn, eyeing his Silencer wearily.

_Just stay there a minute_, she said through their bond easily, but he moved to the door, out of sight of the trigger-happy Rebels, ready to defend her if she needed. Her uncertainty was almost palpable, as he closed his eyes and used the force to monitor her exit from Luke's x-wing, her hands up in surrender.

"It's okay." Rey urged, keeping her voice level and firm before pulling off her helmet. "Lower your weapons, and I will bring him out."

Ben saw the Rebels blink with uncertainty, their weapons teetering before hesitantly lowering to their sides at Rey's insistence.

"Where's Poe?" Rey demanded, striding forward. Ben could see the fierce determination in her stance that discouraged any argument.

"Rey?!" A voice boomed across the field causing the guards to part as Finn raced across the field, skidding to a sudden stop as soon as he spotted the ship, his eyes narrowing at the door of the Silencer.

Ben could feel a flutter in the force as Finn arrived, while Finn felt the strength of his presence, instantly becoming weary, his hand moving to his blaster as his eyes scanned the ship.

_Rey_? Ben cautioned her, realizing she was unaware of Finn's sensitivity to the force._ Rey, stop. Can you feel it_? Ben said softly reaching out, using their connection to bring Rey awareness to what he was feeling.

He saw the realization hit as her eyes locked with Finns, and instantly felt the darkness rise inside of him as jealousy flared at her joy.

"Finn?!" Rey said, stepping towards him, drawing his attention and gaze from Ben's ship momentarily.

"Rey! You're alive! I thought….I mean I felt…." He trailed off and crossed the distance between them in a few short strides, before crushing her against him in a hug.

Rey closed her eyes and smiled, feeling him cling to her tightly. "We have lots to talk about." She said quietly in his ear, while feeling Ben's darkness bubbling higher with every passing moment she had her arms around Finn.

"Rey! We did it!" Poe said rushing her and Finn as they slowly moved out of their hug, eyes locked in a knowing glance before turning to Poe.

Ben felt his anger building as the pilot swept the pair into a hug as well, seemingly oblivious to the First Order ship casting a shadow over their reunion. He was losing his patience as he waiting in the doorway, leg throbbing with the effort of standing motionless, till it reached a tipping point and he was suddenly connected with Rey again.

_Don't_. Rey said urgently as his hand reached for the control to lower the ramp of his ship. _Trust me. Please_. She urged and focused back to the pair in front of her.

"Poe, I have the person with me who helped defeat the Sith. He wants sanctuary." Rey said carefully and Finn's eyes narrowed as his mind worked it out, his hand flying to his gun.

Without thought to what could happen, Ben hit the controls, the ramp lowering and he stumbled down, hand extended, stopping Finn with the force.

"Ben, No!" Rey yelled and his eyes flicked to her for a moment, and gasps erupted through all those gathered by the ships as Ben came into view.

Ben faltered, then released Finn, his strength slipping away with his effort finally, causing him to collapse against the ramps hydrolics.

Rey rushed to his side as Poe and Finn yelled for her to stop, but she just ignored them and crouched down beside Ben, concern plain on her face as she placed a careful hand to his cheek.

Ben could feel the effort and injuries finally getting the best of him and he fought the sensation if his vision narrowing as Rey's face hovered over him, her warm hand on his cheek.

"Ben?" Her voice sounded so far in his mind. _Ben_! Echoed through him as the darkness finally enveloped him and he lost consciousness.

Rey wheeled around, face firm as she fought the fear inside of her. "Poe, we need help. Now!" She yelled as both Poe and Finn stared at her in disbelief.

"Rey…" Finn said stepping forward, voice full of warning as his gaze flicked to the hand she held on the unconscious man's face.

Her features softened, eyes full of pleading, "Finn, please." And tears threatened to flow as she said the words.

Finn growled his disbelief for what he was about to do, before turning abruptly, and grabbing a man to his right, "Get us a medbot and stretcher!" He said as the man just looked at him dumbfounded. "Now!" He roared, shaking the man into action.

Finn turned back to see Rey's relieved look before she turned back to Kylo Ren's unconscious form on the ramp.

Ben felt as if he were floating, a grey mist swirling around him everywhere. It seemed like it was a dense fog, but yet, he was in a bubble of space within it, the edge of the mist all around. It was quiet, and calm, causing him to close his eyes and reach out with the force, wondering if he had come to the end of it after all.

"I knew you could find it." A voice said softly through the fog, and his heart squeezed painfully. Opening his eyes, he saw the shadow of a figure moving towards him through the mist. It was unmistakable, poised and confident as it approached.

"Am I dead?" Ben asked quietly, voice thick with emotion as his mother's face came into clear view. Her soft smile on her lips and eyes shining at him.

"Oh, my boy." She stated, almost as a whisper. Tears welled up as she reached out and took his hand, "I have missed you."

Ben's breathing hitched and his own tears threatened to fall, "I couldn't….." He started as she just nodded and squeezed his hand, further words escaping him as his throat closed with emotion.

"You have found your way now. I knew you could." She looked him over with the critical eye that only a mother could do.

"Dad…" He started again, struggling for words and looking down shamefully at his feet. He felt like he had so much to say, to make up for.

"I know." She responded with a small chuckle, causing Ben's lip to twitch up in a small smile to the familiar family phrase.

Leia took a breath in and placed both hands on his chest, her face turning serious, pulling his eyes back up to her face, and she met his watery gaze.

"You need her more than you know. And she will need you too since finding out the truth." She said softly, yet firmly.

Ben nodded, getting the sense that their time left was very short, "Mom, I…." He tried again, feeling slightly panicked at being pressed for time.

Leia waited this time till he found the words, "I have done so much. I have so much dark. How can she…." He asked, finally trailing off, his doubt written all over his face.

"Time, my son. It will take time. And Rey, well….." She said smiling again, reaching up to cup his cheek, "She has always seen your light, even in the darkest times. Remember that."

Ben stepped forward and cupped his mother's elbows in his large hands. She seemed so much smaller now, more real to him in this moment than she ever had as a child, and he tilted his head down to rest his forehead on hers.

"I will always be with you." She said softly.

Ben felt her slip from him like the mist and a shuddering breath rattled through him at the sense of loss as it did when he felt her passing through the force.

_**Ben**_? A new voice echoed in the distance, and he opened his eyes, straining to listen for it again. All he heard was silence and calm, so he closed his eyes again, reaching out with the force.

_Ben! Come back_... He heard, much closer this time and recognized the voice right away. _Please, Ben...come back_.

_Rey._ He said, eyes still closed, and he became aware of other noises creeping into his consciousness and the feeling of his body lying on a soft surface. The aches and pains of his battles, slowly rising to the surface with his surroundings like waking from a dream.

"Ben." Rey's voice said softly in his ear and he blinked open his eyes to a dimly lit room with no windows. He could sense guards outside the closed door as the medbot hovered with beeps and chirps.

He turned his head slowly to the side, eyes taking a moment to focus on the face beside him, "Well, they didn't kill me outright." He said softly and watched Rey's mouth twitch in a ghost of a smile.

"Not for a lack of desire to." She replied, her gaze leaving his face, looking troubled, before returning her eyes to his.

"You are going to be okay." Rey said with a slight nod and forced smile. She looked uncomfortable sitting by his side.

"Are you sure?" Ben responded so quietly he was surprised it was even out loud. Their bond seemed so much stronger than it was before and he could feel how her thoughts were unsure and turbulent, not knowing how to navigate what was happening.

It seemed to leech it's way into his own emotions, stoking the doubt and fear that was deep inside. He hadn't know what to do when the world was coming down around him. All he knew was that for a moment, she had been dead in his arms and he never wanted to be apart from her again because of the fear from it. And, that she was the other side of his darkness, for whatever that was worth.

He eased himself to a sitting position, mentally taking stock of his injuries as he shifted. "Will they let me see her?" He asked softly, looking down at his hands, thinking of the moment in the mist.

Rey shifted beside him, drawing his gaze, tears in her eyes, and he could feel the searing loss from her. It was moving, and heart wrenching at the same time. She had so much time and attention from his mother that he never had and it hurt him, causing anger to rise and cloud his feelings.

She reached out, seeming to sense the shift in the force and took his hand. "I will make sure you do." Her voice thick with the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Ben could only nod and carefully shifted his hand to cover hers. It was so small engulfed in his, yet it seemed to fit, just like everything else and he marveled at it, daring to drag his thumb over the back of it.

The door opened suddenly and Rey yanked her hand away as if she had been holding it in a flame. Poe strode through the door, guards on his heals.

"The bot alerted me that you were awake, Ren." He said with over emphasized bluster, and his eyes narrowed taking in the pair critically.

"It's Ben." Both Rey and Ben said at the same time, and as the words escaped her lips he noticed how she ducked her head slightly, the tops of her ears coloring a bit.

Poe's face darkened and his lips tightened, "It doesn't matter what you call yourself. You have a lot to answer for _Ren._" And he spun on his heal, going out the door.

Rey leapt to her feet flashing Ben a quick look before rushing out behind Poe.

"Poe!" Rey said as the door hissed closed behind her and the guards stiffened into a rigid stance. Rey glanced quickly at them, rolling her eyes. Poe had no idea how strong Ben was now with their bond. The guards would make very little difference if he wanted to leave that room.

Poe turned a corner as she followed, then spun around quickly to face her, eyes flashing with rage, "What were you _**THINKING**_?" He hissed fiercely at her.

Rey stopped in her tracks, surprised momentarily by the forcefulness of his words. "Wha….I…" she stammered, hands coming up with an utter loss of how to explain the turn of events.

She sighed, dropping her hands to her sides, palms slapping her legs, "He saved my life." She said softly, not necessarily wanting to tell him everything at that moment.

The fire in Poe's eyes dimmed a bit, "And for that we are all thankful. But really…?! What am supposed to do with him? He is the _Supreme kriffing Leader_!" He finished with frustration filling his voice.

Rey leaned against the wall of the tunnel, head back, "He isn't Kylo Ren anymore." She finally said quietly, not expecting Poe to understand the change.

"Whoever he is now, doesn't change what he has done, Rey." Poe said slightly more gently as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Can I at least take him to see Leia? He has the right to say goodbye." Rey asked and reached out to place a hand gently on Poe's forearm.

Poe's face hardened for a moment, but then relaxed, "She would have wanted that." He said quietly, as if to himself, "He must be guarded and you will stay with him at all times." He finished before turning to leave.

Rey smiled softly, "Thank you." She responded and turned back to go into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A HUGE Thank you to all who have followed this and marked it a favorite! And the reviews... *HEART EMOJI*

Please...even if you aren't a fan of it, or there is something you think I could change/improve...or if you r a guest and happened across this...Please, please...leave me a comment. I live for the comments!

This chapter was a CHALLENGE! I knew they were limited with what they could do after the wonderful Carrie Fisher passed away, but I have been thinking that there should have been a scene where Ben got to say goodbye. Like I said before...this is the first time I don't have a concrete plan to my writing, so...hopefully it's not to much of a mess. I will be changing the rating I think, it will allow me the freedom with some non-disney language, and maybe...other things depending on how far I go with this.

Chapter 3

The cavern was off to the back, tucked away from prying eyes, which was probably for the best. Rey had stopped to stand near the edge of the room in order to give Ben some privacy as he walked slowly to the bed where she was covered. He had the feeling that Rey wanted to go with him and take her Master's hand as well, but she waited patiently in the wings, letting him approach first.

For the first time in his life, his hands shook as he reached up to move the thin blanket covering her face, pausing for a brief moment before lowering it and gently folding it down to just below her chin. She looked like she was sleeping, but it didn't feel quite right. She was to still, her face smooth and relaxed making her appear closer to the memory he had of her, than the age she really was and it caused his knees to buckle.

Ben sunk down beside her form, slipping her hand out from under the blanket, tears freely falling as he closed his eyes, his breathing coming in gasps as the weight of his choices and the lost time with her that it created, flooded over him. The dark in him rose, whispering the lies that had been his companion for so long, as if he was slipping back into old patterns to stem off the intensity of the hurt he felt.

It wanted to overwhelm him, let him take refuge in the dark, and focus on all the pain and slights she had caused him over the years as a way to hate instead of hurt. He struggled to cope with the pain, and the desire to sink back into the hate, but the light that had been ignited inside him reached out, calling him, reminding him of his moment with her in the mist. It was like a soothing salve on the painful wounds of his past. It didn't make it go away, but it did push back some of the dark.

Rey felt the darkness seeping through Ben, weaving it's way into the room, heavy, as if it were it's own entity. Ben's head was bent over Leia's hand and his shoulders shook with his silent cries. Rey's heart broke and she slowly made her way over to him, tears of her own falling as she regarded her Master through the pain of her lost son.

She felt like she was intruding, as if she had no right to grieve as much as Ben. She was his mother after all, while she had only know Leia for a short time. She reached out anyways, placing a lite hand on Ben's shoulder, his grief and pain palpable. As she stood, hand on his shoulder she felt the darkness ebb slowly, easing with his tears, balance slowly being restored within him and in the chamber.

While they grieved headless of the power that was gathering in the chamber, Finn stepped through the door to see Rey and Ben in their intimate moment, unaware that they were being watched.

Finn had felt a darkness, something edging in his consciousness that caused him so much anxiety he took off running, sensing that Rey could be in harms way. He was drawn to her location, but froze in his tracks as he rounded the corner to where General Organa was laid to rest.

He saw Rey, beside Kylo Ren, but the scene was something he couldn't believe. Kylo Ren had his head bent, visible tears flowing, even from where he stood, and Rey, hand on his shoulder, comforting the Supreme Leader.

As he stood, he noticed a building of the force, the hairs raising on the back of his neck as he watched the pair. Kylo Ren lifted his head, eyes closed as if in meditation, while Rey closed hers in the same way. Peace, and calm filled the room as General Organa faded from existance, the blankets dropping to the empty mattress.

Rey felt like she hadn't slept in days by the time she had gotten back to her room and dumped her bags beside her bed. She wasn't just physically exhausted, but emotionally drained with everything that had happened. She hadn't even had a chance to actually think about what all had happened in the Sith temple, or what it could mean.

She had managed to finally convince Ben to listen to the medbot and have them work on his injured leg, which meant they were finally able to give him meds to knock him out while they worked. Rey figured he would be out for a while so it would be safe to leave him guarded in the infirmary so she could clean up and maybe get some sleep.

She glanced at the refresher then at her bed, trying to decide which she should choose first when someone banged on her door. Sighing she turned and opened it to reveal Finn standing on the other side, his mood clearly written on his face as waves of anger flowed off him like a storm.

"Finn…I…" Rey started, completely stunned by the hostility she felt as her friend stood in her doorway, "Come in." She finally stated quietly moving aside for him to enter, and she closed the door. The conversation they needed to have would be best in private.

"You weren't lying when you said we had a lot to talk about when you got back." Finn said, through tight lips, trying desperately to reign in the betrayal and anger he was feeling since seeing her with Kylo Ren.

"I, ah, I don't even know where to begin." She said hesitantly, suddenly very unsure of herself around Finn.

"Try at the beginning, Rey." Finn snapped harshly, stepping towards her, hands waving with exasperation, "Like how the _hell_ you are suddenly the champion of that evil bastard!"

Rey flinched at his yelling at her. She had kept the secret of her and Ben's connection from everyone, but Luke, and only because he witnessed it for himself. She was tired and so drained that all she could do was blink back tears at his angry words and slumped to her bed, unable to look at him.

"I'm sorry Finn." She whispered in the charged space between them, at a complete loss as to how she was supposed to explain this all to her best friend.

The sight of Rey in tears took all the bluster out of Finn's anger and he sighed, kneeling down in front of her so he could meet her eyes. "Rey, just tell me what's going on." He said softly and reached up, hesitating for a moment, unsure, before covering her hand with his.

It was in that moment Finn truly felt the depth and strength of her power now in the force and he froze, blinking in awe and surprise at the sheer intensity of it.

Rey's eyes watched his face as she felt his untrained press of the force extend to her, and she saw some comprehension cross his eyes.

"Things have changed." She said as way of starting her explanation, and marveling at the fact she had never noticed his connection to the force.

"Yeah." Was all he could say before moving to sit on a small chair so he could be slightly across from her.

"It started when I went to Ahch-To to find Luke." Rey said staring at her hands, not wanting to look him in the eye as she revealed how long she had been keeping all this from him, but she heard Finn exhale sharply with her statement.

She described her dealings with Luke and the force, his training, all up to the part where she went to the dark convergence on the island, leaving out her connection to Ben till then.

"I thought I would get answers there, that I would find something that would help me with the changes that were happening and the awakening of the force within me, but it didn't come from Luke." She said, finally looking up at Finn, who had mercifully stayed very quiet, the whole long while, as she explained things.

_"How?"_ Finn said shortly, "How does _Kylo Ren_, come into this?" His words now so tight it made Rey shrink back a little on the bed.

"We both thought it was Snoke, but we found out on Exegol that it wasn't the case." Rey said staring at her hands.

"How, Rey?" Finn said, urgently, his voice raising a little, in anticipation of confirmation of what he had witnessed.

"Palpatine….." Rey started, physically wincing at just the mention of his name, "He was the Master behind it all. He connected Ben and I through the force." She tried to explain.

**_"Ben?!_** Just how did you get _connected_?!" Finn demanded, insinuation in his tone.

Rey frowned and him, her anger starting to spark with her fatigue, "We are force bonded. We can see, and communicate, as well as have a physical connection over space." She was tired of trying to choose her words and bluntly laid it out.

Finn blinked in shock at her turn to anger and bluntness, as well as what she had said about the connection. His tumbled thoughts played out on his face as he tried to wrap his head around what she was telling him.

"So…" He started slowly, at a loss for how to respond till a question popped to the forefront, "Why do you call him_ Ben?_"

Rey sighed, there was so much more to tell him, but her ability to remain focused and deal with his questions was getting harder and harder. "Look, Finn," she said, skootching to the edge of her bed, and reaching out to rest her hand on his. "Ben has turned, but, in a way, so have I. There is a lot more to explain, and I promise you, from this point on, no more secrets. But, I can hardly stay awake anymore. I need some sleep for what I have to explain to…..everyone." She said, emphasizing her final word by gesturing her hands in a big circle.

Finn took a deep breath in, as if deciding on whether or not to push for answers until he really took a look at her. She was filthy, covered in small cuts that had dried trails of blood left on her skin, small purple bruises were becoming more apparent, and her face was pale, dark circles shadowing under her eyes. His heart suddenly broke for his friend, at all she had been through in the last few days, let alone the battle on Exegol.

"Okay," he said with more caring than anything he had in the last couple of hours, "But, I am going to hold you to the, no more secrets, thing." He stood and walked over to her, taking her hand, having her stand up too.

He pulled her into a tight hug and felt her breathing catch in a small sob of relief. "I am really glad you made it. It nearly killed me when I thought….." He said in a whispered tone, trailing of at the end and tucking his face closer to her neck.

Rey moved back a little to look him in the eye, "Ben brought me back." She said simply, the look in her eyes willing him to understand the gravity of that choice.

Finn took another short breath, "Okay." Was all he could say in response for the time being. He had to process everything she had said, and he knew there was more, but this wasn't the time.

"Get some rest." He said, giving her forearm a little squeeze before turning to leave then paused at the door, "I'll make sure Poe gives you at least a few hours rest before he comes for answers."

"Finn?" Rey said, with almost an edge of despiration to her voice, causing him to turn back to look at her. "Thank you." She said, flashing a weary smile before he slipped out the door, closing it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year! Wow! Thank you so VERY much to those who have commented! I am humbled that people r reading this! As I write, a longer story is developing in my mind, so please, if you want more...let me know! If the response is 'meh' then I might just let it trickle out.

For now, I am building up, so stick with me as I have at least a few more chapters rattling around in my head.

As usual, I own nothing...all rights to Disney.

Chapter 4

The world around him slowly started to come into his consciousness as Ben began to wake from his surgery. The soft beeping from medical machines alerting any change of his vitals as the medbot glided soundlessly around the room.

As awareness brought him to the surface, Ben realized he wasn't alone, which really didn't surprise him, but as he reached out with the force, he discovered that it wasn't Rey, sitting beside him. He swallowed slowly, his mouth feeling as if it was full of Nubian fluff, his head not as clear as he would want if his life was in danger. Before opening his eyes he reached further, trying to find Rey in the midst of minds and jumbled energies in the base.

He honed in on the steady beat of her heart, and slow regular in and out of her breathing, her form slowly coming into view, in what he could only assume, or hope, was her room. She lay lost in a deep, dreamless state, blankets wrapped in tangles around her midsection and legs. She was wearing a loose, tan colored top, instead of her wraps, and the one leg that was hanging carelessly out of the bed was bare to where the blanket was draped halfway up her thigh.

Ben paused at the sight of her leg and had a flash of memory to her comment about him putting on a cowl followed by the sense of her awkwardness that she had felt in that moment. He backed out of her reality, slipping back to his room and the person sitting next to his bed.

"We really should talk before General Poe comes in here." Finn said in his most authoritative voice.

"Ah..."Ben said, his voice even lower and more gravelly from the drugs, "FN 21...sorry, _Finn_." He corrected himself as he felt the instant anger flare up through the force beside him and he finally opened his eyes to look at him.

Finn glared at him with unveiled hostility, "Apparently it's _Ben_ now?" He nearly spat out between gritted teeth, Ben's eyes widening at his words.

He sighed with realization and a slow nod, "Rey told you?" He commented more than asked, but caught the fleeting note of something in Finn. "But not everything." He added slowly, scrutinizing Finn, while unable to not taunt the man.

Finn straightened in his seat, his anger peaking again, "Only because she needed rest." Finn said, his voice only hinting at a slight bitterness, and it was Ben's turn to become angry at the thought that Finn had been with Rey in her room.

"Can I at least have some water before the interrogation?" Ben asked sarcastically, trying to cover his anger. They both knew full well that at he could withstand and kind of torture or interrogation, not to mention that he could walk right out of there and the only one who could really have a chance in stopping him was in a deep sleep.

Finn rolled his eyes, but reached over and handed him a tumbler of water anyways. He could sense the raw power in the man laying on the bed beside him, and he knew full well that it wasn't him that was truly in control here. He silently hoped that Ren would choke on the water he sipped.

"Easy now." Ben said darkly, the corner of his lips twitching up into a mocking smile, knowing Finn's passing thought, "You need to learn control of your thoughts." He added condescendingly and shifted slightly, feeling the stiffness in his leg becoming a dull ache.

Finn scowled at him trying to reign in his emotions, "All I came here to say was…" he said starting, then pausing as if the next part caused him physical pain to say, "Thank you."

Ben's eyes widened in surprise, which was a very rare thing in his world. It had been a very long time since he had been thanked for anything and found himself at a loss for words.

"I, uh, felt something happen to Rey while we were at Exegol. She told me you saved her, so thanks." He mumbled out lamely, staring at his hands the whole time till the end when he dared peak up.

Ben narrowed his eyes as he studied the man. It was clear he was force sensitive and could withstand the casual passing of his general push of the force, but the extent of his power had yet to be reached. He was far from forgiving Ben in any way, shape or form, but he was bold enough to recognize the connect he had with Rey and what he had done for her.

He cleared his throat after a second as the silence became awkward, "She did save my life on Kef Bir." He replied quietly, not really wanting to get into the real reasons for his actions with this man.

That remark startled Finn, stepping his head up to look at Kylo Ren oddly, "Is that when you _turned_?" He asked, voice dripping with disbelief.

Ben's face hardened in response. At some point he would need to explain himself, but he didn't feel like he owed this FN anything, and especially without Rey at his side. "I think the answers to that will most likely be above your pay grade." He bit back sharply.

Finn stood abruptly in his anger, _light side, my ass_. He thought plain, directing his hostility without thinking at Kylo.

Ben couldn't help but smirk, "Ironic, and funny. I can see why she keeps you around." Retorted, allowing the darker part of his nature to be indulged for the moment.

Finn's nostrils flared with his fury, but something held him back in the moment, "You aren't worth the fight it would cause with her." He said and spun on his heal back out the medical bay door.

Ben's temper sparked and he hurled his mug with its remaining water across the room and was left empty and regretful in the end of it as the medbot buzzed in annoyance while it cleaned up the mess.

Rey felt anger nudge her into a semi conscious state, causing her to roll on her side before there was a loud crash that jolted her upright, her staff flying into her hand by the force for defence. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus, but all she got was a dark anger that seemed to swirl around her room like a storm. She felt the force hum and Ben came into focus, laying on a bed, arms crossed and face in a deep scowl.

"Ben?" She voiced, anxiety lacing through her as she wondered how long she had been asleep before she became embarrassingly aware of the fact that she was just wrapped in a blanket from the waist down and a loose tan sleeping shirt.

Ben's head snapped up so see her, staff in hand, hair rumpled from sleep, still obviously in her bed, judging by her outfit, and he quickly averted his eyes, the tips of his ears turning a pinkish color. "I, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He stammered, very aware of how uncomfortable she felt as he peaked up at her while she fumbled to cross her arms in front on herself as inconspicuously as possible.

"Ah, are you okay?" She managed to awkwardly bumble out as she looked for anything within arms reach that she could use to cover herself more fully. Their visits to each other had gotten more tangible, but it was still anyone's guess as to how long they would stay connected in spontaneous moments like this.

"I'm fine." Ben replied, his voice taking on a shame filled tone. "I just had a _visitor_." Adding vaguely, by way of explanation.

"Oh…alright." She stated slowly, trying to figure out what had gotten him so upset while hoping he would offer up the information voluntarily. When he didn't, she decided not to push, "I'm sure Poe will want to talk to you. I should, um, get ready."

Ben peaked up at her again, giving her a little half smile of thanks before she mercifully faded out of his presence. It occurred to Ben in that moment that he couldn't remember smiling so much in a very long time, which caused his ears to turn pink again.

Rey used the refresher quickly, and dressed in her usual grey wraps before heading out to grab some food in the large mess hall. Once in the cavernous room it was obvious that word had already circulated that the Supreme Leader had been brought in with her, as she was met with questioning looks, and conversations that stopped as soon as she was near.

Thankfully Rose flagged her down and wrapped her in a tight hug as she approached. "Oh!" She giggled slightly, "Wow, you look horrible." She remarked candidly, causing Rey to furrow her brow and become slightly self conscious. "I'm so glad you are okay." She said, voice muffled as she squeezed.

Rey chuckled, while wincing slightly, as the her body begged to differ by the amount of bruises and tender spots she found getting ready. "I think that may be a relative term at the moment." She replied back, carefully removing herself from Rose's grip.

"Right, sorry." Rose stammered apologetically. "Have you seen Finn since…." She asked, dropping her voice and leaning in to Rey.

Rey smiled tightly, "Yes, briefly." And she ducked her face, avoiding Rose's scrutinizing stare.

"Uh-huh." Rose hummed, her eyes thin lines of accusation. "Well, your day is about to get more difficult." She added, nodding her head in the direction of the main doors of the mess hall behind Rey.

There in the door stood Poe, with a guard, scanning the crowd before his gaze stopped on Rey and he started to head in her direction.

"Great," Rey muttered under her breath, "I was hoping to get breakfast."

Rose just raised her eyebrow at her and silently slid her untouched plate of bread and cheese over in front of Rey as Poe strode up trying to look important.

"Rey." He said, making his voice as firm as he could. "Come with me….please."

She eyed him for a second before grabbing the loaf and hard piece of cheese with a nod of thanks to Rose. "Is the guard really necessary?" She more stated than asked as she stood and Poe looked slightly embarrassed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He mumbled to no one in particular before leading the way in the direction of the meeting room where most of the other generals had gathered.

Ben meditated as he waited for Rey to get ready and come back. He didn't want to inadvertently connect to her through the force when she wasn't decent. Their connection was becoming easier and more tangible since their shared healing. He could feel her, constantly on the edge of his consciousness, like a bright angel in the recesses of his mind.

As he meditated, the presence started to nag at him, anxiety turning to frustration, pushing in on his mind, making it harder and harder to focus on what he was doing. It got to the point that he could no longer ignore it and he signed in frustration and reached out with his mind to the source of the nagging to find Rey stalking down a hall slightly behind Poe with a guard behind her.

The realization was like a swan dive into the dark for Ben, and he almost roared, if it weren't for Rey turning her head to the side to look at him. Her face giving him pause as he walked with her and she covertly reached out her hand to take Ben's and give it a brief squeeze. _I can handle this_. She said to him with such assurance he just nodded, respecting her wish to stay out of it.

Poe walked her into the meeting room where the rest of the Generals were gathered waiting and gestured for her to sit.

"Please, sit." Poe said as they all waited for her to make herself comfortable.

"What is this about?" Rey asked, already knowing full well they wanted to talk about Ben and what happened on Exegol.

"What exactly happened in the Sith temple?" Poe asked when they were all settled. "And what are we supposed to do with Kylo Ren's request for sanctuary?"

Rey hesitated, taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to explain to the group of what she had learned. She didn't think that this group of people would take it very well to find out that she was Emperor Palpatine's granddaughter. And she definitely didn't think that they would understand that she had a connection to the former Supreme Leader of the First Order.

"It started on Takodana when Kylo Ren took me to the Starkiller base for interrogation. That is where I realized I had a sensitivity in the force. I was able to see into his mind; the seeds of the light were there already." Rey said skimming over the details with just enough truth to give the group an understanding.

Looks passed between the group and Poe cleared his throat, his eyebrows pulled together in a frown, "Seeds of light? What exactly does that mean?"

Ben was suddenly beside her, face dark and stormy as he glared at the group who were judging Rey. _Tell them what you think you need to_.

_I told you I would help you_. Rey retorted stiffly, focusing on the group and he felt her extend her power subtly, her hand under the table reaching out to the group.

_Rey_... Ben cautioned her, feeling the draw of the dark inside of her as she pushed her will on the group.

"Kylo Ren is dead." She began as the eyes focused on her, "Ben Solo has turned to the light and helped save us all from the Sith."

_This is a dangerous game, Rey_... Ben said as her focus intensified on the group, all of their eyes glassy as they looked at her.

_It's the truth Ben, and they just need a nudge with their belief_. She said, sweat dotting on her forehead with her concentration before she snapped her fist closed and let the force dissipate.

Poe's eyes dropped and he blinked, hand coming up to his forehead with a slight confused look on his face. "Light or not, Rey, one good choice cannot wipe out a lifetime of dark."

Rey slumped a little in her chair, partly from the effort she had excerpted, and partly from the truth in Poe's words.

_You know what he is saying is right_. Ben echoed her thoughts and she took a moment to rub her temples to easy the throbbing in her head. Before a thought popped into her head.

"Exile." She said, slightly muffled in her hands, causing the group to regard her carefully. And Poe started to nod beside her slowly, catching on to her thoughts.

"We can't pardon him with some major revolting repercussions, and we can't prosecute someone seeking refuge. We can't ignore his past, and we can't discount the major part he played in defeating the Final Order."

For the first time Ben turned to regard the roguish pilot, turned general. His assessment and fair minded view of the situation surprised him. That was twice in the span of a day a rebel had put him off balance and he was starting to see why Rey fit in so easily with these people.

The corner of Rey's lip twitched up slightly as the surprise Ben felt as she considered Poe's words. "I know where we can send him to start." She said, guarding her thoughts carefully from Ben causing him to turn slightly and regard her critically.

Poe turned to look at her to, "Ach-To." Rey said bluntly.

_What_?! Ben roared through the force and stepped forward, trying to get her attention, but she ignored his objections.

"Okay…." Poe drawled out slowly, "What makes you think that Ach-To would be a good choice?"

_I can't believe this, but I want to know the answer to that too_. Ben grumbled, slightly out of character for him, which caused Rey to suppress a laugh.

"It's not exactly an easy place to find, and there is a lot of Jedi history there. I need to continue my training, and due to a lack of options, Ben is the only one left who could teach me."

The group murmured, talking over each other for a few moments. "We will talk about all this and let you know." Poe said to Rey as a dismissal before turning back to the group and Rey blinked for a moment. This seemed like a whole new Poe sitting beside her. He still had the rogue renegade look, and occasional air of trouble in his swagger, but the man dealing with the rest of the generals in the room was a composed leader. Things were definitely changing.

Ben fumed silently in his bed as the medbot cleaned up after another outburst when he tossed his cup in frustration to Rey's announcement of being sent to Ach-To. Not only was he expected to go off to some mythical Jedi island, but now he was supposed to be Rey's teacher. Sure, he had offered his hand and to train her in the ways of the dark side, but all this was new to him too. He hadn't learned Jedi ways since being taught by Luke, and that thought had him fuming.

When the door opened and Rey walked in, he shot her the darkest look possible, causing her to pause and look around at the mess, then back at him reproachfully.

Her look of disapproval was enough to dampen the fire that was raging and he took a deep, calming breath before meeting her gaze again.

"Ach-To? Really?" He said a little more gentler than he had wanted to just a few moments prior, and he shifted so he was sitting up better in the bed. His right leg was going to be braced up for another few days as the bone set, which was making him even more irritated as he was stuck in bed.

"It was the best option Ben." Rey said, with surprising fire behind her words.

Ben opened his mouth to argue more, but just shut it again as she sat down in a chair heavily beside the bed. Her whole energy was unbalanced, swirling and unsettled, with notes of exhaustion, frustration, and a sense of being overwhelmed. Her whole stature reminded him of their force bond conversation when she reached out to him the first time, offering him her hand.

He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, unsure, before reaching down and covering her hands with his large one. She felt cool, despite the heat of the planet and room, and her force immediately reached out to his with the contact.

_I'm doing the best I can Ben_. She said through their bond, her head bowed so he couldn't see her face.

Ben sighed with resignation. What exactly did he expect, coming back to the resistance? She had kept him out of an actual cell at the very least, and at the most, kept him from being executed on the spot. He disliked not being in charge of his own future.

He felt one of Rey's hands slip out from the bottom and cover his lightly, and he shifted from his thoughts to look at their stacked hands for a moment before letting his eyes drift up to her face. She had lifted her head and was how studying him quietly.

"I know this is hard for you." She said softly, the way she had told him he wasn't alone.

"Why are you doing this? I am still a….a monster." He asked, confusion plain on his face. He had wondered more than once about her persistence in turning him to the light when all others had failed to reach him. He had called himself a monster before, proudly, but now, the thought of the things he had done, filled him with pain and regret.

Rey's hand tightened on his for a moment, bringing him back to the present. "It's never always that simple." She said out loud, then added, _I realized that when I fought my grandfather_.

Ben nodded, following how she was explaining things. "I think we both have a lot to learn." He said more to himself than to her.

The door to the room open and Rey pulled her hands away quickly as Finn came in.

"Rey. Can we talk?" He said, ignoring how close her and Ben were sitting. "The two of us?"

Rey's gaze flicked for a moment to Ben's and she stood, "I will be back when they have a decision." She said before turning to leave.

Ben was left again, with the fire smouldering inside, but this time he refrained from throwing something across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly...I have no words! Ha, ha...no pun intended. What amazing reviews you guys! I wish I could name you all. Thank you so much for reading and letting me know what you think. Keep it up, please! It makes me take a hard look at each chapter before I post, making sure I post something up to what u all expect.

A little shout out to Wookieepedia - I love the movies (except 1,2,3 they were...meh) but I definitely don't have the whole knowledge down, so that is were I have gotten my references for food, planets and such, if there is anything out of relative cannon...please drop me a message or review.

I hope you like this next chapter - and I have the next few steps already mapped out so, stay tuned. And as usual, GOD, I wished I owned this, but I don't so, all rights to Disney.

Chapter 5

Finn lead Rey out into the hall, shutting the door with a scathing look toward the person on the other side. Glancing around he noticed how busy the hall was, so he automatically took Rey's hand, leading her down a few side corridors till it was more quiet.

"I can still follow you just fine without you grabbing my hand." Rey said with mock recrimination once he slowed and turned to face her.

Finn opened his mouth to argue and caught the teasing look in Rey's eye, and he snapped his mouth shut on his comment, taking a breath. "You promised me answers Rey, and now I hear you could be leaving….with _him_."

Rey felt the twinge of Ben trying to push into her mind and she closed her eyes for a moment and slammed up some walls to keep him back.

She opened her eyes and glanced down the hall, "I did, but this isn't the place to talk about it." She said softly, trying to lighten his mood by grabbed his hand in an overly obvious gesture before leading him to her room.

Once inside, she sat on her bed for the moment and rubbed her temples as she felt Ben pushing against her barriers. "I told you that Ben and I are force bonded by Palpatine."

Finn nodded and sat on the edge of his chair, folding his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees. "Yeah, I think you said you could see and be in each others, mind or space? I don't really get it."

Rey nodded, "I can see and physically interact with him and a limited amount of his environment, but it's getting more intense since we saved each other."

"He alluded to something like that." Finn muttered, looking at his hands before meeting her gaze again.

"When I was on Ach-To, Luke was training me and I found a place on the island. A dark place, where I thought I would get answers." Rey hugged her arms around herself at the memory and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't get what I was looking for, and I was alone, and crushed, so I talked to...Kylo. But, for the first time, I thought I saw a spark of light in him through, what I thought, was a glimpse into the future. That, if I went to Kylo Ren, I could turn him." Rey said looking back up at Finn, seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"Okay, wait a sec." Fin said holding his hands up and shaking his head, his brow pinched. "Up till now, you have called him Ben, why did you just call him _Kylo Ren_?"

Rey pinched her lips together, "Because he _was _Kylo Ren. The dark had a hold on him, but there were cracks, especially after what he did to his father. But I thought, just maybe, if I could turn him, this war would be over." She finished very quietly feeling like she had been incredably naive.

Rey recounted Ben killing Snoke and the battle they shared. She described his slide back to the dark, the shattering of the light saber, and her escape back to the resistance up till the point they had all met back on the Falcon. She kept recounting her connections with Ben up until their battle on Kef Bir, stopping at the point just after she described stabbing him.

Finn sat dumb founded at her admission, "Why?" He asked at a loss, "Why would you save him?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Rey said with a small shrug, and pushed back so that her back rested on the wall behind her. "I was down at his feet defeated, and yet, so filled with anger. I felt something so dark inside of me rise up as he dropped his saber, calling to me and guiding my actions. Before I knew it, I swung, stabbing him."

"That was the moment I felt it." Rey said, her voice cracking with emotion and her eyes filling with tears, "Leia was gone, and it was as if I had struck the blow."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she paused to wipe them away quickly with the back of her hand and arm wraps.

"You didn't kill her Rey." Finn said softly, his voice filled with caring while watching her tears fall. And he moved onto the edge of the bed to rest a comforting hand on her knee.

"No, maybe not, but my hate and darkness inside of me had fuelled that moment. And looking down at Kylo, I was filled with shame, incredible regret and a shared sense of loss. I suddenly knew what I had to do, so…I healed him." By the time she finished speaking she was barely whispering, and looking up, saw Ben standing by her door.

The look on his face was unreadable, showing no emotion, but his eyes were filled with confused wonder. Somehow, he had snuck in past her defenses as she had been filled with the loss of Leia and had heard what she had said. In a split second, Rey blinked at him and he was gone, withdrawn to the back corner of her mind.

Rey wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and cleared her throat before she continued, pulling herself together. "Everything else had brought me to that moment on Exegol, and the reason I was lead there. Palpatine wanted me to join him. To claim my birthright."

"Your _birthright_? Rey, who were your parents?" Finn cut in, in complete disbelief, leaning forward in the space between them a little.

"I am the granddaughter of Emperor Sheev Palpatine." She said bluntly, looking Finn in the eye as she did.

Finns mouth opened slowly, as his mind processed what she was saying, "As in, Emperor Palpatine, evil Sith Lord?!" His words barely above a whisper, his face showing absolute horror, confusion and disbelief.

"Yes. But in my acceptance of who I am, I found a peace with the darkness inside of me. And I heard the Jedi…_all_ the Jedi." Rey's voice was firm and she smiled a little. "I am a Jedi born of Sith, while Ben was a Sith, born of Jedi. When we shared our life force we became balanced, together."

Finn just stared at Rey speechless, mouth working like a fish out of water before he was able to form a coherent question. "What does that mean?" he said, still dumbfounded by all the information.

Rey took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I don't know. I haven't had time since being back to go through the Jedi books," she started but Finn cut her off.

"What does that mean for you and Kyl…I mean, Ben?" He said grinding out the last bit.

Rey just shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know that either. And we won't be able to figure it out with him locked up or worse. That is why we need to look at leaving, at least for a little while."

Finn stood, pacing her small room in his frustration, "But there are more of _us._.." He started, gesturing to himself as a whole and trailed off his thought before starting a new one, "How am I….**_WE_**….going to learn?"

Rey slid to the edge of the bed and caught his hand as he paced past her, "I can't teach you something I am figuring out myself. I need to know more before we…." She said, catching herself.

Finn looked at her groaning and rolled his eyes dramatically, "Seriously?! You think _**HE'S**_ going to be allowed to teach?!"

Rey shrunk back, letting go of his hand, "Maybe?!" She answered weakly.

"I should come with you…." He began, crouching in front of her, resting his hands on her knees.

Rey tilted her head to the side and sighed, "You know you can't. And besides, you need to find others like you, keep them safe by bringing them to the Resistance, oh, hmmm, I guess we need to come up with a new name." Rey said with a slight laugh.

Finn grinned, and couldn't help but laugh too. Once again, Rey looked completely exhausted, "You, need sleep." He said, patting her knees as he rose, "Try to get some and if I see _General_ Poe, and he has an answer, I will come wake you."

Rey smiled weakly at him with his teasing of Poe's new title . She was still feeling completely spent from everything that happened, her body aching, bruised and sore from the fights, so she nodded, turning to lay on her bed as he walked to the door.

"Rey?" He asked, stopping with a hand on the door, "Promise you won't leave without saying goodbye?" He asked softly, keeping his back to her.

Rey smiled, and stifled a yawn, "I promise." She vowed softly, sensing his smile as he slipped out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Ben's thoughts were a turbulent storm as he sat back in his bed going over what Rey said. He didn't remember the fight as well as she did, but that was normal for him when he drew on the dark side of the force in times of battle. And maybe, it was a good thing that he didn't have clear recollection of all the horrible things he did.

The moment she stabbed him was clear though. He hadn't thought much of that moment with everything else, but he had sworn he had felt, or heard his mother just as he was about to strike Rey down and it had stopped him. He couldn't remember dropping his saber, but the next part was vivid. A searing pain, through him and the look on Rey's face.

The intensity of the pain seemed nothing to the feeling of his mother's passing. He remembered slumping down, and thinking how fitting it was that his fate seemed to be tied to his mother. How she was a beacon of light in the galaxy, the Champion Of The Resistance, and he was the darkness, trying to snuff them out.

It had been Rey's tears and face filled with regret and pity, that pushed it all aside and had him linger on one thought alone. His mother was gone, he was truly alone. He remembered as she crouched down, how cold he felt, inside and out until she stretched her hand out, summoning the force from deep inside her. He felt the pull around him, reaching to the planet itself, till it gathered inside him like a warm ball of light.

And just like that, his breathing eased and her face came into focus. That was the moment the light broke through inside of him. He couldn't follow though, when she left. He had to face his past, which meant facing his darkest decision.

The conversation with his father had been the tipping point and the source of strength that he needed to walk down the path he was on. It had guided him to the edge of the water to toss his light saber into the depths with the rest of the fallen death star.

He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the bed, slowing his breath into a meditative state to calm the emotions roiling inside of him. The beeping of the machine and sounds of the medbot faded as he focused on his heart rate, slowing with every beat. The feeling of the air filling his lungs with each deep, regular inhale, and slow, steady exhale.

His world narrowed as he focused on the force weaving its way through the room, through the life in the base, extending out to the planet itself, the light of the force calming him, steadying him as he felt the equal dark, swirling through the tapestry, balance of the light and dark, making a beautiful dance around him, and more importantly, within him.

_And now you see. Balance, powerful light means powerful darkness. One cannot exist without the other._ A voice said causing Ben to start slightly, his emotions stirring to dark anger.

He opened his eyes to see Luke's shimmering image standing near the foot of his bed. _And the __**revelation**__ couldn't have been discovered before all of this_? Ben responded bitterly, the old feelings of betrayal bubbling up inside.

Luke bowed his head and sighed with resignation, _Just because we are tied to the force, it doesn't mean we are infallible_. Luke said softly.

Ben's eyes stormed and he fought the urge to fall into the rage. It was present and strong, wrapping its coldness around his inside like a comforting numbness. _**YOU**__ were my Master! You weren't supposed to fear me or want to destroy me, you were supposed to help me. Why couldn't you believe there was light in me_? Ben asked, almost desperately. The lack of faith his supposed Master had in him had haunted him, fueled the hate that the Emperor took advantage of.

Luke stepped forward, face full of shame. _I realized my horrible mistake to late when I saw the fear and betrayal in my nephews eyes_.

Ben took a shuddering breath, searching for the strength for what he knew he needed to say next. _But I was so wrong…I will never be able to make up for what I did at that temple. _He said softly.

_You are on a long path, but the right one. Your mother always had faith_. Luke smiled at his nephew and Ben blinked back tears at his words. _You now have to teach her, but she has much to teach you too._

Ben wiped frustratedly at the tears in his eyes as Luke's words floated through the force to him, but when he looked up, Luke was gone and the room was again quiet. He closed his eyes again, and focused on his meditations, the force inside him swirling like an eddie in a river of dark and light.

Ben wasn't sure how much time had passed, or if he had fallen asleep, but the door to his med room opened, startling him, causing his eyes to pop open.

Rey walked in, looking like she had rested and changed. She sat down tentatively in the chair beside the bed. "Sorry," she said, taking note of his expression. "Did I disturb you?"

Ben's guarded expression softened ever so slightly and he edged himself up a little, noticing much less discomfort in his leg. "No. I must have fallen asleep." He muttered quietly, voice low and gravelly. His throat felt a little raw and he looked around the room for water.

Rey got up, sensing his need and filled a glass and pitcher and brought it over to his side table, "Here. Have you eaten anything at all?" She questioned as he nodded his thanks and downed the glass.

Ben thought for a moment as she filled it again and he realized he hadn't eaten in, what felt like days, "No. It's been a while." He fumbled out, feeling unaccustomed to her doting. He has been served on all the ships he had served on, but never cared for.

Rey nodded with a determined look and turned to leave, but paused at the door looking back at him with an uncertain look, "Ah, I never thought to ask, but, is there anything you don't like?" She questions shyly and then rambled on quickly, "Cause, when I first got here, I wasn't used to so much food so I tried everything and I discovered I really didn't like Fral, and they make it a lot around here…"

Be watched her for a moment as she fiddled uncomfortably with a string on her wrap and couldn't help himself but let out an uncharacteristic chuckle. It was a warm sound that was surprising even to him.

"No." He said gently, smoothing his features as he watched the color rise in Rey's cheeks and down her neck. "The menu isn't very diverse on a Destroyer."

Rey nodded with a twitch of a smile and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her, in almost disbelief. Did Ben Solo just laugh at her? She mused and hurried down the corridor to the mess hall.

Her internal clock had become all messed up from getting back and she had spent most of the afternoon and evening sleeping after Finn had left her room, so the cavernous hall was practically empty, save for a few service bots that were cleaning up.

She moved to the food storage units and found some left over roasted Fambaa with tarsh maxer on the side. Sniffing it carefully, she placed the plated in the heaters and set the timer. It wasn't long before she was walking back with two covered plates and a rumbling stomach.

Ben managed to move, with the medbot help, to a seated position with his legs hanging off the side of the bed just in time to see Rey open up the door and enter, balancing two covered plates of food in her one hand.

The smell wafted to Ben and his stomach betrayed him with a traitorous, and loud growl, causing him to duck his head as he felt the tops of is ear get hot. "I guess I am hungrier than I thought." He mumbled out.

Rey busier herself with moving a table and setting down the plates and she suppressed the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of her, "I guess so." Was all she could manage.

After setting the plates out she lifted the lids with a little smile, "It smelled good, but I'm not sure if I was right about what it was." She stated, with a little frown. "I think it's roasted Fambaa, but I'm not sure what's beside it." She added, poking it with her fork as she sat down across from him.

Ben just looked at his plate for a moment thoughtfully, "Tarch maxer." He said in such a tone that Rey looked at him questioningly. "Said to be one of Anikan Skywalker's favorites."

Rey's hand on her fork frozen, "Oh….um." she said, not sure if that was a bad thing.

Ben looked up, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "I haven't had this since I was really young." He cut a piece and bit into it, slowly chewing, reliving the memory softening his features.

Rey relaxed and started to eat, savoring the meal and all its spices. Food had been the biggest adjustment for her since leaving Jakku. She had been lucky to get a quarter ration bread, but once, she found a valued part and on a whim got fresh fruit instead, which had been a horrible choice in the heat and sand, causing it to spoil faster than she could eat it and then she was back where she started.

They ate in companionable silence, till both plates were cleaned and the medbot hovered, cleaning up after them. Ben groaned a little with the movement of his leg as he realized why the medbot urged him not to leave his leg dangling over the edge of the bed while it throbbed intensely.

"Here," Rey said, again sensing the severity of discomfort through their bond, "Let me help you." And she moved to support his one arm as he braced his weight against her to turn back onto the bed.

Ben felt it as soon as they touched, the force igniting like a living being between them, almost like gravity, causing him to lean into her a little more, lingering with his movement to relish in their contact.

Rey felt her pulse quickening like an invisible wind kicking up in the room, twisting and weaving between them as if charging the space and she marveled at the strength in the arms she held, and warmth that radiated off him from his loose black shirt.

Once settled, Ben nervously moved the hair from his eyes, "Thank you." He said softly, the corner of his lip twitching up in as close to a grin as he got.

Rey paused, watching his hand slide through his hair and she thought of the feel of it, tickling the edges of her fingertips as he kissed her. She felt flushed and suddenly, altogether uncomfortable, leaning on the edge of his bed, close enough to feel the heat from his skin.

"Rey?" Ben questioned, as she stared at him, a distant look in her eyes.

"Ah, oh, what?" Rey mumbled, as if snapping out of a trance and now feeling embarrassed as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

Ben's head shifted to the side and he tested their bond, feeling the bleeding emotions she was trying desperately to shuffle back behind her barriers. "You know," he started, not being able to help but bring it up, "We should talk about what happened at some point."

Rey's face flamed, and she backed up from the bed as if it had grown teeth and was going to bite her. "Ah, well," she grasped desperately for something to say. That damn completely unphased look of his, made her totally rattled.

"I really should go. It's late." Mumbling she moved towards the door, "I have a lot of reading I need to do." She added lamely.

"Sure." Ben said low and slow, letting the word rumble in his chest.

Rey paused and looked back, the ghost of a grin making it to his eyes, casting a whole different look across his features, "Good night Ben." She wished him in an wispy tone, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Good night Rey." He responded, keeping eye contact, holding her a moment longer before she slipped out the door. It was going to be a long night, and he knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for sticking with this and the reviews! I am striving to maintain these characters as close as I can to the way they have been portrayed. This chapter was hard to write...not sure why, but I couldn't seem to get the vision in my head into word form just right, not to mention having to rewrite the falcon parts cause I didn't research the ship layout first. So PLEASE...review...let me know if I should go through a rewrite, or if this works. From this point on...not as firm on all the Jedi history and such, so, it may not be cannon, but in the relative realm, so take my knowledge for what it is. And don't forget...REVIEW PLEASE!

As usual, and since I really wouldn't want trouble...I own nothing, all rights to Disney.

Chapter 6

It took almost three days for the counsel of generals to decide on whether or not they should send Ben into exile with Rey to Ach-To, but eventually they all agreed. Rey had gone back to her room to pack her meager belongings before Chewie and Lando were to take them both.

Chewie had objected strongly to having Ben on the Falcon, and it took Rey the better part of a day to convince him of it. Then, right after, she had to argue with Ben about it too, which had left her in a royally foul mood as she stuffed her clothes into her bag.

She was just packing the last of her items when there was a knock on her door, "What?!" Rey barked, snagging her extra wrap on a shard of metal on her side table slicing it in two for a good 4 inch section.

Finn opened the door, stepping in just in time to see the ball of fabric sail across the room with significant force while Rey grumbled something about Bantha dung.

"Bad time?" Finn asking chuckling as he bent to retrieve the wrap wadded in the corner to his left.

"Sorry…" Rey mumbled, embarrassed by her outburst and took a deep breath to calm the stormy darkness that had risen inside of her. "I have spent my whole day arguing with two of the most stubborn people I have ever met." She sighed and flopped down on her bed.

Finn scowled and sat beside her, "You know, you could just lock them both in a storage room, that could take care of all this exile stuff." Finn said wickedly, smiling, implying that Chewie would be the only one to exit the room.

Rey shook her head and laughed at the mischievous thought, "Pretty sure it would start more problems than we need right now."

Finn sobered and sat beside her, handing her the wrap he was playing with, "How long do you think you will be gone?" He asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted an answer to the question.

"I really don't know. There's a lot of the texts that I can't even read, not to mention in what I have gone through so far, I haven't found anything more about a force bond and what it means exactly." Rey said and shoved the wrap in the bag beside her glancing at the Jedi texts in the bottom of her bag.

"I brought you this." Finn said, holding out a small bracelet with a round light on it.

"Finn…" Rey said taking it with a smile, "I won't need a beacon to find my way home anymore."

Finn closed a hand over hers, "It's so you will be able to find me." He said and showed her his beacon.

Rey's eyes teared up and she leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly in a hug. "You are family, which Leia always said was home."

Finn tightened his grip around her small frame feeling he might crush her, but knowing it would never happen. "You stay safe, and be careful." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"You too." Rey whispered back, squeezing a little tighter just before letting go to swipe some stray tears from her eyes. "I promise, I will be back." She added with a firm nod.

Finn hesitated for a moment, before standing up, but stopped, turned back and leaned down to kiss Rey on the cheek. "I'm going to hold you to that promise." He stated before leaving quickly without seeing the look on Rey's face.

Rey sat frozen for a moment at the affectionate gesture before her hand rose to her cheek, slightly stunned. It had been unlike him to do, and she wasn't sure what he had meant by it, but, she wasn't sure she wanted to ask that either.

Ben's leg had finally healed enough that the medbot was allowing him to walk around for most of the day as he saw fit, but he could feel it was still stiff. At the moment, though, he was pacing the length of the room, agitated from the conversation he just had with Rey.

He should be thankful they weren't throwing him in a dark prison hole somewhere never to be thought of again. It was bad enough he was being sent to the place of chosen exile as his former master, but now, they were sending him to exile on his father's ship. And, with a Wookie, who would most likely like to rip each appendage off or toss him out an airlock.

He had argued with Rey until she snapped, yelling at him, letting her rarely seen dark fire show, "You are being ungrateful! You need to deal with the mess that comes with your choices, and that means Chewie!" And then she proceeded to stomp out of the room, muttering something about him being a thick headed, nerf-hurder.

He knew what she had done to ensure he wasn't going to be imprisoned, or sent to some trial, but it had been hard enough to see and talk to his father, let alone go on his ship and talk to his Godfather. Chewie had been with him the most before being sent away, and it took him a very long time to deal with never having contact with him again. Snoke/Palpatine called his sentimental attachment a weakness that needed to be snuffed out.

That weakness had been one of the only calming and steady factors in his life when he had been young. His mother was constantly dealing with political matters, and his father had been a reluctant General, so that meant he made himself busy in other ways. The result had been Ben, left with Chewie for long stretches.

He huffed out a deep breath and finally was forced to sit as his leg had started to cramp up. The medbot had just came over to assess if he had done any further damage when Rey came in, her pack on and staff in hand.

She paused, mouth open to snip at him for the angry look he shot her, when she saw the bot hovering, "Did you hurt yourself?" She asked in slight concern and exasperation.

"No." Ben said, his voice rumbling though his chest, avoiding her accusing look.

The medbot confirmed that all was fine and he was free to go, and pulled his pant leg back down. Ben had kept with wearing mostly dark colors from what he had been offered when he arrived, however, his outfits were much more relaxed and loose fitting, which completely changed his overall look.

Rey wasn't convinced by the relaxed attire though, as she knew he was wound tight and ready for another fight. His energy through the force was grating and caused her to clench her teeth in frustration.

"You ready to go?" She asked a little sharper than she had originally intended, which caused Ben to eye her with a critical look.

"As I can be." He griped back, face in a scowl, grabbing his meager bag of items that he had been given since coming to the Resistance.

Rey grit her teeth at her desire to retort and just turned to leave. When they got out the door Poe was waiting with Finn and a couple guards.

Rey's jaw clenched a little further in her annoyance causing her teeth to clash together, "Is this necessary?" She asked them both tightly, feeling Ben behind her, so close she could feel the heat of him on her back.

Poe just raised an eyebrow at them both, "Really?" He asked with his regular cockiness.

Rey sighed and just shook her head, "Fine, let's go." Which caused Ben to bristle further, but Rey just thanked the stars that he followed her queue and stayed quiet.

After a few turns, it dawned on her how empty the usually busy halls were and then realized their path had been cleared to the Falcon. She stepped up her pace to walk beside Finn, "Do you really think he would try something now?" She asked in hushed tones.

"It's not to protect us from him…." He whispered back with a tilt of his head and piercing look.

Rey started in slight surprise at his comment as she felt Ben's mood go from simmering anger to smug arrogance.

_They could try_. Rey felt him rumble through the force to her and she rolled her eyes.

It didn't take long for them to make their way out a back corridor to the forest away from all the main hangers and Rey looked around with apprehension as she tried to place their location. Ben had gone tense behind her again, scanning the trees around the group for any presences outside of the natural order of the foliage as they made their way to a small clearing.

It had been obscured by the trees when they first got out into the sunshine, but as soon at they rounded the corner in the path, Rey could make out the familiar grey shape of the ship through the thinning trees.

Chewie was on the top of the ship fixing something as Lando argued with him, "I don't care! It doesn't need to be done now, put it back together so we can leave, you big hairy child!" He shouted in frustration and turned just to see the group enter the clearing and he plastered on his usual debonair smile.

Chewie saw the group enter too, and Rey swore she heard him commitment something about 'rather spending the trip on the outside of his ship than in it with that pup again'.

She didn't need the force to feel the dark cloud form around the person behind her, and she heard him mutter, "I'm not a pup anymore you overgrown bear."

At this point Rey almost burst out laughing at this simple childish like manner Ben seemed to revert to with his comment and quickly locked down her emotions before Ben could sense her passing thoughts. She was sure it would cause a full out fight if he did.

Lando stopped the group at the mouth of the ramp, sweeping in front of Rey, and scooped up her hand for a kiss. "And how is the lovely Rey doing?" He said with a wink.

Rey suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again and just decided to be polite, "I'm find Lando, thank you." She said with a light smile before turning to Finn.

"I will see you soon, and if I here is any kind of problem we will have R2 to relay messages with." She said before leaning in for a hug.

Finn squeezed her tightly, "You stay safe. I will come if you need me." He said softly in her ear.

She buried her face a little deeper in the familiar scent of his jacket, "I know. I will be okay." Was all she could respond with.

When she finally let go of Finn, Poe moved forward for a hug, but a little less tight, "Stay safe Rey. If you need anything…" he said and eyed Ben over her shoulder.

"Thank you…_General_." She said with a good natured grin as she let him go.

Both men just nodded towards Ben and tried to look menacing, as if to say, if he tried anything there would be hell to pay.

Ben moved forward in front of Rey, causing the tension in the group to hit a critical high, "Thank you." He said simply to the two men before turning and going up the ramp.

"Man of few words." Poe muttered to Rey and Finn, and they both chuckled at Poe's comment.

"Have fun with that." Finn added to Lando as a parting comment as he walked up the ramp with Rey.

Ben had felt he had _played nice_ enough to satisfy things on his parting, but found himself in the main hold area, surrounded by haunting memories and a bad mood as Rey walked up with Lando.

"I'm sure you still know your way around?" He said to Ben with a forced grin.

Ben just grunted slightly, with a stoic look as he tried not to think about his father walking the same halls.

Lando sighed with the silence and just turned to go to the cockpit, "Feel free to put your stuff in the crew quarters, Chewie has moved out to the front holding room." He said over his shoulder, waving his hand in the general direction of the front loading area.

Ben paused in his stride and his fury sparked into an inferno at the thought of sleeping in the same room his father had. His desire to lash out palpable as his breathing and heart rate picked up with the burning fire rising within him. He was about to say something when he felt Rey's hand on his forearm right above his clenched fist.

Slowly he turned and looked her in the eye. _Where else did you think you would sleep? You aren't angry with them over that, are you?_ She asked gently through the force, her voice soft, as it was in the hut on Ach-To.

It blinked slightly in disbelief at her words. Of course he was angry at them, they could have made a different room for him. But her encouraging look gave him pause enough to ask himself why it made him angry, and the answer felt like hitting a wall. Blinking back the tears, _It's hard to be here…..without him_. He admitted with a surprising amount of emotion in his words.

Rey swallowed around the lump in her throat,_ I know_. Was all she could think of to say, and was utterly baffled and shocked by the tearful grin that spread across Ben's face.

In that moment a roar and following chatter filled the common room from Chewie, "You don't get to cry for him!" He howled at Ben.

Ben, stepped in front of Rey protectively and squared off with Chewie, "Go ahead…." He snarled, taking a defensive stance.

"Bring it, you furless pup," Chewie chattered back, stepping closer to Ben.

Rey snapped and shoved her way between the two with a good push of the force, "Enough you two!"

Both Ben and Chewie opened their mouths to protest and she hushed them both with a look, bringing her hands up, "Chewie," she said addressing the towering Wookie, "Han forgave Ben. So you need to accept that. And Ben, he hasn't gotten there yet, and that's fine, so _back off_!" She chastised both of them, and gently inched them both back a little more by use of the force.

Ben slowly relaxed his stance and turned on his heal without saying anything more, and stalked down the hall. The next sound was the shutting of a room door, and Rey finally exhaled slowly turning to Chewie.

"It's hard." Chewie grumbled with a pitiful tone to his howl.

Rey sighed and just stepped forward, giving Chewie a hug for a moment. It was going to be a long trip if the two of them were at each others throats the whole time. She move away, "Just give him some space. It's hard for him too." She asked softly and just got a growl before he moved off towards the cockpit.

Rey rubbed her temples for a moment, her head throbbing with the constant tension, before she moved down the hall, knocking on the door softly. "Ben?" She ventured carefully.

It took a few moments before the door slid open and Ben stepped back to allowed Rey into the room before he shut the door.

Ben had paced the small room like a caged animal before his steps slowed and he surveyed the space more closely. He had been letting his eyes travel over each item when Rey knocked on the door. He opened it slowly and moved so she could enter.

"Nothing has changed." He said a little awkwardly, standing in a rigid stance, hands clasp behind his back in a military position.

"I didn't know him very long, but it was like I could feel him in here." Rey said, a soft smile playing on her lips as Ben watched her, his head tilting a little to the side as if studying her.

Rey closed her eyes and held her right hand out, fingers splayed a little and Ben felt the force start to gather around her, her face calm and serene. Slowly she started to move around the small space, her hand hovering over the mish-mashed collection of objects. She moved around Ben in a circle, ending up by the small desk, where some books were tucked away tightly behind some elastic netting.

"Ben," Rey breathed, keeping her eye closed, while holding her other hand out to Ben.

Ben hesitated and Rey wiggled her reaching fingers to him till he sighed and stood close to her. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. It always seemed like it was effortless for Rey to tap into the light side, while it was easier for him to access the dark. He focused on the energy she was drawing on, and slowly he was dawn in to the light. His father's essence surrounded him, causing him to take a shuddering breath of surprise, and he reached out, grasping Rey's arm, to tether him to the moment.

He swallowed around a heavy lump in his throat as it felt like all the moments he had though had been overlooked, came into view as if through Han's eyes. Ben running through the ship as a child, being shown how to make repairs with Chewie, playing in the smuggling compartments, and finally being tucked into the very bunk his hand hovered over. Tears, flowed down his face, unashamed as he focused on the look his father gave him, brushing a dark strand out of his sleeping child's face.

Ben's emotions got the best of him as the vision slipped away through the force and his legs collapsed under him as he crumpled to the floor, panting with the intensity of it all. Rey had been yanked down beside him as his grip had remained on her arm.

Their eyes locked, his filled with loss and grief, hers with understanding and compassion. "I can't bare this." He whispered, trying to put his emotions back under lock and key, the darkness whispering in the back of his mind to destroy it all and he won't need to deal with the pain.

Rey blinked back her own tears, she could sense the fight in him, the draw to where he could shut out all the pain with rage. She reached out to cover his hands just as the ship lurched in takeoff throwing her and Ben towards the door, him backwards and her straight into his chest.

Ben let out a holler as his head hit the metal of the door, and Rey crashed into his solid frame coming to a jarring halt in his arms as Lando's voice came across the speaker, "Heads up, we will have a bit of a sharp departure."

Rey grumbled, "No kidding." As she tried to untangle her limbs from Ben's at the base of the door. She braced both hands against his chest without thinking as she locked eyes with him momentarily.

Ben froze, letting Rey scramble to get upright from where she had landed, face pressed against his chest and arms tangled with his, unable to do anything for the first time in his life as he felt the force radiating off her. She smelled like fresh soap and earth from the cavern, yet her hair seemed to carry a slight lingering hint of hot sand as it tickled under his nose while she braced on his chest to get up.

He didn't know when he had wrapped his arms around her, but he was acutely aware of how warm and soft she felt, while emanating such power at the same time. When she looked up he locked eyes with her, and it seemed that time itself pause for a heartbeat as the force ballooned, encasing them.

Rey felt the power cocoon them as soon as her eyes met his, creating a tangible field that seemed to distort the room for just a moment before they turned to look, causing it to collapse and fade away inside them both.

"What…." Rey started looking back at Ben in utter awe, not even able to form the complete question.

"I….I don't know." He rumbled softly and Rey realized she still had her hands on his chest and was basically sitting in his lap.

She hopped up snatching her hands away as if he were on fire and would burn her, and cleared her throat, "Are you okay?" She managed to get out, silently surprised that her voice sounded level.

Ben rose and rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly for a moment, "I've been told I have a hard head." He said offhandedly as if referring to their fight earlier in the day.

Reys mouth dropped open and a small smile creeped across her face, "Did you just crack a joke?" She said teasing him.

Ben scowled slightly, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of teasing him, "Just stating fact." He said and turned so she couldn't see the corner of his mouth twitching up into a lopsided grin.


	7. Chapter 7

What amazing readers you all are! Thank you so much for the support as I play with this idea. Shout out to Amadawn1 and Steele007 for the multiple reviews as you read...it's been great to know people are coming back for more!

I manage to have the kids in bed early and hubby out for the evening so I rattled off this chapter in a couple hours. Having said that, this chapter was kind of for me...and Reylo fans, but it sparked an idea that I am going to build on in future chapters. True star wars history might start to deviate a bit, so, just take that for what it is.

As always...please...review! Let me know if u r back for more, a first timer or guest...it helps me get a sense of how my writing is doing. Like always, I own nothing all rights belong to Disney.

Chapter 7

Rey tried to stay out of everyone's way as much as possible, and finally, after an hour wandering the ship, decided to pull out the Jedi texts. Sitting down at the table in the main hold, she sighed and flipped the worn book open to the page she had left her marker at and tried to focus on the words. Ben was quiet in the back of her mind as he chose to stay in the crew quarters and try to meditate while keeping away from Chewie.

It didn't take long before she felt like she was going cross-eyed and the words began to blur together so she shut the book, although, she didn't feel like going back to that small room with Ben alone. She had been feeling jittery and off-centre since their moment, so she sat, crossing her legs and tried to meditate as well.

Her thoughts though, had other plans and kept drifting back to the moment in the Sith Temple when he had brought her back to life. She had been so overwhelmed with the act of it and the tears in his eye that she had kissed him, his arms wrapping around her and his hand pulling her against him tightly.

She sighed, frustrated and tried to clear her thoughts again, slamming her eyes tight, but her mind drifted back to the crew quarters. The force of their takeoff slamming her against his solid frame, the chest that once cause her so much embarrassment, flush against her cheek, the sound of his breath in her ear as his arms held her protectively.

"Kriff!" Rey grumbled with frustration as she stretched out her legs and stood, body restless and unsettled.

_Your lack of control is making it very difficult to focus right now_. Ben's voice vibrated through their bond causing Rey to almost yelp in surprise.

Rey immediately felt her face flame a bright red as she mentally chastised herself for not putting up better mental blocks. She fumbled with a response, _Sorry...I...I'm just...I will focus_. Pausing in her nervous pacing to sit down again, she took a deep, calming breath and made sure she had fortified her walls.

As she breathed slowly, she heard heavy steps that stopped a few feet from where she was sitting cross legged on the bench.

"That's much better." Ben said softly, reaching over to pick up one of the discarded books on the table. "What have you found?" He added, distracted as he flipped through pages.

Rey sighed, thankful that he seemed to be ignoring the feelings he had felt bleeding through their bond, "Not much. There's whole sections of passages that I can't even read." She answered and slid over on the bench so he could sit and noticed a book in his hand.

He moved to the edge and folded his large frame under the table, sitting close enough beside her that she could feel the heat radiating from his leg, and set the book on the table.

"This is a book of the Sith." He said softly, hand lingering on the deep, red cover.

Rey had thought it was black at first glance, but realized it was an incredibly dark shade of red, "And, does it mention the dyad bond?" She ask shifting a little to look at him beside her.

Ben frowned a little at her question, "Not specifically. It does elude to a prophecy of some sort that could bring the end of the Sith."

"I guess they should have thought about that a little more seriously." Rey muttered under her breath, causing Ben to shoot a look at her.

"There was something that came to mind as I was trying to meditate though," Ben said causing Rey to eagerly focus her attention back to him instead of the books on the table. "When I was first training with Luke, I over heard him talking to someone about something called a holocron."

Rey frowned in confusion, "What is that?" She asked, slightly disappointed in having something else that they needed to figure out.

The response they got surprised them both, as Chewie growled at them from across the hold as he exited the storage area he was using as a cabin, "A storage cube, very rare." He explained, while giving Ben a dark look.

Rey piped up to keep the peace, "What would be on these holocron?" She asked feeling Ben getting agitated beside her.

Chewie grumbled some more, explaining as best he could, "Data, information. Jedi were said to store history, but all was lost, or hidden."

Both Rey and Ben sat in thought for a moment at Chewie's words as he moved to sit beside Rey. He glanced at Ben with tooth filled grin, "You think you can beat me?" He huffed and turned on the dejarik game that acted as a table.

Ben narrowed his eyes at Chewie and glanced at Rey for a moment a cocky twitch of his lips briefly showing before sliding the books towards Rey off the board, "I've had a little more practice now." He replied and keyed in his first move.

Chewie huffed a chuckle, "We will see, pup." And the game began in earnest, Rey trapped between the two as Lando sauntered into the common area.

"One hour till Ahch-to." He said casually, glancing at the game in progress, then Rey with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged slightly and settled in between the two as a silent referee while they squared off relatively silently to start.

The game got increasingly tense as it dragged on, both Ben and Chewie losing very few players for quite a while until Ben went on the attack, patience wearing thin.

"That can't be a legal move!" He insisted, voice raising in frustration as Chewie chuckled again, leaning back on the bench casually.

Ben scowled at the board, his mind running through the plays, attempting to think ahead. He still had a an advantage and wanted to wipe that cocky grin off his face. He developed a plan and moved his player forward, taking out one of Chewie's players getting a howl in response.

Rey watched with deep interest at the two very different playing styles. She had seen the game played many times, but had never had a desire to play herself. Ben's strategies were aggressive, and usually risky but had the potential of high gain, where as Chewie was patient and strategic, usually out matching Ben at critical moments.

It wasn't until the very end when the time came where Chewie made his last few moves, cornering Ben's final pieces to win the game. "Unbelievable!" Ben fumed, glaring at the final pieces as if they had done something to offend him.

Chewie leaned back, hands behind his head and chattered happily, "You were right, that was much better than last time."

Ben shot him a dirty look, "I was _eight_ last time." And sat back on the bench with a sulking expression. Rey tried to keep a straight face as it seemed the game had eased a significant amount of tension between the two.

Lando chuckled at the them all just as the warning alarm started to beep steadily, announcing their arrival at Ahch-To. "And that's my queue, I guess." He said with a slight grown as he stood, making his way to the cockpit.

Chewie rose as well, vocalizing, "Give it another 20 years and you might start to have a chance, pup." Before heading to the cockpit while Ben glared at his retreating form.

Rey slid over on the bench and braced for the entry into the atmosphere. "You both were close?" She asked softly feeling it was a much better time to ask than their arrival.

Ben nodded slowly, "He was like another father in a lot of ways." His voice was soft and almost wistful as the ship shuddered and dipped a bit as it entered the atmosphere.

Once the ship leveled, Ben stood, "We should get our stuff." He stated shortly, almost as if he was angry again.

Rey followed, keeping her distance and not saying anything until they got to the crew cabin and she handed to Book of Sith to him, "You haven't lost him." She said placing a comforting hand on his forearm.

Ben sighed and sat on the edge of the bunk, staring at his hands. "I have damaged so much in my life, and for what? Some dream to be better than my Grandfather?" And he shook his head, hair, obscuring his face.

Rey didn't realized she had moved to him until her hand was smoothing his hair out of his face, lifting it to meet his eyes. "Patience. It will take time." She said softly.

He sighed again, closing his eyes and leaned into her hand, feeling the calm radiating to him. She started to draw her hand away and he reached up, covering her hand with his and just held it to his cheek for a moment longer.

The shipped shutter again, breaking the moment and Ben let her hand go. Rey felt warm all over as if the Jakku sun was beating down on her, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she turned to grab her bag.

She moved to leave the cabin, and looked back over at Ben who had paused at his fathers small desk. He reached over and slipped a book out from the netting and put it in his bag, before looking up to catch Rey watching him questioningly.

"My last gift to him." Was all he said as he slipped passed her and out the door, making his way back to the main hold as the ship shifted with its landing.

Rey met him at the top of the ramp and the ship rumbled, and groaned as the landing gear descended before the floor jarred under their feet signalling their touchdown. Ben hit the button to lower the ramp and they waited as Lando and Chewie joined them, and started to prep the few crates of supplies they had brought. R2, powered back up from charging at his station and beeped happily at the group.

Rey couldn't help but smile as she stepped foot on the gravely earth, smelling the salted sea air in the late afternoon sun. "Thank you for bringing us." Rey said turning to Lando who quickly captured her hand in a kiss, while Chewie exited the ship with a large crate of supplies.

"The pleasure was ours. We will fly you anytime." He said with a wink before turning. "Ben." He said simply with a nod before turning to go back up the ramp to get the other crates with the power sled for them.

Chewie leaned down and wrapped Rey in a massive hug, "Thank you." She said softly, with a tightness to her voice from the strength of his arms around her middle.

"Stay safe, and call if you need anything." He growled and gave a pat to her head.

Rey nodded, eyes moist, "We will." And she moved back from the ramp with R2.

Chewie turned to Ben, his growl and chatter a little lower and more threatening, "Don't you hurt her." Was clear to them both.

Ben reached his hand out, "I will do my best." He said softly, eyes flicking towards Rey for a moment.

Chewie took his hand and pulled him forward a bit, growling, "You _won't_." He reiterated insistently.

Ben's eyes darkened, but he just nodded, and Chewie let his hand go. With a quick goodbye bark to Rey he headed back up the ramp as Lando unloaded the last three crates of supplies onto the power sled.

Rey had asked to bring a few more 'luxuries' with them as they weren't sure how long they would be and the thought of drinking the green milk from the thala siren had disgusted her. They backed away from the ship with the auto-sled and supplies, and started to make their way to the huts as the Falcon took off.

Cresting the hill that lead down to the huts, Rey realized the care takers had rebuilt the hut that Luke had destroyed when he discovered Rey and Ben connected through their force bond, and she paused so suddenly Ben almost ran into her.

"I almost forgot, you've never actually been here." She said, turning so he could hear her over the crash of waves and wind that had picked up.

"Feels like I have." He replied as they made their way again down the hill. "Where should I stay?" He asked looking at the group of small huts.

Rey looked around for a moment, the care takers were no where to be seen at the time, "Um, I stayed in that one, before….." She said pointing to the far hut, "Luke stayed in this one here." She finished, trailing off a little and walking to the door.

She hesitated for a moment, the pushed open the door, peering into the darkness inside. The room was bare, all items seemed to have been cleared away, "I guess, I could stay here." She said looking around.

Ben stood in the doorway and surveyed the small room, "Only if you want." His voice cautious almost hopeful that she would make that choice.

Rey nodded, "I'm fine in here." She said with a note of finality and set her bag on the bed.

Ben nodded a thanks, "I will get this put away then." He stated before ducking out, grabbing a crate he knew she had packed with stuff she wanted and depositing it in the corner beside the door.

Rey smiled her thanks and set to putting the books on the empty desk as Ben left, hauling the sled towards his hut. R2 beeped at her, rocking back and forth a bit.

"Yes, R2, we will be staying here a while. Just the three of us." She said, placing the few changes of clothes in the small dresser as R2 beeped and whistled more.

"No, you won't have to stay in your own hut. You can stay with me." She laughed lightly, and placed a hand on the top of R2.

Rey moved to the bed tired, but mind spinning with being back in this place, so she sat on the bed in a meditative position and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing, the sound of the waves outside, the flow of the force. It moved, and calmed her, feeling the balance of the whole island and how it all working in continuous harmony. She followed the natural rhythm, the ebb and flow that seemed to permeate every part of the planet, as if there was a natural order to everything within the first glance of chaos.

As she drifted in her meditation something grated on the edge of her consciousness, as if there was something, somewhere not in sync with the order she felt. She floated, searching for the source of the in balance, but every time she seemed to get close, it would just become out of reach once more.

Reaching out, with a deeper pull from inside of her she was just on the edge of finding something solid when there was a knock on her door. Rey's eyes snapped open and her hut was dark, the cool night air seeming through the stones, causing her to shiver.

"Rey?" Ben's voice stirred her as she groped for the edge of the bed to get up. Making her way to the door she opened it, blinking at the light he help low in his one hand.

A look of concern filled his eyes as he studied her face, "Are you okay? I felt you meditating, but then it was like you stretched out far away, like you left here somehow." He said, concern plain in his tone.

Rey glanced outside, noting that it was well into the night, the noticed he was standing in her door, goosebumps on his bare arms, in a thin night shirt and light pants. "Ben, you're freezing, come in." She said, using the light from his hand lamp to move quickly to light a fire in the pit prepared in the centre of her hut.

It didn't take long for the fire to heat up the space, and Rey stretched he fingers out to the warm flames for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. Ben had seated himself off to the side of the fire and was leaning into its warmth as he stared at the flickering flames and waited for her to tell him what happened.

Rey could feel the mild anxiety slipping through small cracks in their bond and she hugged the blanket tighter. "There is something here." She said frowning into the flames. "I felt the balance of this island, the planet, and was deep in the flow of the force of it all…" she trailed off trying to come up with the words to describe what happened.

Ben waited, looking up from the fire as he watched the light play off her face while she struggled for words.

"There was _something_," she said looking at him, "A disturbance, or, I don't know…."

Ben's mind worked and his brow furrowed as he reached out to her with the force, trying to get a sense of what she had felt. _Show me_. He said through the bond.

Rey frowned, but tried to focus on the feeling, letting the walls down that kept their bond at bay. His power wrapped around her mind, slowly melding with hers equally, neither overwhelming the other. She walked through the memory of the start of her meditation, the draw of the balance of the island, and how it moved, but she couldn't find the edge of what she felt before.

She frowned in frustration, and withdrew from their bond, "It's not there, I can't find it." She said exasperated.

Ben got up and moved to where she was, sitting on the opposite edge of the bed, "Take my hand?" He asked gently, holding his hand to her as he had done many times before.

Rey paused, eyes drifting up from his hand to search his face, before she reached out slowly. Her hand fairly skimming the surface of the skin of his palm as their bond snapped tight, wrapping around them with an alarming intensity.

The shear magnitude of sensations caused Rey to shut her eyes tightly as his hand locked around hers. _It's okay_….He said in his deep tone, _breath, focus on the bond_. He encouraged squeezing her hand a little as he did, but still breathing hard with his own focus.

Rey slowed her rapid breaths and focused on their bond, how it flowed like the ocean all around them, his dark depth intertwining with her light waves, an elegant match of equality filling her with power and calm. She could feel his deep steady breath, hear his regular strong heartbeat, as if it were her own and she slowly opened her eyes to meet his intensely dark stare.

Ben watched her lashes flutter as she opened her eyes, her hazel eyes shining with the power they shared. _Show me now_. He said willing her to lead him.

Rey gave a barely imperceptible nod and shifted the power gently to her path of meditation. The flow of life and death, calm and violence, light and dark that wove through everything. But as she moved and pulled deeper, Ben felt the force of what she was doing begin to draw from him directly as if he was being slowly compressed in a bubble.

_Ugh, Rey_….He grunted with effort, as she drifted further, pulling harder on his force, the bubble collapsing further on him, making it hard to breath from the intense pressure. _Rey, stop_! He pushed in on her, panic starting to creep into the edges of his tone.

_There, Ben, can you feel it_? Rey said noticing a small disturbance on the edge of her reach. She gathered the bond as if it were a life line and stretched out her feelings a little more.

The air seemed to be sucked from the room and Ben gasped, his hand clamping down on Rey's, **_REY, STOP_**! He commanded and used what control he had left to jar her back into their bond.

It felt like someone had snapped a tether, yanking her back with such ferocity that she fell forward on the bed, both hands landing on the mattress between where they sat as she panted, her head throbbing painfully, and suddenly she was aware Ben was gasping across from her.

"Ben?! Are you okay?" She asked desperately, studying him as he struggled to get his breath in short gasps as if he had been suffocated.

"Wha…t…..ha…pp…en…ed?" He wheeled out between gasps, eye wide with surprise.

"I….I don't know!" she said frantically, eyes filling with tears at seeing how distressed he was and that she had done that to him.

Ben's breathing slowly became deeper and slower, his color returning as he calmed, relaxing. "Are you okay?" She asked again genuinely concerned and horrified.

Ben's breathing returned to normal and he nodded, "I'm okay." He said, his voice slightly horse as if he had been strangled.

"Ben…" Rey said, voice thick with emotion, "I don't know what happened." She apologized.

Ben shook his head in dismissal, "Its okay. I lead you to draw on our bond. I could never have guessed….we know so little…." He trailed off, trying to understand what she had done to draw on his very breath. It had felt completely different than when Darth Sidious had drawn on their dyad force to renew himself, yet he felt like his essence had been pulled from him by Rey.

Rey felt Ben pull away physically and mentally as he backed up on the bed, leaning against the wall a little. He was visibly exhausted, and although his color was much better than before, he was skin was still a stark pale against his dark features.

"Ben, I'm so sorry." Rey whispered, tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. As she looked down at her hands as if they were what had deprived him of air.

Ben shifted on the mattress and lean forward, covering her hands with his before she snatched hers away as if she would burn him. Ben frowned as he reached forward again and she just shook her head, tears streaming down her face and she hugged her hands to her chest.

He took a deep breath and inched closer, hesitantly, holding his hand out to her, "Rey, please." He said, barely above a whisper. Rey looked up at him, self loathing evident in her eyes, "Please." He insisted with surprising gentleness.

Rey searched his face for any doubt then reached out, sliding her fingers tentatively over his cool ones. She felt a slight warming feeling of the force move through them, as their palms met, it felt like slowly lowering her hand in a warm water bath. She relaxed as their bond wound slowly around them, gentle and comforting, while being airy this time, causing Rey to sigh in relief, her tears drying on her cheeks.

_I told you, I am okay_. Ben said, his voice like a low purring reassurance flowing through to her.

Rey felt residual anxiety bubble up inside of her and she moved herself forward, slipping her other hand in his, _You know I would never hurt you like that again on purpose, right_? She started, praying he knew. _I don't….I can't…..lose you too_. She said weakly, her eyes drifting down to their clasped hands at what she was admitting to.

Her words gave Ben pause, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest._ I don't deserve this_. He said honestly, _I don't know if I can ever deserve it_. He added, baring the raw emotion to her in one simple sentence.

Rey's eyes lifted to see his self tortured look, _You earned it from me on Exegol_. She responded willing him to believe her words. In truth, he had started to earn it right here, on this very island, when they had shared honest moments within his horrors and her loneliness. She had seen the splinters of his light then, and it had changed how she thought of him.

Ben nodded slightly, his eyes drooping a little in the fire light, _I'm so tired_, he said weakly, his eyes drooping further with the calming effect of their bond gently working it's way through them. _Your force is so…..peaceful_, he whispered, hands becoming slack in hers.

Rey watched his eyes finally drift shut, his face taking on a smooth, younger appearance, unencumbered by the years of anger and manipulation of the dark side. His head was leaning back on the wall behind him and her hands were cocooned in his lap as she was stretched forward slightly.

She drew slowly back, her hands sliding out of his and stood, stretching from being in a seated position for most of the evening and night. Moving to the edge of the bed she closed her eyes and smiled to herself, "Like moving a rock," she whispered to his sleeping form and held out her hands guiding the force to gently lift and move him into a laying position, the pillow, with her other hand, moved under his head. Opening her eyes, she breathed out slowly, letting the force ebb away before reaching over and covering him with her blanket.

Rey paused, watching the slow, steady inhale and exhale as he slept, finally giving into temptation and moving a few strands of his hair off his forehead. Leaning down, she touched a feather light kiss to the scar above his eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't have the words...thank you doesn't quite seem enough for you generous and supportive reviews! To you all who have taken a few moments...thank you. Eleve Osirian, your insight and advise has been MUCH appreciated. I will be following up on your suggestions shortly, and I hope this chapter keeps up to you high praise.

I'm starting down my own path here with things while trying to research and stay relatively on cannon, so...be kind and let me know if I get something totally wrong. Just in case you didn't know...I own nothing, all rights to Disney.

Chapter 8

Light was filtering in through a crack around the door directly onto Ben's eyes bringing him around slowly. His mind and body feeling sluggish, trying to coax him back into a slumber, but the surroundings just didn't feel quite right. He snapped awake with a start, _Rey_! And he reached out along their bond searching for her mind.

_Oh, STARS, you don't have to shout_. Came the grumbled and groggy response from close by. Rey had pulled out the texts once she was sure Ben was asleep and had stayed up reading till the pre dawn hours until falling asleep in the chair by the fire. His jarring holler through the force, snapping her to consciousness after just a few hours of sleep.

Ben sat up, and looked around in the dim light, finally catching her movement under a huddle of blankets in a chair. "Did you sleep there?!" He asked, more stating the obvious than anything, as guilt and embarrassment crept in.

"Um," Rey groaned, stretching out from her fetal position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I must have fallen asleep reading. It certainly wasn't the plan." She said as a book dropped to the floor from her lap and she stifled a yawn.

Ben quickly moved to pick up the book, while trying not to think about the fact he had taken her bed for most of the night. "I, ah, I should go." He mumbled, handing her the book.

Rey eyed him for a moment, "How are you feeling? You, ah, were pretty tired...after." She asked in earnest, noting his color looked much better and he didn't have dark circles under his eyes anymore.

"Better, thanks." He replied, still taken a back a little by any form of concern in her voice. "I'll leave you to rest some more." He quickly said as he didn't feel ready to talk about what had happened last night just yet, so he moved to leave before Rey could bring it up further, going around her and out the door.

R2 beeped at Rey as the latch clicked. "Yes, he was in a hurry." She said with a slight grin before shuffling over to her bed and laying back down with a content little groan. She tucked herself in and relished in the heat still present under the blanket, burrowing deep to get cozy as sleep was already starting to pull her under. She shifted on the pillow, taking a deep breath again and noticed that she could smell his scent on the fabric before she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

As Ben exited the hut, squinting in the late morning sun, feeling jarred by the strain of her assault, apparently passing out due to exhaustion, then waking up in Rey's bed. She had pulled on their tether to the point of depriving him of air. In all of the battles he had been bested by her, she had been on the opposing side. This had been different, this bond was different between then now and he wasn't sure either of them knew what that ment.

As his eyes adjusted, he noticed short little creatures scurrying around, cleaning and doing chores. A couple of them eyed him curiously as he stood, just watching them work before he moved off to his hut to find another, apparently older one, puttering around a crackling fire making food in his hut.

"Ah, hello?" He said, slightly piqued at her being in his room uninvited. She continued with her work, lifting a lid on a pot to reveal a bubbling, delicious smelling porridge like substance.

Sighing, he moved to the chair and sat, as it was obvious that that she wasn't going anywhere, causing the creature to scuttle over with a cup of hot liquid, "Drink, Master Solo." She said, words heavy with a strange accent, which made her barely understandable.

Ben tilted his head at her with a frown and going on the defensive, "Thank you." He said very slowly, ending his words as if a slight question, "How do you know who I am?" He asked suspiciously, hugging the mug slightly, realizing how chilly he had been from the cool breeze.

The lady chuckled a little, or at least that's what it sounded like to him. "You not what I 'spect." She said, her tone matter-of-fact.

This caused Ben to bristle further, "How do you know me?" He said eyeing her carefully, feeling on edge, cautious that she could possibly be a threat.

"All worked out as foretold." She said and handed him a bowl of the porridge with an encouraging nod.

Ben eyed the bowl skeptically trying to decide if she would poison him. She nudged the bowl towards him again until he took it, lifted a spoonful up and sniffing it before taking a tentative bite. The texture was soft, but yet, not to mushy with a nutty and spicy flavor that reminded him of something from his childhood that he couldn't quite place.

He nodded his thanks and began to eat carefully, "Please," he asked gently between bites, "Tell me, what was foretold?" Oddly surprised at how his request was careful, and not a demand as he would have done not more than a week ago.

The small creature paused in her chores to regard him carefully, "You not have Master?" She asked slightly confused.

Ben paused thinking of Snoke, then of the voice of Darth Sidious, "I did…..but he never told me of a prophecy." He said carefully drawing out his first two words, not wanting to give to much about himself away.

"Surprised." She said narrowing her large eyes at him a bit, "Sith lore predict it, not Jedi." She said pointedly her voice firm but quiet.

Ben set his bowl down, and leaned forward. This caretaker obviously knew a lot more than she was letting on, "And what do you know of anything Sith?" He questioned, his voice taking on a sharp edge as he felt the darkness stir in him.

"I know many secrets here." She said vaguely with a gesture that seemed like a dismissive shrug. "You come to learn, with the Master who breaks things."

To her added comment Ben felt a sudden swing of his emotions the other direction, wanting to laugh at her description of Rey, but stifled it down for the moment. He deciding on another direction to try to get information, "There are no more teachers though." He stated softly, gazing at his bowl as he stirred it, peaking up carefully to gage the women's reaction.

She just nodded slowly with a sly look and finished her chores. "Must help find way, then." She replied and headed out of the hut. She pause at the door though, stopping Ben's retort. "Impatient one, must wait till other Master ready." As if almost chastising him like a child.

Ben snapped his mouth shut on his words with surprise. It was still hard to get used to people not treating him like the dangerous Kylo Ren, let alone like a petulant child. Then a thought struck him before she had closed the door, "What is your name?"

"I, Tsaro." She said simply, closing the door on any further questions.

Ben sat for a moment, turning back to the fire. She obviously knew a lot more than she had let on, but if she was a threat, he was pretty sure she could have done something last night or even this morning. That brought a whole host more of questions to his mind as he stretched out in the chair, once his food was finished.

Tsaro had left the kettle on the fire with the dark, bitter drink, so he refilled his mug and sat watching the flames deep in thought. He didn't want to disturb Rey, but as time passed he became more agitated, not used to having a slower pace to his life now. He got up and paced his room before wandering outside to explore some of the island.

He wandered with no real destination until he came to a small look out over the ocean. He could feel Rey's presence here at this place and stopped, placing his hand on the stone at the edge. There was a tell-tale saber mark in a straight line across the top. She must have cleaved off the top half of the stone while practicing. His eyes searched the area around the lookout until they landed on a stick that was just about the length of a saber blade. Ben cringed inwardly thinking of all the practice times at the temple with Luke and the other kids where they had battled each other with shaped batons.

He picked it up, getting a feel for the weight of it, and inspected it for straightness. It had a slight wave in the middle, but there didn't seem to be any others around so it would have to do. Slowly going through the long practiced motions, he let his muscles warm up with the activity, slowly intensifying his movements to more advanced levels as he focused. The force seemed to draw up from his grounded feet, through the length of him, until it gathered with such force that with his final arc of the stick, he force pushed the remaining boulder off the edge of the lookout, tumbling out into the sea.

"That rock never had a chance." Ben heard from behind him as he panted with the excursion of his exercises and wheeled around, hair mated with sweat to his forehead and eyes sharp and dangerous.

"At least you didn't take out one of the care takers carts with your half." Rey added walking the rest for the distance between them. She had watched Ben move though his exercises and had been mesmerized. She really had only seen him fight while she was the opponent, and had been to busy in Snoke's chambers to really see him fight either, so this had been a treat. She had found herself, mentally taking notes on some of his variations of moves that she would like to try.

She watched the fire die a little in his eyes as he straightened, and ran a hand through his hair to push it off his forehead. "Feeling better?" He asked slowing his breathing back to normal. He was surprised at how focused he had become and the strength he felt flowing through him and the island.

Rey nodded and held out something in her hand to him, "I think you should have this." She said softly.

Stretched out between them she held his mother's light saber. Ben blinked at it for a moment, reaching out, then hesitating before he took it.

"Thank you." He said, voice thick with the emotions he was struggling with. He let his hand hover over it before dropping it back to his side.

"What is with the men in your family and not accepting light sabers from me?" Rey said in exasperation. "Take it, your Mother would have wanted you to have it." She said taking a step towards him with her arm still outstretched.

Ben sigh, "You may be right, but it doesn't feel right." He said and turned, setting the stick down where he had found it. "Have you eaten?" He asked trudging back up the hill towards the huts.

Rey stood dumbfounded for a moment at the turn of events. "At least he didn't toss it off the hill." She muttered and slipped the saber back into the small bag she had brought it in, before turning to follow Ben back up the hill.

He had already made it to his hut and went inside, leaving the door open by the time she crested the final hill. Rey froze for a moment, not knowing if she should just follow or wait outside. Looking around at the care takers, she felt awkward, shifting on her feet a little before deciding to go into the hut.

Ben was moving around the fire, preparing food, his mood like a dark storm simmering under the surface. Rey moved to one of the chairs, unsure and cautious of the feelings bleeding through their bond. It was unlike him to not be careful with his mental shields and in the past, he always had a purpose to the times he let her in on his side of the bond.

"Here." He said, handing her a plate of porridge and a cup of dark liquid. He moved back to his dresser and shucked his sweat-soaked shirt without thinking before he heard Rey cough on her food.

"Sorry," Was all he could mutter before slipping on another shirt and turning around. He was unsettled since his conversation with the caretaker. His workout hadn't seemed to ease the tension inside him either as all it did was reveal new depths to his connection with the force. He wanted answers and direction and he didn't want to sit on an island and play with sticks.

_Some control would be nice_. Rey said softly through their bond, mirroring his words to him just the day before.

Ben sighed and looked over to her eating her food, obviously trying to see if she could avoid his storm, "Sorry." He stated again, "I had an interesting talk with one of the caretakers here." He added moving over to the fire and getting a drink for himself before sitting.

Rey perked up, "Really? I didn't know they could communicate with us." She added off handedly. "I don't think they like me much." She stated under her breath.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her, thinking of Tsaro's comment, "She knew who I was." He started, "And said that it all worked out the way it was supposed to." His brow furrowing at the memory.

"Does she know more?!" Rey said edging to the lip of the chair and leaning forward. Now she totally understood where all of his anxiety and frustration was coming from, and they needed to talk to this caretaker.

Rey moved to get up when the small creature in question came bustling through the door causing Ben to frown at what he preceded was a lack of manners.

"Ahhh, young Masters are both awake. Good." Tsaro said, her thick accent lilting her words to a point Rey had to concentrate very hard on understanding her.

"Tsaro." Ben said shortly, still peeved that she didn't even knock when entering his hut. "I told Rey you had information for us."

She scuttled about the hut and cleaned up the dishes and pot first with such a painstakingly slow rate that Rey and Ben started to give each other looks of frustration. Eventually, she had placed everything in a basket she had brought in and moved to tend the fire.

It had started to rain as Rey and Ben had made their way back to the hut earlier, and now it was almost dark because of the heavy cloud cover despite only being mid afternoon. The air had cooled considerably as well leaving the hut chilled and damp.

"It nice to have balance back." Tsaro said finally as she tended the flames and stacked some more logs.

Rey and Ben both frowned at her words, "What do you mean, Tsaro?" Rey asked with heightened curiosity as she watched the small woman work.

"Long have I been here. Tending temple and Master." She said, her voice slightly gravelled with age. She put on another pot of the dark drink and then finally sat on a short stump with a stick to watch the kettle.

Ben waited for more, but she was silent watching the flames until he became impatient, "How long is that?" He asked trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Oh, long before disunion of light and dark." She said, as if it were just a few years ago.

Rey and Ben both sat stunned, trying to process what she was saying, "Wait, are you saying that there was a time where there was no light or dark side?" Rey finally voiced in disbelief.

Tsaro nodded slowly, "Master of balance. You both become. All things are light and dark. Can't have one without the other." She said as if it were common knowledge.

Ben stood, pacing, this completely changed everything he had known and been taught by either side his whole life, but yet, there was a definite ring of truth to what she was saying. "What happened? How did the split take place?" Ben questioned his mind starting to spin with thoughts.

Tsaro watched him for a moment before moving to take the kettle off the fire and serve drinks to him and Rey. "Do not know. There was time all Master came here, then only light, only Jedi."

Ben sat hard in his chair, how had this information never been shared or passed down through either Sith or Jedi. It had never even been breathed in a whisper in any books or teachings he had over the years.

"Tsaro, you told Ben he was foretold. What did you mean?" Rey finally spoke up quietly, her gentle voice bringing Ben back tot the moment.

Tsaro nodded slowly again and smiled sadly, "Sith prophecy. Told of time when balance come again. Threaten the dark it was said. Force just returned to natural state." She said, her words seeming slower as if she was tired.

There was a tentative wrap, on the door startling both Ben and Rey. Ben rose and opened it to find three other small care takers with a wagon/chair and they started chattering to the old caretaker and bustling her up to go in the wagon.

Ben's frustration rose with what appeared to be her immanent departure, "Wait, we just started talking. You said you know more." Said, wanting to demand she stay and tell them everything.

Tsaro groaned and other of the small creatures scurried beside her to help he walk to the wagon, "All cannot reveal in one moment Master Solo. I rest now. Return tomorrow." She said groaning as she got in the wagon. The rain had stopped for the moment but the clouds were dangerously low and heavy, looking like they would flood open at any moment. "Both stay inside now, bad storm coming. Feeling in my bones." She said as she was helped into the chair with another groan.

Rey placed a hand on his arm as they both stood at the door, "Of course, you rest." She said with a nod and gave Ben a side look as if to say that it wasn't the time to press for answers.

Tsaro nodded with a wry grin at the two, "Master Rey may break thing, but not you, I don't think, Master Solo." And with that the other three were wheeling her away into the early evening darkness.

Rey froze at the words and felt the force peak between them where her hand was on his arm. She knew her ears were burning with how Tsaro had intended the duality of her comment.

"She is a frustrating old thing." Ben said under his breath and turned to go back in the hut. He had missed the other basket she had brought in and bent to pick it up. It was covered with a cloth, so he lifted a corner to reveal a few loaves of dark, grainy bread that looked as if it had been baked that afternoon.

He set it on the table with a sigh and turned to see Rey still in the open doorway staring out at the dark clouds, the wind, picking up and whipping loose strands of her hair around, "It's going to get pretty cold and wet in here if you leave that open." He said, trying to convey that he would like her to stay for a bit with him.

"Oh, yeah." Rey said moving to shut the door. She already had a small shiver from the cold air even in spite of how flamed her face had became at Tsaro's comment.

Rey was lost in her thoughts about what had been shared, and she moved robotically to the chair by the fire with a slight shiver. Sitting down, she leaned forward, hands outstretched to the flames to let them aboard the heat thinking of who she was and who she had decided to be.

"I thought something was wrong with me." She said softly, almost as if she were speaking to herself. "But all this time, we were just moving to how the force was meant to be. No, just light, or just dark."

Her words piqued a thought in Ben's memory, "Luke said something….." he began, trailing off as he moved and sat in a chair beside Rey. "Powerful light, powerful darkness. That one could not exist without the other." He said turning to face her as the revelation hit him. "Snoke said the same thing to us in his chamber, I thought we were a mirror, opposites in the force, what if they meant….." he leaned forward and watched the realization dawn in Rey's eyes.

"That we were compliments, neither all light, nor dark, but both." Rey finished his sentence in awe. "Each side, dark and light has had typically shown unique powers that are exclusive to the side, but neither has had the power that **_WE_** have had together. The power over healing and life itself."

Ben leaned bad to think about what Rey was saying, "You are saying, that because we are balanced with light and dark, we can tap into a whole new part of the force?"

Rey nodded excitedly, "Why not?! Have you ever heard of a Sith that could heal something?!" she asked, getting excited with her train of thought.

"No, and I haven't heard of that for Jedi either though. Closest I have heard of was some of the Masters having a really long life." Ben said, deep in thought. "But what else does that mean for us? You showed last night that our bond may tie our very life force together." He asked, brows knitted together with concern.

Rey's excitement waned a little, "I don't know. Hopefully Tsaro can tell us about the Dyad bond." And she started to chew on her lip in thought. If their life force was truly interconnected, it could have some very serious consequences.

Rey and Ben sat in thoughtful silence as the sound of the wind picked up. Suddenly, there was a bright flash from outside and a deafening boom of thunder that vibrated the stone floor, causing Rey to yelp with a surprised look on her face.

She cringed, feeling embarrassed by her response to the storm, "Never been in a storm like this." She said, trying to explain away her anxiety.

Ben nodded and made his way to one of the crates in his room, "Distraction?" He asked and pulled out a small holo-game. "I saw this when I was putting things away." He added with a shrug.

Rey gave a brief smile, "I feel like we should be going through the texts or something." She said lightly as she moved her chair over so the small table was between them and they were still near the fire.

Ben was about to say something when there was a bang at the door, with whistles and chirps sounding above the wind and rain that was beating down in earnest. He moved, opening the door to let R2 in, while getting blasted by the rain.

"_Kriffing_ storm!" He muttered shutting the door then trying to brush the water off his face and clothes.

R2 beeped and chirped happily at Rey as he moved to her side, "It's okay, R2, I wouldn't want to stay by myself in this storm either." She responded shooting a chastising look at Ben as he scowled and got a towel.

Ray and Ben played the holo-game for a few hours until she got tired of Ben winning, so they prepped a small supper and sat to eat in companionable silence. Ben stoked the fire a little more as the storm seemed to ramp up further, the thunder shaking the walls while the lightening flashed like as strobe at some points.

Once they were finished eating, R2 beeped at Rey to get her attention, "You have what?" Rey asked with a confused look.

He opened the side compartment and, to her surprise, out slid two of the Jedi manuals she had in her room. The manual on top, cream colored with a faded insignia on it.

Ben moved forward, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the book, "I have seen that before, or something like it." He said softly. "May I?" he asked respectfully holding out his hand towards her.

Rey nodded, and handed him the text, "That is one that I can't understand. I can read it, but it just doesn't make any sense to me."

Ben took the book gently, running a hand over the faded Jedi insignia on the cover. "I think this is the Journal of Whills." He said carefully as he opened it up. "Snoke bragged of the Empire hunting down all the Jedi relics and some kind of archive, then destroying everything around Vader's time when he first started training me."

Ben's head snapped up as if he put pieces together, "Archive! _That's_ where the holocron's must have come from." He stated, as if it should have made more sense when they were first talking about it.

Rey opened her mouth to respond just as the light flashed outside almost the same time as a deafening boom sounded, followed by shattering rock hitting the back side of Ben's hut. He set the book down and snapped up, going to the door to look out.

The rain soaked him immediately as he stepped carefully out of the threshold go around the corner to the back of his hut before hurrying back in and shutting the door quickly.

Rey was standing now, her nervous energy palpable in the room and through their bond. Ben wiped a hand across his face, clearing it of dripping water, "The lightening hit a small storage unit. I noticed this morning that the roof was metal, so we should be alright in here. These huts have obviously stood through more than a few storms." He said attempting to ease some of her concern.

He was soaked again and eyed his dresser, wondering if he should change, but feeling self conscious of Rey's discomfort with their close proximity when it came to any kind of action that involved his bare chest.

R2 started rocking and beeping beside Rey, and she looked at Ben questioningly, "He's worried because he's metal." Rey explained with a slight nervous laugh, wondering the same thing herself.

"He will be fine." Ben said with a sigh. He was making a puddle where he stood, and the cold was starting to seep in.

Rey tilted her head at him for a moment, sensing a ripple through the bond, "Ben, would you get some dry clothes already before I start to shiver?" she said and turned her back to him with a small smile. It wasn't often that she was able to catch him off guard with a comment.

The corner of Ben's mouth twitched in a wry grin at her words as he turned to change into dry clothes. It seemed as if their second night on the island would be spent in the same hut again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you so, so much for the encouraging words, and notes for improvement. Just an FYI, I have gone back as suggested to try to fix spelling errors and such. I live for reviews, and you guys haven't disappointed so please...keep them coming!

Hopefully this chapter tracks ok, I struggled with it, which was why it took almost a week to post, but I am on to the next one already so hopefully it's better. Sometimes knowing where you want to go is only half the battle. I keep having to pause and do some research and them go back and rewrite cause the tone feels off. But here it is...for those wanting 'more' for our lovely two...patience is a virtue...time line wise, he's only been 'Ben' for about a week, but I do hear your requests!

And...I must not forget...all hail Disney, owner off all this!

Chapter 9

The storm continued into the night, which left Ben and Rey trapped in close proximity with not much to do when they were both already feeling the strain of isolation. They tried to occupy their time with the holo-game and reading the Jedi texts, but small talk and regular conversation wasn't something either of them were good at, so they eventually decided trying to get some sleep.

Ben had given her his bed as it had only been fair since she had given hers to him the night before, and made a crude sleeping mat over by the fire. He found himself shifting the placement of the bed so that he could be between her and the door, while still being able to see her.

As he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, he actually thought about some of his decisions of late. He had been patient, all be it frustratingly so, but not forceful with the caretaker. He now, almost unconsciously had placed himself in a protective position for sleeping. Not for himself, but over Rey, ensuring he was between her and any danger that may come through the door, while at the same time ensuring he could see if she needed him during the night.

All of his thoughts were jumbled with her anxiety over the severity of the storm that was filtering through the bond and making him feel on edge. It was all so confusing and new, a need to protect someone other than himself, but it had surprised him how easily he took that role with her. Not that she needed it, she was more than capable of taking on anything that came her way. She had proved that time and again just against him, her childhood alone on Jakku not included.

In the dark it was easier to contemplate these things like his relationship with Rey, and he could tell by her breathing and the light presence in the back of his mind that she was laying awake too in the dim firefight. His mind started to churn on how the relationship had began and developed during the beginning of their force bond. He tried to steer his mind to other things, such as the conversation with Tsaro and trying to link anything she had said with things he had read in the text, but it kept coming back to Rey and one question that was haunting him.

Ben shifted a bit so he was on his side, peering through the dark at her shadowed form, his question nagging at him since his mind started to churn in the dark, "Rey?" He asked, his voice low and rumbling deep. He knew she was awake even without their bond so he waited for her reply.

Rey could practically hear Ben's mind working as she lay on her back in his bed. Her own thoughts wandering over the days conversations with Tsaro and all the little details her and Ben had tried to decipher from the texts. R2 had shut down for the night and the fire was just smoldering with minimal flames, but she could see his face, partially shadowed in the night.

The fire, shifting shadows across his dark features may have scared her once, but now, there was something else. She wasn't sure if that change was because of their bond, or if it was the change in him. Now, she could feel his eyes on her, as if his thoughts were weighed down with something that only she could provide an answer to.

"Yes?" She finally replied tentatively. She didn't know what he had been thinking about, but there was something in the tone of his voice that was new. It was low, edged with a level of uncertainty that was so uncharacteristic for him that it made her nervous about where his thoughts were going.

Ben shifted again, not sure if he wanted to actually know the answer to his question, "Why did you keep coming back, trying to save me? Was it because of me, or the connections with the bond?" He finally asked softly, his voice unsure and not at all like his confident tone.

Rey was silent for a long time. She figured he was going to ask her something personal, but this definitely wasn't what she had thought he would ask and it put her completely off balance. She didn't have an immediate answer for her reasoning behind it, as she had never really had the time to analyzed her thoughts about it so it gave her pause as she started to really chew on it.

When it occurred to her how long she had been in thought, she was surprised that Ben let her sit in silence as long as she had, which caused her reach out along their bond tentatively, and all she felt was apprehension. It dawned on her that he was scared of her answer, which made her think even harder so as to give him a truthful answer.

"Ah, honestly," she started softly, turning on her side so she could see him as she thought back, "I didn't at first. When we first fought, I didn't know what was inside me, just that it only seemed to rise up when you interrogated me."

She shifted again, putting an arm under her head to get more comfortable as the hut shook with another clap of thunder, "I saw something though, that planted a thought in the back of my mind." She tried to find the words to explain as she thought about their past.

His voice was so quiet that, had it not been for their bond, she wouldn't have had the benefit of feeling the question while he asked, "What did you see?"

Rey took another few moments to try to compose how she wanted to explain things, while Ben lay still and tense awaiting what she had to say, "I saw a past. One I didn't understand. One where you had loving parents, privilege, and a teacher who knew what, and where your powers came from."

Ben scowled at her appraisal, but held his tongue as she had screamed at him something to that effect during one of their bond moments. Then he took a moment to actually think about how his life would look to an orphan from a desolate planet who had to scrape by for everything, and the fire of his rebuttal died this time, and she continued.

"Then, we became connected while I was here. Alone, again, with someone who most definitely didn't want me here, or to teach me about what was inside of me. But for some reason, you listened, even if it was self serving in the moment. And more importantly because of it, gave me a brief look into the loneliness in you."

Rey sat up, hugging the blanket around her as the storm seemed to ramp up with the intensity of the charged emotions in the hut. Ben sat up as well, not wanting to interrupt but intently focused on what she had to say.

"And when our hands touched, I realized something that was underneath it all." Rey said equally as softly, while staring at her hands. She had told people that he would turn, but not why, or how she knew, and that feeling had stayed deep down in her, waiting for her to really look at why she made the choices she did, and why, despite everything he did, she didn't lose hope.

Ben just tilted his head, his eyes searching her face as she studied her hands, what had she found in him that now one else could see, not even him?

"You were always, truly, Ben Solo, but _Sidious…..my…..my…grandfather,_ twisted you, turned you, lied to you. He molded and shaped a young mind from the start with darkness, like a shadow, snuffing out your light." Rey lifted her head, tears in her eyes, "When you told me what Luke did…I didn't want to believe it, but his fear and complete lapse in judgement sparked a deeper darkness that was taken further advantage of."

Ben opened his mouth to object to her seeming, absolution of all of his actions, but she raised her hand to stop him. Slipping off the bed she moved cautiously over to where he was sitting so that she could make her point clearly, eye to eye and not over the fire. "You made your own choices. And nothing can change that, but _this_, _now_ is who you are, who you were _**meant to be**_. That was why I wanted to take your hand." She added in a quiet whisper and reached out to slip her hand in his as he rested them on his lap.

Rey just stared at their hands, not daring to look up until she heard his sharp intake of breath. Silent tears trickled down the face of a broken man trying to figure out who he was, while the weight of his life crashed in on him in that moment, and she was providing a life line.

Ben couldn't help the hurt he felt in her acceptance, because it seemed so unfathomable. She hadn't come to force him to change, she had come to push him to be more than the darkness, more than the anger, more than Kylo Ren ever could be. And she was there, accepting that there was a part of him that was the darkness, but it didn't define him as dark, unless _he_ chose to be.

She finally met his eyes as he gulped, inelegantly, for a breath and tried to deal with the intensity of what he was feeling. For the first time in his life, someone was accepting of who he was, and had fought for him in spite of all he had done.

Rey felt unsure of herself in the moment with this side of Ben raw and exposed before her. She was just…..just, her, and so very imperfect too. The only reason that her life hadn't been his was because her parents left her on Jakku in secret and she couldn't completely condemn him for it. Especially since the choice that her parents had made had left her alone and searching for a family that would never come. In the end, he had been there, yes at times a monster, telling her she wasn't alone and that she meant something to him.

Rey blinked at that memory and it stirred in her a question of her own that had haunted her, so she blurted it out before she thought twice about it, "When you said I meant something to you in Snoke's chambers….what did you mean?"

Ben wiped the last tears from his eyes, still keeping her hand trapped by one of his. He had managed to compose himself just before she had asked him her question. It seemed that this island or the darkness was a place of hard truths, or maybe, they needed to get some of this out between them to be able to move forward.

"I have been drawn to you from the beginning. It hasn't really been a secret." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and raise of an eyebrow. "But it was more, you challenged me, and even when you were scared, you had such strength. I was jealous of that."

Rey blushed a little as he continued, "I felt….I don't know, stronger? when we were together. Like, I could be…something…..more." Ben struggled for words as he had never discussed his feelings with anyone before.

"In that moment, I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that I wanted….that we…." Ben didn't know how to admit what he wanted. What it would reveal to her if he did tell her, so he just swallowed and rushed on with it, "I wanted you by my side, with me, not against me. I don't deserve it, but I still…." Ben trained off, willing her to understand what she meant to him.

Rey felt a heat rise within her, ducking her head from his intense gaze, "I…ah….I…." She rambled suddenly very aware of how close he was and the way he was holding her hand, lightly dragging his thumb over the top in small patterns.

Ben smiled again, full teeth, for the first time since she had kissed him and leaned in, placing a spontaneous, soft kiss on her forehead, "We don't have to rush anything." Ben breathed, close to her face, causing her to shiver a little.

Rey let the breath out that she never realized she was holding and nodded, leaning her forehead against his. The force between them that had been slowly building imploded on them, wrapping them together in a warm, calm space while the storm raged outside and Rey closed her eyes to feel it's sensation.

Ben felt the melding of their force and he followed Rey's lead and closed his eyes, their foreheads still touching, hands clasp together. Their breathing slowed as one, making their bond almost become a tangible thing, like a thick cord around them. It held them together, in that space tuning them into everything around them, including the ferocity of the storm ravaging the island. The sensation built to a peak like a huge wave and crashed over them, ebbing away, leaving them breathless with its intensity.

"Our bond keeps changing." Ben finally said in his low rumble reluctantly, not wanting to let the moment go. This was all so new to him and physical affection wasn't something he was overly comfortable with but this...this felt good. Now the balanced force between them was intensifying everything to a new and evolving level all the time, which could make things awkward.

Rey nodded slightly, her nose bumping his briefly, causing her to blush, "It's amazing." She whispered back, not wanting to break the contact just yet. The sensation of such an in-depth connection with each other and the force itself almost intoxicating to her.

With a sigh, Ben finally shifted and straightened up, while squeezing her hands, "I've never actually said it, but, thank you for not giving up on me." He said with conviction.

Rey smiled and got up, sensing the moment had passed for the time being, "Of course. We, ah, should try to get some sleep." She said feeling the long night and intense conversation making her tired. She moved and slipped under the covers as a new set of flashes and corresponding thunder claps rattled the walls of the hut causing Rey to hunker down further in her blankets. "Good night, Ben." She managed, muffled by the blanket.

Ben reached over and put another log on the fire as a draft of cold air floated through the hut, "Good night, Rey." His tone soft and caring, and utterly unlike anything he thought he could be.

Rey could hear a beeping that sounded like it was so far away, that she strained to hear the sound. As she focused she noticed that it was changing as it got louder, slowly bringing her around and she started to take note of her surroundings. The sound of pouring rain and wind, the warm cocoon of her blankets around her, and the soft presence of Ben asleep, somewhere close in the room and in the back of her mind.

The chirping beep started again and Rey groaned, rolling on her side to see the fire, just smoking coals in the marginally lighter hut. R2 was beeping at her as if he was trying to be quiet and not wake Ben while getting her attention.

"R2? What is it?" Rey asked quietly, voice gravely with sleep, as she shifted to get a better look at the droid.

He beeped and chirped some more softly at her, rocking with a sense of urgency, "You probably lost connection with them because of the storm R2. Just keep trying, and when the storm clears we should be able to reach them." She said placing a hand on R2, stopping his jittering.

Rey yawned and checked the time. It was still relatively early morning, but the clouds and rain were still making it much darker than it seemed. The wind seemed to have gotten worse, if that seemed possible, and she shivered as it whistled through the cracks in the rock walls. Getting up, she moved to stir the fire and put more logs on to get some heat going.

Once it was crackling nicely, she sat a moment, crouched down a couple feet from Ben's sleeping form. His face relaxed and calm in the flickering light. She smiled a little before yawning again and moving back to her bed to snuggle under the blanket.

She lay there for a bit, her eyes closed, listening to the rain and the wind as she had thought about the conversation they had with the caretaker, there discoveries and then the conversation they ended up getting into. It felt like they had been away for so much longer than two days, and they had barely scratched the surface on what was happening between them on so many levels.

Rey sighed and rolled onto her side, she watched the flames dance and reflect off Ben's face. The scar she gave him on the pillow and his dark hair falling across his forehead. She started to drift off again but was wakened by his sharp movement. She sat up, as a twisted frown crossed his face and his hand griped the blanket so hard his knuckles cracked.

"Hmmm, no…." came his low and menacing tone that she had been so familiar with when he was Kylo Ren, and he thrashed again, onto his back, his hand blocking something in his sleep.

Rey sat conflicted as she watched him, debating on if she should wake him up by approaching him or through their bond, but the decision was made for her as she felt the force gathering around him like the storm outside. The bond between them seemed to snap tight, and Rey gasped as she was yanked into his unconscious mind.

Rey was surrounded by fire, and screams, smoke and noise. She was so disorient as she looked around, unsure of where or when she was. A voice screamed to her right and she turned to see a very young Ben, dressed in light colored clothes, cutting down another young person with a light saber.

The vision of him, panting, face cold and distorted with fury made her shiver. Then he turned, their eyes locking, his stance shifting defensively. He head tilted to the side as if he didn't recognize her, but was assessing if she was a threat or just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ben?" Rey said as the smoke and ash drifted between them, and he froze, face filling with recognition.

"You aren't here. You can't be here." He responded weakly, confused by seeing her in this setting. He looked around at the bodies and flames, his face filling with horror.

Rey moved forward, as his light saber dropped at his side, the beam shutting off as he was suddenly older, and his present self. He looked down at her with sorrow filled eyes as she reached for him, "It's just a dream." She said and placed her hand on his arm in comfort.

The force snapped tight again and ranked Rey away, back to the hut where she was sitting on her bed, panting. Her head suddenly throbbing with the stain of her consciousness being thrown around so violently.

"Uhg…" she said to her self and clutched her head in her hands for a moment while the throbbing subsided.

"Rey? Are you okay?" Ben asked sitting up, drenched in sweat and frowning at her with concern. "What was that?" He said and ran his hands through his wet hair, off his forehead.

"I don't know." Rey said, looking up finally as her vision cleared, "I think you pulled me into your dream." She said moving to get herself some water. She filled an extra bottle and moved, handing it to Ben.

"Thanks," He mumbled before downing most of it in one go, "Sorry." He said weakly after he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"We need to figure out more about this bond. Things are getting more intense." Rey said sitting beside him, and she frowned into the fire.

She could see Ben nod out of the corner of her eye, "Was that at Luke's training temple?" She asked carefully.

Ben's face darkened and he nodded again, "Yes." Was his low response. There were many moments in his life like that, that he didn't want her to see. Especially after what she had told him just a few hours earlier.

Rey didn't have to look at him to feel the darkness swirling inside of him, so she just reached out and placed a hand on his thigh in silent support. Their energy merging again as it had so many times, balancing them both and grounding him to the present moment.

R2 broke the moment with a squeal and beep, and Rey noticed that the rain and wind had seemed to dissipate in the last few minutes. "I told you, it was probably the storm. Let them know we are okay." She said to R2 before shifting to look at Ben.

"R2 lost contact a while ago, but just got it back. There was a message that they were going to send help if we didn't respond soon." She said by way of explanation.

Ben's face shifted with a twist of his lip, "They probably thought I killed you and took off." He said, voiced laced with bitterness.

Rey sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes at the self loathing spiral he was sliding down, "Probably. But they will learn in time." She said bluntly, causing him to look up at her in mild surprise.

She could be very patient with him at times, and others, she would just tell him how it was. Every time, it seemed that it was what he needed, and inwardly he wondered how she managed to do it. She still had her hand on his thigh so he took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, and focused on the heat in that spot.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and took note of the light patter of rain instead of the onslaught of a downpour. He covered her hand with his, "Seems like we made it through." He said, as light started to be seen around the edges of the door.

Rey nodded and just sat watching the flames for a little while, in comfortable silence, her hand warm under his on the solid muscle of his leg. "Maz!" Rey suddenly said, the thought bursting in her mind. She turned, a smile on her face, and excitement flashing in her eyes.

Ben shook his head slightly, brow furrowing in confusion, "Okay…." He said when she didn't offer more than a name.

"Maz Kanata, she must know more than she has said. She is supposed to be ancient." Rey said smiling further, as if her statement explained it all.

"What would she know?" Ben finally asked, not following Rey's thoughts with so much lack of sleep and all the information they had learned so far.

"She had Luke's saber. She always has information." Rey said and rushed over to R2, "Send a message to Maz, we need to know about before the Jedi and Sith, and we need to know about holocrons and a force dyad." Rey requested, kneeling down at R2's level to relay her message.

R2 beeped and whistled, sending off the message right away and Rey turned with a grin, but suddenly paused, "Listen! The rain has stopped." She exclaimed and went over to the door, opening it slowly.

The rain had stopped and the clouds were starting to clear, finally letting through the morning light to reveal the all the shingles, scraps of cloth and garbage strewn around all over the place. The remnants of the shed that was behind the hut, spread out in a charred pattern. None of the care takers had started to filter out of wherever they stayed yet to clean up, so Rey just turned back and closed the door again.

Ben let a small smile flit across his face as he ducked his head and turned to where the kettle was with the herbs to make tea. It was calm and clearing out, yet she had chosen to stay with him instead of going back to her hut.

They made a merger breakfast in relative silence, sitting to eat in front of the fire to watch the kettle and keep warm from the early morning chill. Ben stretched out in his chair, long legs in front of him, lounging back with his mug of tea and stared into the flames, watching them dance.

"Huh…."Rey said, finally breaking the silence, and he looked over, noticing that she was studying him carefully.

"What?" He questioned, suddenly becoming self conscious under her scrutiny.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rey said, her eyes dancing with hidden humour. "I just never picture you as a sloucher." She teased, as he scowled at her briefly.

"My mother, would have be appalled." He said dryly, and proceeded to cross his feet at his ankles and take a sip of his tea, to Rey's amusement.

R2 beeped and rocked back and forth with excitement, drawing their attention as he relayed the message back from Maz.

"Interesting, I will either have to go back now to talk to her, or stay here, and wait and see what else we can find out." Rey said looking over at Ben as he frowned into his cup.

Rey was anxious to find out more about the force bond between them, but she didn't know if leaving him here on the island alone was the right choice. She couldn't, of course, take him with her due to his exile, which she suggested, so that meant she had to make a hard choice.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, no block on this one...I'm not going to say anything other than it flowed organically so I left it alone, let me know...

Small shout out to Uberco1013 for bringing up a detail I totally didn't catch in the movie...go read the review if you want to be in on it. Thank you again for all of your support and comments, I LOVE it! It makes my day to hear from those who are reading and lights the fire of my imagination. Keep them coming!

My disclaimer...I owe nothing, all rights to Disney.

Chapter 10

Rey had a meager breakfast with a very silent Ben, before excusing herself to her own hut to clean up and really think about if she should leave Ben on the island so soon. The conflict in her was incredibly distracting as she cleaned up a few items that had been scattered in her hut due to, what she assumed was the wind from the storm, and she had a puddle from where the roof had leaked just beside her clothes. Luckily nothing had gotten wet, but she wiped up the best she could in the mean-time and resolved to mention the leak to Tsaro. They would inevitably think she damaged something, most likely, and she sighed as she finished mopping up the last of the water.

Although Ben had put up some substantial walls to keep her out of his thoughts, she could feel his bitterness and resentment, like a coldness in the back of her mind. It increased her agitation as she felt as if he was pouting when they had a chance to get some real answers to what was happening between them. Rey found herself pacing the small space in her hut before she muttered, _"Kriff"_ and decided to trudge to the temple where Luke had given her, her first lesson.

As she walked up the hill, her legs started to burn pleasantly and the wind whipped her hair around, almost stinging her face, but she smiled after being confined for most of the day before. She slowed her steps as she reached the stone doorway, thinking of the last time she was there with Luke.

She entered carefully, watching her steps on the slippery rocks entering the main cavern. It was like stepping into the sun after being in the dark and she stopped to just close her eyes and take in the feel of the force in that place. She hadn't noticed it as much when she had been there with Luke, her bond being new, she felt power, but not the depth and intensity she did standing in that spot at that moment.

Finally, she opened her eyes and moved forward to the shallow pool that was dug into the floor in the middle of the room. The water in it still, like a glass mirror making a reflection of her image as she stood over it, almost lining up with the image of the silhouette outlined in small stones. She stood there for a moment and looked at herself, marvelling over the small changes she suddenly noticed in her face.

Her eyes seemed to reflect a depth of knowledge that hadn't been there before, giving her an older appearance, in her opinion. She knelt down and sat on the edge of the pool, the water rippling slightly even though there didn't seem to be a breeze in the cavern.

"What do I do Luke?" she sighed, almost as a reverent whisper, her voice bouncing around the stone walls even though she had spoken softly. The water rippled again, her image, rippling with it till it was a blur in the water.

As it calmed, she noticed a figure over her shoulder, and a presence, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. Whipping around she came face to face with Luke, shimmering as a soft light, slightly see through, and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"_You honestly think I could answer that for you_?" Luke said with a raised eyebrow and twinkle in his eye as he walked over to the pool and sat on the edge.

"But...how? I felt..." Rey stumbled and dropped to the edge beside him in disbelief. He looked the same as he did when she left him here on the island.

"_Rey, we all have much to learn._" Luke said, his lip twitching up in a grin. He passed a hand over the water, not touching it, but ripples following his movement that expanded out.

Rey paused and asked quietly, "Is Leia with you?" she watched his hand, fighting the tears that still wanted to spring to her eyes at the mention of her name.

Luke smiled at the water, _"Yes."_ He replied quietly with deep affection in his tone. He shifted and drew Rey's gaze back up to him. "_We are so proud of you Rey. In spite of ourselves, you did what none of us could._" Pride plain on his face.

Rey stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, then she smiled ruefully at him, "Almost everything you said in that statement was completely wrong."

_"HA!"_ Luke bellowed at her turning his own line against him, "_Fair enough_." he nodded at her, his laughter subsiding. "_You did have a little help_." He added with a wink.

Rey smiled and nodded at him, "I did." Her mind going back to the problem at hand. "Can Tsaro help us?" Rey asked, becoming serious again.

"_I don't know. She never said two words to me in all the time I was here_." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and got up to walk slowly in a circle looking at the pool.

Rey's gaze followed his back to the image under the water and her mind started to work as she looked at it, "What is this?" She finally asked, starting to look at the details of the stones and their placement.

"_It is said it is the Prime Jedi. The first Jedi_." He said, a smile returning as he watched her mind work on his words and the image.

"Half light, and half dark..." Rey said softly, absentmindedly voicing her thoughts as she stood and stepped up on the low lip to get a little higher view.

"_It was thought that it was a state of balance, but now..._" Luke trailed off leading her a little further down the intended path.

"But now," Rey picked up, her eyes lifting to meet his. "Now we know there was supposed to be a balance of light and dark in each Jedi." She said connecting the final dots.

Luke nodded as she finally understood the pool correctly. "_This island is very old. It holds deep roots in the force_." He continued his path towards the stone outcrop where he had sat and became one with the force.

Rey followed him quickly, "Is there more here other than Tsaro?" She asked eagerly, watching him walk alongside the stone they had both sat on at one time, trailing a ghostly hand over the top.

"_There's always more in a place like this, Rey_." He said with a grin.

Rey groaned in frustration, her anger suddenly rising up at his evasive answers, and she slapped her hands down on the stone, creating a crack across it with her raw power uncontrolled. She paused and stood taking a breath, embarrassed at her outburst and focused her control again. When she opened her eyes, Luke smiled softly at her, his eyes shining with admiration.

Rey lifted her hands to Luke, palms up as if they were a weapon, "I don't know what to do with this power." She whispered staring at her empty hands until two shimmering ones hovered over hers and she felt a sensation like a tingling static ripple across her palms.

"_I think you are doing pretty well so far_." Luke said as he had come around the side of the stone to face her. "_Train. Train with Ben….I can't believe I am saying that_." He said shaking his head in disbelief, causing Rey to let out a shaky laugh.

"_The answers will come_." He added softly and stepped back from her, as if their time had come to an end.

Rey watched as he slowly faded away, the wind picking up and swirling around her gently. She swallowed a lump in her throat and headed to leave, glancing one more time at the pool as she passed. She needed to go find Ben.

As soon as Rey left, Ben started to pace his hut in frustration before deciding to freshen up. He stripped out of his shirt and angrily grabbed the bucket of water in the corner, slamming down on the table, sloshing water everywhere. The water was ice cold as he washed the grime and dirt off of his skin, making it numb and tingly, breaking out in goose bumps in angry revolt to such a shocking treatment.

He finished by dunking a rag in the water, and with his head over a basin, soaking his hair leaving his scalp biting at him under the cold dose of water. He let the water drip chilling him slightly as it seemed to ease the anger inside of him.

It made sense for Rey to go and get what information she could from Maz, while he stayed and got what he could from Tsaro. It might even help ease the intensity of the connection between them with a little distance, but the thought of Rey leaving him alone on this blasted island, was stoking a fire deep inside of him.

He snatched a clean shirt, yanking it over his head and stormed outside in the direction of the outlook he had gone to the day before. Scooping up the stick, he paused in a ready stance and closed his eyes. He focused on the weight of the stick in his hand, the rough texture of it, knots biting into his hands in a couple of places.

He calmed his breathing, to a slow, regular pattern, drawing on the fire deep down as he started his motions. His limbs moving slowly, fluidly in well-practiced patterns that calmed and channeled the fire inside of him.

Ben practiced for a long time on the outcrop until his arms were week and legs shaky with the strain of his sustained efforts, and his breathing coming in deep, panting gasps. He spun the stick in his hand, mimicking a defense as he spun, then brought the stick around and down in an offensive strike with as much force as he could muster and connected with Rey's staff with the resounding crack of wood on wood.

He froze, the reverberation of the strike still vibrating through his hands as he panted, eyes locked on hers as she remained in her own defensive stance. The bond between them snapping tight with the locking of their eyes and Rey nodded almost imperceptibly before her staff came around in an aggressive attack.

They sparred and parried in the space on the outcrop, this fight, so much more intense than any fight that they ever had against each other. The force a fluid thing between them as they stayed in complete balance while they danced, trading blow after blow until they were both panting, slowly stepping around each other in concentric circles.

Ben watched her movements, anticipating and reached out along their bond, getting a sense of what was to come, shifting his feet slightly. Rey attacked and with a slight twist, he avoided her, spinning her around, while taking her feet out from under her. He used the force to soften her landing on her back as her eyes widened in surprise at him hovering above her, stick lightly across her neck as a final move.

He couldn't help but let a soft smile creep across his face, his eyes lightening to a bright green as they panted in unison from their efforts. "I win." He said with a tone of light triumph in his voice before feeling a firm tap of her staff against his middle.

Rey let a playful and maliciousness grin reflect back at him, "Are you sure?" she teased as the triumph drained out of his face, while the light smile remained.

Ben stood up over her, his stick lowering to his side, and offered her a hand without speaking. His hair was matted to his head with sweat, his shirt clinging to him uncomfortably as he stared at her down the length of his arm, his breathing coming in heavy pants in a matched rhythm with hers.

Rey smiled lightly and reached up, sliding a hand in his and let him help her up, her muscles complaining as she did, her breathing starting to slow back to a regular pattern. "I sent a message to Maz." She said softly as he held her hand close to his chest, their bodies close enough to feel the heat off each other. And Rey felt his heart hammer at her words.

Ben's breathing caught for a moment as he searched her face, steeling himself against what she was going to say, "And..." he asked, his voice hesitant.

"I will meet with her later. There is important information here we both need to learn, together." Rey commented gently as she watched the relief flood his face.

Ben let out the breath he was holding, his whole body feeling the strain fall away as he let it out, "Thank you." He breathed out. She was staying, at least for a little while longer with him, and for a brief moment he reveled in that feeling as he studied the light in her eyes.

His body seemed to decide on it's on in that moment to close the small gap between them as he lowered the hand that was holding hers and pulled it around his back as he dipped his head only hesitating for a moment as their faces were a breadth width away, suddenly unsure of what he was about to do.

Rey followed his lead effortlessly as he pulled her in against his chest, wrapping her hand around his back. Her heart slammed in her chest as he paused, his nose barely brushing hers as if asking her silently for permission.

She smiled softly as she had done in the Sith temple and brought her free hand up to his cheek, her thumb tracing where the scar had been in a feather light touch, her eyes closing in permission of what his eyes were asking as they flicked down to look at her lips.

Ben watched her lashes flutter closed as her hand cupped his cheek, his body taking over as he closed the gap and captured her mouth with his. The force flared with his heartbeat, picking up a new rhythm, his mind reeling at the softness of her lips, mixed with the slight salty flavor from their mingled sweat. When her arm tightened around his back, her other hand threading through the wet hair at the nape of his neck he couldn't help the soft surprised moan that was muffled by her mouth.

Rey felt and heard Ben's exclamation against her lips and suddenly her knees where week and her heart was shuddering harder than it ever had in any fight she was ever in. And when his arms locked around her waist she felt the shear force of their bond kick up to a whole new level while he slanted his mouth across hers, deepening the kiss.

A whirl wind started in a slow spiral, working it's way up till it had enclosed them in a dizzying wind that matched their rapid breathing. Ben felt it reaching a breaking point, causing him to slow the kiss and move away slowly to rest his forehead on Rey's. The whirlwind died, collapsing like a wave around their ankles and out through the grass, flowing over the edge of the outcrop.

"I….." Ben started as a whisper and took a shuddering breath as he tried to calm the rolling emotions inside of him, as he could feel his hands trembling with the intensity of it.

Rey nodded, understanding, her legs felt like they would give out under her at any moment. It wasn't just Ben, it was how the force tied them together with such a all encompassing feeling every time they touched. She felt just a small moment of it the very first time, when she was here on Ahch-To, but this was a soul shaking experience.

Ben moved back a little further, to look at Rey, her hair messy and whipped around by the windstorm, eyes soft and filled so much emotion that he thought his heart would start beating so loud she would hear it again. Her lips red and swollen from this kiss, and her cheeks were flushed even with the cool air from the ocean.

Rey started to feel self conscious under his gaze. His eyes filled with so much more than she could read, and this scared her in such a different way than he ever had in the past. Even with all that, she didn't want to let him go, and couldn't stop from winding the silky strands of his hair around her fingers and letting it slip back through. Inadvertently, she ran her nails over the skin at the base of his neck and a shiver ran though him, causing him to involuntarily wiggled away from her fingers with a little noise.

"Oh…hmmmm…" Ben stammered without thinking and suddenly became incredibly self conscious, "That tickles." He said sheepishly, feeling his ears immediately heat with the admission.

For the first time in her life, Rey giggled like a girl, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, making Ben's eyes go from shy and self conscious to bemused, and unable to stop a light laughter that bubbled up from inside of him causing him to chuckled with her.

The laughter eased and Rey smiled at Ben, "Come on. I'm hungry." She said gently and nodded her head in the direction of the hill that lead back to the huts.

"Yeah." He breathed back, starting to feel the chilly wind on his sweat dampened clothing as they turned to walk. He bent and set the stick back where he had left it the last time and made his way up the hill beside Rey.

His mother had instructed him since he was young on how to be a gentleman, but as they trudged up the hill, he fought the urge place a supportive hand on Rey's back as they walked.

They paused at his hut as it was at the edge of the hill and they could here noise coming from inside and the door was propped open. Ben tried not to let his annoyance in Tsaro affect the moment and sighed a little, "I guess lunch is in here." He said with a tone of resignation.

Rey nodded, "Um, I, ah…I need to change first. I will be right back?" She said and turned towards her hut with a quick glance back over her shoulder at him.

Ben watched her walk away, a warm sensation filling his chest as she slipped into her hut and shut the door. He smirked, turning, and went into his hut, his frustrations significantly decreased. Tsaro had tidied up as usual, and layed out a simple lunch with two plates on the small table by the fire. A kettle was on the edge of the coals heating and a fresh pile of clothes were on the bed. To his surprise they weren't his old ones. They were a new stack of soft linen shirts and pants that were a softened grey tone. Not quite the light Jedi colors, but a far reach from the black of the Sith.

Ben ran a hand over the material for a moment before turning to Tsaro, "Thank you." He said simply to which she just nodded.

"I come back when changed and Master Rey ready." She said, shuffling out the door before tossing, "Fresh water, towel too…you smell." back at him courtly.

Ben shook his head as she shut the door, "Old bat." He muttered under his breath before repeating the routine he did for washing before he stormed out earlier.

Rey leaned her forehead against the cool metal of the door for a moment. What had she done?! Sure, she kissed him first on Exegol, but she was just so happy it was him and that they were both alive. This, this was so different. Life on Jakku hadn't exactly given her an opportunity to be in any relationships, in fact, she had learned very quickly to find places to hide as soon as scavenging was done for the day and the spirits were being served in the evening.

Ben wasn't that, and she wasn't including how their bond changed things. Rey turned to find that her hut had been tidied and the hole in the roof repaired. Fresh clothes and towels where in neat piles on the bed and she touched the soft material gently. It was a light grey color, darker than the wraps she usually wore, but not by much. It seemed fitting somehow so she set about washing with the fresh bucket of water and changed into the clean clothing.

Once finished she pulled her hair back in the three buns, grabbed her staff out of habit and swiftly headed out to eat lunch as her stomach complained. She knocked on Ben's door after a slight pause, unsure if she should walk in, but thinking better of it, just in case he was still dressing.

Ben heard the light tap on the door and called, "You can come in Rey." As he folded his towel up and put his dirty cloths in a basket Tsaro had supplied. Ben heard Rey's sudden intake of air causing him to turn around in concern.

He had his back turned as Rey entered, and turned back to shut the door. When she actually took note, she was stunned to see him dressed in a loose top and pants, not unlike what he had worn since the base on Ajan Kloss, but it was the color that struck her. They were a soft grey like hers, but a few shades darker, creating a striking contrast against his dark hair, making her intake a small gasp of surprise.

Rey was in new clothes as well, and he suddenly understood her gasp. She was in a slightly lighter grey outfit, the top fitted, yet loose, unlike the tight wraps she had been wearing before and more like the Jedi attire. The pants were just like her others, clinging to her, while still allowing complete flexibility of movement. The darker color made the shade of her hazel eyes seem more vibrant and Ben couldn't help but stare.

"Um, the new clothes are...different." Rey said slightly awkwardly, breaking the silence, setting her staff against the wall and moving towards the food on the table.

"Uhhum," Ben cleared his throat before getting back on track, "You too. Ah, Tsaro put out lunch." He added, feeling unsettled with her near again.

They sat in silence, eating, both focused on their food, or the fire, or anywhere else but each other until Tsaro came in the door, unannounced, causing Ben to scowl again as Rey smothered a grin.

"Master's have finished?" she asked, as she busied herself with the basket of Ben's laundry and some of empty food dishes.

Ben was still giving his mug dirty looks so Rey chimed in on their behalf, "Yes. Tsaro, thank you." She kept her tone gentle and respectful as Tsaro nodded and finished her duties before putting another kettle on the fire.

Once finished, she turned and eyed the pair critically, "Changes I sense in Masters." She said, causing Rey to duck her head and Ben's frown to deepen.

Ben always seem to feel like a scolded child when Tsaro was around and it caused his temper to flare, making a fire deep inside.

Rey's eyes flicked to Ben briefly feeling the dark anger filtering through to her and she quickly decided to intervene, "Tsaro," She asked as she sipped her tea, "What do you know of a dyad bond? Has it ever happened before?" she asked, shifting in her chair to tuck her feet under her.

Tsaro, moved her small stump over to the fire, and started shifting the coals with a stick. Rey could feel Ben's impatience swirling close to the surface as he sat in his chair, staring into his mug with a dark look.

"There said to be. Long before my time, when balance was lived." She started slowly as she shifted the coals in thought. "Great power said to be there. Hope for future in joining." She added as Rey shifted at the thought.

Ben sat up, interested in what Tsaro was saying, "What happened?" He finally asked, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Unsure. Not much known from Time of Silence. When Masters returned, only light, no balance." Tsaro said reaching over to place another log on the fire.

Ben slumped back a little in his chair, mulling over what she had said, "Time of Silence? What is that?" He asked, softer this time.

Tsaro looked at them both for a moment before continuing, "We call Time of Silence when Master's did not come." She started and moved to take the kettle off of the fire, "Was still young, new, when told of time when Master left. Many seasons passed before new Master came."

Rey frowned slightly as she tried to comprehend what Tsaro's time line may have been. She said she had been young when she was passed on the information of balance, but as far as she could figure that could have been thousands of years ago. "How long was the Time of Silence?" she asked trying to get a sense of things.

Tsaro frowned a little and shuffled around tidying the last of the dishes from the lunch, "Unknown to me for sure. Maybe a century of seasons?" she said, sitting again by the fire.

Rey and Ben gave each other a look of surprise as Tsaro moved to fill their cups again before returning to her seat.

"Now, you train." She said bluntly with a tone that indicated her command should be followed.

Rey blinked in surprise as Ben moved to argue and Tsaro raised her hand giving them both pause, "Power must be trained. You leave like this, and harm to each other could come." She stated matter-of-factly, and scuttled over, to move the table out from the space between them.

"Meditate." She said using each hand to point at each of them, before bringing her hands together as if they should face each other, sliding the chairs close together.

Ben frowned again, but held his tongue and turned to face Rey, folding his legs under him as she had done earlier and took a deep breath. He was used to meditating on his own, and to have an audience, not to mention Rey sitting across from him, set his nerves on edge.

"Hands." Tsaro demanded, taking the hands they reluctantly offered her and she placed Ben's on top of Rey's.

Rey immediately felt the power between them as their hands touched, her heartrate and breathing increasing with the connection. She sat still, letting the feeling wash over her, and settle as a thrumming reserve that was almost palpable.

Tsaro closed her eyes as the power of their bond permeated the small space, and her voice lowered, softly, guiding them, "Close eyes Masters. Reach out...what you feel?"

Rey's eyes fluttered closed as a soft smile played on her lips, the memory of her time with Luke surfacing as she reached out with her feelings the first time.

Ben watched Rey close her eyes, a look of peace and trust settling over her face, and he reluctantly followed her lead, steadying his breathing in a regular pattern, that slowly fell in line with Rey's.

At first there was nothing, but as their breaths matched up, Rey felt the strength of their bond. It was substantial, feeling like and extension of her mind that joined with his, slowly blurring to a point where she couldn't tell where she ended and he began until she ran into a hard wall.

Ben felt Rey slam against the walls in his mind causing him to frown as he protected himself as an instinct.

"Master Ben," Tsaro said softly covering the hand closest with hers, "You must share." She said gently as she sensed that he was blocking Rey.

Ben's brow furrowed as he stubbornly held on to his walls feeling Rey's presence lightly, patiently waiting on the other side.

Rey could feel his tension in their hands as he blocked her from completely entering his mind, so she eased away, focusing on let him in, letting him feel the trust she had in him to see all of her mind. Her hands reflexively tightening around his as if leading him slowly forward in his hesitation.

He could feel her lower her defenses and he paused. It was an invasion, something that he had tried to force on her more than once and he held back, hiding behind his defenses until he felt her hands close around his with a firm pressure.

_You won't hurt me_. Rey said, her tone filled with gentle encouragement as it drifted across to him.

_Rey..._Ben said cautiously, not wanting to be lead by her. Her mind was like a beacon of light at the end of a long, dark tunnel and it was calling to something deep within him.

His breathing hitched and he suddenly snatched his hands away from Rey, breaking the bond, having the force rebound sharply in on them and they both winced with the backlash. Ben's breathing was heavy with the effort they had been exerting and he opened his eyes, his face dark and stormy to meet Rey's gaze.

His eyes were flashing, like they had when they fought, the darkness almost lashing out through them, making them so much darker than their usual hazel color. Rey let him collect himself, feeling how intensely his defensiveness had risen as she had touched on his panicked feelings of stepping into her mind that caused him to shut down. He looked like he wanted to run or fight, but was trying desperately to control his emotions and hide inside of himself.

As his breathing slowed Rey felt the anxiety lower and she slowly, and carefully reached out again, placing her hand on his knee instead of going for one of his hands that he cradled in his lap protectively.

She willed the force forward to calm him, letting it wash over her hand like a gentle stream until he sighed and his eyes fluttered closed. She felt him focus on their point of contact, allowing her stillness to slowly become his.

Rey glanced at Tsaro who smiled gently, then silently turned and slipped out of the hut, the sky already dark outside, to Rey's surprise. They must have been in meditation much longer than they had realized as they worked on their connection. Rey returned her attention to Ben and found he had opened his eyes again to meet her gaze.

"I don't know if I can." He said simply, his deep voice soft and resentful for a seeming slight towards her.

Rey kept her energy level and serene, "I know this is all new. We will figure it out. We don't need to rush." She said as encouragement.

Ben looked to the side and noticed Tsaro had left, and he shifted, groaning a little with stiffness from their fight, then sitting for an extended time. It was then that he noticed that the light was gone from the windows and he stood, walking stiffly over to the door and opening it to the cool evening air.

"How long were we meditating?" Ben asked, surprise coloring his question.

"it looks like….about 6 hours." Rey said and grabbed some water, walked over to Ben handing him one as well.

They leaned on opposite sides of the door frame, staring out into the dusk, watching the stars start to appear and speckle the sky. Rey knew then he was done talking about the meditation session and she just let him contemplate things in silence as she ran through the events of the day before stifling a yawn in her arm.

Ben glanced at her sideline as she yawned a second time, causing a small look of chagrin to cross her face as she noticed him watching. His lip twitched, in a half smile, "You tired?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Rey blinked a couple of times as the strain of the last few days seemed to suddenly crash in on her and she conceded with a small nod. She wasn't quiet ready to think about the fact that they had no reason to stay in the same hut tonight.

Ben shifted, kicking a small stone at his feet gently with the toe of his boot, and glanced at her hut across the small outcrop. He could see, and feel how tired she was, but took note that she made no move to leave. He huffed out a breath finally, feeling his own exhaustion weighing on him.

"I'll walk you to your hut." He stated tenderly and reached out, to place a light hand on her lower back tentatively, the gesture feeling out of character for him.

Rey peaked up at him curiously as he guided her with a soft hand on her back. It was an incredibly intimate thing for him to act this way, which seemed like his way of apologising for cutting her off in their meditation. They were at her door in a matter of seconds and he paused, Rey feeling his hand linger before it dropped back down to his side.

"Good night Rey." His voice low and warm, his face shadowed in the darkening night.

Rey reached out and opened the door, moving to go in her hut before stopping and quickly going up on her tiptoes to brush a chaste kiss across his cheek, "Good night Ben." She whispered back and slipped into her hut, closing the door slowly between them.

Ben was frozen to his spot as his cheek seemed to tingle where she had brushed her lips across it and he reached up to lightly touch the spot before shaking his head and turning to walk to 20 feet back to his hut.

He slumped down in his chair by the fire, and marvelled at his situation. Sure, he had been attracted to different women at times, but his life had been his education in the force and he had never allowed himself the distraction of feelings for another person. That was until Rey appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh the inspiration of wonderful reviews! You all are AMAZING! Thank you again, for such humbling words and support for what I'm writing! I love to hear it and I look forward to the alerts just as much as you guys tell me you wait for updates, so please, followers, guests alike...keep it coming!

I'm heading down a road here so please stay with me as I had to build that a bit in this chapter.

Again, last time I checked my bank balance, I definitely don't work for Disney, all rights to them.

Chapter 11

The next week seemed to jumble together as the days went by, meals being in Ben's hut, training with Tsaro when she was done with her chores, and usually an intense sparing session at some point during the day. Ben started to relax into the new routine with Rey, but still struggled whenever they were working on control of their bond. His desire to maintain his walls and keep Rey out was a constant struggle that was starting to put strain on their connection in more ways than one. It had caused her to start feeling increasingly frustrated with his apprehension, which in turn, was beginning to bleed into her abilities to control her mind when they meditated together.

They had just spared for the last couple of hours and were eating their lunch in a chilly silence that was hanging over the both of them due to the tension that had spilled into their fight. Their bond had manifested during their final parries as a thunderous shaking of the outcrop they fought on, almost knocking them both off their feet.

They had both stopped after the quake had subsided, and trudged up the hill fuming, back to their own huts, with not so much as a word to each other. To strain things further, they had both been combing over the Jedi texts in the evenings, and very little information was being discovered making it feel as if they were stalling in their progress.

Tsaro puttered around the hut cleaning as she eyed the pair critically before she set about to prepare for their training session. Ben's nerves felt frayed and raw as he watched Tsaro glance over at him and Rey, and he felt his anger build in his chest as if it were a ball of fire about to explode.

"Time to train." Tsaro said, narrowing her eyes at Ben, challenging his fire with stern persistence. When both Ben and Rey opened their mouths to protest, Tsaro raised her hands sharply and barked, "FACE!" And slapped her hands together, as a sharp demand that they were to face one another and begin.

Ben's eyes flashed with anger, dark and dangerous in the fire light as another storm was approaching the island, darkening the sky. He moved his chair forward and crossed his legs tucking his feet under his knees, meeting Rey's eyes with hostility.

Rey could feel the challenge in his posture and her own anger immediately rose to meet his, as she positioned herself and tried to calm her sharp breaths. She wanted to yell at him and yet try to reassure him at the same time, but mostly just yell at him for his stubborn insistence at keeping her at arm's length.

She closed her eyes and thrust out her hands to Ben in agitation of his fussing on his chair. She waited, eyes closed to feel him take her hands, with surprising gentleness despite the anger she could feel coming off him in waves.

Ben watched Rey shove forward her hands as she squeezed her eyes shut and some of his anger abated a little. He reached forward, closing his eyes and felt the warmth her hands immediately imparted to his as their bond came to life.

She was there, immediately at the edge of his mind waiting as he breathed slowly and focused the force on allowing her to move forward, trying to let her in until the anxiety rose as she neared and he threw up his defenses as quickly as he could, retreating to the far back of his mind as she hit the barrier.

_Ben_! Rey said, her voice strained and angry at slamming into the block so hard. This is enough. You need to let me in. And she pushed gently at his barrier, testing it.

_No, Rey. I can't_. He said low and dangerous, feeling the urge to lash out as her position felt like a threat in his mind.

Rey's hands tightened in his as the aggravation peaked and Rey focused her control on the force. It built in her like a dark storm, rising from inside with her anger and she focused her mind on the point of his barrier with intent.

"Rey, you must stop." Tsaro said unheeded as a storm gathered outside, lightening flashing, darkening the hut's interior, the ground beginning to shudder with the power in the small room.

_Rey, don't do this._ Ben said, his voice growling menacingly as drew on the dark within, building his defense to fortified his barriers.

Suddenly the tether that bound them snapped tight and they were both thrown back out of their chairs, landing on the floor unconscious as Tsaro stood in the space between their chairs, hands held out to where they had been sitting.

There was a final crack of thunder and the rain fell, the tension of the storm washing away as the sound of the rain filled the now, quiet room. Tsaro lowered her hands as she shook her head walking over to Rey's unmoving form.

"Oh, child. He not be pushed." She said quietly, moving a few strands off of Rey's face and watching her steady breathing for a moment before nodding in satisfaction and moving to where Ben lay unresponsive as well.

"Must learn to trust, young Master." She whispered gently, her eyes soft as she patted his shoulder with affection.

"You both fine. Need space to talk, I think." Tsaro said, and shuffled her way out of the hut and closed the door softly.

Ben stood in a fog like he had when his mother came to him, the thick grey mist enveloping him this time making it so he couldn't see or sense anything until a slighter, shadowed shape started to make its way towards him. He held his breath as the figure didn't have the stature of his mother and he looked around briefly to see if he could find some kind of way to defend himself.

Rey opened her eyes to a swirling grey nothing, surrounding where she stood. She reached out and started to walk in no particular direction, other than which way she felt she should. Eventually she noticed a darker spot through the mist and made her way cautiously forward towards it.

The mist cleared an little to reveal Ben and Rey a few feet apart, their anger lost for the moment in the slight relief of finding each other.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked, voice filled with concern as he stepped closer, looking her over with a critical eye.

"Yes, Are you?" Rey replied back with the same amount of concern he had for her well being. "What is this place?" She asked anxiety now taking over.

"As far as I can figure, it is a space in the force." He said, looking around him for any other signs of anyone else, half thinking Tsaro might appear at any moment.

"What happened?" Rey asked softly, thinking back to their meditation session and her aggressive push against his barriers.

"I'm not sure." Ben said frowning as he thought of her attack and his temper began to rise again.

"Ben, I…." Rey said, guilt starting to creep in on her as she started to doubt her lack of control of her anger.

Ben brought his attention back to her face, his eyes reflecting the anger he was feeling. He wanted to lash out at her, yell at her for trying to force her way into his mind. However, his anger abated a little as he saw the regret on her face and hesitation in her words.

Rey didn't know what to say, or how to show him that he could trust her with all of him, and not just to be bonded with him, and she decided to try a different approach, "Ben, what are you scared of?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with her question.

Ben stiffened, and immediately had to stifle his defensive response as he saw there was no mocking or condescension in her tone. He paused instead, taken aback at her, "I….I've never let anyone in." He finally said bluntly and turned away from her, the mist swirling around him with his motion, curling around his arms and hands as he did, like a living entity.

Rey sighed and closed the space between them, placing a gentle hand on his back in a comforting gesture. Feeling the tension in his muscles slowly relax at her touch she moved around him, trailing the hand on his back to his elbow, down his forearm and to his hand, slipping hers into his.

"This is all new to me too. But I trust you, Ben. I trust you not to judge all the pieces inside of me that are more like my family that I want to admit." She said tenderly, trying to convey her feelings to him in a way that wasn't pushy.

Ben just looked down at her hand in his, feeling the balance she represented wrestling with his uncertainty and fear. Yet their bond was alive in this mist, and he could feel the energy flowing through their hands.

"You have no understanding of what I had to become and the things I did." He said bitterly, his voice low and rumbling in his chest.

Rey shifted to cup her hand on his cheek bringing his face up to meet her eyes, "I'm not afraid the monster you pretended were." She said, conviction firming her voice as she gently trailed a thumb over his smooth cheekbone. "Show me, Ben." She whispered as softly as the mist that curled around them both.

Rey could see the intense battle reflected in his eyes as he leaned his face into her hand before his lashes fluttered closed for a moment . When he opened his eyes and met her soft gaze, the battle was replaced with resignation and acceptance.

Ben nodded his head in her hand and reached up, to reluctantly move it and lace his fingered through hers instead of just holding it palm to palm. He did the same with the other hand and pulled them both up to his chest, trapping them, while causing her to be toe to toe with him, the fronts of their legs brushing lightly.

He closed his eyes with one last look in her hazel ones as he slowed his breathing to match hers, while feeling the regular beat of her heart against the backs of his hands. Slowly his heartbeat matched hers as well and the bridge spanned between their minds and her presence was there.

Rey felt his hesitation so she moved slowly, letting him lead her as the walls inched down, piece by piece, revealing all that he was to her mixed with all that he had been. The darkness of the force seemed to gather and snap, winding it's way around images and memories of planets and battles and lives that he had destroyed. They floated like pockets of mist that lead like a doorway to the scenes they displayed, and all the darkness revolved around the memories of masks. Kylo Ren's and Darth Vader's.

Rey inched toward the dark and felt him tense, ready to black her path, so she backed away slowly and headed to another group of much lighter pockets of mist, they almost glowed with their intensity even though there were only a few and seemed to be tucked way back and out of the way of all the turbulent darkness.

Ben's hesitation was minimal as she wandered deeper to get a better look at the light memories when she saw the flash of a familiar smile on a much younger face. Slipping carefully into the memory, Rey was suddenly in some kind of house, airy and light, with a regal feel to the surroundings.

Rey looked around in astonishment as she took in all the surroundings until she realized Ben was standing beside her.

"I haven't thought about this…..in a very long time." He said just above a whisper, his voice sounding as if he were speaking through some kind of headset to her as it was slightly distorted and fuzzy sounding.

"There, just wait." He said pointing to the hall that lead away from a sunken seating area.

Suddenly there were voices and laughter as a young child ran full speed down the hall towards them with a toy spacecraft in his hand making flying noises as he went. His hair was a mass of dark curls, eyes and ears a little to big yet for his face, but a bright smile played on his features as he entered the sunlit room, pausing in his noises to squeal in delight.

Hot on the child's heals was a young Leia chasing the child with her arms outstretched as if she was trying to snatch him up into her arms, "I'm going to get you, you little pirate!" she exclaimed, her face beaming, and laughter light in her eyes.

"Not if I get you first!" Came the much deeper voice of Han as he trotted after the pair and scooped Leia into his arms as he tumbled onto one of the couches while the child giggled freely in delight.

"Daddy, got you mommy!" the young Ben cheered just before Han's arm snaked out and caught him too, pulling him into the tumbled pile of his parents arms, laughter filling to room.

Suddenly Rey was out of the memory staring at the light shifting around the other misty frames and she realized there were tears on her cheeks. She pulled away and eased back out on there bond and back to herself, but she didn't find herself in the mist.

Ben groaned as he slowly sat up on the floor of his hut, cold and stiff, the room pitch black as rain sounded on the roof in a heavy down pour. "Rey?" He said into the dark, voice horse and gravely, his head pounding slightly at the sound.

"Mmm…." Rey groaned and rolled onto her side at the sound of her name, her mouth and throat drier than it had ever been living on Jakku. "I'm here." She finally managed to croak out before noticing her cheeks were wet from tears, and the memory came flooding back.

She carefully got up, her head aching with her effort and shuffled her way, hands out to where she had heard Ben's voice coming from.

Ben heard her moving in the darkness and righted himself carefully, reaching out to where the noise was coming from. Suddenly his hand brushed her arm and she was in front on him, real and tangible, and then her arms were wrapping around his waist in a vise like grip, her face buried in his chest as he stood in shock for a moment, hands out at his side's.

"It was a wonderful memory." He heard Rey say, muffled in his shirt and ever so slowly his hands found their was around her, tightening across her back, holding her to him as he felt the full force of her emotion over having witnessed such a touching memory.

He ducked his head down, placed his cheek on the top of her silky hair and breathed in the soft scent of her soap as a few strands tickled his nose. He could feel her breathing coming in short gasping breaths and for a moment, was worried, until he realized, she was crying.

Rey couldn't help herself as the tears flowed in grief of what he had lost, in what she never had, and for the fact that he had forgotten, what would have been to her, a powerful memory. She felt his shift as she sniffled and his hand came up and gently wiped the tears from her one cheek softly.

"Thank you for reminding me." His voice so filled with emotion Rey's tears threated to start fresh all over again. "They weren't perfect, but…." He added almost as if voicing his thoughts unknowingly.

Rey sniffled one last time and smiled into his palm that still held her cheek, "Thank you for letting me in." She whispered, sensing their bond no longer being a rope, or tether between them, but more like a fluid stream on consciousness, that ebbed and flowed with thoughts and feelings.

Ben just hummed his response of acknowledgement before becoming quiet again and enjoying how she felt in is arms, while the force seemed to weave and swirl around them like the mist had. This, however carried her feelings and thoughts like whispers in his mind and he was stuck by the under current of power that threaded through it all.

Rey shifted and laid her cheek back on chest while his thumb still feathered over her skin. He was warm and solid, and she could heart his heart beat in her ear, strong and steady, like a familiar pattern. She didn't want to move. This was so much better than the fighting and tension that had been dealing with increasingly over the last week and she didn't want to let him go.

Ben finally let out a deep breath as he felt a small shiver run through Rey, "We should get a fire going. It's getting cold in here."

Rey could feel his words rumbling against her cheek just before another shiver trickled down her back making its way out through her arm as a quiver. "Probably a good idea." She replied slightly muffled still in his shirt.

Reluctantly Ben put some space between them by stepping back from her, the lack of her heat against him a shock to his skin and he moved to the fire pit and started shifting the few coals left. It didn't take long for a crackling fire to start up as Rey moved to right the chairs and sit close to the flames, hands outstretched for the heat.

Ben moved to the bed and grabbed a blanket, making his way back to place it around her shoulders before putting the kettle on the flames for tea and sitting in his own chair. This, _this_ felt like how it should be. Before their bond, although it had been powerful and binding, had been incomplete, and he hadn't realized that until now.

Rey cuddled into the blanket, breathing in his scent as it warmed her in different ways. She could feel a sense of calm and wholeness radiating off him as he leaned towards the fire, his elbows on his knees. His face was thoughtful as the fire reflected in his eyes, that were now a lighter green color, and she just sat, watching him for a moment.

"Your staring." He said in an accusatory tone, keeping his eyes on the fire, and a flood of embarrassment washed over him. It was hard to distinguish now if the feeling he was experiencing were his or hers and he tried to separate himself a little, but couldn't seem to build a block to their bond.

Rey felt frustration replace her chagrin and she frowned at the sudden change before she realized the emotions weren't her own and she glanced back at Ben, his face now serious.

"This is going to take some getting used to." She said, feeling herself frown at him as the annoyance continued to grow. After a minute she had a thought and closed her eyes, focusing on the calm in their bond, and the power that was just under the surface.

Ben exhaled softly as the frustration and anger began to ebb away, "How do you do that?" he asked, with slight awe in his voice. "You access the light and calm so easily."

Rey opened her eyes and watched the flame for a moment before she shrugged slightly unsure of how to answer that. Even with her lineage, the light side always seemed to be easily accessible to her. It was why she always figured she was Ben's mirror, and not his compliment.

"It's always been there, inside of me. I've never really thought of it being easy." Rey said, her eyebrows knitting together for a moment at the thought.

Ben poured them both tea and sat back down in his chair before turning to her again, "Can I..." he started, but paused unsure, "Can I see one of your memories?" He finally managed to ask tentatively.

Rey turned to face him a little surprised at his request. She had opened herself up many times during their training and just assumed that he had been able to see everything. Setting her cup down she reached out a hand to him, "I don't have much to show you." She said thinking about her time on Jakku.

Ben shifted his chair closer and took her hand, closing his eyes and extending his feelings out to her mind carefully. Everywhere was light in her mind, shimmering and bright as he made his way through, watching the shifting mist swirl around her memories like mirrors into who she was. He paused as an image flashed by one of the misty mirrors and he cocked his head to the side, feeling no hesitation as he approached it, then moving forward through the mist.

His world blurred for a split second before materializing around him, solid and clear, with Rey beside him. It was hot, and there was sand as far as the eye could see in the dusk light, but he could feel the excited relief coming off the memory to him.

A young Rey was banging on the portal opening of a large metal object almost 3 times as high as her until there was a creaking groan and the door opened with a complaining sound of metal scrapping.

"Yes!" The young Rey exclaimed as faint voices drifted towards where she was standing and the excitement shifted quickly to urgency and panic. She crawled into the dark opening and heaved the door shut cringing at the echoing grate of the metal in the small space.

Light flared, and Ben blinked as his eyes adjusted and he saw the young girl had cracked open a couple of light sticks and was holding them up surveying the interior of her hide out till she spotted a bar on the ground. Snatching it up, she shoved it into the door wheel effectively jamming it just as a loud bang and muffled voices sounded on the other side.

Her fear was electric and Ben fought the urge to storm out through the door and cut down whoever it was that had inspired such fear in this younger version of Rey.

The voices yelled and jeered as the wheel slammed repeatedly against her makeshift lock and the fear turned to relief, that then sparked a burning anger in her.

"I should have realized something here." Rey said looking down at her younger self with a small, sad smile.

"That's right! Get lost!" The small girl yelled at the door viciously and her hand shot out in the dim light at the door, and the hair rose on the back of Ben's neck as a dark force gather while the wheel twisted again just before muffled yells sounded as if strangled through the door before the small girl collapsed on the floor, the light sticks rolling out of her hand, across the floor.

The memory dematerialized leaving Ben confused in the brightness of Rey's mind and he backed away, opening his eyes to see Rey looking at him with a single tear rolling down her cheek. To his surprise he felt his heart drop at her pain.

"I found the man who was trying to get in the door the next morning when I finally woke up. He was dead, laying in front of the door." Rey said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"You were protecting yourself." He responded defensively feeling the regret flood him, mixing with his hot anger.

"I didn't have trouble from the men after that..." Rey said weakly and she huddled her blanket tighter around her.

Ben frowned at her words, the fire inside him burning away the emotions of hers that were filtering through to him as a light flashed, followed by a loud clap of thunder. His rage died as Rey stifled a yawn in the blanket and he took note of the dark circles under her eyes and the way they were drooping.

"I can walk you back." His tone soft and gentle as he stood extending his hand to her just in time for another clap of thunder. "Or…." He added with a shrug and quirk of his eyebrow.

Rey wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or a sense of Ben's warm feelings, but she let out a chortle at his expression, thinking how much it seemed like something his father would have done. She reached out and took his hand as the thought lingered in her mind when he stopped her with his comment.

"You think so?" Ben teased, as her thoughts came to him clearly at the touch of their hand and he realized the comparison didn't cause him anger anymore.

Rey's eyes widened at the realization he was referring to her thought and struggled for something to say when it occurred to her that he was actually trying to suppress a sly grin, and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Definitely."

At that he did finally smile, "Go tuck yourself in. I have a spot here." He said with a tilt of his head toward the bed.

Rey smiled thankfully and hurried over to his bed, and curling up with a happy sigh, her eyes almost closed before she had fully laid down. Her thoughts drifting off in a calm and serene way as his scent drifted off the pillow.

The rest of the night though was spent in dreams of fire and ash.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my lovely readers! Talk about warm and fuzzies you guys! Reviews from newbies, guests and so AMAZING regulars! It gets me through the day when I see those alerts! Keep them coming!

Here we go...I have been chewing a bit on this line for the story and I think you will like it. It's a bit of a detour from Lore/cannon, but I will try and tie some stuff in.

Review, rant, shout out...I will take it all, enjoy!

All hail the great and powerful Disney...I own nothing but my thoughts!

Chapter 12

Rey woke to find herself surrounded by smoke and fire, the sounds of wind and collapsing rock everywhere. She coughed and tried to clear her eyes as smoke stung them, making tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't remember how she got outside, but there was debris everywhere as she stumbled to get up.

The smoke came from everywhere and she couldn't seem to tell where she was as it drifted through the air, obscuring any kind of landmark to give her a clue. She turned slowly around squinting to see something, anything or someone in the smoke.

"Ben?!" she yelled wandering around in the smoke tripping every few feet from unseen objects in her path. She landed on her hands and knees a few times, and bit her lip from crying out from the cuts she was receiving.

"Ben!" she called, coughing again trying to reach out through their bond to find him and feeling nothing but emptiness. Her anxiety and fear jumping to new heights till she tripped again, but this time landing hard on something soft instead.

Rey groaned and a fit of coughing overcame her as a thick plume of smoke covered where she lay as she moved to see what she tripped over, she scrambled back, and cover her mouth in shock and horror. She had tripped over the body of what looked like a First Order soldier, his eyes staring blankly at her with a scorched and bloody wound to the front of his uniform. The grey of her wraps now dirtied with his blood from her landing, and she wiped her hands desperately on her pants, smearing his blood with ash and her cut hands.

She tore her eyes away from the face and got back up with determination as more coughing seared her lungs and caused her to double over before retching to the side. When her stomach was empty, she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and grabbed a piece of wood that was at the feet of another the nameless soldier and moved slowly and carefully until she saw a small huddled mass in some rocks.

"No!" she gasped and rushed over, dropping to her knees, headless to the rocks and wood that bit into them painfully.

She moved some of the stone and turned over the small body of one of the care takers, face burned on one side, and one of the legs at an odd angle, no signs of life left in the poor thing. Tears threatened to fall as she stood again and tried to reach out searching frantically for any sign of Ben and their bond.

All she found were more of the care takers and more soldiers littered over the grounds of the temple, buildings destroyed to piles of rubble, but no sign of Ben anywhere. She finally reached the edge of the hill where Ben's hut was supposed to be and she realized that all of the rock and debris scattered had been mostly the remains of his hut. She scrambled around the pile of rocks that were left, lifting and moving stone and timber, trying to find if he was still under something.

A flash caught her eye as she saw something reflecting in the fires light under a large pile. She gathered the force and moved the pile to reveal a burnt and battered R2.

"R2? R2!" Rey said desperately and tried to find some sign of life in the little droid. He was dented in badly in the top with scorch marks over the rest of him, his paint bubbled in places from the heat. His optic port was cracked in a spiderweb pattern, no light behind to show he had survived the trauma.

"Oh, R2…" Rey choked out on her tears before getting up to resume her search.

"BEN!" she screamed frantically, feeling a darkness rising from somewhere, malevolent and dangerous, when she looked down the hill to see a body dressed in grey at the bottom. Her panic peeked sensing that the darkness knew where she was.

"NO, No, No, No, no, no!" Rey chanted as she scrambled down the hill headless to her slipping on wet rocks and moss, the feeling that there was something coming for her intensifying.

She reached the body on their training outcrop, skidding to a stop and crumbling to her knees at the same time, almost landing on the body.

"Ben? Stars, no." She whispered, her voice catching on a sob as she pulled on the shoulder to roll the body over, just as something swooped in over her in attack.

_REY_! Boomed the voice in her mind and Rey sat up instantly in her bed in the dark hut, coals burning, casting a low glow, reflecting Ben's terrified face as he sat on the edge of his bed in front of her.

"Ben?!" Rey choked out in a strangled voice not understanding how she was sitting in the hut with him in front of her, and she frantically looked around as if the hut would collapse before her eyes at any moment. When she realized it wouldn't, she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and gripping onto him with every last bit of strength she had as the tears and shaking began.

Ben sat stunned for a moment by the intensity of her response and scrambled to control the onslaught of horror, fear and then relief that hit him through their bond. He wrapped his arms around her waist awkwardly till he felt the tremors that wracked her, then tightened his grip, rubbing small circles with his hand in her middle back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shhhhh," he hushed into her neck, "It was a dream, just a dream." He said and closed his eyes praying he would find the light quickly. It was at his grasp in a second and he calmed his thoughts, and slowed his breathing, willing the peace through him to Rey gently with every exhale.

Rey felt the calming force of Ben slowly seep through her fear and ease the trembling in her body, her tears drying, as she hiccupped her breathes before managing to slow and finely calm it. Ben was gently rubbing her back, and the heat of him surrounding her eased the last of her frayed nerves.

"Did you see?" She asked quietly, still holding tight to him as the horrific dream haunted her memory.

Ben just nodded and continued to rub her back and focus on the force. It had been as if he had watched the whole thing from above, he screamed her name as she became more panicked but she couldn't hear him.

"I was so real." Rey practically whimpered and tightened her grip just a little more, the sense of loss lingering in the aftermath of the dream.

Ben responded with the same and hushed her a little again, "It's okay." He didn't know what to say to her and just held her right, keeping up the gentle rubbing as it seemed to help.

After a few more moments just listening to the sound their breathing and the soft patter of rain on the huts roof, Rey loosened her grip and inched away from Ben so she was face to face with him. She reached up and smoothed his hair from his cheeks, cupping them in her small hands.

Ben had never been touched so tenderly as Rey did, and his calm faltered, his heart stuttering at the loving gesture she was showing him. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but they were shining with…something, before her lashes fluttered shut and she leaned in.

"I can't lose you, Ben." She whispered, and she could feel his heart, his awe, and his wonder at how she reached out to him, needed him.

It was like a missing piece inside of him snapped into place at her words. He was needed. Not by a master as a tool, not by an army looking for a leader, but by one person. One VERY important person to him.

His smile beamed between them, before he leaned forward and tenderly touched his lips to hers. It was instantaneous, the way their bond merged them. Ben couldn't tell where his feelings and sensations ended and hers began and it was a heady mix, clouding everything inside of him.

Rey was instantly swept away in the riptide of their bond, as she tried to distinguish if it was her hands on his smooth cheeks she was feeling or his hands wrapped in a vise grip around her middle, one hand making its way slowly up the middle of her back to the nape of her neck. Her breathing hitched with the shock of his cool fingers on the sensitive skin there and she instantly felt his delight as her own, which caused a low tight sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Ben's breaths became hers, both short and fast, and he could feel the force gathering like some kind of energy between them, low, and powerful, full of light. In Rey's mind he could almost see it rising, filling them both, crackling like electricity on a live wire.

Rey felt the wave hit their chest as it surged forth, and they pulled away from the kiss, and she buried her face in his neck with the building light, burning through both of their chests before bursting out into the room, lighting the space with a blinding white light.

Ben squeezed his eyes shut as the light burst forward, clinging to Rey as if she might be thrown from him in the moment. As suddenly as it lit the room, it was dark and silent again, save for their panting at the loss of such intense power.

Rey's hands had found their way to the back of his head and her fingers were wound in his hair at the base of his skull. She panted into his neck, her heart hammering against her ribcage and her energy feeling as if it had been pulled out of her, leaving her empty and spent.

"Are you okay?" Ben finally asked as her breathing started to slow, gently warming and tickling the spot on his neck where she had her mouth.

"I think so." She responded, her lips brushing his neck as she said the words.

"Mmmm." Ben rumbled low at the dual sensation of his neck and her lips taking him by surprise, and he leaned into where her mouth was, his heart skipping a little with the curious sensations it was creating in him.

Rey grinned, but took mercy on him and shifted away to look into his warm eyes. "We are going to need to learn to have better control." She said with a raise of an eyebrow.

Ben actually smiled at her comment, fully, showing a deep dimple in his right cheek. One patient step at a time, Rey seemed to be helping him put himself back together. "I think you're right." He said softly as there was a sudden banging of the door opening.

Ben jerked around, arms moving Rey behind his large frame as Tsaro burst in, leaving a trail of water behind her before she closed the door again.

"Train we must. Call of force you have made. Dark will hear." Tsaro said in a rush, and set up the chairs faster than they had ever seen her move.

"Wait, what do you mean the call of force?" Ben demanded shifting away from Rey with a quick look over his shoulder at her. Rey moved off the bed beside him, wanting to know the answer to the question as well.

Tsaro stoked the fire, "Thought more time before this." She said, pausing to narrow her eyes at them critically before gesturing for them to take their positions on the chairs. "Connection very powerfully, can send call through force. Like brain to hand." She said wiggling her fingers at them illustrating her point.

"Who, or what would the call reach? The Sith are gone." Rey said confused by Tsaro's description.

"Force, not just Jedi or Sith. Older, darker things out there." Tsaro replied cryptically and Rey and Ben just glanced at each other with concerned looks.

Tsaro was a task master for almost another full week, training them every moment till they would practically collapse in their beds with exhaustion. Wake, eat, train, eat, train, eat, train, sleep was the constant driving routine. It pushed their bond past what either thought it would be able to take, but it would always shift, and change and adapt, allowing them to draw on deeper and deeper powers.

In one training session, Ben even managed to manifest Rey's ability to use the dark lightening, as he unwittingly exploded a wheel barrow that Tsaro used to carry supplies.

"Power you have together. Stronger as one to fight." She would tell them and then put them both back on task.

Finally Rey asked, "Who are we going to fight Tsaro?" Tired and irritated after another full day of training.

"Keep yourselves safe. Darkness never gone, just dormant." She said, as critically as ever as she sat on her usual stool by the fire. "Done now, young Masters. Reaching end of what I know." She said, as she rose, groaning with the effort.

"Eat, sleep. Tomorrow, rest." She said huffing as she exited Ben's hut and shut the door into the late afternoon air.

She had taught them how to filter each others thoughts and feeling without blocking their bond, yet helping them to keep their individuality in the process. They were both mentally drained though, and the filter wasn't as effective as it was usually.

Rey turned and looked at Ben, "I know. I'm exhausted too." She said, reading his passing thought as she unfolded her legs with a happy little sigh.

Ben reached over, as he had taken to doing after longer training sessions, and draped one of her legs over his knees, massaging out the pins and needles she was experiencing. He had discovered it was the fastest way to elevate the sensation for the both of them, since he could feel it too.

"You messaged them back?" Ben asked catching a thought of hers briefly as she sighed with the relief his hands were giving her.

Rey had received a few messages from Finn over the last few days stating that they had come up against some First Order clusters. They had ended up having some pretty good skirmishes before securing the surrender of the survivors that were left. A counsel had started to be set up with all of the nation's that had joined in the fight on Exegol, and a new parliament body was slowly becoming a reality in all of the caos.

Finn had expressed how much he wanted Rey to come back to him, to Ben's frustration, but Rey assured him she was where she needed to be and that she would be staying for an unknown time as they had some training that needed to happen before she even thought of coming back. Besides, she wasn't in any hurry to leave Ben since her dream, to the point that the next night she asked to stay in his hut, sheepishly, just in case she found herself in the same nightmare.

Ben served her food, as was the other habit he had formed, and sat, stretching long limbs out towards the fire as he ate. His casual posture was becoming more in line for his state of mind since letting Rey in, whether it was the fatigue from training or his growing comfort in Rey's presence weaving throughout his mind, he wasn't quite sure. During this time he let his mind wander and it eventually made its way back to the dream he had witnessed of Rey's and something struck him.

"What was chasing you?" He asked, his voice echoing his thoughtful reflection. He didn't elaborate as he knew she was gleaning a fair amount through their bond.

"I don't know," she said softly not enjoying thinking about the dream, "But something felt familiar about it. Not….Sith…..but….I don't know." She said slowly as she voiced her thought process needlessly.

Ben lapsed into silence as he worked through his own thoughts on it, while piecing in hers with the memories, trying to work it all out until it dawned on him.

"The first night here." They exclaimed at the same time. Rey had felt something on the edge of the force, and attempted to find it, causing Rey to almost suffocate Ben by drawing on their power untrained.

"There is something here on this island, and Tsaro knows more than she's telling us." Ben said, his voice low and contemplative, and his face darkening as he stared at the flames.

Rey sighed as the exhaustion of the day was setting in, their training had been more intense today than it had been other days due to the fact that she was getting them to defend their minds. And had them staging attacks on each other for the better part of the afternoon.

"You know, I've been thinking about my grandfather with all of this." Ben said, face reflective and mind chewing on the details they had been learning during their lessons.

Rey frowned, "Okay…" She said after he paused for a bit, not continuing on that thought. She gleaned there was more, but was to tired to focus to get more information.

"It was said that Schmee just became pregnant, that Anikan was a convergence in the force, of midichlorians." Ben explained.

Rey nodded, they had shared his knowledge on some of his family history in a training session a couple days ago, so his line of thinking was clearer now than a statement like that would have been before.

"If they could converge to make life…." Ben drifted off in his thoughts, mulling the concept over as he watched the fire pop and crackle.

Rey followed what he was saying, maybe there was more to that than anyone understood. But if Tsaro was going to continually be evasive with her knowledge, it may take longer than they were willing to spend to find out everything. If that was the case, it might be time that she goes to see Maz.

Ben felt her thought and his brow knit together. He had kept that line of thinking tucked away deep down, but it was becoming more and more of a reality. He was on an island, in exile instead of in a jail cell, or worse. He needed to accept that she wasn't going to stay here with him all the time.

Rey turned, feeling his resignation and frustration clear with his thoughts. Slowly, he was becoming more and more transparent with her as they had trained, even though they were learning how to control their bond to maintain their individuality at the same time.

"I don't want to go either." She said out loud instead of just holding it in. She had found, voicing her emotions tended to hit him deeper than if she just let him in on her thinking. It seemed to become more real to him when she did it and, most of the time, more receptive to what she was trying to say.

Ben lowered his head as her words. There would have been a time, not very long ago that he wouldn't have trusted in what she was saying. He would have raged and demanded that she stay for his own selfish reasons. It's not that the desire to do that was gone, but he was starting to trust in her, in their bond, and keep a more level head about things.

"We will talk with Tsaro tomorrow. If she if more forthcoming, then…." Ben trailed of with a small amount of hope.

"If she is around tomorrow, but I don't think I should leave without talking with her first." Rey added on to his thought with resolve.

Rey sat for quite a while longer beside Ben, the silence comfortable, watching the flames flicker and dance in the few logs in the pit. She was reluctant to leave and go back to her own hut as the cusp of the evening was starting to dim the light from outside, and he didn't seem to be in any hurry to be alone in his.

As Kylo Ren, he had spent a great deal of time alone. He was alone with his training, alone with his leadership, never really having attachments, even when it came with his knights. But now, since Rey had appeared, she seemed to shine a light on how truly lonely he had been. He had gotten used to her presence in his mind and now on the island, and he truly wasn't looking forward to her not being there.

"I could if you like." Rey offered softly, gleaning a piece of his thoughts.

He turned and gave her a thankful look. He really wasn't good at asking for things let alone voicing his emotions and he was grateful for her ability to over look it in times like this. "I have a spot over here anyways." He replied with a small lopsided grin as he gestured to the folded up mat and blankets beside his chair.

Rey went to her hut briefly to check on R2, who had left as they started their meal to go charge there. There was a couple messages from Finn waiting for her that had him rocking and chirping as soon as she got through the door.

"I needed to give you a heads up Rey," his voice came through distorted and crackling with static. "We have had a few reports that, even though Hux aided us in the end, he had been working very hard to get supporters to stage a coup against Ren. Those supporters have now found out that Ren survived the Exegol battle and they are actively searching for his location. We have done what we could to protect you guys, but you need to find a way to have a warning system. If we come now though, it might make it easier for them to track where you are. But it's really what I want to do."

"_KRIFF_!" Rey spat and sat heavily on her bed as she felt Ben immediately with her.

She reviewed the message as a memory for him and he scowled at the mention of Hux. _Bastard was always a thorn in my side._ Ben grumbled, the hate plain in his tone_. I have some equipment with us that could help keep us safe._ Ben added, drifting off to the back of her mind with a singular purpose.

Rey indicated to R2 he should continue with the next message. "They have more information than we thought Rey." Came Finn's voice again amid alarms and shouting. "They have come after the base. We will be fine, but it's a distraction so we can't get you help. They are coming Rey!" Finn's voice was colored with concern as explosions sounded in the back ground and his message ended.

"**_OH, KRIFFING HELL_**!" Rey cursed and through a bunch of her things together. Now it wasn't a frivolous choice to be staying with Ben, they were going to stick together and she needed to warn Tsaro.

_Ben, they are coming!_ _Whatever you at doing, do it fast!_ Rey bellowed through the bond. "R2, tell Finn we got the message and get yourself to Ben's hut!" she barked and bolted out the door.

She quickly dumped her bag in Ben's hut and went straight for the small huts the caretakers stayed in, asking anyone she came across she needed Tsaro and there was trouble coming.

"Tsaro!" Rey exclaimed coming across the old caretaker in a small garden behind all of the huts, "Trouble is coming. You need to find a safe place for you and the others." She explained trying to impart the urgency of the situation.

Tsaro looked up at her with a bland expression, "Trouble come before. We not worry." She said and went back to her gardening.

Rey blinked, stunned at her complacency and tried again, "Tsaro, it's not safe. You won't be safe." She said kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"Child, not worry for us. We be alright. You must go to Master Ben." She said, looking up as a ship flew across the sky overhead, the light starting to fade fast into twilight. Standing up, she dusted the dirt off her hands and shuffled off out of the garden in no apparent hurry.

_All prepped. You need to get back here._ Ben said to her. She sensed he saw the ship too and was getting a blaster.

_Ben, in my bag._ Rey instructed, flashing him the thought of the light sabers there. _Now would be the time to use them_. She added, feeling his hesitation as he lifted out his mother's saber.

Seconds after that she was at the hut as Ben exited, handing her Luke's saber, the ship coming around for another, lower pass. They both moved more into the open and took defensive stance as the ships guns turned in their direction.

There was a moment, the span of a breath, where time seemed to slow and they felt the draw on the force to protect what they had around them before the gun blasted at them. They both move to deflect as the shot suddenly bounced off a force field somewhere above them by about 20 feet or so. The only indication of its presence coming from the ordinances exploding when they hit it.

Ben and Rey glanced at each other in utter surprise as the following shots deflected as well. "Was this what you were working on?" Rey asked, already knowing the answer anyways.

Ben just shook his head in disbelieve as the ship came around for another pass and blasted away at the force field.

"Safe we are. Must land if he want you." Came Tsaros voice suddenly beside them, sounding just a little bit smug.

They both turned, mouths open in unbelieving shock as she watched the ship try in vain to get a shot through the field as it shimmered with waves of blue energy after each blaster hit.

"Tsaro...how?" Rey asked in awe of the show above them, and extinguished her saber, lowering it back to her side.

Tsaro nodded satisfaction as the ship peeled off and looked like it was heading into a landing pattern. "Many races, different help, have come over many years." She said and then continued as the caretakers hurried into shelters, "They come. Not destroy to much?"

Ben couldn't help but smirk at the old woman's request and muttered under his breath, "I can't make any promises." As his eyes sparked with the old fire he had when heading to battle. His blood was on fire for a challenge and he felt the darkness within stir, rearing its head at the thought of a fight.

Rey had to take a breath and calm herself as Ben's adrenaline kicked in and the thrill of a battle shot through her. It was a stimulating mix that brought her senses to new heights. They glanced briefly at each other and moved forward to where the Assault Class ship had headed to land, prepared to defend the island and what they were building there. The light almost gone now, making it harder to spot the squad.

Ben's whole stature changed as he strode confidently forward, no fear in what they might face, Rey would be more than capable to defend herself, and together, these intruders wouldn't have a chance. Taking up defensive positions near the crest of the ridge leading from the landing pad, they waited for the squad to make its appearance.

Rey touched on his confidence and support as she sheltered behind some rocks waiting for the first order soldiers. She knew his defection would come at a cost and this day would most likely arrive, but she was hoping they wouldn't find the island so fast, or at all.

The first soldier cautiously edged over the ridge in formation with the others fanning out behind him, Rey peeked out and watched as they moved to give distance between each member while trying to protect their flanks from attack.

Ben's pulse inched up a little, _Those are Hux's little devotees alright. Stars, even in death he is proving to be a pain._ He said through the bond and Rey rolled her eyes at him.

The man had turned on his own people to ensure the escape of the rebels for one reason alone, to get back at Kylo Ren. Little did he know how his plan would backfire, and cost him his life, but now his followers were picking up where he had left off.

The full squadron was now in view and Ben and Rey breathed as one before stepping out from their rocky shelter, sabers igniting, their stances mirroring each other as they had facing Palpatine. Shots rang out immediately, and Rey and Ben danced and parried, reflecting the bolts, approaching the squad.

The soldiers slowly circled Rey and Ben until the shots ceased for fear of shooting their comrades. All paused, the calm before the certain coming storm as they eyed and measured up Ben and Rey. In a breath they all surged forward and the attack began. Out of the ten who had exited the ship, only seven remained, four went after Ben, and three against Rey.

Ben had overseen most of the regiments training so they fought with familiar style, and Rey began to be able to recognize the patterns, blocking the first attack, she force pushed the third down the hill back towards the ship with a hollering yelp as he tumbled over the edge, the sound cutting off sharply with his rough landing. Turning back, she blocked the second blow and stumbled a little from the force of it, before countering and striking the first down, spinning with the follow through in a fluid movement back to stop the return swing from the second man.

Rey glanced a quick look over at where Ben was fighting a few feet from her just to see him only partially block a hit sending him spinning and recovering, before righting himself and dispatching the guard who struck the offending blow. Rey returned her attention back to her final guard with renewed purpose, blocking and countering in a flurry to finish in a crouch, back to the guard, on one knee, her saber protruding from the other side of him.

Ben glanced over with pride at her final blow, pulling one of his guards back to his chest, facing the other two with a dark look before ducking, spinning the guard, saber to his middle and launching the final two. They two were out matched quickly as Rey joined his side, and the only sound left was the crackling of the sabers and their even heaving breathing.

Suddenly, the ship launched into the sky and sped off to a speck in the distance, leaving the pair to stare after it in stone silence.

"There will be more now." Ben said, taking a deep, clearing breath before extinguishing his mother's saber, and turning it in his hand almost reverently.

_It suited you well….but….._She said through the bond, shutting Luke's saber down as well, calming her adrenaline as it pounded through her veins.

_I could say the same for you_. He responded, glancing over to her as she looked at the saber in her hand as well.

Rey looked up, noticing blood tickling down his cheek from a gash one of the soldiers game him, and she frowned a little in concern. Ben stopped her quickly with a tilt of his head and raise of his eyebrow.

"What? I had the extra one." He quipped in mock protest before raising a hand to gingerly touch the cut.

Rey coughed out a surprised laugh at his unexpected joke before shaking her head and turning to head back to the huts, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." His rare smiles and even rarer jokes, always got to her, creating a warm feeling deep inside.

Ben caught her warmth and joy in his off the cuff humor and secretly reveled in it before matching her stride, close beside, yet slightly behind her and leaned his mouth close to her ear, "Maybe I should smile more often." He whispered closely, taking her off guard.

Rey's head slowly swiveled towards him, her eyes big with disbelief of such a break from his regular stoic demeanour. "Really." She said incredulously at him, her eyes sparkling with her own humor. She could feel his force practically humming from the left over adrenaline of the battle and she shook her head at his child like behavior.

Tsaro was waiting for them as they descended the hill by Rey's hut, "We will deal with remainder." She said and a group of caretakers with some wheelbarrows took off in the direction they had just came from, lanters swaying in the darkening evening.

"Tsaro," Ben said in his booming base, his serious features schooled back into place, "We need to discuss what else you aren't telling us." His tone firm and final.

Tsaor paused for a moment in thought before giving a sharp nod, and heading after the group to clean up what was left of the would be attackers.


	13. Chapter 13

Eeeek! You guys! This chapter I **really** liked even if I had to rewrite 3 times just yo make sure it was up to par! I finally have the base I wanted to build and endless possibilities for different directions. Again, you have blown this mom of two away with you support and comments! And because of it, my daughter is asking me to read "my stories" to her! *sniffle* So keep it up, guest, follower alike, your suggestions have fuelled the fire for a long running story!

As always, all rights to the mighty Disney. I own nothing.

Chapter 13

Because of the possible threat of attack now, Ben and Rey had come back to all their stuff in one hut and an extra bed set up, crammed into a small space at the back. Rey set her stuff on that one as it made sense with her smaller frame, while the close quarters seemed to add a level of awkwardness due to it no longer being an option to cohabitate and now a necessity.

Tsaro returned briefly a couple of hours after to advise them the shields would remain up at all times now, and that they could rest easy knowing that they were safe from an attack from any aerial attack.

"It late now. We have talk in morning. Rest now, Master Ben, Master Rey." She said gently, giving a small bow before leaving, to the utter disbelief of them both.

Rey directed Ben to sit so she could deal with his cut while having R2 get the first aid kit for her. Getting water and clothes she perched herself on the arm of chair she usually sat in on, by his right side, cleaning away the dried blood first on his cheek before dabbing the gash carefully, Ben sitting bone straight during her administrations.

"Must be something about this side of your face." she muttered absentmindedly, then freezing, realizing she had stated the thought out loud and turned a bright shade of pink.

Ben's eyes drifted to glance briefly in her direction without actually turning his head before a ghost of a smile played on his lips. He could sense her anxiety over what she perceived as a laps in thought, so he reached over and placed a gentle hand on her knee, imparting his unguarded humor in her comment.

Rey smiled as she felt his thoughts clearly and continued to clean the cut, "It might scar..." She said quietly, leaning in close to attached the closing strips carefully.

Ben couldn't help himself and closed his eyes at her caring, enjoying the soft scent of her soap floating through the space between them, her hands treating him as he was a fragile thing and not the former supreme leader.

"There. Best I can do." She said leaning back and cleaning up the empty packages as he reluctantly slipped his hand from her knee.

"Thank you." His low voice deep and truly genuine as he gently touched his bandaged cheek, eyes following her around the small space. "We should take shifts just in case." He added, getting back to the reality of the situation they were in.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the night having passed calm and quiet even though they swapped during the night keeping vigil just in case, Ben had taken the later shift to let Rey sleep till the suns were high in the sky.

Once she was up, it didn't take long for Tsaro to make her way into the hut with the morning meal, setting things up first before she got her regular stool out. She shuffled to her wheelbarrow and brought out a very thick, very heavy book, thudding down on the small table between Rey and Ben before turning and sitting in her spot with a weary groan.

"That Annals of Lanai." She said, as she sat on the stool. The book was, easily, over six inches thick, bound with fraying crude cord, a severely weathered cover showing barely legible writing that was badly faded. There was an old musty odour coming off the thick paper that was uneven and rough, peaking out around all the sides of the cover except for the bound side.

Rey immediately set her food to the side, quickly forgotten and, ever so gently, ran a hand over the rough cover, feeling the texture of the ancient leathery surface. "Is this a document of your history?" Rey asked breathlessly. She had taken to books since joining the Resistance, devouring anything she could get her hands on, and had been reverently taking care of the Jedi texts.

"Yes. Back to days of balance and before." Tsaro said quietly and gave, what would pass for a frown. "Elder, Alcida-Auka not be happy if know you see Annals." Her gravely tone conveying her disagreement with that plan. "You need truth." She added with resolve and shifted to stir the coals around the kettle.

Rey carefully opened it, scanning the pages quickly, before turning to the next page slowly, taking her time and treating each page as a precious thing between her fingers.

The language was written in a looping scrawl, interspersed with glyph like characters and intricate, hand drawn pictures. To her dismay she couldn't understand the language, but continued to look through the pages with rapt fascination, pointing out things here and there to Ben as he hovered over the table looking at the pages just as critically.

"What does it say about the bond." Ben directed to Tsaro, while focusing on a page and placing a hand on Rey's for a moment to prevent her from turning to another page as he examined a picture in one of the corners.

Tsaro sighed a little before launching into her explanation of the bond, "Not known as to start or how, and rare to find. Pairs only, never more than two. Are connected, powerful, have different strengths." She said, starting to shift the logs absently in the fire as she spoke, "Never seen more power, you have. Nothing in book tell of such ability you show. Said pair will live long, and whole force will mourn when gone. One unable to be without other."

At this last bit of information both Ben and Rey's heads turned away from the book and stared at Tsaro, who stared intently into the fire, not meeting their looks.

"What do you mean one cannot be without the other, Tsaro?" Rey said aghast at the thought of her life being so closely tied to Ben's considering the state of the universe at the moment.

"Enough time pass, you share life force, able to call with force. You. Are. One. In. Same." She stated clearly, separating her words to emphasize the importance of them.

Ben slumped back in his chair as the words truly hit him the book forgotten for the moment. Not only did the bond tie them together, but it tied their very life force to each other. On one hand, they would live an extended life, if able, but with him being hunted, a traitor, during a time of unrest, both could parish in one simple moment.

Rey felt the conflict and a sense of panic in Ben rise, mixing with her own confusion of this monumental information. She was truly bound to this man, in ways she never thought possible. Her mind churned on it like a swirling storm, before she took a deep breath and asked another question that was lingering, "The call. What is it, and who or what, exactly are we calling?" She said, a little sharper than she really intended. Tsaro was obviously not supposed to be telling them such guarded information, yet she was open and forthcoming so far.

"Not know what it is. Tried finding more, but book just says; great, swallowing darkness." she struggled with the words and finally moved to the book, flipping to a section near the back of the large book. The pages were obviously much older, some of the writing nearly illegible from wear and years on the page.

The picture on the page showed a depiction almost identical to the one in the pool in floor of the first temple, half dark, half light, but under there was a smudged, dark swirling mass depicted that was rising up, almost as if to swallow the balanced figure whole.

"Balance in dyad said to find weapon of binding." she said, pointing to a small picture on the side that resembled a red, corded rope, that wound decoratively around the page on the outside, still maintaining the intertwining sparkle of gold ink in a few places. "Save all from dark." she finished, placing her hand over the dark section of the page.

"What is this weapon?" Ben said, frustration coloring his tone. It seemed as if this was a rabbit hole they were falling down, finding more questions than actual answers.

"That lost. Was here." She explained and flipped a few pages over to where sections were obviously ripped out, only edges of a border remaining on the inch or so of the ripped-out pages.

"Great." Ben muttered darkly, scowling at the book like it was betraying him. "How did we make this call?" Ben asked, glancing at Rey.

She caught a brief moment of his train of thought and ducked her head, her cheeks burning at the memory of their kiss.

"Call through force done when in tune, drawing on great, deep emotion." She said, tilting her head and eyeing them both critically as Ben coughed into his tea cup and Rey examined a small detail on the book with focused attention.

"Must train further. Will teach how channel power of emotions different way." She said with a lift of her eyebrow as they both avoided her knowing gaze.

When she finally regained her composure, Rey questioned, "Will this great darkness show up for sure?"

Tsaro moved and sat back on her stool with a little shrug, "That unknow." She poked the fire a little more before glancing at the window.

"Must, do chores. Will return for last meal. Must take book." She explained rising, and put another batch of water in the kettle and on the fire.

Ben rose and gently picked up the book, closing it carefully to make sure it was all in order. He moved to her wheelbarrow and placed it softly in amongst the covering rags she had used to conceal it. "Your wisdom is appreciated Tsaro." Ben said softly to the old caretaker and opened the door for her.

She shuffled out slowly and Ben left the door open, letting in the sunlight and warm afternoon air. He leaned on the door frame with a heavy sigh, looking out over the compound, lost in thought.

Rey sat for a few moments and watched him, the soft breeze ruffling his hair around his cheekbones, the sunlight reflecting off his pale skin, his grey clothing contrasting his mood and his features. He still had an air of absolute power about him, even in his calm state that inspired a sense of caution when approaching him at times.

She stood, stretching a little, feeling the strain of their fight the night before in a few places walking over to him. She wrapped her slender fingers around his thick bicep and leaning into him a little, "Come with me." She said softly and moved out the door, letting her hand trail down his forearm as she exited.

Ben felt the heat of her hands through his shirt, leaving a path of fire as her fingers skimmed down his forearm. As she strode away, he couldn't help but appreciate how the sway of her hips moved before she briefly tossed a questioning look over her shoulder at him as to why he hadn't moved. Pushing off the door frame, cursing his mind before lengthening his already long stride so her would catch up to her quickly.

Rey led him up the hill, enjoying the change in the weather from overcast and cloudy to warm and sunny. The only sounds on the large hill being the porg's calls, gentle breeze, the crunching of their steppes on the short, course moss as their breathing came deep and regular with the effort of the climb.

As they reached the top, Rey directed him to the path and around an outcrop that shaded the next part of their trek to some stone steps and the doorway. "This is the first Jedi temple. Luke brought me here for my first lesson." She said and stepped through the threshold, the air significantly cooler in the cave, giving her a quick shiver.

Ben hesitated as Rey moved into the large space before proceeding and looked around the cavernous room in slight awe. "First lesson?" He asked, making his way over to the depressed pool, looking down at the still water. The image of the first Jedi clear under the glass-like surface.

"He taught me what the force was." She said remembering with a small grin.

Ben scoffed out a laugh, "Let me guess," bitterness coloring his tone, and turned his voice echoing of the walls, "It is the energy between all things, the balance."

Rey frowned at him, feeling how not all his feelings had quite resolved regarding his Uncle. "Yes." She retorted smartly and made her way to the ledge and stone where. She ran her hand over the stone and crack she had caused there when she talked to Luke.

"He told me to sit here." She said moving to where Luke stood for their lesson, the wind fanning through her hair, moving it across her face.

Ben tilted his head as he regarded her carefully, then moved forward and sat on the stone, in a meditative position.

Rey held her breath for a moment waiting for the bitter comment she though would come as he looked expectantly at her.

"Then what?" He asked calmly, feeling that this had been a significant moment in her life, so he wanted to know more, instead of focusing on his lingering bitterness.

"He told me to close my eyes and reach out." Ben did as she instructed, but reached out with the force, but not before he caught the image and memory of her reaching out with her hand and Luke slapping it with a reed. A full grin spread across his face unchecked as he kept his eyes closed.

"You didn't...really?" His tone warm and full of humor as he continued to sit with his eyes closed, feeling the embarrassment and humor fill her.

"Yes, I did. Now, focus." She said with chagrin, unable to keep a smile off her face either. "What do you feel?" She asked, closing down her side a little more so he could focus on his feelings and not her memories of it.

Ben narrowed his focus and concentrated on the island, "Life…death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth, cold….peace, violence….balance, energy….the force." He responded, for the first time, in a long time, a sense of reverence in his voice.

Rey moved and sat in front of him, crossing her legs and reached out, taking his hands in hers, closing her eyes. The bond thrummed with power, their breaths slowing and becoming one as their heart rates matched each other in perfect unison.

They moved and explored each part of the island as the force flowed through it all, down to the tiniest porg and blade of grass and the largest Thala-siren. It wove through it all, as an intricate pattern, binding each thing to another and making its way up the mountain and through the temple, tying everything together and making its way through them in an endless circle.

As they basked in the balance and light and warms of all things, a shadow began to grow in the back of Rey's mind and her thoughts drifted to the dark place, and she led Ben to the edge where she had been before.

_It's still calling me, calling us_. She said cautiously, remembering Luke's warning, yet curious as to what else was there.

_It wants to show us. It has answers_. Ben's voice like a whisper in trance as her was suddenly beside her at the edge looking down into the dark home, and closing his eyes as if he were listening to a voice.

Rey sucked in her breath images suddenly rushing at her and she jerked away from Ben's hands on the stone, breaking their connection and pulling him back from the dark. She was panting, her hands shaking as she opened her eyes while his brow furrowed in a deep frown.

"Why did you…." He started piqued, before he realized how pale she was, her hands trembling in her lap. "Rey, what is it?" Concern unmasked in his voice.

"It was there, trapped, behind the glass." She stammered with fear and looked at him, eyes wild with it and she was shocked that he hadn't seen it too.

"What?" Ben asked, desperately and reached out, taking her trembling hands in his and was immediately locked into her fear and the sensation she had got, images of power and hate. The great darkness was there, trapped, and the glass was starting to crack.

Ben focused and drew on the calm and light that had just been flowing through them, easing her back to a more relaxed state. "We should go back. Tsaro said she would be back to talk and I think we will need as much help as she can give us."

Ben eased off the stone and held out his hand to Rey, his eyes still showing concerned as he looked down his arm at her sitting on the stone. Rey looked up blankly, reaching out and taking his hand, sliding off the stone, her nerves still on edge from the vision.

They made their way back as the suns set behind the mount of the island, causing the air to become chilled, making Rey shiver slightly. Ben kept her hand the whole way, shortening his strides so that she didn't have jog to keep up, while being able to maintain a connection to ease her anxiety.

By the time they got back, the sky was starting to dot with the first stars and the porgs had become quiet, leaving just the sound of the wind. As soon as they got into the hut, R2 was chirping and whistling for Rey. She let go of Ben's hand with a small, thankful glance and moved over to crouch down in front of the droid.

"What is it R2?" She asked gently as he indicated that there were awaiting messages for her from Finn and Poe. "Go ahead and play them R2."

Finn's voice crackled over his speakers, "We got your message Rey. I am so glad you are okay." Rey glanced up to Ben as he rolled his eyes at Finn's specific lack of mentioning Ben. "We are okay here. We have any stragglers on the run, and the rest in custody so whenever you need a ride back, Chewie is ready to come get you." The hope in Finn's voice plain, Ben, making himself busy as he fumed.

R2 whistled and started to play the next message from Poe. "Finn told me you guys were okay. We are encountering cells of First Order soldiers all over and its slow work. If Re..._Ben_, has any further information as to where we could look, it could save a lot of lives and resources. It would also go a long way in convincing the newly formed counsel that he has changed and maybe, maybe help them let him off exile to find more of these cells." Poe explained the last part through obviously gritted teeth at the thought of Ben getting any kind of privileges.

"Nice friends." Ben muttered bitterly as me moved to finish getting a kettle of water on the fire to make some tea.

Rey sighed and got up rolling her head back and forth a little bit, trying to get the tension out of her neck just as Tsaro shuffled in with her wheelbarrow of food. "Tsaro. We need to talk." Rey said, wearily before sitting in her chair, Ben handing her a cup of tea.

Tsaro looked up at Rey with the seriousness of her tone, "Eat. Good for mind. Then talk, plan." She said with a firm tone allowing no room for argument.

They ate quickly amidst Tsaro's grumbling and critical stares, before settling with more tea and a nice warm fire. The wind had picked up again, seeping through the cracks in the hut, causing drafts to play with the flames in a mesmerizing dance.

Rey stared into the flames and shivered as she started in a soft voice, the memory taking over again, "The great darkness is here. It's trying to get out. The mirror is cracking."

Ben's concern for her returned and he reached over and covered her ice-cold hands with his large one in support. He looked over at Tsaro who, for lack of a better explanation, looked deathly pale, her eyes filled with fear. "Rey and I were in the temple this afternoon meditating. She took me through her memory of her lesson with Master Luke and how she found the dark place."

Rey looked up from the flames and continued, "It called me when I was here, wanting to show me something before, then now, again. I thought this time it would show us both…..something. But all I saw was hate, malice, and cold. It wants to consume the power of all things, leaving nothing." She finished, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Ben squeezed her hands, trying to impart some heat to where she clasped them in her lap. They felt like ice and his brow knitted in concern and he noticed how pale she was as well. "We need to find how to bind this darkness again. And we need all of the Lanai to help." Ben said with determination.

Tsaro nodded slowly, obviously working on the information they had given her, "I go to Alcida-Auka now. Confess what done with training and book." Her voice dead serious as she rose, accepting that there would be a backlash for her training and showing them the Annals.

"Affects all now, Lanai cannot stay silent." She said with a grave nod before she exited the hut.

Rey took a deep, shaky breath in as she tried to calm herself and her mind. She hadn't been this scared or unsure since walking down into Maz's basement and had touched Vader's light saber. Ben was trying his best to be calm and direct it towards her, and that made her feel a deep warmth inside because of it. She thought they could have calm and space to train when they defeated the Final Order fleet, but all it had done was thrust them into a new danger.

Ben could feel the concern, fear and frustration washing over him in waves through their bond and it was rubbing him raw on the inside. He finally moved in front of Rey, crouching down, and captured her hands in his again.

"We have both overcome death. We will figure this out." He encouraged, his resolve firm. He had been the darkness and her light had broken through, destroying that.

Rey let a long, slow breath out, letting the heat from his hands make its way up her arms, pushing away the fear and fill her with calm. "We have no choice." She said, slightly resigned to their apparent fate.

Ben felt incredibly lost when it came to trying to make Rey feel better, all he knew was he didn't feel right when she was upset, but the longer he sat crouched in front of her, the longer his back heated up from the fire. He could feel the sweat dotting his forehead as he stood and move to his chair, somewhat reluctantly.

Rey couldn't help but smile at his thoughts coming plainly through, and she started to feel all the reassurance and strength that he was trying so hard to send through to her. "You are doing better than you think." She finally said looking over at him with her grin still in place.

Ben ducked his head knowing she would get the relief he felt now too, "I don't like not having all the information, or a plan." He confessed with a small frown.

Rey felt the last of her fears melting away as she grasped onto the strength of their bond and how it seemed like it continued to grow in power with each lesson they had. "We have the resources which is a good start." She reminded him.

R2 twittered and rolled over to where Rey was sitting, "He keeps saying he found something." Rey said to Ben with an utterly confused look.

"R2, slow down. What did you find? What where you looking for?" She asked, placing a hand on top of the excited droid as he bopped around in place.

He chattered on, ending with and excited whistle. "Wait. What?! Really?!" Rey said, hope blooming for the first time.

"Ben, he thinks he knows where a holocron is. Not just any holocron, but one that is said to have the oldest of knowledge on it." Rey explained with a beaming grin.

"Great! Where is it?" Ben said, saturated with her excitement.

R2 whistled and thrilled, and Rey's face fell a little. "It rumored to be the Grand Ball's prized auction item at this season's final pod race on Malastare." She said, her hope deflating.

Ben huffed in frustration, "That is by select invitation only and you have to have a ridiculous amount of credits invested in the gambling side for the race to get one." He stood, starting to pace, lost in thought. "R2, when is the race?" He asked as his mind worked.

The droid whirred and finally beeped the answer, "We have thirty days." Rey said with dismay.

Ben spun on his heal and paced back the other way again, repeating the pattern a few more times as Rey tried to figure what he was working out while he paced, as his mind had seemed to go into a high gear and she could only work out bits and pieces of a plan he was forming.

"R2, tell Poe he needs to come here in three days. I will give him all the locations he wants." He said with finality.

Rey tilted her head at Ben as she started to see his plan more clearly, "We get what we can from Tsaro and Alcida-Auka, then we get to Malastare and get that holocron. We are going to need Lando too." He outlined and opened his mind completely to Rey showing her his whole plan.

Rey's mouth opened slightly with a loss of words as she saw what he had started to work out, "You really think this could work?" She stammered out, slightly impressed at how fast he had come up with the idea.

Ben crossed the hut in two strides and sat firmly in his chair, still working on the details in his head, "I don't like how much can go wrong, but we have no choice. We are going to steal the holocron." He said with a fiercely determined look.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's taken so long to post. I have gotten flattened by the flu. I wanted to make sure the tone was right for this one. Again...thank you so much for your reviews and support! I LOVE hearing what you guys think, keep it up!

And...all rights to Disney. I own nothing.

Chapter 14

It was obvious that Tsaro had gotten herself in some serious hot water with the Elders of the Lanai by guiding Rey and Ben's training and then showing them the Annals. Alcida-Auka was cool and curt in any answers she provided, speaking only to Tsaro in the Lanai language.

The torn pages had apparently been lost long before Alcida had taken charge of the caretakers and had never felt the need to question the elders, which had been a pointed comment directed at Tsaro, specifically. What she could tell them, was that the Dyad pair that had bound the darkness the last time had perished completing the binding, but it wasn't known if that happened every time even though the records went back much further.

The pair had been from another world, far away, their souls being said "to have returned to their home" when they passed, which both Ben and Rey figured meant they had become one with the force.

"So that could mean, what they used to bind the darkness is still here on the island." Rey said, hope edging her words, even though she had blanched at the mention of the binding killing the dyad.

"That would be to easy." Ben muttered as Rey shot him a dirty look for his pessimistic comment.

Alcida had paced around the hut, eyeing each little item with a critical eye until she came across the Jedi texts sitting on the desk and turned, demanding to Tsaro that Rey tell them how she had them when they burned in a fire.

"Fire? What fire?" Rey asked trying to deflect the insinuation that she had stolen the books from them or the Jedi.

"Fire destroy holding place of books. Before Master Luke merge with force." Tsaro explained, without waiting for Alcida to speak.

Rey glanced at Ben with a questioning look, "Luke had said it was time for the Jedi to end. I thought that if I took the books..." she said, words dying before she continued, "I didn't think that he would try to destroy them." She directed back at Tsaro and Alcida.

The elder sat quiet for a few more moments before rattling off a whole host of things to Tsaro before she got up and shuffled off with the rest of the counsel. Tsaro shifted uncomfortably on her stool for a few moments before she addressed the pair in front of her.

"I been tasked now. I guided before and must show now how to use power. Must try keep darkness at bay." She said with a sigh, not meeting Ben and Reys eyes.

"And you know how to do that?" Rey questioned as she sensed the doubt in Tsaro.

"I try. In Annals has...some...description?" Tsaro said waving her hands as she searched for the words she wanted to explain. "We try. Now." She said softly, directing Ben and Rey into the position they had been in for their training.

They trained late into the evening, Tsaro's voice becoming strained with every failed attempt and the frustrated energy that flowed around and through the small hut. Ben and Rey tried desperately to find their balance in the moment, but whenever they seemed to get close it would slip from them, the power and bond falling away as sand through fingers.

As it slipped away once more, Ben's darkness flared, sparked by the stress of so many failures, and it burned through Rey with such intensity and she dropped his hands, grabbing her head with a painful groan.

"Ahhhhhh!" She ground out between clenched teeth, gripping her temples as she doubled over, eyes squeezed shut against the force.

"KRIFFING HELL!" Ben roared and launched himself out of his chair and out the door, a flurry of anger and guilt for the pain Rey was in. He could feel it and all he could do was get out of that space in the moment.

He strode down the hill, long legs covering the distance in record time in the darkness that had descended while they trained. He scooped up the stick that he had been training with and started to beat his fury out on the wall of the edge of the out crop until his hands stung with the vibrations of the stick shattering against the stone. His breathing was coming in heavy pants, and he was sweating as he collapsed to the ground, in a seated position with his back to the cold stone, shards of the stick all around him.

The wind felt good as it chilled the fire inside, cooling his sweat dampened skin. The stars the only ones to bear witness to his frustrations as the waves crashed far below his perch on the outcrop. Slowly the fire ebbed away, allowing him to .recover his breathing, the chill finally getting under his skin, causing goose bumps to spread out across his skin.

With a bone-weary sigh, he got up and walked up the hill slowly, reaching out for Rey as he did. _I'm sorry_. He said to her repentantly, his steps slow, not wanting to see if she was disappointed in him.

_Please come back Ben._ Rey said, reaching out to him with an air of calm and acceptance that washed over him, clearing away the last of his frustrations.

He walked into the hut to find Rey mercifully alone, R2 now charging in off mode in the corner. He walked over to her, concern over his features, "Did I hurt you?" he asked and reached up to cup her cheek, his hand freezing mid-air, uncertain.

Rey nodded, taking his hand and placing it on her cheek with a comforted sigh, closing her eyes and leaning her head into his hand a little. She could feel his guilt, shame and relief over how he had reacted and that she was still willing to have contact with him.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes, taking his hand from her face and lead him to their chairs to sit. She had made him a tea and a plate of food and set it all out for him, while hers mirrored his on the table. "Is that what the dark side felt like before?" She asked softly as they ate.

Ben paused and thought for a moment before answering, "I never thought about it. It was always there, the anger and dark. Maybe at first?" He finished his food and leaned back in his chair a little, letting the fire and tea warm the chill he had gotten while outside.

Rey considered his words as she gathered their plates and cleaned up. Glancing at R2 she remembered his alert, "Oh, R2 said Poe got the message and is coming in 4 days with Chewie and Finn." She knew he wouldn't like that, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter as the two men seemed to be her book-ends when given the chance.

Ben frowned, but could see her line of thinking flit through her mind and he let it go. She was right. They need Poe to come so he could get off the island and go to Malastare to get the holocron.

Rey felt him let go of the jealousy and she smiled a little as she finished cleaning up and a thought struck her, "Ben, why do you think it is that we couldn't seem to find balance?"

Ben look up at her words with confusion, "I don't know...we are trying to do something new?" He offered, unsure of where she was going.

Rey's eyes sparked with something and she walked over to him, offering her hand, "Come here." She said with an encouraging nod and added, "Trust me."

He reached out with a questioning raise of his eyebrow and she led him to his bed and he froze as she moved forward, stretching out his arm headless that head had stopped.

"Ah...?" He questioned, his mouth suddenly dry as she crawled onto his bed, sitting with her feet tucked under her and patted the spot in front of her.

"Trust me, please?" Her voice barely above a whisper, and she beckoned him to sit again.

Ben was suddenly very warm as he moved onto his bed, sitting as she was, their knees touching. He found himself on edge as she reached out and took his left hand, placing his palm flat over her heart and covered it with her hands.

Rey buried her nervousness deep, trying to keep the air between them as calm as possible, praying her idea would work. His hand radiating intense heat through the light grey material, his hands so big that his fingertips easily brushed her bare collar bone. She took a steadying breath in and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax.

Ben watched her eyes close as her mind opened to him. He couldn't help but follow her lead and close his eyes as well, the force seeming to snap alive with energy as he did. He felt her slide one hand off his and place her left palm over his heart like a branding iron.

Their connection seemed to lock them in place like a clamp on their hands causing them to shudder with the intensity and Ben reached up and covered her small hand with his, wrapping his long fingers loosely around her small wrist.

The balance was there, just outside of reach, both Ben and Rey could feel it. _Wait, don't rush._ Rey said, breathing slow and even as she felt Ben wanting to surge after it impatiently.

He frowned and focused on the heat, her breath slowly lifting and lowering under his palm, and slowly, their balance slipped into place. Calm, in their hearts easing the anxiety that had been in place at the start, shifting Ben into a trance like mediation, Rey locked with him.

The grey mist welcomed them, curling around and between them, as if a living thing, leaving a whisper of touch on their mind and skin. It was the space between, binding all as one, flowing and connecting everything they felt in the force.

Rey looked around, silence enveloping them as they seemed to float, still locked in each others touch._ It's like_…..Rey started, but found herself at a loss for words.

_The force itself._ _Present and visible._ Ben finished with awe in his voice. A curious thought drifted in his mind and he closed his eyes, Rey watching him intently.

Ever so gently, a small portion of the mist coalesced into a ball and floated up beside Rey at eye level, to her amazement. It twisted slowly, tightening into a smaller and smaller mass until it seemed to pop silently, and join with the other mist.

Ben's cockiness as he opened his eyes was intense as if he almost dared Rey to do better. _Your turn._ He taunted.

Rey closed her eyes and reached out, sensing the mist around as she would an object that she could levitate, wrapping it up mentally and lifting it to eye level. She pictured tightening the wrapping so it would be squeezed smaller and smaller, until the pressure reached a tipping point and it popped apart like a bubble, slipping through her grasp into the rest of the mist.

She opened her eyes to Ben's proud look and raised an eyebrow at him in return challenge. _Ball was easy, what else can you do_? She poked at him with a saucy grin.

Ben thinned his lips in thought for a moment before smiling and tilting his head in acceptance of her challenge before closing his eyes again. He face smoothed, even though she could feel his intense concentration on their surrounding.

At first there was nothing, but slowly Rey felt a gathering around her waist and she looked down to see the mist slowly swirling into a tight rope, looping around her, tightening inch by inch as if it was an actual solid thing. He kept the pressure minutely increasing until she felt it squeeze uncomfortably and tapped on his hand, before he let it go to evaporate into the rest of the mist.

_Okay_…! Rey said with admiration. _My turn_…she added, eyes closing and her breath steadying as she focused.

The mist started to churn as Ben watched, growing to the full height of them, swirling pools getting smaller and smaller till a shape began to form, appearing almost solid in form beside them. Small sections sandwiched together on top of each other, each having its own set of compressed pockets of mist until it was so dense that Ben decided to remove his hand from Rey's wrist and reach out.

It was a solid wall of the force with the consistency of marble, but as you looked closely the movement of the mist could bee seen. Ben looked back at Rey with astonishment, then concern as her face was strained, sweat dotting her forehead and starting to trickle down by one temple. Her breathing was slowly speeding up and he could feel the small pull from his force like the first night together.

_Rey, let go_. He said softly, returning his hand to her wrist and tapping gently on the back of her hand.

She gasped and the wall fell like a crashing wave of water, flowing out benighted their feet to join the rest of the grey. Her breath came in pants as she felt the extent of how she exerted her side of the power.

_Did it work_? She asked trying to catch her breath. She had felt that the wall had been there, but it took an emence amount of focus and power to keep it together and had needed to keep her eyes closed to concentrate.

_It was….incredible_. Ben responded, concern for her plain on his face. _Are you okay_? He added while giving her wrist a squeeze.

_Yes, but I think the balance has lifted it's grip and we should go._ Rey said, managing a weary smile to show him she truly was alright.

It was then that Ben noticed that the apparent force that had bound their hand to each other was hardly applying any pressure at all anymore, so he nodded and they let go of each other.

The mist faded away as the hut focused into view, their hands dropping to their laps, weak and fatigued. Rey slipped her feet out from under her to shift and lean exhausted on Ben's shoulder, and he shifted so that his back was against the wall and his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. Sliding his arm slightly around her to get more comfortable, he tucked her into his side, letting her head rest in the hollow between his shoulder and chest.

Rey sat and enjoyed the strength he represented as she listened to his deep breath in and out. "If we could find a way not to cause such a loss of energy," she said, the movement of her talking softly moving her head on his chest.

"It could block the mirror for a little while." Ben said catching the end of her thought, but frowning. "We don't know if it was present here, of just in the space between." His mind was puzzling through the problem when he noticed Rey's mind was calm and quiet, her breathing slow and steady.

He tried to look down at her, but all he could see was the top of her head, but she was warm and heavy against his side, her mind quiet, in soothing patterns. Ben just sat for a moment trying to decide what he should do. She had kind of trapped him, her arm angling from his stomach to chest, where her hand was tucked under her cheek, while the other arm he could feel was wedged in by his right kidney.

If he was honest, he really didn't want to move. He was warm and relatively comfortable where he was, not to mention envious of the fact of how fast she fell asleep. He decided to remain where he was for the time being and workout the details of his plan for Malastare.

R2 had gotten plans to the Grand Palace where the auction and ball were to take place and he had been studying on the holotablet that conveniently was by his pillow and within reach of his one arm. He inched over, trying not to jostle Rey and snagged the tablet, igniting the image and settled in to study it from where he left off.

Rey slowly started to come around to consciousness as a beam of light from the window was shining right into her one eye. She grumbled inwardly not wanting to be awake yet as she was warm, and comfortable, with a heavy weight on her ribcage? She froze, instantly fully alert and peeked the eye that was closest to the bed, open. A thick arm was stretched out, hand dangling over the edge of the bed in front of her face with a holotablet hanging precariously on a fold of the blanket, ready to fall to the floor at any time. She reached out as slow as she could and grabbed the corner of the tablet pulling it closer to her.

The source of her heat and comfort shifted, tightening his arm around her waist, his face burying in the hair that had come completely undone at the base of her skull. His breath was warm and sent tingles in a straight connected line from that point on her neck to low in her belly, causing both of her eyes to pop open in surprise as she bit her lip to stifle the embarrassed laugh that threatened to surface.

Rey was at a complete loss as to what she should do with the situation she seemed to find herself in. If she moved, he would wake up, and that would become….well….awkward, and if she stayed where she was he would eventually wake up and then she was back to problem number one. So, she just lay there for a moment struggling with her thoughts when Ben solved the problem.

"I can feel your mind working in my sleep." He stated with a low, grumble into the back of her neck, his voice gravely with sleep and mild irritation. He rolled slightly, leaning more against the wall than curled around her and slid his arm off of her.

Rey slipped out from under the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed looking back at Ben, his eyes still closed, hair fanning out in all directions, covering his eyes partially. Suddenly she felt the numbing pins and needles sensation in her left arm as he started to wiggle his fingers on his left hand.

"Ahhwww, it fell asleep under you." He stated with a grimace as he continued to wiggle his fingers, while keeping his eyes closed.

"Sorry." Rey mumbled and moved to leave her perch on the edge of his bed till his hand snaked out and caught her wrist, his eyes cracking open a small amount.

The second he had came around and realized the position they were in, he did everything in his power to shield his thoughts. He had awoken warm, and calm, having had the best, albeit short sleep since, he could ever remember. Rey's confusion had flooded through him, and he was acutely aware of how scared she was of how nice it felt. And all of that was clashing with everything happening inside of him. More and more she was becoming a place of peace, a center to his universe and gravity, and it was starting to terrify him. Not just because of what it meant, but because of the bond they shared. How much of this was the bond? Was she feeling this way because of him, or their close quarters?

Ben decided in that moment to do what he could to make her feel comfortable, and the best way he could think of was to be honest. And so, he grabbed her wrist gently, "I slept very well." His tone soft in his sleep groggy voice and made the conscious choice to not hide his confusion and dropped all his walls.

Rey smiled shyly at him as she suddenly felt a mirror of her own jumbled thoughts floating from Ben's mind. Her lips pursed in thought as she felt absolutely nothing hidden from her, including his fear and insecurities.

"I slept well too." Rey responded in an easier tone. It was a huge step for Ben to reveal his fears to her, and she was going to keep that close to her heart.

Ben could feel her pride in him, and it caused his ears to redden. He slid his hand away and raked it through his tangled hair, clearing his throat, "Um, I guess we need to talk to Tsaro about what we discovered last night." He said, changing the subject. He was unaccustomed to having someone proud of him and he decided to shift away from it.

Rey looked down at her hands quickly sensing his discomfort, "Yes." She said firmly and stood, looking around for a minute, "I, ah, I'm going to, ah, go get washed up." She said trying to gather her thoughts and move forward with the task at hand and not keep marveling at the man sprawled on the bed. With that last thought, she blushed furiously and quickly exited the hut to go wash in her old hut.

Ben caught the last part of her view of him through her eyes and instantly reacted, his heart thudding in his chest and a flushed feeling spreading all over. He flopped on his back, both hands raking his hair roughly back with a, "Huh," of surprise and a smile.

Once Tsaro had come for their regular morning breakfast, both Ben and Rey had explained how and what they had done with the force in the space between. She had them sit on the floor with the same contact and had them show her what they had done, exactly. Miraculously it translated into the space of reality, and not just in the space between.

From that point on, she was a task master. She pushed them to draw on each other and the power of their bond over and over for the full day building, and breaking and building back up again till they had both mastered the power and were left drained and sweat soaked from the effort by the early evening.

Rey slumped over after destroying the latest wall, panting, her head resting on Ben's chest as he heaved in the same manner, "Enough Tsaro, please." Rey said weakly, attempting to catch her breath.

Tsaro Nodded, taking in the exhausted pair, "You train well. Powerful together, push each other to better." She stated with a nod of satisfaction and got up with a creaking groan from her stool.

"Eat, Rest. Tomorrow we go again." She said shuffling to her wheelbarrow to set out their evening meal and put their tea on.

Ben smoothed Rey's sweat soaked hair off her face, to give her an encouraging nod as if to ask if she was okay, and she nodded back imperceptibly before moving away and standing slowly, stretching out her cramped legs and back.

Ben rose as well, stretching out in the same manner, his joins popping in protest to the hours being stone still in the seated position. "Can we do this Tsaro? Do you think it will help?" He asked, rolling his head a little on his shoulders to loosen his neck.

"Never seen power you have. Wall strong, solid, not permanent. Once you train, can hold with minimal effort." Tsaro replied, pausing in thought at his question briefly.

Rey hobbled slowing to the door, "I'm going to wash." She stated casually before leaving into the cool evening air. She felt as she had in the Sith temple when the force had been drained from her and Ben, she was wrung out and thin.

The more she moved, the better her muscles felt, and by the time she was scrubbing with the cool water, some of her energy was returning. She changed into clean clothes and slipped out of the hut, a yelp of surprise escaping from her lips as Ben was standing outside the door.

A look of chagrin crossed Ben's face, "Sorry, washing up sounded good. Tsaro has food out." He said softly and reached up, without thinking to move some hair out of her face.

Rey froze with the tender gesture, catching his own surprise with his actions, before he ducked into the hut to wash. She glanced briefly at the closed door before walking slowly back to the hut for supper. Tsaro was packing up her things and preparing to leave.

"More control you have, closer you can become." Tsaro said with a critical look and Rey stopped, confused, yet feeling more uncomfortable as she eyed her.

"Uh, not sure I know what you mean." Rey stammered and tried to make herself busy making a plate of food.

Rey sat and studied her plate with great interest until Tsaro shuffled over, placing a hand on her, drawing her gaze, "Young Master, bond may tie you. Doesn't make power you have when emotions connected. That from heart." She said softly and patted her hand.

Ben paused at the entrance of the hut, as he felt Rey's sense of being uncomfortable peak while voices drifted out the open door, and he heard Tsaro's comment followed by a calming feeling.

"You mean they aren't one and the same?" Rey asked tentatively, finally meeting Tsaro's eyes.

She smiled and patted Rey's hands again. "Not all Dyad match according to Annals. Some said same, some not same species, some even siblings." She said with a wink and shuffled off to finish her cleaning.

Ben stepped back from the door a minute, lost in what she had said. Not all dyad pairs had romantic relationships. He had just assumed that a pair had meant male and female, and it had been an extremely close-minded thought. He could feel Rey mulling over Tsaro's words as well as he leaned on the doorframe for a moment, letting it sink in.

_Are you going to just stand there and hover_? Rey cut in on his thoughts, snapping Ben back to the present, causing his cheeks to warm slightly with getting caught eavesdropping.

Ben walked in the hut, holding the door a little further open for Tsaro as she exited with a grin at Ben and a, "Master Ben."

Ben nodded and shut the door behind Tsaro as R2 beeped and alerted Ben that he had a message waiting from General Poe.

"We have made great strides so far getting rid of some First order cells from your initial intel, but the counsel is definitely looking forward to getting all the information they can from you to reduce further losses and battles. We will be there three days. Lando has agreed to come along at your request as well with us. Rey, see you soon."

Ben frowned a little at the curt message, but knew it was a means to the end of him getting off the island and to Malastare. All he needed was to give Poe enough to get his exile lifted so they could get the holocron and hopefully find out how to bind this darkness again. He was so lost in thought over the plans he had been studying the night before, he didn't even notice Rey come up behind him until she placed a hand on his arm.

As an act of reflex, Ben's arm jerked away quickly and he snatched her wrist so fast, she barely had time to catch the action of it. His eyes flashing for a second before becoming repentant and she just covered his hand with hers softly.

"Ben, we will get the holocron." Rey said, trying to ease his fixated planning. They had both been drained from their training for the day and she could feel how he was frayed around the edges because of it. "Come. Eat." She said gently, as she felt his hesitation.

Ben sighed, knowing she was right and moved with his plate to sit by the crackling fire. The rain was starting lightly again when he had walked back from washing, cooling the evening air further. The fire and food felt good and he turned his thoughts inward in the comfortable silence.


	15. Chapter 15

To say that this cold/flu has messed with my ability to concentrate is an understatement. Last chapter and this one, took alot to get out, so thank you all for the support and comments. All your reviews have helped me make it through the last little bit of rewrite after rewrite. I have building a little here, so again, I hope it meets up to the standards you guys hold me to. There's a little something in here from a guest suggestion that made me giggle, so enjoy. AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Yet again, I still own nothing, and would like to not get in trouble, so all rights to Disney.

Chapter 15

The next three days went by in a blur of training, literally. Rey had never felt so stretched and tested as she had before, but they were finally getting to the place where they could build the wall within hours and maintain it for long stretches while doing other activities, such as sparing. It was like creating muscle memory, continually doing an action until it became like second nature. It took time, and work, and still left both exhausted by the end of the day, but they were making good progress.

Tsaro banged the door open the morning of the third day with both Rey and Ben still asleep from their rigorous schedules. "Up, up, young Masters!" Tsaro barked, clamouring around the hut as she made breakfast and got the fire going again.

"Hmmmph, Nooooo!" Rey wailed pitifully as the old care taker tugged on her blanket. "Tsaro, just a little longer." She added in a whining tone.

"Up, must get up! Must train, must meet friends! UP!" She barked yanking on Ben's blankets this time.

"They are her friends, not mine." Ben grumbled in a snarling growl, trying to snatch his blanket back, "Give me my blanket, you old…" He started until she slapped his hand with the wooden ladle she used to stir the tea with.

"Ow!" Ben yelp and muttered, "You old bat!" as he groaned and got up, and she smiled at his attempt to snatch the blanket again, while she batted at his hand with the spoon again.

She connected again with a resounding crack and he yelped as Rey smothered a laugh, "That for call me old bat. Young sprout!" she said wickedly as he rubbed his hand.

She had smacked him so good, Rey felt the tingle of the pain through the bond. "Alright Tsaro, we are up." She chuckled at the caretakers attitude. Rey could see her grin as she had her back to Ben who's scowl had made much lesser people cower and run away.

Ben stalked out of the hut, taking the stormy anger with him to go wash as Rey smiled at their matron with affection. "Tsaro, do you have children?" Rey asked offhandedly.

"Oh yes!" She said proudly, "I mother 78 hatches." She stated to Rey's utter astonishment.

"Sev….seventy eight?!" Rey stammered, mouth dropping open in complete disbelief.

"I not as bless as other, but proud all my hatchlings. Him like lots my boys. Spit and fire, heart of moss." She said with a wistful tone nodding in the direction that Ben stormed out in.

Rey chuckled, still not believing that she had so many children before she cut into her thoughts and reached out to pat Rey's hand, "You like youngest. Iron outside, tough, take lots to crack, but inside…." She trailed off and tapped Rey's chest with a wink.

Rey blushed at the comparison to her child, the smile beaming on her face as Ben came back in, freshly washed and in a better mood. Rey nodded to Tsaro as Ben shot her a curious look, and Rey flitted the memory of the woman's words back to him as she left.

"Spit and fire, hey?" He asked Tsaro, trying not to grin at the old lady and she smiled knowingly at him.

"Bluster and noise. Heart of mush." She reiterated as he sat, and she patted his cheek, tenderly.

The gesture caught him completely off guard as it was something only his parents had done in the past. And that caused him to automatically mutter repentantly, "Sorry, I called you an old bat."

"Hmph." She responded with a nod and continued to putter around cleaning and prepping their food. "Eat. We train soon. Have exercise." She commented as she served him a plate.

Rey returned shortly and sat down, eagerly digging into the meal Tsaro had laid out. With all the training and sparing, Rey's morning appetite had been much bigger, her body finally getting used to regular and sufficient meals.

Once finished and tea served, Tsaro brought out a wooden cage from inside her wagon, and a baby porg squinted black eyes at them and thrilled loudly.

"This your exercise. Make cage, keep in cage while do training. Keep focus." She said and motioned them to sit on the floor and begin.

The baby porg squawked and trilled as they focused on each other slipping into the space between and gathering their power.

It took them most of the morning and part of the afternoon to corral and cage the feisty little porg in a force made cage. By the time they managed it Ben was in a fowl mood, frustration running higher as the arrival of Poe and the others came closer.

Rey was tired, and a portion of her mind preoccupied by the cage they had built, but it seemed as if the biggest drain was in the building. Once created, she could feel it took minimal draw on their bond to keep it in place. It was an encouraging sign that lightened her mood as she freshened up and changed clothes.

Just as she was exiting the hut, there was a rumbling pop sound, and the tell tale drone of the Falcons engines. Rey jogged to the crest of the hill leading to the landing area as the ramp descended, and Finn made his way out.

"Rey!" he yelled, spotting her on the ridge, grin beaming as he sprinted towards her.

"Finn." She replied as he enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his face in her neck as he did.

She could feel his relief and joy as he clung to her, the fears he had thought up, slipping away from his mind quickly, and she realized how easily she had invaded his thoughts.

"Ah, we need to talk." Rey said moving out of the hug with a serious look. She had promised Finn no more lies, and he needed to know what this bond meant between her and Ben.

The smile slipped a little from Finn's face as he took in her serious look, "What happened?" He demanded in a whisper.

"Later. I promise. No more secrets." Rey whispered back with and encouraging nod as Poe, Chewie and Lando approached.

Finn nodded slowly, still having reservations as Poe swooped in and gave Rey a hug, followed closely by Chewie. "So where's Mr. Dark and Stormy?" Finn quipped shortly looking around to find Ben.

Rey shot him a withering look and he held up his hands defensively as if in surrender. "Sorry." He muttered as Poe winked at him in good humor.

"Come on. There's food waiting." Rey said with an exhausted sigh. This was going to take all her energy to keep the peace.

Making their way back to the hut Chewie howled pitifully at Rey and she turned with a smile, "No, Chewie, we aren't having Porg."

He huffed in relief as they entered the hut, all cramming into the small space. Tsaro had made some room, adding more chairs around the fire where Ben was sitting, with an, almost visible, dark cloud over him. His face was stoic and calm, but on the inside Rey could feel his frustration and jealousy just below the surface.

He stood, turning with all air of Ben gone, and the confidence of Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader in place like a protective mask and shield. Rey froze for a moment with the rest of the group as she reached out along the bond tentatively.

"_General_ Poe." He said by way of greeting to Poe and held out his hand formally and stiffly.

Poe's eyes narrowed at him and Rey held her breath sensing Ben's posturing, before Poe reached out and took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

Ben's eyes narrowed at the man's grip and Rey cut into his thoughts, _Ben. We need this remember_? She reminded him gently.

Ben's eyes flicked over Poe's shoulder at Rey for a fraction of a second before the Kylo persona dropped away and Ben's softer features smoothed over the harsh lines of his face.

"You came to talk." Ben said, voice still tense and on edge as he dropped Poe's hand and turned back to have a seat.

Poe shot Finn a questioning look as they all took in the changes in Ben. The first, being his clothes, they were loose fitting and a light charcoal grey in color, completely out of character for the once, dark, Supreme Leader.

Poe watched him take a seat, posture relaxed, yet controlled at the same time, his air of confidence not from the power of fear, but from an internal power that seemed to permeate the whole place. In a way it seemed more complete, whole, and all together terrifying.

"I see exile has been treating you well." Poe poked, as he looked around and thought of the last time he had been a 'guest' of Ben's.

Ben's lips thinned to a tight grin, "It has been educational so far." He stated cryptically, his eyes flicking to Rey's again.

The tension was about all Rey could handle with her mind already being tired from the training in the morning while keeping track of maintaining the Porg's cage through the force, and she couldn't help but snap, "Oh, for God's sake. Lets just stop all the posturing and eat."

Ben smirked as the others looked chagrin by her chastising and made their way to the table to sit and eat. Chewie wasn't able to fold himself into one of the chairs so he made himself comfortable on Ben's bed across from the fire pit and they all settled to dig in to the meal that Tsaro had prepared.

Once the food was cleared away and tea was served, Chewie headed back to the Falcon muttering something about having enough of those blasted birds making a mess already. Lando and Poe settled in to talk with Ben about First Order bases and strategy.

_You okay here_? Rey asked Ben as she finished helping Tsaro with putting the food in her cart.

Ben glanced at her with a questioning look, _Yes. Where are you going_? He asked trying not to be pushy as he felt his anxiety start to worm it's way through his mind.

Rey moved to place her hand gently on his should as the others seemed surprised by their contact. _I need to speak with Finn. We will stay close_. She said keeping his eyes, regardless of the look from the others.

Ben nodded slightly and quickly reached up to touch her hand that lingered on his shoulder, letting her feel his apprehension and peaking jealousy, before turning back to the stares of the other three men. Ben's face harden at their judging looks and he could feel Rey frown beside him while she moved around the group.

"Come with me Finn." She said a little more harshly than she actually meant.

Finn rose and headed out, his face dark and serious, shoulders slumped slightly as he gave one last glance at the hut before following her out.

Rey headed off towards the outcrop where her and Ben would train, sensing Finn was following in stone silence. She sat on the edge and just waited for him, feeling his emotions churn in a dark storm as he was working on something.

"Out with it then." Rey said as he sat beside her, their legs dangling over the edge, waves crashing far below.

"What exactly is going on here Rey?" He started softly, but his tone sharp with bitterness.

Rey frown, not exactly sure where he was going with his question, "Finn, I….I'm not sure I understand…" she trailed off, trying very hard to stay out of his head.

"What are you thinking, bunking up with _him_?!" He spat, anger finally getting the best of him as he shifted to face her directly.

Rey's mouth opened slightly at a loss, before it was replaced with anger, "_Bunking up_? Really?! You are going to angry with me over sleeping arrangements?"

Finn scowled at her, "I just….he's just….and you…." He stammered, fumbling for the words to express his frustrations hands waving around as if he were grasping for the reason, while not getting into why he was so mad.

Rey felt an unguarded wave of pure jealousy wash over her and it took a moment to realize it wasn't coming from Ben. She was stunned for a moment before her anger died and comprehension struck.

"Finn, I need to tell you what we found out here." She started gently, desperately hoping to soften the blow she knew her words were going to cause.

Finn could feel the hesitation in her voice and knew he wasn't going to like what was coming, "This isn't going to be good." He muttered and plucked a piece of grass to play with as Rey continued.

Rey sighed, but went on, "I already told you that Ben and I are bonded, but we found out what that means." She started before swallowing and plunging on, "We aren't just bonded through the force, it ties us deeper than that. Our very life forces are now bonded to each other." The weight of her words pressing in on her as heavily as they did in the space between her and Finn.

Finn just blinked a couple times as his mind wrapped around what she said, and then he started shaking his head, a low chuckle shaking his shoulders, "Of course." He stated low, his voice holding no humor despite his laughter.

"Of course your life would be linked to his!" He stated again, his voice raising with incredulity of the situation, as he kept shaking in slight disbelief. "I can't catch a break." He added under his breath.

"Finn…" Rey started feeling the hurt and frustration rolling off him as he ripped piece after piece of grass apart.

"No, Rey." He cut her off, "Seriously. Don't." He said, swallowing past the lump in his throat and taking a deep breath.

Rey stayed silent, letting him process and work through what he needed to as he plucked at the grass and the waves crashed. She tried in vain to give him the mental space to deal with his hurt feelings, not wanting to listen to his thoughts even though he plainly broadcasted them.

Finn seemed to stick on something and stopped in his destruction of the grass for a moment to peek sideline at Rey, "He's been really good to you here, hasn't he?" He asked just above a whisper, voice strained with the torture of the thought. He desperately wanted Ben to stay the bad guy of her story.

Tears threatened as she felt the last desperate hope slipping away from her friend in her silence, but she swore to him no more lies, and he knew that when he asked. "Yes, he has." And with that his pain was complete and a single tear slipped down her cheek as she felt Finn's heart break.

Finn focused on a distant point in the sea as he swallowed down the emotions that he fought. He wanted to rage, and tell her that she was brain washed, that he had used the force to convince her of all this. But he didn't just hear the truth in her voice, he felt it in her, and saw it in the exchanges between her and Ben. He hadn't just changed because of Rey, but she had changed because of him, and the power around them was so strong that it didn't take him being force sensitive to realize it.

He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve, "If he _ever_ hurts you…" he trailed off turning to finally meet her eyes and seeing her tears, "Oh, Rey, no." He said instantly realizing she had been aware of everything.

Rey ducked her head, taking slow breaths and he swiped the last of her tears away before lifting her chin to meet his eyes again. "I will be okay, as long as _you_ are." He said, his voice firm with the honesty of his statement.

Rey smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, "I'm sorry." She said into his neck as she squeezed here eyes shut and dried her face in his shoulder.

Finn sighed and tried to shove his thoughts away, "Really, I know you could kick his ass on your own, but I will hunt him down if he hurts you." He said with a chuckle that was back to his regular humor.

Rey hiccuped a short laugh into his shoulder before pulling away from him, a full grin across her face, "Okay, I guess you should have some extra training." She said with a teasing grin.

"Oh, ouch! Low one Rey!" He laughed, their easy demeanour slowly returning as they laughed.

As the laughter eased Rey took another deep breath, "There's more Finn." She said with a frown.

Finn pinched his lips together, "That doesn't sound ominous at all." He tried to joke nervously.

Rey raised and eyebrow and shrugged apologetically, "We have stumbled on something worse than the Final Order. A darkness is coming." She said looking out over the ocean as the breath whipped the loose strands of her hair around her face.

Finn's face filled with concern, "Worse than the Final Order? Rey, that literally killed you to defeat!" He said, his voice raising with his fear.

Rey cut off any further comments, "I know, but we are training, and have a plan." She gestured for him to calm down as she went on to outline the information they hand received from the Lanai, the power they had discovered in the space between, and finally the plan to get the holocron.

Just as she finished Finn had opened his mouth to say something when Poe yelled from the top of the hill, "Guys, we've got incoming!"

Rey and Finn jumped up, and raced back up the hill just in time to hear three loud cracks, followed by the engines of three assault shuttles before they swung around and started an attack run. Lando was just reaching the hill towards the Falcon as Poe and Ben came out of the hut, Ben tossing Rey Luke's saber without a word.

"Poe, Finn, get to the Falcon, NOW!" Rey ordered, pointing after Lando and igniting her saber at the same time as Ben, while the other two broke out in a flat out run towards the Falcon that was raising above the hill, ramp lowered and lined up within inches of the top of the hill.

Rye watched as both men leaped onto the ramp and as it started to raise, the ship banking as the assault shuttles started firing. She turned to Ben, "They found out about the meet?" She questioned eyeing the ships paths as one ship swung around to land while the other two angled after the Falcon.

"Two birds, one stone?" Ben said with a serious raise of his eyebrow indication the first orders attempt to take out him and key members of the Rebel Alliance at one time.

The shield blocked another volley of hits as the Falcon swung by, guns blazing in a roll, taking out one of the shuttles. Rey whooped just as blaster fire exploded and soldiers crested the ridge, drawing both her and Ben's focus.

With a nod, they made their way forward deflecting shot after shot, downing five of the soldiers right off the bat, sabers swinging and moving in smooth motion. The Falcon swung by again, the last shuttle hot on its tail, blasters firing, Rey and Ben turning, and force pushing a large boulder straight up from the crest of the hill like a catapult, hitting the back engine of the shuttle before turning back to a fresh group of soldiers.

The shuttle jerked and shuddered from the force of the hit, but kept going after the Falcon as it banked at an impossible angle around the peak of the island to come around behind the crippled shuttle, taking it out in a couple of shots.

Rey and Ben engaged the final soldiers making quick work of them, leaving no one but the pilot left, who promptly dodged the Falcon and exited orbit as fast as it could. Rey and Ben stood on the crest panting slightly with it the effort they had exerted, and watched as Chewie and Lando brought the Falcon in for landing again.

Finn was the first down the ramp surveying the scattered bodies of soldiers while Ben and Rey stood on the ridge, like a dangerous tableau of greys against the blue sky. The wind was whipping their hair as they stood like identical sentinel guards, protecting their temporary home.

Poe was beside Finn in a moment taking in the same scene and whispered, "Just a little bit scary," under his breath as he strode up the hill.

Finn followed with a glance at a couple of the downed soldiers, before hurrying up the hill and glancing at Rey who had a red slice on her left arm.

"Rey, you okay?" He asked with a nod towards her injury.

Rey glanced down at it, as if it were nothing, "I'm fine. Let's get inside." She said and turned to leave, Ben right behind her.

Poe raised his eyebrow at the pair and shot Finn a look, "Yeah, okay, a little scary." He said back to Poe before heading towards the huts.

As they entered the hut, Ben ordered Rey to sit and grabbed the first aid kit, "Let me clean this up." He said gently before the other two men made it into the hut.

Poe and Finn entered, closing the door and took a seat by the fire, watching Ben in silence, as he treated Rey with tenderness. It wasn't long before he had her patched up and Tsaro was banging through the door with her wheelbarrow of food to prep for dinner.

"Everything getting cleaned up?" Ben asked her softly and she nodded, but stayed otherwise quiet as she worked.

Ben continued his conversation with Poe while Rey and Finn sat in comfortable silence listening to the banter between the other two while Tsaro puttered around cleaning, mercifully quiet for the time being.

"No, no, no!" Ben said, getting up from the table to pace in his frustration as Poe scowled at him before he continued, "I keep telling you, you can't just go off and take out things at a whim." He stated mocking Poe's cocky comments from earlier.

"It's worked up till now just fine." Poe muttered darkly as he frowned at the map in spread out in front of him.

"You wanted my expertise. If you aren't going to listen to what I say, then the information I give you is not going to get you anywhere!" Ben exclaimed, exasperated with Poe's lack of willingness to trust what he was saying.

Poe was about to retort and start a much bigger fight when Rey jumped in, noticing it was starting to get dark, "Okay, enough for now, you two." and she glanced at Tsaro for a moment as she stated, "There is another hut if you would like to stay there instead of the Falcon."

She paused in her preparations, "Master Rey, storm coming. If need to leave, better go before lightening here. Can last long." She commented with a nod to Poe and Finn.

Finn looked deflated and Ben looked relieved at Tsaro's words, while Rey turned to Poe for the decision, "Poe? We have been through one of the lightning storms already. It's bad and lasted for almost a full day." She said honestly, looking at Finn with the last couple of words.

Poe frowned and thought for the moment, "If the First Order knows we are here then we should get back sooner rather than later. They are less likely to attack you again considering how well defended you are here, especially if the storms are as bad as you say. Our bases, though, are another matter." He said, thinking through things, then added, "Especially if they figure you are giving us intel." Nodding at Ben.

Poe stood, "Rey, we will be in touch. _Ben_, I hope this information pans out." He said, mild doubt coloring his tone and he moved to hug Rey.

Finn frowned but followed, "Be safe." He said firmly to Rey before enveloping her in a hug as well. "I will see what I can do to help with your plan." He whispered before letting go ad Rey grinned her thanks.

"Say bye to Chewie for me?" Rey asked as they exited.

Finn nodded and shot Ben a last look, "Ben." He said quietly as a goodbye to Rey's complete shock before he slipped out the door into the late evening air, and closed it behind him.

Ben turned and mirrored her surprised look, "Progress?" He asked doubtfully.

"Possibly." Rey responded and sat heavily in her chair the length of the day catching up to her, while she replayed her conversation with Finn in her mind.

Ben eyed her for a moment and she could feel him gently nudging on their bond as he searched for the source of her concern towards Finn. He edged around her chair and sat, his brow furrowed as he looked at her, "You told him _everything_?" He questioned her with frustration.

Rey huffed out a breath, her own frustration rising to meet his, "Yes, Ben. I told him everything. I told him I wouldn't lie to him anymore." And with her final comment, she threw the memory of the first part of the conversation at him in their bond before she got up and stalked out for some space, seeing the Falcon lift off and break for the heavy clouds.

Ben slumped in his chair pondering the conversation she had with Finn. He knew that Finn was interested in Rey, which was why he was jealous of him, but to see that she was had been honest with him regardless of the pain she knew it would cause her friend, was humbling. He regretted being so short with her about their plans, but he could sense going after her right now would not be the best plan.

Rey stalked off to her hut to wash up as the clouds had moved in, darkening the sky quickly. She was frustrated with Ben for questioning her, yet again, about Finn when he had been way more accepting of everything than anyone else so far. Not to mention that the bond between her and Ben had put the most strain on one of the most important relationships she had formed so far.

She fumed, splashing the cold water over herself after changing out of the blood-stained shirt. The water felt good as she let it soak her hair and drip down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Splashing her face over and over, she let the cool water refresh her and easy her mind out of its agitated state. As she was washing, she felt a light release in the back of her mind, but she didn't really think anything of it.

By the time she dried off she could hear the light patter of rain starting so she quickly cleaned up and headed back to the glow of the hut. Off in the distance she could see the gathering storm sparking rapidly over the water and she ducked in through the door quickly. Ben was still in his chair by the fire, long legs stretched out in front of him with the holopad ignited in his lap, reviewing the plans for Malastare.

Ben glanced up as Rey entered and moved to put some food together as Tsaro had already left for the evening with the impending storm. She was just adding some of the roasted meat when something flew at her, causing her to squeak with surprise and drop her plate.

Ben was out of his chair in a shot as the baby Porg flew past his head with a chirp, landing on Rey's bed, "Stars! The _kriffing_ bird!" He swore as Rey couldn't help but laugh as he started to chase it around her mattress.

It flapped around, flying back towards Rey who dodged and tried to snatch it, while Ben made his way between chairs while it swooped and landed again on Ben's bed. He made another grab for the small bird and it deftly avoided his large hands making a straight shot back towards the window where Rey froze it in mid-flight with the force while she continued to laugh.

Ben's face was pure fury as he spun around and eyed the little thing being held in place by Rey, and he turned his murderous stare to her as she laughed.

"Oh...Ben." She chuckled out trying to contain herself, "It's just a bird." She sputtered as he looked totally frazzled after his chase of the small creature.

"Let's just get it back in a kriffing cage." He muttered and raked his hair out of his eyes with both hands while walked over to her to take her hand.

Rey took a few breaths to calm her laughter before they set to building the cage back around the small thing and setting their hut back into place.


	16. Chapter 16

All because of you guys! Feeling better and all of you comments got my creative mind going. I paused for a moment wondering if I should write this, but them decided it wanted to be written. I hope you like this cause there is some seriously good stuff coming up in my plan.

Eleve Osirian...Thank you...from the bottom of my heart!

As usual, I could be much richer if this was mine, but all rights to Disney.

Chapter 16

It only took a couple of weeks to hear back from Poe that, indeed, Ben's intel and the direction as to how to attack had been turning out exactly as he had said it would. The counsel was very pleased at the progress and the desire for further information was slowly winning out over some of the harshest of Ben's critics.

After the incident of the baby getting free, Ben and Rey had worked diligently on not losing their focus, to prevent further chasing of the bird around their hut. They continued their training, working on sparing and focus, Tsaro guiding them closely as she drilled them with military strictness.

The afternoon was getting late as she made her way down the hill to where Ben and Rey were sparing, dancing around each other, covered in sweat from the effort of trying to best the other. She paused, watching them face off, in an intricate display, sabers arcing and moving at blazing speed, clashing and cracking with power. Tsaro appreciated the effort it had taken both of them to make it look so effortless and she had stopped to watch many master's honing their skills over the years.

Ben pressed an advantage and Rey grunted with the effort to catch herself, while she spun, slightly off balance as he brought his mother's saber around for what would have been a deadly blow, stopping just short of the strike, a satisfied grin spreading across his face.

Rey frowned and switched off her saber in defeat, Ben quickly following her lead while offering her his hand up, the triumphant grin still lighting up his eyes.

"You made me work for that." He said, gloating a little while trying to offer a bit of praise.

Rey scowled, but secretly enjoyed when he was so light after winning a hard-fought sparing session as his eyes would brighten to a soft hazel, and the gold would practically shine with light. They both looked up as Tsaro approached them with a nod of admiration for their sparing.

"Closely matched." She said as acknowledgment to their finish, then pointed to the sabers they carried, "Not made for you I don't think."

Ben took a long drink of water before answering her, his mood dampening a little bit, "No. They aren't. Mine was my mother's, Rey weald's Master Luke's."

Rey sat on a rock, wiping her face with a towel and having some water as well as Tsaro reached into her apron tentatively, "Will not do, I don't think." And she stretched out her small hands, two twin crystals in each palm, "These call to me since you arrive." She added quietly.

Ben coughed on his water as he saw the Kyber crystals, shocked that she had one, let alone two. "Tsaro! How do you have these?" He said in awe as he reached out to the one she held towards him. It practically vibrated with power as he reached forward, the vibration sounding like a low hum in the back of his mind.

Rey reach forward as well, the hum of the crystal calling to her like the draw of a magnet. Both crystals were a nearly clear, white, almost three inches in length and as thick as one of Ben's thumbs. Both a perfect mirror of the other as if it was prophecy they should come to a dyad pair.

Tsaro looked at them almost lovingly as they were held by the Masters, "Stones been in family longer than memory. They not sing till you come. It's right they go to you." She said, sadness coloring her tone.

Rey looked up from the stone in shock, "Tsaro, I….I can't." She said, a huge part of her desperate to keep the precious stone in her hand.

Tsaro frowned, "I keep for reason. They meant for you. Build what you need and they serve." She said with a firm and resolute nod of her head.

Ben crouched down to meet the old matron eye to eye, "I am honored. Thank you." He said and reached out to grasp the tiny hand in his with tenderness.

Rey knelt by his side as well, "I am as well. Thank you." She said, taking her other hand.

Tsaro blinked a few times and cleared her throat, swallowing her emotions, "Yes, well, come young Masters. Food getting cold." She muttered gruffly and turned to shuffle back up the hill.

Ben could feel the cool stone in his warm hand remaining the same temperature regardless of the heat he gave off and it felt right, complete somehow. His mind was already working on a design as he held the stone, something that fit who he had become.

He looked over at Rey who was marveling at her own stone and he reached out, taking her small hand in his, "Come on. Let's go eat. Then I will show you how to build your saber." He said with a radiant grin.

Rey smiled back, an image already in her mind as to how she wanted it to work, but stood with Ben and made their way up after Tsaro.

They all had just crested the hill as shots cut through the air. Ben grabbed Rey and spun with a grunt moving with lightning speed as a blaster bolt sizzled past where Rey had just been. They hit the ground and rolled down the hill a little way before coming to a stop, Ben laying protectively on top of Rey.

Rey felt the stones biting into her shoulders as Ben's weight pressed her down, his one arm cradling her head while he propped himself up on the other arm. Saber out and ignited. She glanced up at his face as he looked down quickly at her.

"You okay?" He asked quickly, and she gave him a quick nod, dismissing the stinging that continued in her shoulder and he rolled off her so she could ignite her saber and roll on her stomach.

"What was that?" she asked shaken and looked up to see a small lump at the top of the hill. "Oh, stars! Tsaro!" She breathed and immediately scrambled up the rocks to the heap.

"Rey!" Ben spat and scrambled after her in a defensive position as she gathered the caretaker in her arms and slid back down the stones away from the crest of the ridge.

"Tsaro?!" Rey said, rolling the small heap over to find her eyes closed and a scorch mark to her midsection.

"No!" Ben growled looking to the top of the hill and back at Rey, his mind working desperately and the fury gathering like a dark and malicious storm.

Tsaro's eyes fluttered for a moment and she groaned a little, to both of their relief, "Save yourselves, young Masters." She whispered, a dark liquid seeping out of the corner of her mouth.

"No, Tsaro, you are going to be okay." Rey sobbed out, tears blurring her vision as she tried to calm the panic she felt not just from her but from Ben as well.

She glanced desperately at Ben who was scanning the ridge, then looked back at her, meeting her look, "Do it. I will cover you." He said with a firm nod and almost a wild desperation in his eyes as they flicked to Tsaro cradled in her arms.

Rey took a shuddering breath in, sniffing her tears away and focused, her hand gently hovering over Tsaro's wound as she drew on the force. The island seemed to respond in its entirety to help her, channeling the force to move and heal the caretaker's wounds.

Tsaro took in a choppy breath, her eyes opening wide in surprise as Rey's final tears, fell, landing on the now closed area. "Oh..." She breathed out.

Rey opened her eyes to check her work, "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, concern coloring her tone, eyes still watery.

Tsaro sat up a little, touching her middle in amazement, "Oh, child..." And she looked up at the pair in utter awe.

"We good?" Ben said curtly, his stance defensive, but the sense of panic now gone as the concern was only reflected in how his eyes took in Tsaro.

"I okay. I go down, hide. You find who did this." She said, wiggling out from under Rey's protection after giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Rey ignited her saber, her features hardening to match Ben's serious look, "What do we do?" She asked feeling Ben's mind work through the options.

He calculated their choices before turning to her, "You head up and around the back of the hut, I will come around this way. This could only be an assassin." He said flatly, his face reflecting the seriousness of the situation.

Rey took a breath and steeled her resolve, shifting to stay low and move towards the back of the hut when she felt a momentary panic off Ben and she turned back as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Please, be careful." He said, voice strained with the worry of scenarios flitting through his mind and moved quickly, brushing a kiss on her forehead.

Rey hesitated at his tender gesture as she felt him put aside his fear and move towards the ridge carefully, staying low. She moved with a last look down the hill to where Tsaro had hidden herself and scrambled her way up the hill so she was blocked by their hut.

Ben skirted the edge of the low wall separating the caretaker's areas and the rest of the huts, creeping silently around the low structures till he could see over the ledge. There was a water skimmer tied up to the rocks far below and Ben frowned as he assessed the best way for someone to get up the cliff before he edged his way around in a circle back to where he estimated the shots came from.

Rey inched towards the far edge of the hut, her saber and the gentle breeze the only sound that she could hear. She could feel Ben making his way slowly towards her position, checking as he went and she focused on the area ahead of her when a movement by her old hut caught her eye.

_Ben, by the wash hut, cliff side_. She warned him as she slipped down to crouch behind the low wall that ran just in front of the cliff edge between the two huts.

_Stay there. I'm coming around_. He said and she could feel him moving so that he would come out between two other smaller huts.

Ben crept out as the assassin moved to fire, his saber at his side, and off to seem unaware. The shot blasted, and in a fluid movement, he brought up the saber, igniting it and deflecting the shot back as Rey hopped the wall and approached.

The armoured figure continued to fire, both blasters, one at Ben and one at Rey as they closed in, deflecting the shots back until Ben lunged, closing the final gap, arching his saber up, and taking out the assassin.

Rey signed and left her saber on as Ben crouched over the downed assassin. She watched him search for information, stripping the weapons from the body, placing them off to the side before pulling the helmet off to reveal the face.

"One of Hux's favorites. I should have figured." Ben said and stood, dropping the helmet on the ground beside the body, face full of disgust.

Rey stood and extinguished her saber as Ben shifted, scanning the rest of the area and she finally noticed the scorched burn across his left shoulder blade, blood darkening his shirt under the hole, the pain in her own shoulder finally making sense.

"Ben! You're hurt!" Rey said, touching his arm gently as he glanced back at her.

"It's nothing." He said and moved forward to where other caretakers were starting to come out of the huts and from behind the short stone walls. He bent down and picked up the weapons he had removed from the body and headed to the hut, finally turning his saber off.

Rey trotted after him quickly, as he made it to the top of the hill just as Tsaro crested the ridge, her burnt clothes ruffling in the wind from where she had been hit by the blaster.

"Someone help her, **_now_**." He bellowed at the other caretakers who scurried quickly to her aid, fussing over her in Lanai as she batted their hands away and frowned at Ben's ordering the others around.

"I fine young Master." She huffed as the others hovered and brought the wheeled chair to where she had sat on a small boulder as Ben crouched beside her.

Ben felt his heart rate finally start to pick up as the adrenaline eased away and his fear started to creep into the edges of his mind and he reached out, gently touching the scorched apron that she had untied and was holding in her lap.

Rey moved forward as the group shifted Tsaro into the chair and started to wheel her off to be attended to and addressed Ben as he stood, "Your turn. We need to deal with your shoulder." She said gently as he watched the group move off to the other huts.

Ben barely heard what Rey said, but felt her steer him by the elbow in the direction of their hut and inside by the fire, taking his saber and setting it off to the side with hers before he truly registered how hurt his shoulder was, let alone how close he came to losing Rey.

As she set some bandages on the table beside him he grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand in front of him, slightly between his legs. Once there, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist in a vice grip, shoving the pain to the back of his mind as he buried his face in the front of her shirt just below her chest, taking slow deep breaths to calm his chaotic thoughts.

Ben's actions gave Rey pause as she felt his fear bubble to the surface. Fear from the thought that he could have lost her, fear from the fact that Tsaro had been hurt, fear that meant he cared deeply for her and Tsaro, and most of all fear of what that could mean as a whole. Rey closed her eyes against the intensity of the fear coursing through him as he clung tightly to her and she reached up, and slowly stroked his hair.

"Its okay." She said softly, as the fear began to bleed away while she ran her hands through his hair. In all his fear, Rey realized that never once had he been scared that his life would end if hers did, that it came from losing her.

Ben clung to Rey and focused on her hands in his hair, smoothing the strands in long strokes, calming his thoughts until the pain of his shoulder slowly began to push it's way to the front of his mind. Loosening his grip he slid back in the chair a little, while keeping his hands on her waist, the thought flitting though his mind of how far his hands wrapped themselves around her frame.

Rey could feel his mind easing, the tension draining as the pain began to throb in her shoulder and she looked down, her hands still threaded through his black waves. She slid her fingers around to the base of his skull, the heals of her palms gently cupping behind each ear and she tilted his head up to meet his dark eyes.

"I'm safe. Here. With you." She said, emphasizing her words carefully as she stared in his eyes so he could sense the truth in what she spoke to him.

It was such a simple thing for her to say, but with those words, his fear vanished and all he could see was her hazel eyes. "How can you be so patient with me?" He found himself thinking out loud in wonder.

"I won't be much longer if you don't let me take care of that shoulder." She said with a quirk of her mouth in grin and she gave his hair a little playful tug.

"Ouch….okay." He said, not really hurting from her gesture, but playing along as he felt her humor flow through to him.

Rey moved her hands and peaked over his should with a grimace, "Here, let's get you shirt off and then I can get a better look." She said and began to help him unstick the charred fabric from the edges of the wound as he sucked in his breath with the fresh pain.

Ben managed to keep to much of the fiery pain from ebbing through the bond as he grit his teeth while Rey helped him remove his shirt, causing the area to start bleeding again as she carefully picked out bits of the burnt shirt.

Before long she had the area cleaned and dressed with burn cream and was securing the bandage in place with tape. "There, that should do it. The cream should have it healed up nicely by morning." She mumbled absentmindedly as she secured the final piece of tape.

Ben held stone still as he felt her finger slide the tape down his back alongside his spine causing a small shiver to work it's way down to the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you." Was all he could manage in a low rumbling tone that seemed softer than he thought he could be.

Rey edged back, her head tilting thoughtfully at his tone for a moment, "I'll grab you a shirt." She breathed out as his eyes caught hers and there was fire there she had never seen before.

Ben cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, suddenly much warmer than he had been a couple of minutes before, "Um, are you hungry?" He fumbled as he glanced at the window, noticing it had started to get dark.

Rey walked back and handed him his shirt, "Not overly, but how about I put on some tea?" She offered, trying to keep herself busy.

Ben slipped the shirt over his head carefully trying to not lift his arm up and move the bandage to much as she moved around the fire, getting the coals set to heat the kettle full of water. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"The crystals!" He said with a groan, realizing he didn't have his anymore.

Rey turned, her face dawning with remembrance, "I have them both! I grabbed them right after I healed Tsaro." She said and reached into a hidden pocket on the leg of her pants pulling out the crystals.

She handed the slightly wider one to Ben, somehow sure the one she kept was meant to be for her, and held it up to the firelight. It wasn't quite clear, but the light of the fire seemed to reflect inside of it some how, a golden hue throughout the stone.

"You've built a saber before, I assume?" She said sitting beside him as he rolled the crystal across his palm.

"Yes, but this feels different somehow." He said marveling at the small stone in his palm. He already had a design in his mind as soon as he saw the stone.

Rey set the crystal down on the table between them and moved to get them both some tea. Handing him a cup she sat and picked the stone up, rolling it in her hand as she stared at the crackling fire. The weather had seemed to be getting cooler in the last week, with the evenings being so cold you could see your breath outside, so she had built up the fire to keep the cold at bay.

They sat in comfortable silence for quite a while as they had their tea and got lost in their own thoughts. Ben enjoyed the quiet with her, as she didn't seem to feel the need to fill that time with useless chatter. It wasn't that they didn't have good conversations too, but after a day like they had, it seemed they both needed a little break.

After a little while longer Rey found herself yawning and got up to set her cup by the supplies, scaring the Porg in the force cage accidently causing it to squawk a few times before settling again to sleep. "Oops." Rey whispered and rubbed a gentle finger over it's head as its eyes closed.

Ben watched her stroke the bird before she tidied up a few items carefully, yawning again as she did and he felt a desire surface and invade his thoughts. She moved around the fire, in the usual evening routine he had gotten used to but the thought nagged at him.

"Rey?" He finally said, feeling as if he was choking out her name. He was fighting with himself about whether to ask her or just leave it, when her name had slipped passed his lips without thinking.

Rey turned, his tone off and a wave of uncertainty washing over her all of a sudden, "What's wrong?" She ask moving over to him, suddenly concerned.

Ben felt warm again, the tips of his ears getting hot as she neared and he just blurt out the question that was eating at his brain, "Will you sleep with me tonight?" He stammered out, voice almost cracking on the words.

Rey froze, "Um….I'm sorry?" She asked utterly shocked at what had come out of his mouth, as if it were an entirely new language.

Ben fumbled with his crystal and then set it on the table, unable to look at her all of a sudden with embarrassment at his wording, "I mean sleep, like, in the same bed, with….me. Just to sleep." He stammered completely flushed, sweat now dotting his for head as he nervously raked his hand through his hair while avoiding her dumbfounded gaze.

This man in front of her was _NOT_ the Ben Solo she was used to, not to mention she was almost positive he had asked to share a bed with her tonight. She couldn't tell if the sense of discomfort and rising heat was from her or him, but she was suddenly just as hot as he looked and her mouth was as dry as the hottest day on Jakku.

"Ah…I….okay?" She heard her self say. Wait, what did she just tell him?! She thought in a moment of panic.

Ben's head popped up and he looked at her in surprise, "Okay?" He asked doubtful he actually heard her correctly, feeling like it was suddenly even hotter in the hut than before.

Rey paused again, unsure but unable to help herself, "Okay." She said quietly, feeling herself blush furiously.

Ben was at a loss. He hadn't really thought about if she would say yes, well, he hadn't really thought at all, and now, he wasn't sure what he should do next. He stood and moved to head to his bed, but stopped, "Ah, okay. Um, were you wanting to go to bed now? I mean are you tired?" He fumbled. Stars, he never had a problem with words before!

Rey shuffled her feet for a moment, "Well, um, sure. I was getting ready for bed already, I guess." She said turning to her bed for a moment and getting her pillow awkwardly.

Ben moved to his bed and slipped off his boots, flipping the pillow to the opposite side it had been before and catching her questioning look, "I can see the door better, and I won't be laying on my hurt side." He said with a small shrug.

Rey nodded and walked over and he moved to the back of the bed, stretching out, lifting the blanket back for her. She slipped her boots off too and sat tentatively on the mattress, turning to lay with her back to him like she had the last time and tucked her pillow over his arm as he pulled the blanket over her.

Ben shifted a little until they were both covered and then paused, unsure of where to put his arm until hesitantly deciding to tuck it around her waist, his elbow resting just above her hip. "Is that okay?" He whispered, inches from her ear.

Rey shivered with his breath tickling her ear, "Yeah, that's fine." She said and let her body relax a little into the solid frame behind her. It was warm and secure, while being comforting all at the same time and she was surprised at how fast her eyes became heavy, drooping slowly in her comfort.

"Rey?" Ben murmured again in her ear as he felt her body slowly getting heavier against his, as her breathing evened out.

"Hmmm?" Rey mumbled in reply, sleep starting to take her over as he tightened his arm around her middle, pulling her in close.

"I needed you close." He admitted in a whisper, revealing the last of his lingering fear from the events of the day.

Rey smiled with her eyes closed and leaned her head back under his chin, "I needed this too." She admitted in a whisper in her half sleep state before she finally drifted off.

Ben smoothed her hair under his chin and just lay in the dimming fire light for a little listening to her breathing and the quiet sleepy hum of her mind. She was there, safe and that's the way he was going to keep her, at least for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

You guys are the best! So many great comments and support, I have been writing non-stop. Thank you! Please, keep them coming! I have had many comments of people saying they look forward to updates, but I love getting the alerts of your comments!

A bit of a building chapter here, but some fun stuff. I have to admit I giggled through a few parts, adding them, just cause. Hope this meets up to the praise you all are throwing my way!

Chapter 17

Ben's mind drifted, aware he was sleeping, but not yet awake and darkness surrounded him. He turned, trying to find some kind of light or fixed point but found nothing until a voice broke through to him.

"You thought you could burn me away?" said the electronically distorted words, and Ben turned to see a large grayish mirror that had cracks around the edges as a black figure materialized.

The figure was cloaked with the red, cracked mask of Kylo Ren as it strode to stop in front of him, the glass being the only separation.

Ben sneered at the reflection, "Kylo Ren is dead." He said repeating the words his father said to him.

"You can't kill me!" the reflection stated back matter of factly, "I am part of you. I am the dark that you hide away." It said leaning in as if examining Ben.

Ben hesitated as doubts tried to surface and he took a breath, steadying himself, "I have darkness always inside me, but I am not dark anymore. You do not rule my life." He said with conviction.

The figure tilted it's head questioningly at him as if in disbelief, "I will destroy you. Then, you will destroy _her_." It hissed maliciously.

Ben cut in at the thought, "No. You will not touch her." He growled back dangerously at the glass.

"You are both MINE!" The figure roared and slammed it's hand against the glass, cracking it in a large circle around the contact point.

Ben jarred awake, his eyes flying open in the dim light of the hut, his heart pounding and breathing rapid as he tried to focus. The sound of the word 'mine' seeming to hang in the silence of the still dark night.

At some point Rey had rolled to face him and he looked down at her sleeping form, a shiver rattling through him.

"Are you cold?" She mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep, eyes still closed. Without waiting for his response she grabbed the edge of the blanket that was shoved down by his hip and pulled it up over him, reaching behind him to make sure it was between him and the cold bricks.

When she was done, she burrowed close, clasping his shirt in her small hand while she tucked her face into the hollow of his neck. Her breathing tickling his bare collar bone as it slowed, evening back into a regular pattern of sleep.

Ben doubted she would remember the moment in the morning, and he sighed, trying to wipe his mind of the emotions left by the dream. He pulled Rey close, breathing in her familiar and comforting scent as he focused on how warm she felt tucked in against him, feeling wide awake. He tried to focus on the plans they had made, but his mind kept wandering back to the figure behind the mirror and the things it had taunted him with.

"You are right, it's really hard to sleep when your mind is going." Rey mumbled in an irritated tone against the skin of his neck.

Despite the inner turmoil, the sensation caused a delicious feeling to spread out from that spot and warm all the way through him, before he could even register it, "Sorry." He murmured back trying to calm himself for all kinds of new reasons.

He felt her tense as she caught a snip of his dream and she shifted her head away from his neck to crack her eyes open at him in the dim light.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, voice sounding much more awake, and she slid one of her arms around his waist as a comforting gesture.

Ben sighed and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, "Getting there." He whispered just taking a second for the first time in his life to enjoy something.

Rey quickly searched through his memory for the rest of the dream and smiled at his confidence, "what you told the darkness was right you know." She said, reaching up out from under the blanket to stroke his cheek, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Hmmm?" He slightly purred as his eyes fluttered shut at her touch.

"You don't deny the darkness inside, you have made it a part of you." She whispered pride in her words as she said them.

Ben relaxed, letting her sooth the last of the lingering tensions away with her tender touch. "That's nice." He mumbled, sleep starting to take over him.

Rey smiled and relaxed against his heat, listening to the sound of his heart beating against her ear and let sleep claim her.

Ben slowly woke to the sound of heavy rain falling on the roof of the hut and a draft chilling his back. He grumbled and searched for the missing blanket, keeping his eyes shut during the process when he realized the spot where Rey had been sleeping was empty. He opened his eyes to find her stoking the fire with his blanket wrapped around her before she darted back to the bed, her teeth chattering.

"You had to take the blanket with you to do that?" Ben grumped as she covered them both again, snuggling in close to any heat he had.

"S-s-s-s-orry." She stammered and he wrapped his arms around her, realizing how cold she was.

"How did you get so cold?" He questioned her and her hands felt like blocks of ice against him and any bare skin was chilled and covered with goose bumps.

"I-I-I d-d-on't kn-n-ow." She said rattled out and showed him that she had woken up to the blankets gone and the hut cold enough she could see her breath.

Ben realised he must have pulled them off her in his sleep and rubbed her arms by way of an apology, "Sorry, I must have stole it while I slept. Are you warming up?" He asked noting her teeth weren't shaking as bad.

"Yeah, you are a pretty good heater." Rey said blushing and tucked her head under his chin, pressing her cheek to his neck making him flinch.

"Stars, Rey! Even your kriffing nose is cold!" He complained and wrapped his arms tight around her again.

By the time the rain had slowed enough for Tsaro to make it to their hut, both Ben and Rey were up and starting to work on the designs for their sabers, the Kyber crystals laid out on the table between them.

"No, no, you can't run the power that way, it will cause a short here." Ben was saying to Rey as he looked over her design on her holopad. He had already finished his schematics and was going through their supplies to see what they might need for parts.

Tsaro banged through the door as usual with her wheelbarrow and Ben hurried over to help her, his face filling with concern.

Tsaro shooed him away, "Stop hover, young Master Ben." She grumped at him as she got the items out for lunch, then looked at the mess on the table with a frustrated sigh.

"As bad as children," she muttered and then spoke up, "Away now, clean, food goes on table." He tone chastising as her words inspired immediate action.

Rey stopped her for a moment, "Are you okay?" She ask, Ben pausing as well to hear the answer.

"Yes, young Masters, I fine." Her face showing irritation, while her tone betrayed the tenderness behind it.

Rey nodded and they made quick work of cleaning up and prepping so they could all sit to eat by a warm fire.

Ben waited till they were settled at told Tsaro about his dream, "The mirror has cracked further. I don't think we can wait longer to put up a wall." He stated at the end of his telling.

Tsaro nodded thoughtfully and glanced over at the caged Porg, "You done well. It time I think, too." She said sipping her tea.

"Can we do it from here or do we need to go there?" Rey asked, expressing her thoughts out loud.

Tsaro got up and started to put things away before she answered, "Release Porg first. Then we go to place you talk of." She said resolved and Rey shuddered a little with the memory.

They waited for Tsaro to finish her chores and she directed them to sit in their meditative position as she took the Porg outside. Slowly they released the cage, letting it go and gaining some power from the release before they came back to the present of the hut.

Packing a few items, they set off, with Rey in the lead in a stoic march towards the place of dark power by the edge of the ocean. Tsaro had left instructions with the other caretakers to bring them lamps if they were still gone by evening. The island seemed to sense the mood of the group as low grey clouds hung over them and a cold wind seemed to bite through any layers that they had on to protect them as they made their slow hike to the dark place.

When they finally arrived, both Ben and Rey could sense the malice emanating from the dark hole, the ocean kicking up spray over the edge in an altogether angry display while the sky darkened and seemed to threaten to open in a full downpour at any moment. They moved to the back of the cavern and sat together, focusing on their connection to the force to draw them into the space between, trying to stay clear of the cold ocean spray as much as possible.

The mist surrounded Ben and Rey, heavy and comforting as they began. The mirror appearing before them, the large cracks around the edge wicked and jagged and the circular cracks from Ben's dream spidering out from the middle.

Ben glanced over at Rey and she took his hand, _let's do this_. She said encouragingly, and closed her eyes, drawing on the power from the island as well. Ben was about to close his eyes as the shadowy figure started to materialize on the other side.

The voice in the mask taunted him, _You brought her to me_. It said before it chuckled behind the mirror. _You think you can stop me_? It hissed with such anger the ground started to shake.

Rey squeezed Ben's hand tightly and shifted towards him, placing her other hand over his heart and he closed his eyes at the feeling. The heat from her hand spread slowly and brought the mist to him, her thoughts calming him.

Rey felt Ben's hand wrap over her heart, his fingers brushing her collarbone and the heat burning away any fears she had coming to this place. He was suddenly with her in the space between, _Let's seal some cracks_. She said, gathering the mist and smoothing it over the mirror, pushing it against the cracks, forcing it into the tiny spaces.

They worked tirelessly till the surface seemed smooth again, all the while the voice taunting them, mocking them, pressing on any perceived weakness.

_Why do you care for this man_? It grated at Rey and slowly shifted to take the form of Leia as it spoke, and she faltered. _You've sacrificed my cause, left it, your friends, your family, for what_? She said with a sneer._ He doesn't deserve you. He is a __**monster**__ and you know it_. She said turning back to Ben who was shaking with strain.

_You killed everything I loved. You killed my son, you killed Han, you will kill the closest thing I had to a daughter._ The apparition of Leia threw at him.

Ben slammed a force brick down and turned his head to meet the dark stare, _You are not going to win_. He spat and gathered more mist, slamming another brick in place. _We are stronger, and we __**will**__ defeat you_. He finished turning back to meet Rey's gaze.

Rey steeled herself at his words, the tears that the false Leia brought up now dry and she gathered more energy, creating brick after brick, placing it tightly in front of the mirror in tandem with Ben. Sweat was trickling down from her temples and she felt weak, drained, but she pushed on as the voice pressed further.

The image shifted one last time as the bricks piled up to the top quarter of the mirror, Han's grizzled features grinning at them humorlessly. _You won't stop anything with this little trick_. It said as a promise, _I'm coming and I will start with everyone one and everything that you love._

At this, Rey placed the final few bricks, obscuring the figure completely behind the grey force wall. _You will get __**no one**__ I love_. She said staring into Ben's eyes as she said it.

Tsaro waited patiently as the waves crashed continually spraying the pair, and the evening fell. As per her instructions, young caretakers appeared, lamps in hand lighting the area and warding off the darkness that seemed to be right on the edge of the hole. As it got later and later, she felt a calm start as the waves slowly died down and wind eased, while the skies opened in a cold soaking rain, until Rey slumped against Ben with a groan.

Ben shuttered and opened his eyes, panting with unseen effort and wrapped his arms around Rey tenderly. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, as she breathed heavily against him, the rain and see water having soaked both the bone long ago.

Rey tried to slow her heart and her breathing, and gathered what energy she had left to raise her head, "Yeah, just tired. You?" She asked seeing the dark circles under his eyes in the lamplight.

Ben nodded and looked around him, noticing it was well into the night and they were surrounded by caretakers with lamps. Tsaro was sitting in the same spot they had seen her settle and she rose with a groan at their acknowledgement, her cloths clinging to her as water pooled under her from all the rain.

"It done." She said with a firm nod, "You make it back?" She added with concern as she took the pair in with a critical gaze nearing them with a obviously pained shuffle.

Ben nodded lightly and groaned as he rose, every muscle weak and hurting, and helped Rey up as well, tucking his arm around her for support. "We will make it." He said, inwardly doubting his own words and they set off, ever so slowly back to the huts, the cold seeping in.

It took many rest breaks and no small amount of encouragement from Tsaro to get them back to the hut, by the time the night was the darkest, but when they did, they were met with a warm fire crackling away, hot broth in a pot, and tea ready. Tsaro had been carried in the wheeled wagon by a few of the other caretakers, bundled in blankets to stave off the cold.

Once they were settled with blankets, Ben insisted she go and get some rest as she was hobbling painfully around the hut, "Tsaro, go. We can manage. You need rest." He said forcing his voice to stay steady, insistent enough that she finally agreed and shuffled out with her goodnight back into the wheeled cart.

Rey slid forward in her chair, shivers starting to rattle her teeth as she hugged the mug in her hands desperately trying to absorb any kind of heat it had to offer. Ben took a quick look at her and frowned, the cold causing him to shake just as badly as well.

"Rey, we need to get into dry clothes." He said ever so gently as he approached her chair doing his best to keep his teeth from chattering as hard as hers were.

Rey looked up at him, her whole body beginning to violently shake and nodded, so cold that she was unconcerned of what it meant in the moment, just that she was being told she needed to do something.

Ben helped her up and moved her towards the bed where someone had set out clothes, taking her mug and setting it off to the side as he moved the, now wet, blanket from her shoulders, setting it over a chair.

Rey's fingers with numb and she fumbled with the clasp on her belt, "I j-j-just w-w-want-t-t to s-s-sleep." She said pitifully and Ben moved back, clasping her hands between his cold ones, but not having any heat of his own to spare her.

"I kn-know. C-c-can I do this for you?" He asked with a concerned seriousness that made Rey's heart melt a little and she nodded, as his shivering didn't seem nearly as bad as hers.

He carefully undid her belt, fingers only slipping a couple times, and set it on the floor, before moving to help her out of her soaked shirt. His hands not quiet working right, but unsure if it was because of the cold, or despite everything, that he was undressing her.

Rey could only focus on the bone rattling shivers as her shirt was pulled over her head, causing goose bumps to break out across her skin, before Ben pulled a dry, warm shirt back over her head again. Next came her pants to which he knelt in front of her, tugging to get the clinging material off her legs as he focused intently on her feet.

Ben swore under his breath as he struggled with getting her feet out from the wretchedly clingy material as his own shakes started to increase into full shivering like hers. Mercifully, the material finally cooperated and he helped her step into a loose pair of pants and he finished by wrapping another, dry blanket over her shoulders.

"B-b-better?" He chattered out, and she nodded feeling instantly warmer with the removal of the wet, cold material.

"You next." Rey replied, her teeth finally stopping to rattle, but the rest of her still shivering lightly.

Ben nodded and Rey noticed how blue his lips were and they moved to his bed. She unwrapped the blanket that was also wet, off him, and helped him unstick his shirt, pulling up over his head to drop it in a soppy heap on the floor.

It was the first time that Rey actually took note of all the scars that snaked their way across different parts of him. She paused for just a second, her hand hovering over a curved scar on his left side by his ribs before moving to grab his shirt and help him get it over his head as his hands started to shake violently.

Once that was over his head, Rey faltered, her hands at her sides as she realized he needed to get his pants off as well.

"I-I-it's okay, I-I-I g-g-got it." He stuttered and fumbled, his fingers, not working properly as he attempted to get the ties undone.

Rey took a deep breath and batted his hands away, working the ties quickly and kneeing as she pulled down the sopping material. It was quick work from there to get him in a dry pair of pants and pull a dry blanket around his shoulders as well.

As she pulled the material around him, Ben looked down at her, hearing the words in his head that she said to the dark apparition and he snagged the corners of the blanket and enclosed her in his arms, wrapping the blanket closed around both of them.

Rey was completely enveloped in a moment, Ben's arms closing the blanket around her to her surprise, and she rested her head on his chest, feeling the heat begin to work its way back into his skin. She tentatively reached her arms around him, pulling her blanket around his waist at the same time and just listened to his heart beat.

She felt a warmth of emotions flowing through him and she reached out with her tired mind to see that he was stuck on one train of thought. Her words, her eyes, as she told the darkness it would get no one she loved, and she realized the impact and truth of what she said, tightening her arms around him in response.

Ben felt her in his mind as he thought of the moment and her arms squeezing him tightly. He closed his eyes, the shaking easing away and smoothed her hair with his cheek, taking a deep, comforting breath.

"I feel worse than I did when we got back to Ajan Kloss." He murmured into her hair, the last of his shivers leaving him exhausted and sore all over.

Rey chuckled into his chest, thankful he decided to move pasted their moment for the time being, "I'm starving though." She mumbled back, her lips rubbing against the soft material of his shirt and she felt him smile into her hair.

"Food, then sleep." He stated, reluctantly lifting his head and loosening his arms from around her shoulders.

Rey looked up with a shy smile and nodded, letting go as well to move to her chair, and Ben served them both some broth and followed her lead to sit, tucking the blanket around him to keep the heat in.

They finished quickly and Rey tossed a couple more logs on the fire as the rain seemed to start coming down harder, keeping it dark outside, even though it should have been starting to get lighter. When she rose, Ben was standing by his bed and extended his hand to her in invitation.

She didn't even think twice as she walked over, and took his hand while he laid down and moved to the back of the bed, making room for her. Instead of turning her back though, she crawled in, facing him, tucking her one arm against his chest, the other around his waist while she snuggled her head under his chin.

Ben waited for her to settle and then pulled her flush against him with a contented sigh. Never would he have thought he would be here, holding her in the dead of night, her breath warm against the pulse point of his neck. With that pleasant thought he drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

The sun was streaming in brightly as Rey groaned and rolled over to keep it out of her eyes and she realized the spot beside her was empty. It had been another full week of back and forth conversations with Poe and the rest of the counsel, but Ben had finally convinced them that his information had been valuable enough to let him leave for the end of the month.

They only had a week and a half to secure a ship and an invite to the exclusive ball to be able to execute the plan to retrieve the holocron. As time passed, he seemed to sleep less and grump more, leaving Rey frustrated and just as short.

She peeked open her eyes to see him only a few feet from her, shirtless, his hair still dripping down his back from washing, the pink, healing mark from the blaster burn standing out on his shoulder blade, small other scars here and there marring his smooth skin.

"Did you sleep?" Rey asked quietly and watched him glance back over his shoulder at her. She could feel his irritation with the question.

"A little." He said shortly and pulled his shirt over his head quickly.

She had, had about enough of his surely attitude and flipped back the blankets in frustration, "How, exactly do you think you are going to make it through this little plan of ours if you don't get sleep and spend all your time obsessing?" She snipped, nodding her head in the direction of the holopad in his plans displaying the ball room schematics.

Ben set it down and slowly turned towards her, his fury peaked to the point of no return, "Obsessing?" He said with a deadly calm to his voice, and took a step towards her, straightening up to his full stature. "I am trying to make sure we get out alive." He stated through grit teeth.

Rey didn't back down, she had nothing to be scared from his posturing, but she knew he needed to get out some of his worries. She had hoped he would come to the realization on his own, but her patience was now done.

"Ben, you can make the best plan in the world, and you have, and now we need to just go and do it. There is nothing more you can prepare here. Let it go." She said firmly accenting her final words individually to make her point.

Ben fumed even more, "We can't just fly by the seat of our pants, Rey!" He said starting to pace and raking a hand through his wet hair.

Rey sighed in frustration and blocked his pacing path, getting awarded with a dark look for doing so, and she reached up and slid her hands up his chest all the way to his neck and then cheeks. "You have planned. I know you are worried. We will figure it out if something goes wrong." She said in a soft and soothing tone as she kept his eyes on hers.

She could feel the fight drain out of him and he let out a deep breath of resignation and set the holopad down on his bed.

It frustrated him to no end how she seemed to know what he needed when he didn't seem to realize it himself. "Fine. I'm to tired to fight with you. Besides, you seem to always win anyways." He muttered with mock anger, gaining a smile from her.

"Better. And I am glad you are finally realizing that." She said letting his face go and giving him a cheeky grin.

Ben scoffed a laugh at her and sat on the edge of his bed for a second, "I hope your friend comes through with a ship for us, the Falcon isn't exactly low profile." He said referring to Finn's assurances that they would have a ship suitable to arrive in by the time they were supposed to get picked up.

Rey rolled her eyes at Ben and headed out of the hut to wash. The air was crisp and clear, the sun cool for being so bright and she noticed a flurry of activity from all the caretakers. Flags were being put up, streamers already hung, with excited chatter everywhere.

By the time Rey finished and headed back into the hut, Tsaro was puttering around cleaning up and muttering about them being as messy as her children. Ben was at the table putting away the components and tools they were using to complete their sabers and Rey hurried to help him.

"Tsaro, what's all the excitement about?" Rey asked putting away her tools quickly and wiping down the table.

"It Festival of Visitors. Men are almost month late returning. Great party, celebrating." Tsaro said with a grin.

Rey looked over at Ben with a surprised look, "The men? It never occurred to me that they weren't here." She said under her breath feeling a little embarrassed by her lack of observation.

Tsaro scoffed at Rey, "Men fish, get supplies, provide. Now we rejoice in return." She said setting the breakfast out for them.

Ben sat and cupped his mug in his hands, "Are your sons with them then?" He asked sipping on his tea while the breakfast cooled.

"Oh yes, been to long. See my mate too." Tsaro said with a much more sheepish grin and Ben nearly choked on his tea while Rey shot him a dirty look.

Ben shrugged as an apology and tried to focus on his breakfast while Tsaro came around a smacked his leg with a spoon playfully, "I old, young Master, not dead." At which Ben did unceremoniously cough, spit and spray his tea to the side as Rey laughed till tears trickled down her face.

"Okay, I go to prepare. They here soon. Come join when music starts." Tsaro said and shuffled out quickly, gathering her skirts in her haste.

Ben wiped his mouth and shirt and mumbled, "That's like thinking about my parents." With a tone of disgust and Rey laughed even harder.

Even with the stress of planning the trip to Malastare, Ben was starting to become more and more like a 'regular person' and less like the tightly controlled leader he had been for so long. It was a slow process, but Rey was seeing a difference with every week that passed.

They both ate, then meditated to make sure the wall was firmly in place and making sure they were keeping the darkness trapped as best as they could. Once they were done, they pulled out their sabers, and tried to finish them up. They were mostly completed and Ben was running over the last few checks of the wiring with Rey to make sure they would work properly.

"How much longer till we can test them?" Rey asked anxiously as he double checked her wiring. It should have bother her that he had to inspect what she did, but for some reason it didn't. She was almost proud to show him, and in a way challenge him, to find a fault in what she had done.

"Hmmm, not…to….much….longer." He said concentrating on the intricate wiring she had finished that was connecting the Kyber crystal.

He handed it back with a nod and went back to his own. Both sabers were relatively the same, however, he designed his with a slight difference that he was keeping to himself until they tested it out. Rey's on the other hand was a lot like Luke and Leia's, which kind of surprised him as she was so good with a staff he figured she might gravitate to something more like that, given a choice.

Rey's neck was starting to cramp up just as the sound of drums and music began to drift on the air and she raised her head, a slow grin spreading on her face. As much as she had focused on their training and routine, the thought of something new was refreshing with the danger they were facing soon.

"I think that might be our queue." Rey said standing and setting aside her tools. Ben's head was bent over the table in deep concentration with his task.

"Almost….done." He said and straitened up, rolling his head on his shoulders making his neck pop, "Oh, that feels better." He commented and stood stretching a little as he listened to the music.

"Come on, Ben." Rey said her face showing her excitement for the festival and Ben groaned.

He really didn't like crowds much and had been dragged to more than his share of parties with his mother so he wasn't as excited to leave the little bubble of a life they had in the hut. "Okay." He grumbled, only going because of how excited Rey was.

Heading out the door, the music grew louder and a large crowd could be seen up on the hill, literally covering the far side with Lanai of different shapes, flags and streamers waving in the wind. Rey beamed and reached back, grabbing Ben's hand to nearly drag him towards the festivities, as this was the first time ever that they got to just be themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

I am on a roll...I have been waiting to write these next few chapters for a bit now! I have it all in my head so it's a matter of just getting it out for you guys so the updates should be relatively quick. Just a note...I want to credit some star wars fan forums for the ideas in this chapter (You will understand when you read it) and again to Wookieepedia for helping me put some continuity in.

For all you guys commenting and giving me support...LOVE IT! You are all driving this story, and I hear you...I do, have patience...it will be worth it, I PROMISE! As always, keep the comments coming! I love those alerts!

Chapter 18

The festival lasted almost four full days before things started to wind down and preparations began for the men to go back out to sea. Rey enjoyed all of it, the food, the music and the general sense of lightness that seemed to float around the whole island. While Ben spent as much time back in the hut as Rey would allow.

Even with the festivities, their routine stayed relatively unchanged, with them meditating to shore up the wall twice a day, while most of the mornings were spent finishing and tweaking their sabers. Ben wanted them done prior to leaving to Malastare and they were finally at a point that they were going to head out after breakfast to try them out.

Rey had noticed that Ben's design was slightly different than she had figured he would make it, with a curved cross hatch pattern at the top of hilt. She was curious as to what the curved and crossed pattern would do as they walked down the hill, sabers in hand.

Some of the young Lanai boys gathered shyly at the top of the hill, peeking around rocks, watching to see what these new Masters were going to do and Rey grinned up at them as Ben was focused on their task.

"You first." Ben said, stepping back to give Rey some room. "It's like meditation the first time. You need to focus on the crystal, channel the force through it, as if it were an extension of your own arm." He said softly, almost like it was a reverent experience.

Rey closed her eyes, bringing the saber up in front of her with both hands and calmed her mind, focusing on the force, drawing up through her to flow through the saber.

"Good, the crystal knows you, is tuned to you..." Ben added quietly watching her carefully and she moved to slide the switch on.

Rey's saber extended, a soft golden hue emanating from it and she opened her eyes, feeling the flow of immense power through her and the saber. Her face became serious as she started through the patterns, the hum of the saber cutting through the air with her fluid movements.

Ben watched Rey move lithely, her saber flowing with easy, and a small, proud smile spread across his face. She was elegant and fierce; her natural abilities shining through with each arch and twist she made until she finished her patterns, stopping with a reverent exhale.

"It's perfect." She breathed turning to look at Ben, her eyes shining with pride and delight before switching off the saber. "Let's see yours." She added with barely contained excitement.

Ben moved forward and Rey shifted to where he had been standing and he closed his eyes and followed the same meditative focus that Rey had before switching on his saber. His saber extended, about a half a foot longer than Rey's, with his hilt's crossed pattern giving him two short angled hilt blades, slightly reminiscent of his previous saber. The cross-hilt blades were about a palm width long and narrow, angling about 45 degrees off the main blade, and matched his sabers deep golden hue.

As he moved through the saber patterns the blade seemed to reflect the goldish-red of a sunset on a clear day, like a direct manifestation of his internal rooting in the force. It was a perfect representation of who had become, strong and balanced with an acceptance of his darkness.

Rey grinned as his movements finished, his hair wild in the wind, clear and firm focus on his face as he stood and examined the saber carefully before turning it off.

"What do you think?" He asked turning with a cocky swagger and holding up his saber proudly.

"Very...you." Rey said with a smile, "Shall we?" She taunted, stepping around in a slow defensive posture, turning on her saber.

Ben's face turned serious, his eye flashing dangerously as he turned on his saber in response, stalking her in a slow circle like a predator. They clashed in a fantastic display of skill, duelling back and forth until they were both panting, arms feeling the strain of the effort they were exerting.

Rey watched Ben closely, aware that she was no match for his strength anymore and needed to find a way to out maneuver him. His feet shift slightly, hips changing their angle, and she anticipated his strike, spinning around to block, and shift at the same time, pushing him forward, using his momentum against him.

Ben felt the shove to late and stumbled, losing his footing as Rey's saber came around as he hit his knees, stopping as it crackled by his right ear. He roared in frustration and conceded the fight by shutting off his saber.

Rey was panting with the energy she had used to force push him on top of sparing for the last two hours with him and she shut down her new saber, as Ben shut his off, his frustration at being beaten swirling around his mind.

"You made me work for that." She quipped, teasing him to lighten his dark mood and was rewarded with a sneer.

"Next time, _scavenger_." He said as a challenge in a low tone, as his mood swung back the other way, lightening at the triumph in her eyes and the gathered crowd of young Lanai that had come out of hiding to watch their display.

"We have an audience." he said and tilted his head toward the hill causing her to turn and look which made the young ones scatter with yelps of excitement.

"Let's go get cleaned up." Rey said smiling at the scattering children while she strode forward up the hill, Ben in tow.

When they got back to the hut, R2 whistled and alerted them that they message from Finn and Rey grabbed her water sitting, telling R2 to go ahead with the message.

"The connections came through!" Finn's voice came across R2's speakers, tinny and broken in short spaces with some static, "We have secured a ship that will get you in unnoticed, and two invites to the ball. We are told that there will be appropriate attire for the event already on the ship for you both, whatever that means. We will be there in two days to pick up you up."

Rey shot Ben a look that told him he shouldn't have worried and grabbed her clean clothes and headed to the wash hut.

Two days later, Rey woke to an empty bed again, Ben sitting at the table, reviewing the holopad, the sky still dark, rain pattering lightly on the roof. She got up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and moved to where he was sitting, one hand buried in his hair as the other shifting the image, and adding notes.

Rey padded in her socks up beside him and slid her hand and the blanket across his shoulders, covering his back with the blanket and feeling the chill on his skin through his shirt, "It's still early. Come to bed?" She asked softly with a small yawn.

Ben sat up a little and leaned into her warmth. He had been up most of the night reviewing the plan again, his mind not allowing him to relax. He had been like this ever since he could remember, reviewing a plan endlessly until it was completed to ensure that it would run smoothly. He knew it had driven some of his troops to madness at times, but this was the only way he knew how to lessen his concerns.

Ben signed, "Not sure if I can." He said eyeing the holopad again and debated if he should pick it up again.

Rey huffed and pulled on his shoulder, "Let's go. Come on." She insisted pulling him out of the chair and pushing him towards the bed.

Ben hardly resisted, figuring he could wait till she fell asleep again and then go back to working the plan on the holopad. He crawled into the bed and made room for her to curl up next to him, and she pulled the blanket up over them both.

"You are no good to me this way." She chastised him gently, leaning back so she could see his face in the dim, early morning light. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand tenderly, her face filling with concern.

Ben frowned at her words, "This is critical. If we can't get the holocron," He started and Rey cut him off sliding her fingers over his lips.

Rey decided to change her tactic a little, not one to have ever used her feminine powers, but at a loss for how to get him off his train of thought, "You know, this could be the last time for a while we can be like this. Alone." She commented, reaching up to slide a few strands of his hair through her fingers.

Ben's mind paused as her words struck him. She was right, he had taken for granted the little bubble of a life they had on the island, not to mention that they had just, kind of, started to share a bed without really discussing it or what it meant.

"I, ah, didn't even think about that." He said quietly and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, very unsure of himself and her proximity suddenly.

Rey smiled in understanding and continued to slide her fingers gently through his hair until his eyes started droop closed with his obvious exhaustion, his breathing evening out into a deep, slow pattern of sleep. She shifted up carefully and placed a light kiss on his lips before tucking her head under his chin and closing her eyes, letting his heat relax her back to sleep.

Ben rolled on his side to find Rey had already gotten up and he cracked his eyes open, blinking with a yawn. The rain was still pattering on the roof softly and Rey's bags were open on her bed, but she wasn't in the hut. He got up, stretching, and moved to start getting himself packed, a mild level of anxiety creeping into the back of his mind as he got things organized.

The door banged open and Tsaro entered, followed closely by Rey, both shaking off the rain as they did and shut the door behind them. Rey's hair was damp and pulled tight into her regular buns, and she was back in the clothes she regularly wore, wraps winding up her arms, and staff in her hand.

"You look better." She said quietly to Ben, placing her hand on his chest before she moved past him to her bag.

Ben nodded at her in thanks, not wanting to outright tell her she had been right, as Tsaro shooed them both to their chairs for breakfast.

"Will miss young Masters while gone." She sighed with a frown at the two as they ate.

Rey gave her a sad smile, "Will with miss you too. Hopefully we won't be gone long at all." She said with a nod of encouragement as Tsaro handed her tea.

"Master Ben. You not happy leaving for bit?" She asked as Ben frowned, staring distracted into the fire, his breakfast forgotten for the moment.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. What was that?" Ben asked noticing that both Tsaro and Rey were staring at him expectantly.

"Rest mind, young Master," Tsaro said shuffling over to pat his knee, "You keep each other safe." She said with a firm nod.

Ben sighed in thanks, "We will be back soon. And hopefully, we will be able to have more answers." Ben said as there was a crack from overhead and the sound of shuttle engines, that they weren't familiar with.

Rey got up and headed to the door, opening it just in time to see a sleek, mirrored metallic ship setting down. "Ben!" Rey breathed eyeing the beautiful ship.

Ben's eye widen in slight surprise, "That's a Nubian ship used for royalty." His voice colored with the shock he felt.

"Really? How did they get something that fancy?" Rey more stated than asked as Finn crested the hill and Ben sighed, turning back to the hut to finish packing.

Rey beamed at her friend as he trotted through the light rain to the hut, crushing her in a tight hug as soon as he could reach her.

"How are you?" He asked with his face in her neck as he squeezed her tightly.

"I'm good. Pretty much ready to go." She said, leading back into the hut. Tsaro eyed him carefully as she cleaned.

"Tsaro, I never introduced you last time, this is Finn." Rey said as Finn beamed at the caretaker.

"You train yet?" Tsaro asked, squinting critically at him as if she were assessing him for something.

Finn looked confused and glanced at Rey, his question unspoken in his look, "Ah, I'm not sure what you mean?" He asked turning back to her.

Tsaro took a couple shuffling steps toward him and nodded firmly, "You need to train, if want to be young Master too." She stated bluntly and went back to her chores.

Finn coughed a bit of an awkward laugh and Rey just tilted her head at Tsaro with a thoughtful look, "Young Master?" Finn questioned Rey.

Rey shook her head a little, "I will explain later. Here." She said tossing him one of her bags.

Ben had finished packing up and loaded R2 with some extra equipment before turning back to Tsaro and kneeling, "We will be back soon." He said gently and reached out to give her hand a squeeze.

Finn watched the moment with confused interest as he saw the soft look in Ben's eyes and the gentle way he held her small hand in his. It was a far cry from the man he had been just a couple months ago and Finn sighed inwardly at the fact of his change. It was obviously good for Rey, and the alliance, but for him personally, it was the nail in the coffin of his hopes for Rey and him.

"You're staring." Ben grumped as he stood, snapping Finn back out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Okay, let's go show you our new toy." Finn said with a huge grin, and headed out the door with Rey.

It didn't take long for them to pack their stuff to the ship and Finn excitedly showed Rey around the luxurious interior, is pride in securing such a fancy ride evident in his swagger.

There was a crew with the ship and a lady in waiting for Rey, which she had no clue what she was supposed to do with. Ben walked stoic my behind Rey and Finn, not really paying attention until Rey placed her hand on his arm.

"Sorry. Did you say something?" He responded being brought around and realizing that both Rey and Finn were looking at him.

"I was just saying that I had no clue why we had to dress up." Rey said confused and Ben resisted the urge to smile at her.

"Rey, we are going to a ball. You are going to need help getting ready." Ben said and nodded at the lady in waiting.

Rey looked totally lost and Finn, just laughed, "Oh, this is going to be priceless." He joked, walking away to ensure they were leaving and to work out the timing for the arrival.

Ben turned to the lady, "What is your name?" He asked stiffly, while trying to come across as friendly.

"Fahdar, Lord." She said with a slight bow of her head while Rey stifled a small laugh at the term.

Ben angled his head to Fahdar and gestured to the posh quarters behind her, "Can you please assist Lady Rey in preparing for the ball?" He asked formally.

Rey stood shocked at his shift to a regal formality and watched the maid's reaction as she nodded slightly and responded, "Of course my Lord. Lady Rey, shall we?" And ushered her into the quarters, closing the door behind them.

"Ah, you can call me Rey." She said feeling increasingly out of place as she stood in the lavish room and looked around.

"My Lady, that wouldn't be proper. Shall we get you cleaned up?" Fahdar asked, showing Rey a fully equipped bathroom, with the latest refresher, eyeing her outfit with only slightly concealed distain.

Rey smiled at the thought of getting a really good shower and quickly moved to close herself in the bathroom. She shed her clothes and stepped in the refresher, turning it on and nearly purring with delight as it cleaned.

Once finished she stepped out, and found her clothes were gone and she wrapped herself in the only thing she could find, which was a fluffy robe, and padded out to the room. Fahdar was moving about the room, and there were elaborate gowns hanging up on a few of the closet doors causing Rey to freeze.

"Oh, stars. Please tell me those aren't for me?" She said in almost a whimper as she reached out and touched the gauzy pink material of one ornate dress.

"Of course my Lady. You must dress for the ball." She said almost dumbfounded in Rey's confusion over what was happening.

Rey sighed as everything fell into place in her mind. Ben and her weren't sneaking into steal the holocron unseen, they were going to walk in the front doors, in plain view and take it, and suddenly she felt nauseous.

"Lady Rey? Are you alright?" Fahdar asked concerned at how pale Rey had become suddenly.

"Um, yes. Just, ah, give me a second." She said sitting on the end of the large bed, looking at a very fluffy purple gown.

Ben had closed himself off in a smaller study, keeping his distance from Finn as he felt Rey having a very blissful moment, and gleaned where she was before he closed off his mind quickly. The last thing he needed right now was that kind of distraction, and he set to work reviewing the plans again.

His eyes were starting to glaze over when he felt a spike of severe anxiety through the bond and he stood abruptly, reaching out to find that Rey had realized she was going to need to play a part for the plan, and he sat at the desk again, nervously chewing his lip as he waited.

It took almost an hour for the rattle of the door on the main suite to shift Ben's attention away from his holopad and cause him to get up and move to see Fahdar a fitting the suite with a mildly frazzled look about her.

"Ah, my Lord, she is asking for you." She said with a thin nod and waved him into the room, closing the door behind him.

Ben entered the room slowly, taking in all the different gowns hanging off different surfaces until he realized Rey was standing with her back to him in the midst of them.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said and turned slowly to meet his stunned gaze.

She had been dressed in a soft green dress that was relatively sheer, and showed a slightly lighter, form hugging shift underneath it. The gown had a jewelled collar around her throat that gathered the thin material in the front and back, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. Her waist was synched with a matching jewelled thin sash that hung down in delicate tails almost to the floor. The skirt was full enough to show the curve of her hip, with the outer layer pooling a little on the floor at her feet while the inner layer stopped at just below her knees and her feet were laced into strapped flat sandles.

Fahdar had gathered her hair in an intricate braided knot on top of her head and dotted matching light green jewels throughout the woven braids. Her eyes were lined with a dark brown, making them seem as if they were the same shade as the dress.

Ben's mouth was instantly devoid of any moisture as he took in the sight of her and had opened slightly with the shock.

"Rey….you…look…" He started, unable to find the words to express the vision in front of him and walked forward as she hugged her arms around herself.

"I know…it's…." She said playing with the skirt self-conscious fidget, unable to meet his wide, staring gaze.

"Beautiful." Ben breathed in a whisper as me took her hand, "You look beautiful." He repeated, gently reaching to cup her chin and lifting it to meet her eyes.

Rey blinked in disbelief at his words, "Really?" She asked, unsure she actually heard him right.

Ben stepped back a little still holding her hand to get the full view of her again, "You have always been beautiful to me." He mumbled as his cheeks heated, "But, this is…_Stars_, Rey." He struggled to find the words to describe it.

Rey blushed furiously at his comments and grinned, "Don't get used to it. I'm going back to my regular clothes as soon as we are done here." She teased and swished the skirt a little, unable to help herself.

Ben smiled, amused at her very girly action, "Okay, but I am going to enjoy this." He said wickedly as his gazed heated, looking her over again, taking a steo closer to her.

There was a soft, tap at the door and Ben reluctantly turned, "Yes?" He said raising his voice, annoyed at the interruption.

Finn poked his head in with a look of surprise, "Oh, I thought…_STARS_ Rey!" He exclaimed spotting her attached to Ben's hand and rushed into the room as she stepped forward carefully trying not to trip on the gown.

"You look amazing!" He said, eye sweeping over her appreciatively as Ben bristled.

"You think it's okay?" She asked as Finn just nodded and continued to gawk at her.

"It's my turn. I will need to fit the part too, so if you don't mind." Ben said, attempting to dismiss Finn with a glare.

Finn flicked an annoyed glance at Ben and reached out taking Rey's hand, "Let's let him get ready Rey, let me show you the rest of the ship." He said, leading her out of the room as she gathered her skirt, trying not to trip.

Ben scowled at the door as it closed, his comments not working the way he was hoping, but he headed to the refresher and got undressed, enjoying the simple luxury after just using cold water and a rag for so long.

He lingered, letting the warmth work through his muscles, trying to relieve some of the tension that was building up as they neared Malastare. He, eventually, reluctantly turned it off and stepped out to find his clothes had been removed at some point and he wrapped a thick towel around himself.

He looked in the mirror, noting the scruff that was starting and pondered it for a moment before deciding to remove it. It wasn't long before a hesitant tap sounded on the door and Fahdar's voice floated through.

"My Lord?" She asked softly, and he padded to the door opening it for her. "My Lord, would you need assistance to preparing?" She asked politely, eyes downcast in respect.

Ben paused for a moment in thought, "Do you cut hair?" he asked thinking of his shaggy appearance in the mirror.

Fahdar nodded, "Yes, my Lord." She acknowledged and Ben turned to sit in a chair as a sign that he wished her to cut his hair.

Rey paced the main chamber of the ship, unwilling to sit as she felt confined already in the tight shift that was under the gauzy material. She had also seen Fahdar slip into the main chamber and Rey was battling with herself as to whether or not to follow, the feeling through the bond being relaxation and contentment. She frowned at the door and turned to pace back the other way as Finn sat and watched her with an amused look.

"You are going to wear a hole in the hull." He commented quietly gaining a dark look from her in response. Finn scowled back and sighed, "Rey, come sit. I need to go over the coms units with you." he said, patting the seat beside him.

Rey paused in her pacing and reluctantly moved to sit beside Finn as he showed her the coms unit. Rose had modified one of the homing beacons that Rey had used in the past to be an actual coms unit, making it look like an ornate bracelet, that happened to go with the dress she had chosen.

As Finn was fixing it on her wrist the chamber door opened and Ben strode out with Fahdar at a respectful distance. He was dressed in soft grey jacket that had a high collar and lapel that crossed his broad chest in a wedge shape to be buttoned with ornate silver buttons over the right side of his chest. The jacked tapered at his waist down to mid-thigh where he wore a matching pair of soft grey pants that hugged his muscular lags all the way down to his polished black boots. As he strode forward, the jacked shifted at his waist to show a black, wrapped leather belt peeking through the small gap by his right hip.

As impressive as his outfit was, Rey's eye had been drawn up to his hair that had been cut shorter, a couple strands falling on his forehead while the rest was smoothed back in soft waves, barely covering the tops of his ears and curling out at the nape of his neck to brush the collar of the jacket.

Rey's mouth fell open slightly as he came to stop in front of her, "You cut your hair." Was all she could breathe out as he reached out to her.

He opened his mouth to reply, suddenly self-conscious of his choice while she continued to stare at him, but one of the pilots addressed them instead.

"We are coming up on Malastare." He said with a nod before heading back to the cockpit.

Rey rose, taking Ben's hand, eyes still locked on him. He looked completely different, and she couldn't help but reach up and slide the short strands at his collar through her fingers.

Finn cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ah, okay," He drawled slowly looking at the pair, "I'm going to be with the ship so I can coordinate if there are problems."

Ben tore his eyes away from Rey and looked over at Finn, "We will get better scans when we get into the ballroom. I will touch base tonight and we can plan to get the holocron tomorrow night before the auction. It's the last item so everyone should be focused on bidding." He said more as an order than a review of the plan.

The ship shuttered and the sound of the landing gear deploying rumbled through their feet. Finn stood and handed Ben two plexi-sheets that were brightly colored, "Your invitations. You are Lady Rey Bibble, from the Royal House of Naboo." Finn said to Rey, by way of explanation.

Finn turned to Ben, "You are Lord Ben Brandes, also from the Royal House of Naboo." He said matter-of-factly, "These are old alliances that offered help. They have been at the Grand Gala before, but not in a long time, so you shouldn't have problems."

"Besides, I barely recognise you both." Finn muttered and turned to the exit ramp as Ben frowned at him and followed, tucking Rey's hand into his elbow.

Rey took a deep breath and tried very hard not to trip on the gauzy material while she clung to Ben's arm. The small nuances of this grand style didn't seem to faze Ben at all as he strode forward down the ramp confidently, head high and eyes firm.

_Ben._...Rey sent him through their bond weakly, unsure of all the people gathered ahead of them in all their grand outfits.

Ben's eye flicked towards her for a moment and he squeezed her hand on his arm. _This is just like a battle_, he explained softly in terms she could wrap her mind around, _you stay strong, confident and don't show weakness._

Rey took a deep breath in and stood a little taller, her hand gently holding the edge of her skirt as she walked in the delicate sandals. The straps were starting to rub uncomfortably, but they had been the only pair of shoes she had been offered that didn't have a ridiculous height to them that caused her even more concern when it came to her ability to stay upright.

She glanced back briefly at the ship to see Finn at the base of the ramp watching her leave and he gave her an encouraging nod as they entered the crowd in the dimming evening light.


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome back...I told you all I had chapters coming. I have had this chapter in my head since the very beginning of the story, so I am incredibly nervous posting this...thank you for all the reviews and comments. Please, please review for this one! It was so hard to write and I really hope it works.

And since they haven't come knocking on my door for job offers, I own nothing...all rights to Disney!

Chapter 19

Ben lead Rey through the crowd slowly, eyes scanning as they made their way towards the front doors of the Grand Palace, the crowd getting closer and heavier the nearer they came. Ben pulled Rey in close to his side, keeping a tight hold on her hand as they made their way slowly forward.

A lady to her right leaned in to her, her large headdress bumping into Rey's braids, "Don't you just hate these crowds?" She said in a haughty tone.

Rey just smiled politely and continued forward, squeezing Ben's arm a little as they approached two very large guards at the door who demanded to see each person's invitations.

Ben stepped forward, showing no signs of nervousness and handed the guard on Rey's right the thin plexi-sheets with an air of disinterest.

The guard looked them over and brought out his holopad, inserting the corner of the sheet in the slot as it read the tiny chip embedded there. The holopad chimed and the guard handed back the sheets, waving them forward into the opulent hall.

Rey looked around the grand room in awe, the floating glittery globes lighting the gold gilded arches in a spectacular way. She had never seen such a fancy room. The light seemed to bounce off of everything, even the people who were dressed in the latest of fashions, women and men alike adorned with jewels and finery.

"Ben this is incredible." Rey whispered, leaning in to him a little as another waiter passed them and offered them both a tray with sparkling drinks on it.

They both declined and made their way to the far end of the room, Ben stopping them in a shadowed corner, pulling Rey to stand in front of him, his hands on her waist as his eyes scanned the room over her head.

Rey looked up at his face and slipped her hands up on his chest, resting them there lightly, causing him to glance down briefly at her, his eye brow lifting with light surprise. She felt his hands tighten slightly around her waist as he pulled her in a little closer, and reached up, pressing the coms button on her wrist.

"Finn, we are in the Welcome Hall. Start the scan." He said in a low tone, the bracelet emitting a low hum as it scanned.

It hummed for a few moments before Finn's voice came across crackled and broken with static, "All done, let me know when you are in the ball room."

Ben tapped it off and scanned the room again before tucking Rey's hand back on his arm and moving back around the room. He worked them through the crowd and towards the music that drifted out through two large doors that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

Rey paused, pulling on Ben's arm as they entered the massive room, her eyes wide and slightly fearful as the crowd cleared and she could see the couples twirling and spinning around the large open floor in time with the music.

Ben glanced at her as she stopped, "Rey?" He questioned her quietly, leaning in to speak in her ear.

Rey was suddenly sweating and she looked at Ben nervously, "I've never danced….like this before." She said the nervousness evident in her whisper.

Ben moved her leisurely off to the side as if they were watching the dancers, positioning her in front of him again, "The best way to get a scan of the room will be by heading out on the floor. This is where the auction will be held and it's to big to just scan from the corner." He said softly, sliding his hands around her waist again, and leaning forward to speak in her ear.

Rey stiffened at his words, "How is it that you know how to dance like that?!" She hissed surprised that yet again this life didn't seem to faze him at all.

Ben leaned back, looking her in the eye, _Don't forget my mother was a dignitary. I was taught to dance at an early age_. He said across the bond with a slight roll of his eyes.

Rey couldn't seem to reconcile the Leia, Han and Ben he referred to with this style of life. Ben's parents had always seemed so grounded to her that this type of posh and ceremony didn't seem to fit and she eyed the dancers wearily again as the music shifted to something a little slower.

_Let me lead and just keep looking at me_. Ben said, sweeping her hand up and pulling her in close with his arm wrapping around to the middle of her shoulder blades. _This is just like a saber fight, I step you counter._ He explained keeping an eye out for other couples and slipping his hand to her wrist to active the scanner.

_Okay_. Rey said doubtful as she followed the other ladies lead and held up a little piece of her skirt so she couple step in time with Ben freely.

Ben moved them smoothly around the room, the pressure on her back directing her subtly as to where he wanted to lead her, and she stared up at him, her darkened eyes shining brightly as she started to enjoy herself. He could feel her merriment filter through and he found a light smile playing on his lips as he watched her enjoy the new experience.

Rey felt like she was floating as he guided her through the couples and she tilted her head back a little as he spun her out and pulled her back to him, hand clasping on her back again to turn her. Her breathing picked up as they danced to the next three songs until she was out of breath and completely parched.

Ben lost himself in the dancing for the first time, ever, since being forced to learn when he was barely old enough to walk. He wasn't sure if it was the joy she was sharing with him through the bond, the smile on her face, or the fact of how he thought she looked stunning, the loose strands falling around flushed cheeks as she held the gauzy material out to the side as she stepped.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome our honored pod racers!" A voice said over the music and the crowd stopped dancing as a fanfare music announced their arrival. The crowd parted as they paraded into the hall, in all grand ceremony, and Ben steered Rey out a side door, onto the balcony.

The air was cool on Rey's skin as she walked, still smiling into the dark night as they headed to the balcony railing and stopped to take in the view of the start and finish line for the pod race. There were only minimal lights on in the late evening and the stars blanketed the sky over them.

Rey took a deep breath and felt Ben's eyes on her so she looked over her shoulder at him leaning on the railing.

His hand came up on its own and trailed his fingers lightly down her bare shoulder blade to the back of her arm, letting them slide slowly down her arm to her hand.

It was like he was tracing a path of liquid fire down her skin to her hand, and Rey was suddenly very warm again as he slipped his fingers between hers. She could feel the heat off him as he stepped closed to her, nervousness fringing her mind as he brought her hand up and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. His eyes were all she could see and they were a confusing mix of fire, desire and uncertainty.

All of Ben's senses seemed to be on overload as the scent of her drifted on the night air to him. Her eyes, darkened with the makeup were shining, drawing him in and his gaze flicked down to glance at her lips as he leaned into her gravity.

Rey eyes fluttered shut on their own as his breath kissed her skin first followed by the feel of his lips on hers and she leaned further into him. His hand left hers to encircle her waist and pull her flush against him and she sighed into his mouth.

Ben couldn't help the desire that rose in him and he tilted is head to take advantage, sliding his tongue into her mouth tentatively. Her hands reached up in response and locked around his neck, fingers threading through his hair and tightening slightly, the fire becoming an inferno.

Rey felt his hands flex around her, crushing her to him, his one hand low on her back while the other one snaked up to the base of her neck. Her fingers flexed, tightening in his hair, nails gently scraping along the base of his scalp pulling a moan from deep within him and Rey was suddenly dizzy with the tightening feeling low in her belly, spreading out down her legs, making them weak.

"Oh, hrmph, pardon me." A low grizzlied voice shocked them apart.

Rey's face was on fire as she hid behind Ben's massive frame, his arms still around her protectively, and she rested her forehead on his chest while she tried to catch her breath.

Ben was breathing just as hard and an embarrassed chuckle rose up while he watched the elderly couple hurry back inside the double doors. "_Kriffing_ **_hells_**." Ben muttered and rubbed his hands over Rey's bare arms as he looked out over the racetrack.

"I'm sorry." He said with a reproachfully tone into the night, refusing to look down at her face buried in his chest, but her arms slipped around his waist.

"Are you sorry we kissed, or that we were interrupted?" Rey asked shyly, her voice muffled in his chest, not daring to look up at him with her question.

Ben balked in slight shock as he processed her question and looked down at her, sensing her matched level of desire still singing through the bond, "That I waited till we were in public to kiss you like that?" He answered carefully.

Rey lifted her head to meet his fiery gaze, her pulse instantly kicking up again at the thoughts filtering through the bond to her and her cheeks flushed, eyes dropping back to his mouth.

Ben leaned forward just as Finn's voice crackled over the coms, "Guys, we just got the check in info, head to the main desk. Fahdar is on her way with everything for tomorrow. I'm sending the scans to your holopad."

Ben huffed in aggravation as Rey laughed nervously, putting her face in Ben's chest again, "Come on. Let's work our way back to the main desk." Ben ground out, his tone resigned that their moment was gone.

The progress back through the grand ballroom was much slower as more people had made their way in since the pod racers had been paraded into the room. It took Ben close to an hour to find their way through the stuffy crowd back out to the lobby that was almost as busy, people laughing and talking loudly as the drinks had been served for a while already.

By the time they reached the line for the main desk Rey could feel the sweat trickling down her spine and her head hurt from all the noise. She leaned on Ben's arm as people bumped and jostled them, oblivious to their boisterous behavior.

Ben finally reached the desk and presented his plexi-sheets, "Lord Brandes and Lady Bibble." Ben said formally, his voice firm and unwavering.

The reception droid scanned the sheets and handed them a card key and further plexi tickets for the pod races, "Room 8112 and box number 264, Lord Brandes." The droid said waving them to the elevators to their left. "Your luggage has been placed in your rooms." It added and Ben herded Rey to the elevators.

They entered with another group of people and Rey was wedged between Ben's solid frame and the corner of the lift. She felt his hand move slowly around her, coming to rest low on her back, his fingers wrapping around to her hip bone. She lifted her eyes up at him as the lift made its stops and slowly people emptied out, yet he kept her flush against him, his eyes the only betrayal of the fire that was raging inside of him.

Ben tried desperately to focus on something, anything other than her hand that had come up to rest on his chest, the smell of the perfume she had put on her, or the fact that the material under his fingers was so thin that he could feel the heat of her skin like a brand under his hand. He needed to focus on what they were there to do and not what he wanted to do.

With that thought drifting through his mind Rey swallowed hard and smiled, leaning in to his chest again, her cheeks flaming at his thoughts. The door opened on their floor and he guided her out, his hand giving gentle pressure on the small of her back as they continued down the hall to their room.

Ben swiped the key and opened the door for Rey, revealing a spacious suite with high ceilings and large glass windows that overlooked an expanse of the desert track. Fahdar was moving luggage into the master suite quickly and then came out to address them.

"Everything is in place my Lord." She said with a respectful nod and glanced at Rey, "My Lady, I will be back to assist you in the morning." She added before slipping out the door with hardly a noise.

Rey sighed with relief and sat of the large sofa in the middle of the room, quickly pulling the sheer material up her legs to unwrap the sandals that had bitten painfully into both feet. She dropped them on the plush carpet and sighed happily, wriggling her toes.

Ben watched her silently as she stretched out her long, bare legs and wiggled her toes with a small smile, before he reached up and unbuttoned his coat, slipping it off his shoulders and draping it across the arm of the chair. He was wearing a black button up shirt that was made with such a light material it seemed as if it should be transparent, but it wasn't. He followed Rey's example and toed off his boots before sitting heavily on the couch on the other side of Rey and leaning back.

"I had forgotten how stuffy those things were." He said off-handedly, looking over at Rey.

Rey looked over the back of the couch into the master suite and eyed the loose sleep clothes that were laid out on the bed for them. "Can you take my hair out of this ridiculous thing?" Rey asked with a slight pout.

Ben nodded eyeing it for a second, "I think I can figure it out." He said and Rey gathered the skirt, electing to plop herself down between his legs on the floor so he could see what he was doing better.

It took him a while to remove all the jewels, handing them to Rey, and carefully unwind her hair. Once it was all down she ran her hands through the mess with a content groan and got up to put all the jewels on the dresser in the bedroom.

"Um, I need you to undo me." Rey said from the other room.

Ben got up of the couch and padded into the bedroom silently, taking note that she had untied the belt and hung it on a hanger by the trunk of clothes Fahdar had brought into the room.

His pace slowed as she turned and moved her hair, exposing the clasps and closure in the back of the dress. He reached up, fumbling with the small closure at the top before getting it undone and pulling he zipper slowly down her back, revealing her perfect milky skin. He swallowed his emotions and took a step back.

"There you go." He said his voice sounding slightly strangled and he turned on his heal and padded back out of the room, closing the door before he changed him mind.

"Thank you." Rey managed to mumble as she heard the door close. She walked over and sat for a moment on the end of the bed, feeling the conflict roaring through their bond and confused as to whether it was hers or his.

She groaned and got up, slipping out of the gown and into the loose clothing that was on the bed for her. She hung up the dress, her fingers lingering over the material one last time before making her way to the washroom to clean off the eye makeup.

Ben tried his best to busy himself as Rey changed in the other room. He grabbed his holopad and started to review the scans Finn had sent him, comparing them to what he already had. It wasn't long before he was so engrossed in them that he didn't notice Rey had come out of the room until she sat beside him on the couch.

"You should change." She said gently, taking the holopad from him and nodding insistently in the direction of the room.

Ben glared at her for a moment, and when she refused to give back the holopad, he got up and stalked off to the room, practically slamming the door in frustration that she didn't realize he needed to keep his mind off her.

Rey rolled her eyes as his childish behaviour and lit up the holopad to view his plans. It was relatively simple, in terms of details. Before the auction started the holocron was kept in a high security vault that would be nearly impossible to access however, once the auction started, the holocron would be moved to be on display.

The general population had long since forgotten about the Jedi powers of control, so Ben's plan was to basically walk in and take it. From there they were to meet Finn out the back of the Grand Palace with a speeder and he would whisk them back to the ship and they would be off.

Ben had compiled exit plans, alternate routes if separated and the contingency of their sabers if they were unable to mind control any of the security along with a host of other back ups that Rey reviewed quickly. Ben exited the room and saw Rey reviewing his plans and he made his way over to he couch and sat down.

"Anything I missed?" He asked softly watching her chew her lip as she reviewed the plans.

Rey's eyes lifted to his, "Pretty sure you covered every possible option." She said shaking her head at his thoroughness.

Ben's brows knitted together, "I like to be prepared." He muttered.

Rey yawned as the coms unit sounded, "You guys settled in?" Finn's voice crackled over the tiny device.

She pressed the button he had showed her, "All good here. Are you set for tomorrow?" She asked anticipating Ben's question.

"We are good here too. Lando and Chewie are camped out on the orbiting moon for back up, and the speeder is ready to go when you have it." He said, pride filling is tone.

Ben huffed a little, "The race starts at 10 and the auction is after the presentation of the winner around early evening. We should be good to go then." He said, reaching over and taking the holopad from Rey again.

"Okay, Fahdar is heading to you by 8 and she said to advise you that your sabers are in a false compartment in the bottom of the largest trunk. Here's hoping that you don't need them." Finn finished laying out their timeline.

"Sounds good. Keep safe out there." Rey said by way of signing off.

"Yeah, you too, Rey." Finn commented and Ben glared at the devise at his blatant exclusion.

Rey yawned again and got up looking towards the bedroom, "Did you see the size of that bed?" She thought out loud as she walked around the couch.

"Yes." Was Ben's only response as he tried to stay totally engrossed in the holopad, and not on the large bed in the other room.

"Ben." Rey said a little more firmly, finally drawing his attention. "It's late. Come on." She ordered and he frowned at her, but got up and followed, bringing the holopad with him.

He turned off lights as he followed her into the room and crawled into one side of the plush bed, the only illumination coming from the minimal lights around the track. He stopped a moment to enjoy the feel of the soft mattress and the luxurious sheets. He turned to look at Rey, finding that he truly enjoyed watching her marvel in things he considered simple pleasures.

Rey's face was a picture of pure bliss as she slipped under the fluffy cover and bounced a little on the plush mattress with a small laugh. "This is so bouncy." She squeaked in delight.

Ben shook his head with a little smile and a sigh, setting the holopad down on the side table, "Come here." He said lifting the blanket a little for her as she bounced across the immense bed to him, settling beside him with a contented little moan.

"Tonight was kind of fun." Rey said wrapping her hand around his waist and stifling a yawn.

Ben smoothed her hair down with his chin and thought about the evening. He had enjoyed dancing with her, and the balcony…..his heart picked up with the memory, "It wasn't bad." He said trying calm his mind a little.

Rey felt the shift in his thoughts and started to feel the heat rise in her as she contemplated the same things. Ben made her feel things she never felt before, and it wasn't just because of their bond. It scared her, but even though she was scared, the feelings on the balcony were stronger, and it had made her incredibly curious. She twisted, pushing herself up a little to face him.

Ben felt her move and suddenly she was face to face with him, her eyes cautious with a small amount of fear behind them. Nervousness flooded every part of him and his hands were suddenly clammy on her hip.

Rey reached up and curled a short strand of his hair around her finger watching it wind around and slip between, to curl back out at the base of his neck. She looked back into his eyes and wound her fingers around the back of his neck, drawing his face forward.

Ben swallowed hard at the look building in Rey's eyes and the thoughts slowly making their way through to him across the bond. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the feel of her under his hands and her hazel eyes studying his intently as she drew his face towards her.

His eyes automatically drifted closed as her lips brushed his softly, hesitantly. Her intent to be gentle, quickly going up with fire and heat when she shyly ran her tongue over his lips. His arms tightened automatically around her, pulling her on top of him and deepening the kiss, her weight barely noticeable, but the heat she radiated seeming to scorch him to his soul.

Rey's nails scraped his scalp like before on the balcony, praying for the same response. She was rewarded almost immediately with a low groan that rumbled against her chest and sent a tingling feeling down the length of her as their legs tangled in the sheets. She could feel her body connecting with his down the full length, his lean figure firm against her and his mind hazy with desire and desperate hopes for more.

Ben wanted more, he wanted her to his, completely and totally his, and he wanted desperately to show her what she truly meant to him. He rolled them over on the mound of pillows trying to keep the majority of his weight from crushing her and moved his hand around to her hip and froze, his forehead on hers, his breathing coming in short gasps.

His hand had connected with bare skin at her waist, her shirt having shifted up when they rolled. Ben moved tentatively, feeling his hand start to quiver with his nervous energy. He had never been so unsure of anything in his life, while wanting it with such intensity.

Rey panted, feeling his hand inch its way up her rib cage and her body was suddenly impatient for the contact, feeling like what he was doing was somewhere between immense pleasure and slow torture. Her hands seemed to move without her consent, and reached down between them, gathering the hem of his shirt in her hands, dragging it up to catch under his arm pits.

Ben moved, catching her eyes finally, unasked questions flowing through their bond as his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. He gulped, floundering for any kinds of words, "Rey…I…I.." he stuttered in a whisper, head shaking back and forth slowly unsure, so he closed his eyes letting the bond open between them, showing her everything.

Rey's eyes drifted shut with the intensity of what Ben was showing her. His deep fear that she wouldn't want him, the way he saw her in his eyes and the depth of how much he cared for her, how he had been ready since Exegol to lay down his life for her. But most of all how much he wanted her, like this, for a long time.

Ben opened his eyes and looked down at Rey, nestled in the mound of pillows, her hair fanned out around her like a halo, and tears trickling out down the sides of her face, "Oh, Rey, no, don't cry." He breathed, suddenly regretful.

Rey's eyes opened, unshed tears sparkling on her lashes, "I'm _happy_ Ben." She said showing him that she felt the exact same way.

Ben's breath caught and he started to quiver with his restrain and he edged himself up, letting her lift his shirt up over his head before he captured her mouth again.

Her hands explored his hot skin, sliding over the silky smoothness, memorizing each shift of his muscles as they shifted under the skin. He seemed everywhere all at once, covering her with his weight, his mouth over hers, his hands shifting her shirt up, his mind winding through hers in a haze of desire and the sensations he was feeling.

It all blurred together, having her experience everything her senses were, mixed in with everything he was feeling, and it caused a heady mix inside of her. Before she realized it, she was lifting her arms up as he slipped her shirt off and laid back down over her, her eyes flying open at the shocking sensation of her bare chest on his.

Ben felt her stiffen below him and he leaned back suddenly concerned, "Is this okay?" He breathed trying to catch his breath and desperately hoping she would say yes, as he watched her face soften shyly.

"I just….no one's ever….Yes. It's okay." She whispered and took in his soft eyes and the way he was gazing down at her, his hair a mess, lips swollen from their kisses.

Ben leaned back down and scattered kisses across her jaw, working his way down her neck and feeling her pulse jump as she arched against him with the sensation of his warm breath, mixed with the cool air hitting the slight bit of moisture left by his training tongue.

Rey's hands flew to is hair, tightening through the strands, an, "Oh, hmmm…" of encouragement making its way out of her mouth. She kept applying an ever so slight pressure to keep him on his torturing trail across her collar bone, and down the center of her sternum.

Ben felt bolder as she arched against his mouths ministrations and he hesitated before shifting to the side and flicked his tongue over her right nipple.

Rey couldn't stop the electric jolt that shot threw her, ending between her legs as her back arched pushing her chest back towards her mouth as she breathed out, "Ben….."

Ben's body tightened suddenly as she breathed his name and he felt himself impossibly harden with his desire and he clamped is mouth over her left nipple, swirling his tongue in a circle, relishing in the feeling of it peak in response.

Rey's body felt like it was wrapped tight, a sensation building low between her legs, pleasant but unknown. All she knew was that the more Ben moved against her the more it seemed to build and drive her further to the edge of an unknown abyss, when her attention was drawn to a heaviness pressing against her thigh.

Ben felt Rey push against his painfully hard erection and all he could do was bury his face in her bare stomach and arch his hips away as the friction was almost to much, "Oh, stars, uhhh, Rey." He panted out desperately, pinning her hips to the bed for a moment.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Rey asked confused and concerned, trying to look down her length at him.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly into her skin, "Ah, not exactly." He said and looked up at her, his face filled with his longing and embarrassment as he struggled desperately to regain his control.

Holding her gaze, he carefully moved his legs between her knees and grasped the ties for her pants, pulling them undone and slowly working them down her legs. The only thing left on her, when he tossed to pants over the side of the bed, was her soft white under covering. He watched her nervously move her hands to grasp the edge of the blanket as he took in the sight of her sprawled on the bed before him.

Rey took a deep breath and swallowed her fear. She reached up and pulled him down over her, using the momentum to roll over in the massive bed ending with him under her, and her straddling his hips. She leaned down and repeated his actions, trailing gentle kisses down his neck and chest, stretching out her legs and letting her pelvis grind across his to create the intense friction that felt so good.

Ben grabbed her hips, locking them against his and bucked against her again with a low growl. She felt so good, the pressure was so much and he wanted release.

Her hands were on the ties of his pants, blindly trying to get it undone, finally pushing them down, and moving off him to get them all the way off. Rey faltered as she took in the sight of a naked male body for the first time in her life as she sat back on her heels.

"Ah, I don't know…..how…." She said, her mouth dry and the pressure between here legs causing her to shift a little, trying to release the feeling unconsciously.

Ben cleared his throat as his emotions shifted back into nervousness, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her slowly, tenderly, before turning and laying her on the bed beneath him again. He reached down and removed her final item of clothing, positioning himself between her legs again.

He dragged the full length of himself over her wetness, causing Rey to whimper into his mouth and he groaned back, his control beginning to slip through his grasp like he was trying to hold onto a handful of water. He repeated the motion, the tension inside building to a tipping point for the both of them.

"Mmmm….Ben….I need….hmmm." Rey found herself breathing out as he continued to torture her, her stomach tightening and a incredibly warmth spreading between her legs where he rubbed.

Ben lifted, placing himself at her opening, his body shaking now as he held himself there moving millimeter by millimeter forward, his body screaming at him for more until he felt resistance.

Rey felt the tension get pushed to the side as a burning pain flashed and she tightened her legs around his waist, suddenly unsure of if she wanted him to keep going or to stop when her body made the decision for her. Her hips shuddered with the pressure, pushing him past the point of no return.

They both felt the instant, but brief pain through the bond and Ben froze, panting as Rey's eyes flew open to meet his in surprise as she groaned with the shock of change, from desire to pain, th3n back again.

"I'm okay. Just give me a second." She whispered and Ben lowered his head to the hollow of her neck, arms starting to shake with the effort of not moving, but wishing to respect her request.

Rey reached up again around his ribcage and threaded her fingers in his hair again, the movement shifting him inside of her slightly causing a whole new jolt of pleasure to rock her hips against his.

Her hips rose again to clash against his, thrusting him fully inside of her, his body wound tight, and all control slipped away from him in that moment as their bodies took over everything.

Rey felt the edge of something rush forward and she squeezed her eyes shut against it as her body shuddered with each thrust Ben made inside of her. The pressure built and suddenly exploded as her insides shattered with pleasure, and Rey let out a long involuntary groan as it rippled through her, shaking her to the very core.

Ben felt her body tighten around him and her pleasure crashed over him, surging through his mind and body, pushing him over the edge as he let go of everything and melted with his release, groaning at the same time as Rey while he gave a few final thrusts, then slowìng to lower his sweat covered body over hers.

They were both left spent and panting in the tangled blankets, Rey trailing her fingers over his damp skin idly with her contentment as she tried to slow her breathing and comprehend what just occurred between them and in her body.

Ben carefully disengaged with a groan and collapsed beside her on the blankets, his heart rate still hammering in his chest from the enormity of the experience, Rey shifting in the bed to rest her head on his chest. He pulled the light sheet up over them both as the cool room air chilled them quickly.

Rey listened to his heart pounding, steady and slow and she couldn't help the smile that seemed to creep it's way across her face along with a small amount of embarrassment.

"That was…." She started quietly, then covering her face on his chest with the sheet as she thought of the feeling and how he had kissed her, her cheeks heating.

Ben rolled on his side, and looked down at her, a full grin spreading across his face as he had when she kissed him for the first time. "You are so beautiful." He stated, gently tugging the sheet away from her face.

Rey met his eyes, seeing the adoration burning in them, "Who are you?" She breathed mystified at the change in him over the last couple of months.

Ben's face became incredibly serious and he frowned just a little at her, "I am the man who loves you." He said simply, his voice filled with tenderness and slight confusion that she didn't know it.

Rey sucked a breath in at his words, blinking back sudden tears and pushed herself up a little to kiss him.


	20. Chapter 20

All I can say is thank you! I am totally blown away by the comments for last chapter. You guys are incredible, from the amazing regular commenters to the guests and first timers...thank you! Keep up the comments, good, bad, I take everything into consideration!

Like I mentioned before, I've had these few chapters in my head for a while so they are in coming out in pretty rapid succession. There's way more to the story to come...so hang on!

Yet again, I own nothing, all rights to Disney

Chapter 20

"My Lord? My Lord?" A voice broke into Ben's brain and he instantly snapped awake, sitting up, his arm reaching out to protect the sleeping form beside him as he called on the force.

Fahdar grabbed her throat as the air was suddenly cut off and Ben blinked a couple of times before quickly releasing her. She crumpled over onto the plush carpet, coughing and sputtering with surprise.

Ben dragged his hand down his face grimacing, "Fahdar. I am so very sorry. Are you alright?" He said shifting to get up then realizing he was still completely naked and grabbed the sheet, glancing at Rey to ensure she was covered as well.

Fahdar stood slowly, rubbing her neck eyeing him suspiciously, "I am alright my Lord." She croaked out and turned to open the blinds of the room.

Ben groaned inwardly at his complete laps of decorum and control, moved back into the bed a little as Fahdar approached again glancing at Rey, still sound asleep and obviously unclothed under the sheet.

"I will wait in the main area for my lady to awake and arrange for your breakfast to be delivered." She said, back to her normal self and gave a curt nod before leave the room and closing the door silently behind her.

Ben shook his head and shifted to look at Rey. She was laying on her stomach, one of the many pillows clutched under her, and the sheet only covering the lower half of her body. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and her face was partially covered by some rogue strands. Ben reached over and gently moved the hair out of her face, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Rey, it's time to get up." He murmured in her ear, unable to help himself and trailing his fingers lightly down her exposed back.

"Hmmmmph." Was her response as she wiggled under his fingers and buried her face in the pillow.

Ben couldn't help himself and he chuckled a little into her neck, Fahdar is already here and in the other room. _You need to get up_. He purred through the bond and gave her neck a little nip with his teeth.

"Mmm, hey!" Came her muffled voice in the pillow as she tried to bat at him and turned her face to meet his eyes, "Okay, I'm awake." She said with a sly grin, letting her thoughts flow freely to him, showing him exactly what she was thinking.

Ben's blood boiled at her bold thoughts coming through and he felt his face heat, "We don't have time for that." He growled low, his eye burning into hers and leaned in to kiss her gently.

Rey lingered as he kissed her lightly, her hand coming up to play with his impossibly soft curls before laying back on the mound of pillows with a contented grin, "Okay, I guess we need to focus on why we came here."

Ben sighed and firmed his resolved, he got out of the bed, giving Rey full view of his bare backside as he strode to the bathroom naked and shut the door.

_Not fair_. Rey shot through the bond before groaning and getting up herself, searching for her discarded clothes.

Once dressed she slipped out of the room as the smell of food had started to waft in, and her stomach growled in protest.

Fahdar was waiting patiently and swiftly moved to serve Rey as Ben immerged from the room, dressed as well in the loose clothes from last night.

They ate for a while in comfortable silence as Fahdar slipped away to prepare their clothes and clean up the bedding.

"I guess we have to make an appearance at the pod race before we try to get the holocron." Ben said with a frown as he thought about sitting in the hot viewing box in the stuffy clothes.

"I've never seen the pod races myself," Rey said with slight excitement in her voice, "But I have heard they are pretty incredible."

Ben sat back in his chair with the strong stim drink in his hand. He had missed not having the drink since leaving the First Order as it had been part of his morning routine on the destroyer. "It was said that my grandfather was the only human to race." He told her and her eyes widened in surprise.

Fahdar cleared her throat, "My Lady, we need to get you ready if you are to make it to the race on time." She said politely.

Rey grimaced slightly and rose with a sigh, grabbing some fruit of the center of the table before padding off to the room.

Ben moved to the couch and sat in a meditative position and calmed his mind and breathing as he focused on his exercises. It had been a long time since he had meditated on his own and he slowly drifted into the grey.

_You think last night means she belongs to you now_? A synthesized voice drifted through to him as the walled-up mirror materialized in the grey.

Ben's mood instantly darkened as he regarded the wall critically, black ooze leaking through some cracks in the 'bricks' and around the edges of the wall. _She always has been mine, made for me_. He bit back viciously.

_Enjoy her now. I will enjoy her later_. The voice taunted and drifted away in the mist as Ben stepped forward threateningly. He was jarred out of his meditation and rose to pace the room trying to stave off the darkness inside of him that was clamouring to get out.

Rey closed her eyes as Fahdar plated her hair into another intricate design on her head and her thoughts drifted into a meditative state, relaxed by the hand maids' gentle ministrations. The grey mist surrounding her, giving her calm and peace as she floated until a dark voice broke through to her.

_You think you have changed him? You silly girl. You have just sealed his fate. He will be mine. The darkness will overtake him and he WILL BE MINE_.

With that Rey jumped with a small squeak, her eyes flying open as Fahdar jumped back, dropping the hair in her hands.

"My apologies my Lady. Did I hurt you?" She asked with surprise and concern filling her voice.

Rey's heart was pounding, "Sorry Fahdar. I'm fine." She muttered in reply and reached out to Ben, feeling his dark and stormy mood.

_Ben_? She said seeing him pace the room.

_We need to get the holocron and get back_. Ben said back to her, his voice almost edging on panic as he replayed the conversation he had with the darkness.

Rey opened herself and showed him her experience as well and he halted in his pacing, his breathing coming in forced deep inhales as he refused to let his anger overcome him.

_We will get the holocron. I think we need to talk to Maz too and see what she says_. Rey said in thought as she tried to calm him.

Ben nodded across the bond and continued to slow his breathing, as the darkness ebbed away and he became calm and balanced again. Turning, he walked over to the room and made his way to where Rey had set the bracelet on the dresser, tossing a glance over at the ladies sitting by the mirrors.

He grabbed the coms and slipped back out of the room, "Finn, are you there?" Ben said with more anger than he really meant to have in his tone.

"Is Rey okay?" Was Finn's immediate response.

Ben grit his teeth together and took a moment before he responded, "She's fine. I need you to contact Maz and see if she can meet before we go back to Ahch-To."

There was a break of static for a moment as Ben waited, "Okay...I will see if she's available."

Ben sighed and sat down on the couch. If this holocron didn't have the information they needed, they were going to have to try to find another way to bind the darkness.

The room doors opened and Rey came out and Ben glanced up for a moment before his head snapped up again and he stood.

Fahdar had dressed Rey in a strapless dress that was deep blue at the top, slowly lightening to a very light blue at the bottom. Like the dress from the night before the outer material was complete sheer with the under outfit being a lighter color, but this one was a cropped top and thigh length shorts. While the sandals had elegant ties that wrapped up both of her legs to her knees.

Around her neck was an ornately jewelled necklace and her hair had been swept up into an elaborate plate of braids that sat at the top of her head like a crown. Fahdar had lined her eyes again like the night before, but in a brilliant blue that made them look like they were a completely unnatural shade of green.

"At least I can move." Rey said with a slight frown as she felt terribly exposed on her top half of her body.

Fahdar nodded her head at Ben and directed him into the room, "Your clothes are laid out. Unless you need my help, I will return to the ship my Lord." She said formally.

Ben dragged his eyes away from Rey, "Thank you. Can you arrange to have our things brought back to the ship later?" he asked, staying rooted to his spot, his eyes drifting back to Rey again.

"As you wish, my Lord." She said with a little bow of her head and headed to leave.

"Thank you Fahdar." Rey said softly, causing the maid to turn back for a moment.

"My Lady, you do look lovely." She said with a slight blush before hastily leaving.

Rey's face broke out into a self-conscious grin as Ben approached her, "She's right. This color is very nice on you." He said and dipped his head to place a light kiss on her bare shoulder.

Rey's smile spread a little and she reached out to place her hands on his chest as he continued to scatter kisses across her exposed skin, "Fahdar will kill you if you mess up all her hard work." She said teasingly as he sighed in resignation, giving her one las kiss on her collar bone.

"My turn I guess." He said and strode into the room, not bothering to close the doors as he pulled his shirt off.

Rey blushed and moved to the table, popping a few pieces of fruit in her mouth. She had really come to miss the sweet little treats while they had been on Ahch-To. She had acquired a taste for them since joining the resistance and she almost wanted to pack a bunch in her bags for when they got back.

It didn't take Ben long to change and soon her was striding back out in a blue suit that matched her dress. The material was incredibly light for how it seemed to hold the its shape around his lean frame and the front having a wide opening to reveal a crisp white laced up shirt that was slightly opaque, hanging open a little to reveal his chest.

Rey smiled as he approached her and ran a hand over the bare skin of his chest, "This is nice." she said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Ben huffed a small laugh and looked down at her, "Where exactly are you supposed to keep your saber?" He asked with a frown.

Rey beamed up at him for a moment before heading back into the room, skirt swirling behind her and reappeared with a small hand bag that matched the dress exactly.

Ben swiped the tickets off the table and offered his elbow out to her, "Shall we?" He asked, his prim and proper demeanor returning.

They made their way to the track, going through security and being ushered to their box in the grand stands by the start and finish line. Their seats were plush with a roll out covering to block them from the hot sun in the later afternoon. Bins of drinks and a serving bot were off to the back of the box for their convenience while the walls of the box were solid allowing them privacy from the boxes beside them.

Rey headed to the railing and looked over the edge, eyeing how all the other boxes we identical to theirs, most having already drawn the sunshade over the top.

"Wow!" Rey breathed out in awe of the whole spectacle.

Ben came and stood beside her, "I went once with my dad, but we didn't have anything like this." He said, appreciation in his tone as he looked around.

The racers were being paraded into the arena, their flags flying and the crowd started to roar. The announcers came across the speakers and begun the introductions along with all the stats and odds for each racer.

They settled in the posh chairs after having cold water served and watched the fan fair with interest. It wasn't long before the engines were started and the race began.

The race held Reys interest for the most part, but by the late afternoon the heat and noise was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Any chance we could slip away?" She finally asked fidgeting in her chair as she felt the sweat dripping down the center of her back.

Ben shot her a sympathetic look and had the bot bring over more cold drinks, "There's only six racers left for the final lap. We should be able to get out of here very soon." He stated handing her a glass tinkling with ice.

Rey sighed happily and held the cold glass up to her neck and Ben's temperature seemed to exponentially rise as he took in the sight of the drips of water making their way down her skin. Rey shot him a heated look as his thoughts made their way to her across to her.

"You sure we can't leave early?" She asked coyly leaning into him a little, the front of her dress gaping a little, unintentionally, giving him a spectacular view of her silky skin down her sternum causing his mouth to go dry.

Ben's stare turned predatory as he leaned in towards her, "I don't think your delicate outfit would survive that." He said close to a growl, eyes flashing with fire as he kissed her bare shoulder.

Rey beamed at him and turned her attention back to the race as one of the racers pods had a spectacular crash right at the finish line, causing a huge commotion and yells from the surrounding stands.

The rest of the race passed without any more issues and finish ended with a spectacular final sprint to the line resulting in a near tie to the crowd's delight. Ben tucked Rey's hand back on his arm and herded them back out of the box in the dwindling light of the early evening, his anxieties starting to rise with the nearing auction.

They inched their way through the crowds, making their way back to the room for a short reprieve as they got the coms unit and made sure all their items had been moved back to the ship.

Rey took a few minutes to freshen up before sitting on the plush carpet and stretching out a little as Ben watched her from the doorway of the bedroom.

"You alright?" He asked watching her lithe frame stretch out, her sheer blue skirt pooled around her on the floor.

"I'm not used to being so sedentary. Just a little sore." She said, bending forward at the waist, her legs folded under her. She suspected that some of her stiffness was from the night's activities, but she wasn't about to say that out loud.

The coms unit crackled to life and Finn's voice came across quietly, "Heads up, our contact said the Holocron has been moved out of the vault. You guys are good to go. I will be leaving here on the speeder in a few minutes."

Rey got up off the carpet and strode purposely to Ben, "We are on our way." Ben responded, handing her the bracelet.

They headed out of the room and to the lift, Ben having clipped his saber to his belt on the inside of his jacket so it was hidden from view while Rey ensured hers was easily accessible in her clutch.

When the doors opened at the lobby, the main area was crammed with all the patrons, music filtering over the laughing and boisterous conversations. It took them a few minutes to just navigate their way towards the large double doors where a stage and chairs had been set up for the auction.

Ben nodded his head over to the side of the room where partitions had been set up for the items to be staged prior to being brought out on to the stage for bidding. _We need back there. Let's try the balcony to get around without too many eyes on us._ He said carefully through the bond and took her hand, weaving at a moderate rate through the crowd towards the glass door.

Once at the doors, Ben turned his back to them, pushing down on the handle to find them locked. **_Kriffing hells._** He muttered and glanced around to make sure no one noticed him pushing on the doors.

Rey casually reached up and pulled out one of the pins holding her hair in place, _Move. I can open this_. She said firmly as Ben's eyes widened a little in doubt at her.

Ben stepped forward and she slid behind his wide frame effectively being blocked from any preying eyes. She slid the hair pin in the card lock slot and focused on finding the right spot. Bending the pin there was a small pop and spark and the lock clicked, opening.

Rey turned slightly to quickly look to make sure no one had taken notice of what she did, Let's go. She said opening the door a small way and slipping through.

Ben turned and followed her lead, shutting the door soundlessly behind him and regarding her with a look of awe, "Where did you learn that?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Rey flashed him a proud grin, "I'm a scavenger. I know how to get into anywhere." She said, her tone matter-of-fact.

Ben huffed a silent laugh and moved forward on their mission, heading to the doors that were covered, and on the other side of the partition. He hesitated briefly before trying the handle and it slid open silently.

They both slipped in the door to the darkened room, only minimal lighting showing through as the sound of the gathering crowd filtered through, over the partition. They made there way over to a curtain and Ben peaked inside.

_Four guards and the holocron is on the display platform_. He said meeting Rey's eyes.

_How should we….._Rey started as she saw a thought flit through his mind she groaned inwardly at the idea.

Ben just raised his eyebrow at her and shrugged his shoulders as if to say it was the best he could think of on the spot. He wrapped his hand around her waist and sauntered through the curtain as if he owned the place.

The guards immediately turned, guns drawn as they approached, "Stop. You are not authorized to be here." The larges guard said.

Ben raised his hand, dropping him just like he did to Rey in the forest and turned to the second one, repeating the action as Rey turned to the other two.

"We are fine to be here." She said as the second guard dropped to the ground.

The two looked at her and Ben, "You are fine to be here." They repeated and Rey's brow furrowed with concentration.

"In fact, you are going to turn off any alarms for the holocron and give it to us." She said as Ben raised his eyebrow at her words.

"Why don't we turn off the alarms and give them the holocron?" The smaller guard said to the one holding a key card.

"I'm just going to give them the holocron." He said and walked over to the display case, swiped his card and opened it up. Grabbing the metallic cube he turned and handed it to Ben.

She smile ruefully at their glazed looks, "You are going to walk us out now." She stated, Ben glancing over at the door.

"Let's walk them out." They both agreed happily as a large guard, twice the size of the other guys walked through the curtain.

"What is this?" he demanded eyeing the guards with Ben and Rey, then spotted the holocron in Ben's hands.

His gun flew up and Ben immediately acted, his hand coming up as the guard moved to fire. Nothing happened and the guard started to laugh, "What do you think you are? A Jedi?!" he laughed and aimed at Ben.

_Rey!_! Ben yelled through the bond and force pushed the two complacent guards at the third as Rey pulled out her saber.

The two guards slammed into the big one just as he fired, Rey stepping in front of the shot with her saber just in time to deflect the bolt. Unfortunately the guards were getting up and blocking their exit to Finn.

_This way_! Ben yelled, taking off and igniting his saber as the large guard got up, yelling into his coms for back up.

Rey took off after Ben through the balcony doors, going back the way they came as two more guards burst through the hall doors, having Ben and Rey skid to a stop.

Ben turned back towards the railing of the balcony, Rey hot on his heals as he launched himself over the railing and down the steep hill. Rey didn't even think as she leapt after him her arms both windmilling as the ground was much further away then she anticipated. Blaster bolts hit the dirt around her and Ben was a few feet in front of her, keeping a slightly slower pace so she could keep up.

To their left they could see more security coming out onto the packed dirt of the race track to try to cut them off when they made it to the bottom of the hill.

_Just follow me and stay close!_ Ben ordered her as he hit the solid ground and glanced over this shoulder at her, shots cutting the air all around them as the voices of the guards filled the air. He paused only to deflect the close shots back to keep the way clear for Rey as she made it to the track, before he spun on his heal and bolted to the pod racers that were in pit row. He eyed one made for a larger racer and A seat like a speeder, hopped in, hitting buttons and firing the engines.

_Ben_?! Rey questioned him as she jumped on the single style seat behind him just before he punched it, only allowing her enough time to switch off her saber and grab his waist. They took off like a bullet into the night the shots hitting the side of the pod as they did, yells of the guards barely even noticed over the sound of the engines roaring to life.

_Let them catch us in this_! He said triumphantly as the wind whipped Rey's hair around and she held on for dear life. The track was plunged into darkness as they headed out into open desert and he banked the pod to come around and headed in the direction of the ship.

Ben drew on every bit of the force as he dodged boulders and formations that materialized in front of the pod at blinding speeds and Rey closed her eyes, pushing her face into the middle of his back as they just missed a tall formation.

Ben reached down keeping his eyes on the terrain in front of him and hit the com's unit on Rey's wrist, "Finn, we've had a problem. Get back to the ship and be ready to leave. IMMEDIATELY!" He yelled and strained to hear the response over the noisy pod racer.

"I figured, there are alarms and guards everywhere so I stayed as long as I could before I had to go. I'm almost at the ship now."

Ben hit the accelerator as shuttle lights started to make their way after them and Rey squeezed him tighter, feeling him start to draw on her power as well to keep them safe. She closed her eyes and let her force flow unimpeded through to him as he kicked the speed up faster seeing the shuttle on an intercept path to where they needed to go to get to the ship.

_Almost there….almost….there…_Ben said as he dodged two more rock formations by mere millimeters, one exploding just as they passed it, a shuttle firing on them from behind.

_KRIFFING HELLS_! Rey exclaimed, using Ben's favorite term, her focus wavering for a moment before she split her attention, lighting her saber while hanging on to him with one hand, her head swiveling the best she could to track the firing shuttle.

It came around for another pass and zoned in on their trajectory, guns trained. Just before it fired the Falcon swooped in, lighting it up in a brilliant display of fire power and peeled off drawing another shuttle off the chase of the pod and after it.

Ben cut the speed a little and swerved through an arched rock formation, banking the pod tightly to come around to where the shuttle was. He slammed on the brakes and they both took off running as the perusing shuttle started to open fire, earth shattering around them as they ran.

They hit the ramp and the ship lifted off, guns firing, and ramp closing in one fluid motion. It peaked off at a steep angle throwing Rey across the ramp into Ben with bone crushing force and they both were sent into the wall, Ben twisting to keep her protected, taking the full weight of them as they slammed into the hard surface, his shoulder popping with a sickening crack.

"Arrrgh!" Ben roared as the pain hit him, his arms remaining locked around Rey as the ship banked steeply to exit orbit, vibrating only slightly as it smoothed out with the jump to light speed.

Rey could feel the pain shudder through her and she turned, Ben's eyes squeezed shut as he focused on his panting breaths, face pale.

"Oh stars! Ben….someone help us!" Rey hollered and shifted out of his vice grip.

Fahdar was suddenly beside them both, medbot in tow, "My Lord, lady!" she exclaimed seeing Ben's face dotted with sweat and getting greyer by the moment.

Rey didn't wait for the bot and took a breath, the pain burning through her via the bond, and she focused, lifting Ben up and onto the stretcher for the bot to push him down the hall to the small med bay.

After a couple scans and a quick shot, Ben was unconscious and the pain lifted from Rey's mind. She stepped back keeping an eye on the bot as it moved swiftly to shift Ben's arm and pop the shoulder back into place with an equally sickening, loud crunch.

Rey turned away at the noise, directly into Finn's chest, his arms automatically wrapping around her tightly.

"Are you okay?!" He breathed in her ear, relief flooding through him before he held her back at arms length to giver her a thorough check for injuries.

Rey frowned, "I'm fine Finn." She said hugging him again. "We got the holocron." She said, finally pulling away.

She was an absolute mess. Her hair was falling out of its intricate design all over the place with small cuts across her arms from her decent down the steep hill, and the battering of the blasts that through rocks and debris at her as she was running. The beautiful sheer blue skirt was ripped in several places with one of her sandal straps broken and hanging halfway off her leg.

Fahdar appeared at her side and gave her a once over as well, "Come my lady. Let's get you cleaned up. The medbot will have Lord Ben out for a short time while he fixes his shoulder." She said glancing at Finn for a moment before steering Rey towards the main chamber.

Rey found her voice and froze in her track, "See that the bot brings him to the chamber when he is done." Rey said firmly, discouraging any arguments.

"As you wish my lady." She said, quickly turning back into the med room for a moment, and giving the bot her orders.

"I will give you some time." Finn said glumly and slunk off towards the cockpit.

Rey sighed but was to tired to deal with her friend for the moment and she turned on her heal and headed to the main chamber. Fahdar closed the doors behind them both and shooed Rey into the washroom, making quick work of the mess left in her hair before suggesting firmly that she use the refresher.

Rey scrubbed herself clean as quickly as she could, and when she got out the tattered dress was gone. She slipped into the fluffy robe, existing the washroom to find Ben laying in the large bed, color much better in his cheeks.

Fahdar had laid out another loose pair of pants and top on the empty side of the bed and had dimmed the lights before exiting.

Ben's jacket was over a chair with his saber and the holocron sitting on the side table and Rey sighed with relief. She padded over to the clean clothes and quickly dressed just before Ben started to stir, his eyes immediately searching for her as they opened.

"It's okay," Rey said crawling onto the bed to sit at his side, "We are clear and on our way." She added to ease his sudden anxiety.

Ben sighed and relaxed into the pillows, "Are you okay?" He asked taking in her cuts and scrapes in the dimly light room.

Rey nodded with a tired smile, "I'm fine, now that you are." She said reaching out to smooth some hair off his forehead.

Ben inched himself up a little higher in the bed, grimacing a little at the lingering pain from the repairs that the medbot had completed and reached out to get the holocron, turning it over in his hands, examining it.

"Do you know how it works?" Rey asked, watching him study it closely.

"No, but we will be with someone soon who should." He said the cube seeming to hum with power in his hands.


	21. Chapter 21

Here we are again! I can't seem to keep away from this story, although I managed to get some awesome sledding in with the fam today. Have to say, I have really enjoyed writing the last few chapters. They were pretty much all in my when I started writing and now that they are here...it's been awesome!

Just have to say again, you regular peeps are AMAZING! All the love for this story has been so incredible and has totally kept me going. Keep it coming, the good the bad and the questions...some of the things actually have tweeked my story cause they are great!

Since Disney hasn't come knocking to offer me a job...sigh...just putting it out there...all rights to them. I own nothing.

Chapter 21

Finn arranged to have the ship take them to Takodana to see Maz right away, even though Poe had been pissed at him for doing it since the counsel had only let Ben off Ahch-To to go to Malastare. He was pacing outside the chamber doors debating on if he wanted to knock or just go in to announce their pending arrival when the door jostled and Rey appeared.

"I need to teach you to control your thoughts," Rey said lightly as she opened the door for him to enter, Ben having gotten up and gone to the refresher.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Finn muttered, entering the room. He spied the holocron on the bed, along with Ben's light saber.

"You built a new saber?" He said taking a couple steps towards it, then realizing it wasn't Rey's, even though his hands desperately wanted to pick it up.

Ben came out of the washroom, cleaned from his quick jump in the refresher, keeping his arm tight to his side as it was still pretty tender.

"I threw mine away." Ben said with an off handed tone as he grabbed the holocron and pulled a jacket over his shoulders.

He struggled to get his arm through the sleeve and Rey moved to help him, "Mine is over there." Rey said with a nod of her head in the direction of the dresser where hers sat on top, "Just don't light it in here."

Finn's eyes lit up and he went over right away to pick it up, studying the design closely as he turned it reverently over in his hands. "Its lighter than the other one." He said more to himself than anyone else.

The ship shuttered and Fahdar appeared at the door, "We have arrived at Takodana." She announced and ushered the to the ramp.

Even with Ben's new hair cut, his light colored clothes and the fact he ad worn a helmet for most of his time as the Supreme Leader, they decided that it would be better to be cautious and he donned a jacket that had a deep hood that he pulled up over his head, obscuring most of his face.

Rey had pulled on a full length cloak and lifted the hood as well, Finn following behind as they descended the ramp and made their way to Maz's temple. Since Ben had last levelled her establishment, she had slowly been rebuilding, adding on and repairing what had been left by his troops, making the walkway up to the main doors a jumble of supplies and workers.

They eyed the groups of people gathered around the different tables, almost every race in the galaxy seeming to be represented in the dimly lit, smoky interior. Rey's gaze nervously shifted around until it landed on Chewie and Poe, sitting with Lando at a table in a dark alcove. She directed the other two over and squished herself in on the one side, sandwiched between Chewie and Ben.

"I hear my boyfriend is here and he didn't even come to find me!" Maz's voice boomed over all the other noise as she shoved and weaved her way through the crowd to the table where they all sat.

She paused for only a moment when she saw Ben's face, shadowed by his hood, with Rey beside him, "I had heard you both had made your way finally to me as well." She said softer to the group, a waiter appearing at her elbow with trays of food and drinks for them all.

She eyed Ben carefully, a serious look coming over her face, "There will be no trouble this time from you?" She stated more than questioned Ben.

"We have just come to talk Maz." He said politely watching her suddenly shift her lenses back and forth before crawling up on a chair beside Ben, reaching out and cupping his face tightly in her hands.

Ben took no actions to stop her or move away as she studied him closely, then crawled across his lap to treat Rey to the same actions.

"You both have woken something very old." She said ominously as all heads turned in her direction at the table.

Finn had been the only one that had been given all the details prior to this moment, and Rey could feel Bens anxiety over those details being shared in entirety with the group. Maz got back down off of Rey by electing to crawl across Chewie's lap and throwing him a saucy grin as she did, before she settled in her own chair.

"Come, come. Show me what you got." She said as Rey and Ben glanced at each other doubtfully and then around at the large crowd of people milling about.

"Uh, Maz, this might be better for a private place." Rey finally said feeling Ben's tension rising by every moment.

"Nonsense child, get on with it. You are in _my house_." She said firmly and waited for them to comply.

Ben took a breath of frustration and glared at the small woman, pulling out the holocron cube and setting it in front of her.

She immediately switched her lenses around, adjusting them as she leaned forward to study the cube, "This is very old." She breathed and finally picked it up. Considering her age, for her to call something old was a feat in itself.

The cube seemed to hum as she touched it , turning it over slowly in her hands, muttering to herself in a language no one seemed to understand. Her fingers deftly touching the designs that were carved into the outside of the box until it sounded with a pop and it opened up, the designs glowing green.

The whole table seemed to let out a collective, "Ohhhh." As it hummed and whirled faintly.

"This cube is from before the Jedi. Before the Sith." Maz said in a low tone, turning it in her hands slowly.

Ben and Rey's anxiety was instantly forgotten and they leaned forward with anticipation and hope as to what was in this holocron.

She pressed a couple of symbols and a beam of green light appeared, symbols scrolling in a display in the beam. Maz clicked a couple more lenses in place, "In the time before, when the universe was still young," Maz started to narrate as the symbols continued to scroll.

"All was bound in light and dark. Harmony ruled, as balance was respected by all. In this time grew a race that coveted the power that one could gain by living in symbiotic balance with the dark and light. Not understanding how those connected were servants to a higher purpose."

Ben glanced at Rey as Maz read the words, his hope slowly ebbing away with her retelling of the story saved on the cube.

"The race was drawn to the dark though, serving its purpose and thwarting the lights work to balance the universe until chaos threatened. A dyad was born to the time of fear and separation. Born to a mother of light and a father of the dark, they were the original dyad pair. Created in secret by the light of hope on a dark world."

Shouting broke out between a group and Maz turned her attention away from the cube for a moment to yell at a couple of her bartenders to break up the fight.

She turned back, pressing a couple symbols and the beam shifted for a moment as she muttered, catching up to where she had left off.

"The dyad were found out by the dark race, separated and isolated for their life and the darkness grew, devouring worlds and all life in them, giving the race its secrets for service, till one day the dyad found each other again."

"They raised an army to meet the darkness on a dying world of fire, casting it away to the far regions of the universe. It was beaten and small, but the light knew, it could not have balance without the dark, so the dark race was scattered to the stars, to prevent its rise to great power again."

The cube flickered and the beam of light turned off as Maz set it down, the green glow ebbing away. Rey and Ben blinked in disbelief.

"Is that it? Is there more?" Rey stated reaching over to pick up the cube.

Rey had never actually touched the cube yet and her hand jolted as she picked it up. He vision blurred, the room tilting as everything shifted in front of her. Bodies scattered in piles, the castle in ruins as the sky cracked and thundered, red and angry, as if it was a living thing.

She stood searching, only to find her friends broken and cold, their eyes lifeless as they lay over and under sections of rubble. Her breathing was erratic as the enormity of what she was seeing seemed to come crashing in on her and she spotted a lump of grey clothes on the top on a hill, kneeling.

"Ben!" She screamed and ran forward, the distance between them seeming to stretch out impossibly, then snapping her forward to the top of the hill.

"Ben?" She said panting and placed her hand on his shoulder. His head lifted slowly, cuts and scrapes all over his face, his hair wild and his eyes…his eyes deathly red, glowing, a malicious smile spreading across his face as he rose, seeming to grow to an impossible height over her.

"He is MINE!" His voice boomed, dark and growling, deeper than it had ever been. "I warned you he would accept me! Now, you will be mine too and I will finally snuff out the light!" the dark Ben roared, raising his hands to he red sky, drawing it to him. It gathered at his fingertips and his hands came down, aiming the red lightning at her.

Rey screamed, covering her head, the cube dropping to the table as everyone stared at her, Ben immediately wrapping his arms around her, having shared the vision moments after it was over.

Rey's world had shifted again as she felt arms surround her as she screamed, and she was enveloped by Ben. His scent filled her lungs as she was crushed against his chest, his heat immediately radiating to her as he whispered in her ear, lips brushing her skin as he did.

"Shhhhh, Rey, its okay. Shhhhh." He said trying to impart every ounce of calm in her, the others staring, mouths open, concern filling their faces.

Rey took a shuddering breath as tears created a wet spot on Ben's shirt, her nerves slowly easing with his gentle soothing. She slowly moved away from him, meeting the eyes of the group.

"I saw….the darkness." She said flashing a disgusted look at the cube, as if it had shown her everything on purpose.

Maz shoved Ben's arms away from Rey with a curious look and sat on the table in front of Rey, clasping her hands between her small ones.

"Oh, child. You have had a glimpse of the cube's past." She said soothingly as she patted her hand. "What has been, may not necessarily come to pass again." She added in an incredibly gentle tone , wiping away the tears from Rey's cheeks.

She turned to Ben and reached out her hand to him, "We must start looking though. We need to get those who have balance and train them." Giving a firm nod as if a plan had been formed.

"Finn, you must work with Lando and Chewie. Find all those who are rising and sensitive to the force. Gather them to Ahch-To. It is time for the Lanai to fulfill their obligation." Maz finished as Rey and Ben looked at her astonished.

"Wait, Maz. I don't understand. What do you mean the Lanai have an obligation?" Ben said shaking his head at the shear amount of information in her words.

"They will tell you, young Ben." She said, patting his cheek with a grin of finality, "Why are you all sitting around?! Get a move on!" Maz said clapping her hands together and snapping everyone's attention back as if they were in a trance.

They all shifted and got up, not quite sure what she had ordered them to do, and started to make their way back to the main doors. Ben had grabbed the holocron, touching it lightly first as if it might show him visions as well, but when nothing happened, he stuffed it back under his cloak as they headed out.

A few sets of eyes followed them as the went, but a dark glance from Maz discouraged any followers. Ben and Rey made arrangements to go back to Ahch-To on the Falcon, as there had been an emergency counsel meeting called, which required the Nubian ship to return.

Fahdar met Ben and Rey at the bottom of the ramp with their bags and approached the pair with her head bent, "Lord Ben, Lady Rey," She started formally, "The others may not know who your family is, but my family has been serving the Royal House for many generations." She said softly having turned to Ben.

"My grandmother told me stories of your grandfather, and how he desperately loved Queen Padme. You and Lady Rey will always have a house on Naboo. When you can rest, I would be pleased to ensure it is ready." She added blushing as she spoke of Anakin and Padme.

Ben was taken aback by her words while Rey, had only gleaned snippets of Ben's family history, hadn't realized that his grandmother had been a queen, she had been told she was a senator, but not Queen of Naboo.

Ben recovered his surprise, "Thank you Fahdar. I appreciate all you have done for me and _Lady_ Rey." He stated with a bow of his head to her.

Fahdar turned quickly to Rey and leaned in a little to whisper to her, "You are lucky to be loved like that." She said quickly, blushing. She gave a quick bow and rushed back up the ramp as Rey stood speechless for a moment.

She turned, looking at Ben for a moment, deep in thought, "So, does that make you a Prince?" She said and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Let's go." He said grabbing their bags, careful of his arm and turning to head to the Falcon, Rey trailing behind with one last look at the shiny ship.

Poe was waiting for them in the main hold as the ship took off, "Which one of you is going to fill me in on what just happened back there?" He stated with a very grumpy tone.

Rey looked at Ben as he raised his eyebrow at her in a silent debate as to who was going to talk to Poe, ending with Rey sighing and heading over to the table to sit down heavily. Ben smirked and headed to drop their bags in the crew quarters for the time being and then wandered to cockpit where Lando and Chewie were chatting.

Rey watched Ben head towards the cockpit before she turned to face Poe, Finn walking over and settling himself at her side in silent support.

"I have told you that Ben and I are force bonded. A dyad in the force. But as we trained on Ahch-To, we learned of a dark force called the Great Darkness. This was what the storey Maz told us was about." She started, leaning slightly into Finns warmth as she explained.

"We discovered the darkness was trapped on the island, and it was trying to get out. If that happens…." Rey said with an exhausted sigh, "You heard the story. It devours planets."

Poe dragged a hand over his face and then raked both of them through his hair, "So, what Maz is suggesting, is that we need an army of Jedi? And that will stop this darkness?" He asked trying to sort through all of it in his mind.

"No, not Jedi. Ben and I have discovered that, like the story, there needs to be balance. There needs to be light with dark for one to truly have the power needed to defeat this. We need to find those who are sensitive to the force and then teach them balance, not Jedi or Sith alone." Rey explained, unsure of how they were going to actually do it.

Finn piped up at this point, "When we find these people, we are supposed to bring them to you on Ahch-To?"

"I guess so, and then we need to have a long talk with our Lanai caretakers, from what Maz was alluding to." Rey finished the vague plan uncertainty.

"Great. This should be easy." Poe muttered, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Wait, what was that vision you wigged out about?" He asked, his face back to confused.

Rey shivered next to Finn with the memory and he slipped his arm around her, "Maz said it was a memory from the box, from the past. Everyone and everything was dead. I was alone and the planet was burning. Then I saw a figure on a hill, and when I reached them…..they were the darkness, come to get me." Rey said quietly, omitting the fact that she had seen Ben in her vision.

Poe and the counsel were just starting to put a little bit of trust in Ben after all the information he was giving them, but it would be all to easy for them to turn that around and see him as the bringer of this planet destroying darkness.

Finn shifted uncomfortably beside her, sensing that she wasn't telling the whole truth about what she saw, but decided to let it go for the moment with Poe there. "So, in the past the balance didn't win?" He asked, voicing the large elephant in the room.

"Let just hope we don't repeat the past." Rey said quietly as they lapsed into thoughtful silence.

Ben hesitated at the entrance of the cockpit, not quiet sure if he would be welcome there as he listened to Rey's voice drift down the hall as she filled Poe in on what they had learned on Ahch-To. He was about to turn back when Lando spotted him hovering.

"Well, come on kid. It's about time you made your way up here." He said, leaning back in his co-pilot chair and glancing at Chewie with a smile.

Ben moved forward and sat awkwardly behind Lando, the stars blurring by as they moved along at light speed. Lando turned his chair and eyed him for a moment.

"How long has it been kid?" He asked waving his hands in the air, gesturing to the whole of the cockpit.

Chewie growled with a bit of a howl and Ben nodded slowly, as his eyes shifted up in thought, "Yeah, that sounds about right." He said agreeing with Chewie's comment that it had been shortly before his tenth birthday that he had been in the cockpit of the Falcon.

"It looks just the same, except the seats seem smaller." Ben commented more to himself than the other two.

Chewie howled again and Lando laughed. Ben couldn't help but grin, "I did get big." He responded and leaned back into the seat thinking about how he had always had to sit right on the edge of them to reach all the controls even though he was tall for his age.

The alert sounded and Lando glanced at Chewie who nodded at him so he got up and moved, "Have a seat kid. You should at least do this once." He said gesturing to the co-pilot chair.

Ben got up with a tentative glance at Chewie and moved to sit as Chewie grumbled and howled a little more saying, "Get a move on pup or we will miss your stop." He said with a chuckle.

Ben tossed him a dirty look and hopped into the seat just in time for the button to start flashing on the console. Chewie barked at him, "Do I need to do it for you?" As he used to when Ben was a child.

"I got it, I got it." Ben retorted, reaching over and flipping the switch. The Falcon shuddered and dropped out of hyper space, Ahch-To appearing as a watery blue ball in the distance.

Ben was able to appreciate it for about 30 seconds before the Falcon jarred and bucked, alarms going off as warning.

Chewie roared and Lando shouted as Ben yelled, "**_Kriffing hells,_**what was that?!" As a ship passed over them firing and Rey, Finn and Poe jammed themselves into the door frame.

"Get on the guns, now!" Chewie roared at the three as Ben flipped a switch and took the controls.

"Angle the reflectors Chewie." Ben ordered and banked as the Faclon bucked with more shots.

Rey beat Poe to the ladder and started to climb down to the ventral guns as he took off to the dorsal gun, Finn swearing for not moving faster and missing out, the ship rocking again, throwing him into the ladder.

"Two coming around." Rey commented into the headset, the gun priming and her seat moving to swing around with her movements on the control.

"I got four more closing in." Poe said firing up his gun and settling in, the controls beeping as he tried to target the incoming ships.

"Six? Great, hold on!" Ben said slamming the controls, the Falcon shuddering and rolling as shots rattled off the reflectors.

Rey started firing as a ship passed, her lip between her teeth in concentration, the chair swiveling as the ship passed while she fired. "Two coming back for another shot." She announced, watching the ships bank, split and come back for another run.

Ben had gotten them to the planet's atmosphere and dove towards the water as Chewie yelled at him, "You know this thing isn't waterproof!"

"I know! Just keep an eye on the deflectors!" Ben growled back, punching it around an island and back up into the atmosphere, rocks exploding on the island behind the ship as the ships fired.

Poe swiveled around as they cleared the small island and lined up one of their pursuers, taking him out cleanly, "Whoo! One down!" He hollered.

"Don't get to excited there's five more!" Rey chastised him in an annoyed tone, continuing to fire on two in her sights before clipping one, causing it to hear off and spiral into the second. "Yeah, gotcha!" She said triumphantly.

Ben skimmed the water heading for a larger grouping of islands, alarms blaring and Lando braced himself as he had headed to the back muttering, "Come on old girl, hold together for me." As he needed to fix the stabilizer causing the alarm.

"Rey, Poe get ready, I'm going to line them up for you." Ben said, eyeing a small space between two of the large islands.

Chewie growled and howled at him, "You aren't going to fit."

Ben flicked him a look, punching and alarm button off and hitting the speed, "We will fit," He said, then muttered, "I'm pretty sure." At which Chewie whined.

Ben turn the ship at the last second slipping between the two rock faces, the banked the ship around the bigger one on the left jamming the nose up and punching the speed again, slamming him and Chewie into their seats with the force of the maneuver.

Rey and Poe were thrown forward in their restraints with a collective yell and then slammed back as the ship dove again to the island putting the last two ships in line for Poe and one for Rey who fired immediately, taking them out.

Finn and Lando listened to the hollered as they put out sparking electrical fires that had broken out in a couple systems, while they braced themselves in door frames.

Ben leveled out and headed back over the water to their island, Chewie hitting him on the back proudly, "Not a bad bit of flying, pup."

And Ben let a deep breath, and huffed with a chuckle as Rey appeared in the cockpit, and wrapped an arm around Ben, giving him a kiss on his hair, "Nicely done. I'm going to help do repairs." She said, flashing a smile at Chewie as she left.

Chewie stared at Ben until he finally responded with a, "What?" In a slightly defensive tone.

Chewie chattered, "Has the pup finally got a mate?" In a teasing tone and Ben glared at him while he could feel his ears going red and managed to chuckle out a huffing laugh.

Ben started the landing procedure, spotting Tsaro in her garden as he began his approach to the clearing at the edge of the water, her head raising to watch the ship pass over and lower behind the hill.

They set down, Ben shutting down all the systems and then headed to see what the damage was that the others were working on.

Rey and Poe had managed to reroute the worst of the issues while Lando and Finn put the final small electrical fire out, and identified the few other damaged systems. Chewie talked with Lando about the damage as Ben headed to get their bags.

"You guys can stay here to make repairs." Rey was saying as Ben rounded the corner back into the main hold.

Finn beamed, and Ben scowled, realizing he had hoped to be able to get back to their regular bubble life again, at least for a little bit, before others started arriving in mass.

"We need to get to a space port for the parts, and while we are there, we can start what Maz wanted us too, but we appreciate the offer. My lady." Lando said gallantly, sweeping her hand up and placing a kiss on the back of it as she laughed.

Rey felt Ben's relief and she shot him a look before turning to Poe and Finn, "You both be careful. Let me know when you have any information on who attacked us." She said, giving them both big hugs.

Ben knew the jealousy that rose up was unfounded, but he still found himself struggling as he watched Rey wrap her arms around both men tightly.

Poe moved to face him, "Ben. Nice bit of flying. We will be in touch." He stated stiffly and held out his hand.

Ben hesitated for only a moment before giving it a firm, return shake, "Sounds good. And thank you for the help." He added, equally as stiff.

Chewie hollered and wrapped Rey in a big hug, pulling her up on her tiptoes before setting her back down.

"I will see you soon Chewie." She grinned and headed to the lowering ramp. As Finn, Poe and Lando headed to the cockpit giving Chewie and Ben a moment.

Chewie howled softly, "You can co-pilot with me some time if you want." He offered, looking uncomfortable in the moment.

Ben gave him a small smile, "Thank you. You can come any time here." He offered back, holding out his hand as a peace offering.

Chewie regarded it for a moment, then crossed the space, crushing Ben in a hug. They stayed that way for a moment, Ben swallowing a lump of emotions in his throat, before moving away to go down the ramp, his bag and some coms equipment in tow.

Chewie tossed one last howl, "I expect you to behave yourself with your new mate." He teased, and Ben felt his face flush as he strode down the ramp to see Rey grinning at him, making him blush harder.

"Mate?" Rey said, unable to help herself, and laughed at the attempted withering look Ben shot at her in response.

As they crested the hill, the Falcon rose and headed out over the sea and up into the atmosphere. Rey paused to watch it lift out of sight with a small sigh, then jogged to catch up to Ben. With R2 staying with the others, Poe had arranged for some com's equipment to be set up so they could communicate easier as they searched for the force sensitive people.

The equipment bumped along side Ben as he made his way back to their hut in the cool, late afternoon air. When they got inside, Tsaro already had the fire going and a pot of tea off to the side of the coals and Ben sighed with relief as he put the bags down, rolling his sore shoulder a little.

Rey shut the door behind her and set down the small crate Finn had given her at their departure on the table before opening it, her curiosity getting the better of her and let out an excited giggle. Inside there was a small assortment of fruit for her that she liked along with cooling packs to help it last.

She grabbed a small red orb and bit into it, her eyes closing for a moment to savor the sweet juicy treat. "Mmmmm, so good." She stated, thinking out loud.

Ben watched her devour the fruit and look longingly at the crate before closing it tightly with resolve, his lips slowly curling up as he watched her simple joy. She headed over to him, licking the last of the juice off her fingers and Ben's temperature involuntarily jumped up, his eyes lighting with fire.

Snatching her hand deftly as her face flashed with a questioning look, he raised up the middle finger she hadn't gotten to.

"Uh, my fingers are dirty." She said nervously, catching the look in his eyes and the heat through their bond.

Ben just raised his eyebrow at her, bringing the finger to his mouth and repeating her motion, his tongue slipping over the digit as he held her gaze.

Rey's knees went instantly weak as her finger popped out of his mouth and he licked his lips, her stomach clenching and a tingling shot ran from the finger straight down between her legs.

Pulling her close against his chest he dipped his head down, nose almost touching hers, "Those are very sweet." He breathed, his voice low, almost as a growl.

The door banged open, startling them both as Tsaro came in with her wheelbarrow, glancing disapprovingly at the two as they stepped apart with her intrusion.

"Fruitful trip you had?" Tsaro commented as Rey blushed and Ben cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"We have lots to tell you." Ben said, pulling out the holocron and setting it on the table.

"And we have some questions too." Rey added as she sat and Tsaro handed her a tea, Rey nodding her thanks.

The three settled in around the fire comfortably, and talked late into the night about the story the holocron told and the plan to start bringing the force sensitive people to Ahch-To. Tsaro had many questions about what Maz had told them, and Ben finally handed her the cube for her to examine closely.

The language was familiar to her as well, and it wasn't long before she had figured out how to activated it, and read the displayed words at Maz had. When it was done, and the light faded, she started to examine some of the other markings.

"Young Masters, I be permitted to take to Lanai counsel?" She asked squinting her eyes at a few of the markings at the bottom.

Ben glanced at Rey with a little trepidation, "If you think there could be more," he stated carefully as she ran her hand over a few more of the markings.

"More a possibility." She stated under her breath vaguely, then looked up at the dark window. "Late now. Will see counsel in morning, then we train afternoon." She said with a groan as she rose and tucked the cube into the rags in her cart carefully before she moved to leave.

She turned to leave, tossing a critical look at them over her shoulder, "More to discuss tomorrow, I think."

Ben shifted in his chair as her tone was that of a chastising parent, while Rey ducked her head, looking down at her hands as if she should have something to feel guilty about, but wasn't quite sure what that was. Tsaro shut the door and headed of into the dark night.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry I took so long for this chapter guys. It just didn't want to develop the way I wanted it to. It's still not quite right (in my eyes), but as I have been told by some I am my own worst critic. Let me know you thoughts! Thank you all again for such amazing comments! Pretty sure I have at least 10 more chapters in my head so I hope you are all in it for the long haul!

And I still own nothing, all rights to Disney.

Chapter 22

Rey had never felt so uncomfortable around Ben as she had as soon as Tsaro left. On one hand, they had shared a surprisingly wonderful night together on Malastare that had changed her and had seemed to change their relationship. Yet on the other hand, Tsaro seemed to imply she should be feeling guilty about their closeness. She sat in her chair, lost in her thoughts, the silence dragging out between them, getting more and more uncomfortable.

Ben could feel Rey's mind working. He would have been able to sense it even if they didn't have a bond, but yet he sat silent. Tsaro had seemed to toss a big bucket of cold water over him as she parted causing things to seem strained from their previous night and now being alone again.

"It's getting pretty late." Ben said, hoping that would initiate some kind of conversation as he glanced at Rey who was staring intently at the fire, feeling her thoughts as mixed and troubled as his seemed to be.

"Hmm…" She said, eyes remaining on the flames.

Ben frowned, he wasn't good at this, this feelings and talking thing, although he was painfully aware that they needed to talk, so he took a deep breath and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Are things okay between us?" He rushed out quickly, his voice quiet and unsure, as he studied his hands in his lap. His anxiety was rising as he even said the words.

Rey closed her eyes for a second, feeling his fear and worry trickle through the bond and she turned to look at him, "I think we are okay. I definitely don't like thinking I should feel bad about last night," she said and hesitated as he looked up and met her eyes, "Because I don't."

Ben's face remained passive but his eyes filled with relief, "I don't feel bad either." He commented, his voice steadier, her face softening as she smiled slightly.

He felt like he should say something more, but he didn't know what. Even though they had this deep connection and had been orbiting around each other for months, it felt like they were rushing head long into something that he had no experience with.

Rey took pity on him as she felt his mind struggling with the emotions, "It is getting late. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be trying on both of us I think." She suggested and got up to start her night routine.

Ben huffed a small, thankful breath out and followed her lead, watching her carefully as to where exactly she was going to head to sleep.

Rey hurried through getting ready for bed, as she kept her thoughts calm and to herself. She was tired from all of their excitement, but yet, really just wanted to curl up beside Ben's warmth. She hadn't been able to fully shake the vision of him being taken over by the darkness, and she needed to just feel the tender side of his heart for a little to ease away the last of her fears.

She had made a quick trip to the wash hut, instantly missing the refresher from the ship and Malastare, and had elected to change in their hut while Ben slipped out to wash up as well. She had taken her shirt off, and was standing with her back to the door in just her chest wrap when Ben came back in.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He fumbled spotting her topless and rummaging through her pack on her bed. He quickly studied the floor and moved to his own bed.

Rey chuckled slightly and turned to see his ears bright red as he kept busy with anything he could and she walked over to him, clean shirt in her hand, "Ben. It's alright. I think we have gotten past that point now." Even though her stomach fluttered and she felt incredibly exposed, she knew her actions would speak volumes to his uncertainty.

Ben slowly lifted his eyes, trying to focus on not staring at her perfect, milky white skin and the thin material covering her chest. He could see her breathing pick up as he regarded her, her pulse matching his, but yet she stood there, vulnerable.

He took a step forward and slipped the shirt out of her hand, gathering the hem and pulling the soft material gently over her head. She slipped her arms in and he straightened it out down over her wraps, fingers grazing the bare skin of her flat stomach.

Rey smiled at his gentle gesture and placed her hands on his chest, staring at his beautiful hazel eyes, "Thank you." She breathed and pushed herself up on her tiptoes, while sliding her hands up and around to the back of his head.

Ben responded automatically, tipping his head with her slight pressure to touch his lips to hers, his eyes closing as they did while his fingers wrapped around her slight waist. She kissed him softly, keeping her pressure barely enough to touch him, but as his fingers tightened, he felt her body melt into his, and her fingers tangled tightly into the curls at the base of his head.

Rey breathed him in, and everything he had become to her in that moment. He had become her gravity, her focus in the middle of all of her loneliness and pain, drawing her in, centering her, and she moved away from the kiss for a moment.

"Do you know what you are to me?" She whispered against his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her small frame against his.

Ben frowned a little, lost in the feel of her and not quite sure where she was going with her question, "No…" he whispered back, holding off on leaning in the millimeters to kiss her again so he could hear her answer.

"I'm not waiting anymore for someone to show up and take me home. You, Ben Solo, are my home." Her whisper heavy with the emotions she was feeling behind it.

Ben's breath caught, his heart slamming in his chest at her words. He was her home. Never had anyone said anything to him that could have meant more, touched him deeper, or filled a longing so completely in his soul than she did with such a simple statement.

He reached up and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face, leaning his forehead on hers, "I…I just…" He mumbled at a loss for how to respond.

Rey smiled as his feelings were completely clear in his mind, yet he struggled to articulate them so she took a small step, forcing him back as he tried to come up with what he wanted to say and was taken off guard by the backs of his knees making contact with the bed. The unexpected force, and momentum her weight added, caused him to sit heavily, and she went with him, one knee coming up to rest along side him as she half sat on his lap.

Ben landed with a small, "Oof." As Rey came to rest in his lap with a bit of a grin, breaking some of the emotional heaviness in the air and a awe filled smile broke across his face.

Rey shifted her other knee to rest on the outside of his other thigh and sat back on his knees lightly, moving her hands to his chest and giving him a small shove, her grin light and playful.

Ben let her push him back against the mattress, "How do you do that?" He asked, realizing that he had actually voiced his thought out loud instead of just in his head.

Rey frowned in confusion for a moment, "Do what?" She asked at a complete loss for what he could be referring to.

"How do you always seem to know what I need to hear?" He asked, deciding to continue his train of thought out loud as he was now curious to what her answer would be.

Rey blinked for a moment and then chuckled lightly, "I didn't know that I did that." She said surprised then shifted so Ben could get himself fully on the bed and she laid down half on him, arms on his chest, with her chin propped on her hands as she thought.

"I guess," she began, her brow knitting with her thoughts, "I guess, I feel it. You are always there in my mind and I get a sense for what you need?" She said, unsure if that was exactly it. In truth, she had never really realized that she was anticipating his needs. It just seemed to come naturally.

Ben had tucked his hands behind his head and was looking down at Rey thoughtfully, "It's a little unnerving, to be an open book to someone." Frowning as he said it.

"Hmmm, I don't think you have a choice at this point." Rey said with a lift of her eyebrow at him and a cheeky grin.

Ben's frown deepened and a small amount of doubt edged around his mind, "This won't change right?" He asked softly, reaching down to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Rey's heart melted with the uncertainty in his voice and the tender gesture. She moved up slightly and wrapped her arms around his middle as best she could and laid her head n his chest, "We are always changing, but I will always be here" She said holding tight to him, feeling his heat radiate though to her.

Ben let out a contented breath and pulled the blanket that had been pushed to the side over them as the night air was cooling while the fire died. Her weight was comforting on his chest and soon he felt his eyes close as he drifted off to the feeling of her steady breathing and her arms wrapped around him.

Ben was startled awake by the sound of a thunderous crashing and he opened his eyes, immediately having his lungs spasm in a fit of coughing. The island was in ruins around him while the peak where the temple was had broken apart with lava starting to spew up into the sky.

Ben got up, Rey's weight no longer felt and coughed again, his lungs burning so hard he vomited from the intensity of it and he looked around, desperately searching for Rey.

"Rey?!" He called in between coughs as loud as his lungs let him. The Lanai were scattered everywhere, and as he stumbled in the smoke a debris, he came across the bodies of people. Young people, dressed in the robes of the Jedi, twisted and broken as if they had been tossed around carelessly, the memories of Luke's temple rising bitterly inside of him.

_REY_! He yelled through the bond, feeling nothing but emptiness and isolation as the ground shook so violently it knocked him off his feet, and he landed hard, his shoulder slamming into some rocks that had been part of a hut.

He groaned and got up, looking towards the peak as a dark, inky cloud seemed to pour down the mountain slowly. While he watched, a figure seemed to appear on the hill, and Ben recognized Rey immediately from her stance, lighting her saber, its gold light sparking brightly in the distance.

_Rey, NO_! He yelled just as tendril of the dark matter reached where she was. Her saber being tossed away as if it were a flee and she rose up in the air, feet dangling as smoke clouded his view again.

He blinked, eyes watering as he reached out to feel for her and suddenly she was there, small as if she were the size of a doll. His power was immense and he reveled in the feel of it as she seemed to flail in front of him.

A laugh bubbled up as her eyes went wide in fear and a voice echoed in his mind, _See_? It said in a soft purr, _You crave the power. You want what I can give you, and you won't let anything stand in your way Not even __**HER**__!_ The voice rang in his head as head as Rey's head snapped to the side with a sickening crunch and her limbs dropped lifeless.

**_NO_**! Ben roared and sat up, the room completely dark and silent. He frantically looked around and dragged a shaking hand through his sweat soaked hair spotting Rey, curled up in a small ball on the edge of the bed, still fast asleep.

A shutter ripped through his large frame and he covered his face in his hands in a desperate attempt to stop the rising tide of emotions and tears that were threatening his eyes. His breathing catching as he tried to control a sob as shame and grief flooded him.

Rey shifted beside him reaching out to find him sitting up, "Ben?" She whispered in confusion, her voice thick with sleep still until she felt his suffering and snapped awake.

"Ben?!" She said urgently, sitting up to place a hand on his back. His clothes were soaked though with sweat and his whole body was trembling, chest heaving from his contained tears. She shifted as he remained where he was, flipping around so that she was facing him.

"Ben, talk to me. I can help you." She whispered gently and tried to move his wet hair out of his face.

Ben raised his eyes to meet hers in the nearly pitch black room, unable to say anything he opened his mind and let her see it all.

Rey gasped with the images as they flooded over her, ending with the snap of her neck causing her to jump in its ferocity. When here eyes focused on him again, she saw his pain, guilt and tears, in a reflective stream down his cheeks.

"You aren't safe around me." His tone heart breaking with seriousness and the fear he felt deep down that the dream was revealing.

Rey moved his hands and squished herself into the space between his legs and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "You have never hurt me, and you never will." She said vehemently.

Ben wrapped his arms around her middle, clinging to her as he tried to calm himself. "It felt like before. When the darkness consumed me, like being torn apart. Desperate to be free of the pain so I lost myself in the dark." His voice choked, and muffled in her chest his arms tightening further.

"I can't…" He shuddered and took a breath, "I can't be responsibly for killing someone else I love." He whispered.

Rey could feel the dampness of his tears on her shirt as he struggled with controlling his emotions while replaying the moment of her death in his head on a torturous replay.

Rey just held him, letting her presence calm and ease him till the tears stopped and his breathing returned to normal. Only then did she let him go, as she got up and got a cloth, and pored some of the still warm water from the kettle on the coals into a bowl.

She sat back on the bed, wetting the cloth and wringing it out and gently wiped his face, trailing the warm rag down his neck and then doing the other side.

"I only have a couple memories left from my parents," She said softly, wiping along the back of his neck and across his forehead again, before rewarming the rag and wringing it out again.

"And I have one of my mother, doing this for me, after I had a bad dream." She finished, showing him the hazy memory of soft hands and a warm, damp rag being drawn across her cheek.

"I always thought it was a dream, but now I know it was real." She added, smoothing the rag again over his cheek and back down his neck, his eyes fluttering closed with her tender touch.

Ben felt his mind calm with each pass of the cloth over his face and neck, as if she were washing away the nightmare itself until he opened his eyes and reached up, taking her hand and the cloth.

"I need to change my shirt." He said softly, at a loss for anything else to say in the moment. He felt about as wrung out as the cloth she had been using and like he had barely slept before the dream started.

Rey shifted off the bed and took the bowl to the table as he pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and pulled on a clean one. When he turned, Rey was behind him. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand, and he couldn't help but lean towards its warmth.

"I feel the conflict still inside of you, but it's not what you think. I can see that. You won't become the darkness." Rey said to him firmly as a hard truth.

Ben sigh with frustration, "You saw it too when you had your vision." And he moved back to the bed, sitting down hard on the mattress.

Rey turned and followed, sitting beside him, "I was right about you turning to the light and I am right about this. If you can't believe me right now, I will believe for the both of us." She said with finality as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"I can't lose you either. Please, don't think you could do that." She said quietly reaffirming what she had told him before when their roles had been reversed.

Ben closed his eyes and saw the moment of Rey's death by his hand again and remembered how he wanted to destroy the darkness for what it did and it had separated him in that moment when a new thought broke through and it dawned on him.

"Rey, our wall is failing." He said, his eyes opening in realization. "This wasn't just a dream, this _was_ the darkness." He said and turned towards her, relief starting to fill him up as he took her hands in his. The darkness was just showing him what his worst fears were to distract and scare him, and it had worked.

Rey looked at him, her eyes showing the fear as she started to comprehend what he was saying, "Do you think it has something to do with us finding the holocron and bringing it here?" she said starting to try to put details together.

Ben tilted his head in thought pondering her words, "I hadn't thought of that. Maybe that's why Tsaro took it to the counsel?" He suggested voicing his thoughts.

Rey thought for a moment and shifted slightly on the bed before looking towards the door and window. The sun wasn't even starting to come up yet and she figured they must only have been asleep for a short time before he had been woken up.

Her resolve firming, she crawled onto the bed in her meditative position and waited for him to do the same. He moved slowly, almost reluctantly into place, placing his hand over her heart as she did the same to him.

The force didn't rise as quickly between them as it normally did, the grey taking its time to form around them as the breathed in unison. Slowly they floated into the space between and Ben opened his eyes, meeting Rey's soft look.

_Something feels wrong._ She said, brow knitting as she looked around them trying to find the source of the discord.

Ben glanced around as well before he spotted the mirror come into view, _Rey, look_. He said, concern lacing through his voice.

Rey looked over to the wall, and it was cracked in multiple places a thick black, inky substance oozing through like tendrils. The edges of the wall having more sliding slowly down the sides and around the base.

Rey turned took a deep breath and a serious look filled her face, the grey mist gathering around her like a gradually building thunder storm. The grey mist roiling and ominous as she built it up around her, slowly rising to the height of the wall as beads of sweat spread across her forehead and her hands rose, lifting it higher.

_Ben, I need your strength_...Rey said, her breathing coming in short pants.

Ben focused, joining his mind with hers, merging their power and feeling it draw up between them as Rey turned to face him, her hands resting on his chest, eyes locked with his as the power seemed to hit them.

Rey buckled against Ben's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, building the power between them, moving the grey to the mirror wrapping it in a tight cocoon that swirled and started shrink around the mirror as their bond tightened through them, Ben's eyes shutting against the pull of power.

A wind picked up around them, lifting them in the between, Rey's voice raising above the sound of it in their ears as it ripped from her a yell, followed by Ben, throwing back his head with his own roar.

**_YOU CAN'T DO THIS!_**Reverberated from the mirror through the both of them as a wave of the force rippled out of them both, dropping them back to the mattress in the hut, both panting and exhausted.

Ben lifted his head to see the window and door blown open, the fire and coals completely out, and all the furniture knocked around in the hut as if a storm had blown through the room.

The predawn light was filtering through the room and Rey lifted her head to regard Ben, "You're bleeding." She said weakly, her body hurting everywhere.

Ben reached up to his nose where a trail of blood was making its way down his face, his head was throbbing and he wiped the blood on his sleeve, arms heavy with fatigue and he groaned, with the effort to raise himself up to a sitting position.

"Did we..." Rey asked he voice fading away as she tried to sit up as well and failed, collapsing on her elbows again.

Ben reached over and drew on the rest of his strength to pull her into his arms and she leaned heavily on his chest.

"Did we destroy it?" Rey asked with a fleeting hope edging her voice.

Ben leaned back against the wall, the bricks seeming slightly loose as he did, "I don't think so. That would have been too easy." He replied, his voice bitter.

Rey huffed soundlessly against his chest, "That was easy?" She said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

The cold air was seeping into the hut, and Ben shifted, "We need a fire." He said softly, moving Rey to edge himself carefully off the bed. He moved slowly, his whole body feeling heavy, and headed to the door as it half fell off the hinges. He wedged it back into place for the time being and closed the window before righting the furniture the best he could.

Rey pulled herself up off the mattress and moved to sit beside the fire, shifting the coals till she found a few warm embers left, and leaned over, blowing on them till they glowed and put on the small kindling to start up a fire.

It jumped to light with a little coaxing and Rey just sat for a moment, soaking in its heat while Ben righted their chairs.

"Come, sit." He said offering her his hand and he helped her up and into the chair before moving back to the table for a moment and returning with her crate of fruit. "I think this would be a good time for this." He said setting it on the table beside her chair and sitting heavily in his own chair.

Rey sighed a little with happiness, "That's a great idea. Thank you. Here, take some." She said opening the lid.

Ben smiled and took a large, orb that was bright red and dotted with black soft spikes, "These are actually my favorite." He commented lightly as if voicing a passing thought and bit into the soft flesh, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth up, the juice trickling down his hands as he did.

They ate in silence for a little bit, letting the natural sugars of the fruit work through their bloodstream, boosting their energy for a bit as the sun started to light around the frames of the hut.

Rey licked her fingers and glanced back at the, now, half empty crate, "You good?" she asked as she lifted the lid to replace it again.

"Yes. Remind me to thank Finn for his gift next time we see him." Ben managed with only a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Rey chuckled a little, "Sure, but only if I can see his face when you do." Laughing she got up to the bowl of water she used earlier and wet the rag again wiping her hands as she yawned.

Ben followed her lead and cleaned his hands, her yawn causing him to yawn into his sleeve as well, and he drug a hand across his face in exhaustion.

"Tsaro said she would be coming in the afternoon. Do you think we should try to sleep?" Rey asked looking him over critically and taking note of the dark circles under his eyes.

"I don't look that bad." He said with a scowl, catching her thoughts, making her smile with her guilt and slip her arms around his waist.

"No, you don't." Her voice soft as she pushed up on her toes trying to hint she wanted him to lean down and kiss her.

Ben paused for a moment, his eyebrow raising as he caught her thoughts. He shifted quickly, scooping her up with one arm under the backs of her knees and one arm around her ribs, causing her to squeak in surprise as a full grin spread over his face.

"Ben!" Rey only half protested as he carried her to the bed and set her down gently, realizing his strength may not have been fully replenished.

He crawled in beside her leaning on the slightly wobbly wall, "Hmmm, I think we will need some repairs." He said as he laid down, pulling the blanket over them.

Rey shifted so she was curled in against his chest, head tucked under his chin, her arm wrapped around his waist comfortably, "We need to talk to her about what happened in the grey too." She added, her eyes already feeling heavy with his warmth surrounding her.

"Hmmmm." Was his only response as Rey felt his breathing slow, and his mind slip into the gentle pattern of sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

So a little shorter Chapter this time with only a little bit more development, but...it was needed.

To all who keep up the comments and support...THANK YOU! As a side note, I do try to take a moment to send each response a message, so have a look as you won't get alerts for those.

And, because I don't need to upset the powers that be...I own nothing, all rights to Disney.

Chapter 23

Rey was already gone when Ben finally woke up and stretched his arm out in search of her warmth. He felt like he hadn't gotten hardly any sleep and his body was sore still from their efforts to contain the darkness the night before.

He sat up, looking around the hut, as he wiped his eyes trying to focus. The fire was crackling low with the kettle off to the side and a pot that smelled like porridge was steaming on the edge of the ring of the hearth.

He was able to get a better look at the state of their hut after the power they had expended seemed to ricochet out of them. The bricks of the hut itself were obviously loose, a few missing in places. The door was hanging ajar in the frame, the top hinge dangling off the one side of it while their various items had all been pushed against the outer walls, some items still laying on the floor under the furniture.

He got up to go wash as Rey came through the door, propping it back into place with a slight struggle as she mumbled to herself.

Rey looked up to see Ben smirking at her as she muttered about the door, "Morning," She said sheepishly and glanced back at the door, "I'm sure they are going to blame me for that." She said referring to the Lanai's dislike for her.

Ben just raised an eyebrow at her and moved to their supplies and grabbed some tools. Minimal swearing and a few minutes later the door was back in place on its hinges properly and closing like it should.

Ben put the tools back and headed out to wash up while Rey got the rest of their breakfast sorted and settled by the fire, already tired from just doing a few chores. Her thoughts drifted to the power they had drawn upon during the night and something clicked in her mind and she rushed over to where the Jedi texts were. She frantically flipped through the books trying to find what she had seen. As she flipped the pages, she saw Ben come back in, hair dripping and he shot her a curious look.

"Something caught in my memory from last night." She said, head down as her page flipping slowed. She stopped, her finger running down the page before she stood, thrusting the book at him.

"Here. Right here. This is what I remembered." And tapped her finger on the paged quickly with her excitement.

Ben picked the book out of her hands and read through it, his eyes narrowing as he did, then read it again out loud in his deep tone, "First comes the day, then comes the night. After the darkness shines through the light. The difference, they say, is only made right by the resolving of gray through refined Jedi sight." He lifted his eyes, a look of deep thought creasing his brow.

Rey waited as he thought the puzzle of the words through, feeling his mind churning on it, and examining it from all sides.

"If the night is the darkness..." Ben stared slowly, voicing his thoughts as he paced, "the shines through the light could be interpreted a couple ways..." his voice trailed off as his pacing continued.

He continued to mumble to himself as he paced, almost as if he forgot Rey was even standing there, while she followed along through their bond with his thoughts.

"Refined Jedi sight," turning he finally addressed her, "that could be the key to stopping the darkness." He said, a sliver of hope edging through his voice.

Rey nodded with a smile on her face, "That's what I was thinking too as I sat and noticed the pattern of the power we seemed to repel off of our bond last night."

"We could have a real answer here, but I'm worried, even that small amount we used last night nearly drained us both." He said, his mind working on another problem, puzzling it through slowly as he started to pace again.

Rey sat on her chair, her head falling to rest her chin in her hands as she thought about it, "What about the army that the holocron spoke of, the one that defeated the darkness?" Rey said, eyes staring at the fire.

Ben stopped in the middle of his pacing and turned slowly towards her, "What if..." He began and then shook his head, pacing again slower, "What if, we could channel the strength of others?" He said quietly and turned to look at her, his head cocking to the side with the idea.

Rey looked at his questioningly, "Channel? Like, pull from everyone's power through us? Like when I almost killed you?" her voice was almost incredulous as if he was suggesting they sacrifice an army for the power to stop the darkness.

Ben rushed over and knelt, taking her hands in his, "Yes...but, no." He said frowning with how it was coming across as he followed her thoughts, "If we channel enough people, we wouldn't have that risk, right?" He said as if looking for support to his idea.

Rey shook her head, blinking, trying to wrap her mind around the idea, "I don't know. Our bond has only been between the two of us."

Ben moved, releasing her hands and sitting in his chair, "I know. I'm hoping that Tsaro and the counsel will be able to help with that part." He watched the flames flicker, as his mind turned the whole thing over and over.

Rey rose and served up the breakfast she had prepared and poured them some tea, "Here. Eat. We need to make sure we keep our strength up." She stated, digging into her own food.

Ben nodded a thanks and ate as well, immediately missing some of the variety they had while on Malastare, but deciding her shouldn't complain since she had made it while he slept.

By mid afternoon Tsaro still hadn't shown up and Rey was getting antsy as she tried to find things to do in the hut, especially since Ben seemed content to scower the text again for anything else that might help them since they finally had a small clue.

Finally with a frustrated huff she left the hut with her saber and headed to the outcrop to work out some of her pent up tension. Taking a breath she ignited the saber with a small smile, moving lithely as she listened to the sound of the saber cut the air, her body calming and centering with each pass of the golden blade.

It didn't take long for her body to be warm and a sheen of sweat that cover her face and neck as she moved, letting the force flow through her as she went through the light saber patterns. She came to a finish of the last pattern, her breathing hard and her heart pounding, feeling like she had finally managed to work through everything that had been trapped inside.

The sky had filled with clouds, darkening the early evening further than it usually was and she sighed, catching her breath looking at the angry clouds above her. She felt like they were heavy with rain and she thought if she climbed to the peak, she could probably reach out and touch them.

She walked up the hill, her legs heavy and well worked to find the hut area quiet and calm with the impending storm. Instead of heading to the hut she went to wash first, finding fresh cloths and towels laid out for her. The water felt like it was only a few degrees above freezing, but it was good on her skin as she washed, and scrubbed until her skin was tingling.

By the time she got back into the hut, she figured Tsaro would be cross with her for being so late as the wind had picked up and the first drops of rain had started to fall. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance as she walked, head down the short distance back to her hut.

Closing the door she turned to see Ben, still in the same spot, papers and writing littered around him and a smear of ink on his cheek and she smirked at the sight.

"Where you like this when you studied?" She asked breaking his wrapt attention on what he was looking at.

"Oh, is it really dark out already?" He asked surprised and sitting up, papers crumpling as he sifted to clean up.

Rey frowned for a moment and looked around, "Tsaro didn't come?" she asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

Ben frowned with the realization of how late it was, "No, she didn't." he said reflecting the same worry.

Rey paused, and looked back at the door wondering if she should go out and try to find her when it sounded like the clouds ripped open, letting loose the rain in a torrential down pour and she frowned turning back to Ben.

"She's not coming in this." Rey said with a frown as a clap of thunder shook the walls of the hut and she turned to get herself some water.

Ben got up and moved to the window, opening it slightly to peer out into the storm, "Looks like there are lights in the caretaker's huts, we could head over to find her." He commented as three bright flashes lit his face up followed shortly by an earth vibrating clap of thunder.

He looked back at Rey for a moment, his lips tight and she shook her head slowly, "Let's let this pass for the night. If she's not here first thing, we will go find her?" She suggested finally as more flashes reflected around the frames and thunder boomed.

Ben nodded and moved back to his bed cleaning up the papers that were scattered, closing the books and putting them back in the pack Rey had kept them.

"Did you find anything further?" Rey asked eyeing him as he cleaned up.

Ben shrugged a little, "Nothing more than what we got, I didn't understand any of this," He said holding up a text with a carving that looked kind of like an eye on the cover, "But I thought there was something about a battle in it from what I remember from Luke's training, I had forgotten about it until I pulled out the book and saw the cover." He tucked the book in the pack as well, gently with all the others and closed the flap over them.

Rey looked up at his serious face and quickly covered her mouth as she laughed at him. He had ink smeared from his cheek up to his temple in a few places as if he had been moving his hair out of his face.

"What?" he grumped with a dark scowl at her.

Rey grabbed a cloth, still laughing and reached up as he tensed for a moment, "Here, please." she said a little more gently and wiped the ink off, showing him the rag.

Ben's brow furrowed as he looked at the blackened rag and he lifted his hand, his right hand covered in smudges as well, "Thanks." He mumbled taking the rag from her and cleaning his hands.

Rey tried to keep her laughter contained as he continued to scowl, "Were you hungry?" she asked a sudden clap of thunder making her jump. "I don't think I will ever get used to that." She said under her breath.

Ben's look softened and he moved to stand behind Rey, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her lean into his chest. She felt so small in his arms like this, but he knew better. She was strong, if not stronger than him. Ben leaned his cheek against her hair as the lightening flashed in a brilliant display for a few brief seconds and the ground vibrated with the almost immediate thunder.

"Let's have some food and take your mind off of it." He murmured into her hair, breathing in the scent of the soap she used.

Rey leaned into the strength that Ben offered for a moment, feeling his breath, warm in her hair and how his voice seemed to reverberate in his chest against her back. The thunder rumbled and she shivered as if felt like it was some kind of ominous omen of something that was coming.

Turning in his arms, she let herself give in to the fear that was edging on her mind and hugged her arms around his middle, just listening to his heart in her ear. She was grateful that he didn't say anything and just held on to her, his head resting on the top of hers lightly.

"I never thought I would wish for the monotony of my scavenging days." Rey mumbled into his shirt and felt him scoff a little.

"But you weren't being chased by a monster in a mask then." He quipped with a soundless chuckle and Rey looked up at him surprised.

Rey grinned as his attempt at humor, "I definitely wasn't expecting this face when you took off the mask." Reaching up she cupped his cheek.

"Hmmm, is that so?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow curiously at her.

Rey couldn't help but blush a little, "I was more than a little shocked to find you attractive." Admitting in a quiet voice.

"And I was trying to be so intimidating." He said, mocking her a little, but secretly flattered at her admission.

Rey slid her hands to his chest, "Oh, you definitely were that. I was terrified by you in that moment," she said watching him frown, "but, I never got the sense you would actually hurt me." She added firmly to ease his guilt.

"I wasn't expecting you either." Ben said trying to get his mind off the negative, "I, uh, had been watching you sleep for a while after I carried you on board."

"Not creepy at all." Rey teased as his ears reddened with her comment. "You know, I knew there was something….more….between us when you told me not to be afraid, that you felt it as well."

Rey reached up and slid her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck and he leaned into her touch, "If I would have known then what I feel now…." He said, his eyes fluttering closed.

Rey slipped her fingers over his lips, "We are here now." She said, watching his hazel eye open and regard her for a moment.

Ben felt the surge of her emotions mixing with his and reached down, cupping the backs of her thighs as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. With a couple of quick strides he was at the bed, the rain pouring down with the storm raging to match his growing desire.

Rey was taken completely off guard with his picking her up, but it was short lived as she found herself being laid down on the mattress with incredible gentleness and he rested his weight above her before lowering his head down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Rey breathed a happy little huff against his lips just before they connected in anticipation of the spark of their connection. It was like a jolt straight through her to her stomach and between her legs as her body reminded her of their night in Malastare.

Their legs tangled together, Rey's hands coming up to slide into his hair, pulling his head tight against her mouth.

Ben's desire roared to life as her fingers tightened with an ever so slight, painful tug and he tightened his grip around her. He had wanted to just be comforted by her, but now his hands had another idea as they gripped the sides of her shirt working up as his tongue battled with hers.

Rey's body shuddered with the contact of his warm hands on her cool skin of her ribcage and she wanted more. More of him, more contact, more of his heat against hers. She grasped his shirt collar and tugged, pulling the material up until they hit an impasse with both shirts halted at their arms.

Ben huffed a frustrating laugh and finally sat up, bringing her up with him, letting go of her shirt so they could both pull his off. Next was her shirt which had fallen back down all the way and Rey lifted her arms as Ben lifted it over her head and tossed it against the bricks out of the way.

He leaned in to kiss her again, but Rey placed a stopping hand on his chest as she reached behind her and undid her chest wrap, sliding it off with a heated look in her eyes. She dropped it off to the side on her shirt as well before reaching back and trailing her fingers lightly down his bare chest finally allowing him to lean forward, while she laid back down on the bed.

Her skin was liquid fire against his chest, his hand moving reverently across her collar bone to her shoulder, before he ducked his head to kiss down her jaw to the pulse in her neck.

Rey bit down on her lower lip as she automatically lifted her chin to allow him better access to that sensitive spot. Her hands gripping his waist band tightly, pulling his hips flush with hers creating a delicious presser when she arched against him with each kiss.

Rey lifted against him a forth time with a rumble of thunder as his mouth closed on her right shoulder and he groaned, moving his hands to pin her hips to the mattress and keeping her from moving again.

Ben rested his forehead on her shoulder he just kissed and panted out, "You need to go slow with that." In a low, dangerous growl, the room lighting up for a sharp moment.

Rey's breathing was coming just as hard as his and her body didn't want to be held still as it writhed against his force in pent up energy and the force of the storm all around them. "Mmmm, okay." She whispered, and her mind worked on another sensation it wanted to feel again.

Reaching up she tangled her fingers through his hair again and gently pushed his head just a little lower, the stubble of his days growth on his chin scraping a path to where she wanted his mouth.

Ben's lip curled in a feral smile at her insistence as he took note of glow the flashes reflected off her perfect skin, but he offered no resistance to her urging. He only paused for only a moment to flick a look back up at her arousal flushed cheeks, and kiss swollen lips before he inched his chin over the sensitive nub.

Rey's chest arched involuntary with the sensation of his stubble followed by his soft lips and hot tongue. His hand releasing there presser on her hip to slide up her ribcage again, more thunder rumbling over their panting breaths.

Ben shifted his weight between her legs, feeling the damp heat sear through the light material of her pants against his stomach and the desire spiked to a new high in him. He instantly hardened as his pulse jumped and he dragged his teeth over the peek he had made, causing Rey to breath out a moan.

The thunder crashed as he closed his mouth around her other nipple, the lightening picking up its pace almost in time with their passion. Ben wrapped his arms around her chest, lifting her into his lap as he sat up on his heals and he kissed her again, relishing in the way she moved.

Rey opened her mind to him, their thoughts and feelings melding into a hazy blur of pure sensation. Her hands becoming his, his mouth becoming hers. She felt the tight constriction of his aching erection and the wet heat of hers all at the same time, her mind losing all ability to distinguish herself from him.

Ben almost whimpered as Rey took his lip gently between her teeth and shifted her hips forward with a blinding force of pure need, causing him to slide a hand down her back, into her pants to cup her tail bone and continue the pressure rubbing him.

Rey's need, took on a life of its own as he slipped a hand in her pants, "To many clothes." She complained as he nodded quickly in agreement, the wind howling as more thunder shook the hut to the very base.

Ben laid her back on the bed, and nearly ripped the ties apart as he rushed to get he pants and under coverings off of her legs and needlessly tossing them on the floor, and rose up on his knees to shuck his, dropping them on the floor with hers.

Rey watched his body in as the lightening flashed, giving her moments of brilliant flashes of his striking power refracting in her memory, followed by the crashing of its paired thunder as he lowered himself over her, his body screaming at the restraint he was forcing on it.

He dragged himself over her wetness, her hands gripping the curls at his neck as she watched him move. Her mouth opened slightly with the action, her eye on fire as he watched her, his arms bracing his chest above her.

Ben froze his actions, caught in the intensity of their shared desire and her arousal as he took in her beauty, sharing his thoughts and feelings that flowed in his mind, "I want to have this picture of you in my mind forever." He whispered, the intensity bringing shocking tears to his eyes causing him to blink them back.

Rey shifted herself to place him at her opening and wrapped her arms around his neck while tilting her hips up, driving him forward into her, eye focused on his. The sensation of heat, hardness, softness, and pressure overwhelmed her and she dropped her head back, a low moan reaching her ears.

The storm raged, thunder clapping with every thrust Ben made, before he lifted her into his lap once more, keeping them coupled as he did. Rey braced her elbows on his shoulder and they moved, feeling the force build with their connection as they teetered on the peak.

Ben felt Rey on the edge, her body tightening around him and he clung to her, and pushing into her again, took her up and over the edge.

Rey shattered, her eyes squeezing shut with the sheer force of the intensity, stars, exploding behind her lids and she moaned his name, the lightening following her explosions and the thunder muting her cries.

Ben felt her fall he gripped her, two flashes of lightening playing off her skin as he thrust another time, following her over the edge, his bliss burning through him as the thunder followed him into the unknown of his orgasm.

Rey's breathing shuddered as she felt his release, her heart still hammering with each aftershock that ripped through them, the storm continuing to rage, headless of the fact that they had finally calmed their own storm. Rey went limp, her arms around his neck, hands still cradling the back of his head his head resting over her shoulder while their consciousness floated back apart, her own bodies sensations coming back to awareness.

Ben tried to slow his body down as he felt himself still cradled inside of her and his head held tenderly in her hands, fingers threading through his sweat dampened waves. He raised up, lifting her with him, his body spent, but his feet going numb in his position. Laying her down and shifting to slide out of her with an, "Mmmm," at the loss of her warmth around him, he settled beside her.

Rey curled into him as he laid down, eyes closing as he pulled the blanket over them both. She felt fluid, melting against his body, shifting her knee over his legs and an arm across his chest as she was tucked into his side.

The rain pounded on the roof and the lightening continue to flash while the claps of thunder didn't follow until later and later. Ben's eyes drifted shut as he listened to all the sounds of the storm around him, and the feel of her body against him.

"I never thought…." Rey started quietly, her voice rousing Ben from his relaxed state.

"Hmmm?" He rumbled, not sure what she had said.

"I never thought….I could…I would feel this way." She finished, struggling for the words to explain her feelings.

Ben shifted his head to place a light kiss on the top, "I understand." His voice vibrated in his chest, not quite as articulate as he usually was.

Rey shifted her head, she kissed his bare chest as some thunder clapped again, softer and seemingly more off in the distance, followed by her stomach rumbling loudly.

Ben's chest shook her head with his chuckles, "We didn't eat supper." He commented and smoothed her hair off her cheek.

"I'm okay with that, but my stomach has other ideas." Rey grumped with a slight pout and Ben smiled at her behavior.

He hauled himself out of bed with a groan and searched for his pants before pulling them on and turning back to Rey with a mock bow, "Food for _my lady_."

Rey laughed at his lightness and watched him move with a refined grace as he prepared them a simple meal of some cured meats, cheese and the last of her fruit after the okay from her.

Rey searched through the clothes and found her shirt and under bottoms, pulling them on before he finished the food and crawled back on the bed with their feast. She eagerly dug into the food, forgoing any conversation until she had eaten a good helping of each item.

"Mmmm, thank you." Rey said around a mouthful of fruit, licking her fingers carefully.

Ben just smiled, enjoying how they lounged in bed with the food before commenting thoughtfully, "I've never done this."

Rey frowned, "Never done what?" She asked, her mind going to their earlier activities.

Ben blushed catching her thoughts, "That either," he said shyly then added, "I was meaning eating in bed."

Rey's eyes widened at him and she ducked her face for a moment, embarrassed that she assumed he had been referring to earlier, "I used to eat in bed during the cold season. But, not like this." She said glancing back up at him.

Her mind got the better of her as they ate for the next few moments in silence and she decided to ask before he felt the question, "Weren't you ever interested in anyone?" She asked quietly.

Ben coughed on his piece of fruit in surprise at her question, "Um, no. There wasn't ever….anyone." He stumbled out awkwardly.

She felt bolder with her curiosity, "Were there other girls that trained with you at Luke's temple? Or women on the ship?" She didn't know why all of a sudden this was important for her to know, but somehow it was.

Ben set his food down and frowned a little, "There were girls training, yes." He started slowly, reluctantly, "There was one I trained with a lot, Voe. But we were more adversaries than anything."

Rey could feel a darkness surrounding the mention of her name, and knew there was more to the story, but she didn't push as he moved on.

"Then on the ship, well, it wasn't acceptable for someone in my position. Besides, my Sith training kept me on a singular focus." He finished with a bit of a shrug and Rey regretted pushing the question.

"What about you?" Ben said, shifting the question back at her, trying to lighten his dark thoughts.

Rey huffed a bit with a humorless breath, "You saw the kind of men that were around me, and boys, well, they were to busy being put to work till they became those horrid men." She shuddered at the thought for a moment and picked at the piece of cured meat in her hand.

Ben watched her for a moment until she dropped the meat on her plate and dusted off her fingers. He leaned over the food and kissed her temple, lingering for a moment before he whispered, "You just needed to find a really wrong man who needed the right woman."


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all! Slightly shorter Chapter this time. I had a whole plot of this chapter in my head and started writing and...well, that never happened. I feel like this was a bit of a fluff chapter, but I will leave that up to you all.

As I usually say...HOLY! You all are AMAZING and your comments and likes for this story just blows my mind some times. For those who didn't notice my comment last time, I try very hard to make sure I send each review a thank you...you take the time to share your thoughts, so I think it's fair to take the time to send a message.

I have been super inspired by some music I have stumbled upon lately and I have about 4 future chapters already written in my head because of it, so, don't dispare, I plan to keep on this for a while yet!

Thank you all again, and keep it coming! ox

Chapter 24

At some point during the night the storm worked itself out and the morning dawned bright and clear. A small rustling drew Ben out of his deep sleep, snapping him awake in an instant as he listened. The rustling came from just above his head and he froze, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to focus on the location. He reached out with the force but found no sign of anyone else but Rey's mind in the soft pattern of sleep.

The rustling sounded again and he shifted to free his arm from under Rey ever so slowly, keeping his eyes closed as he did, waiting to strike. There was silence for a few very stretched out few minutes before the sound happened again and he snapped up, hand extended grasping with the force for the faint source of the noise.

A trilling squawk filled the hut, causing Rey to bolt awake and sit up, "What?!" as she looked around frantically.

"**_KREFFING HELLS_**!" Ben roared, making Rey turn to see a baby Porg floating in the air, squawking loudly in complaint with cracker crumbs down the front of its feathers.

Ben's face was a picture of pure fury as he regarded the small creature complaining as it continued to be suspended in the air above their pillows, his focus singular as he held it.

The initial shock was replaced by the hilarity of the situation and Rey couldn't help but start laughing. It wasn't a small laughter though, it was a side splitting, tear inducing laughter that had her on her pillow gasping for air as she held her sides.

"Oh! Stars….Ben….Let…the poor…thing go!" She wheezed between gasps. She felt the flitting thought cross his brain about just squeezing his hand shut, just before she heard the bird softly thud as Ben tossed it gently out the slightly ajar window by their heads.

Rey had finally got a small amount of control to her laughter and turned to look at Ben, hair completely disarrayed, eyes flashing with frustration, shirtless on the bed. All control went out the window and she fell back to the bed in another fit, while he scowled at her.

He watched her laugh as she hugged her sides, tears streaming out of her eyes and his anger melted away, slowly replaced by the humor that bled through to him. Before he knew it, he was laughing with her lightly and flopped back on the pillow as hers started to ease off.

Rey rolled on her side, flopping an arm and leg over Ben as he started to sober, "At some point we really should get locking doors and windows." She commented with a grin.

Ben nodded with a small grin and dragged a thumb over her cheek, wiping away the last of her tears. The suggestion of a place for just them touched his heart and he leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"I suppose we should get dressed." He frowned flicking a look back to the bright sunlight filtering through the window.

Rey grinned, her face full of mischief, "I don't know," she said tracing a finger across his bare chest, down his sternum to his washboard stomach, "I wouldn't mind if you stayed like this for a little."

Ben's stomach clenched and he involuntarily doubled over, grabbing her hand, "Hey, that tickles." He grumped and moved to return the favor.

He was about to mercilessly tickle her when the door banged, but didn't open and grumbling was heard from the other side.

They untangled themselves from each other and Rey headed to the door as Ben moved to get his shirt on. Rey tried to open the door, but it seemed the rain and storm had swollen the wood in the frame, making it worse, Ben hadn't quite got it hung straight. The combination had Rey reefing on the handle until it finally gave way popping open with a groan.

Tsaro was standing on the other side with her cart, her expression critical as she eyed the door and then Rey.

"I, ah, this wasn't my fault." She mumbled as the caretaker wheeled her cart passed her with another look.

Ben held back his grin and moved to help Tsaro, "Is everything alright? We were expecting you yesterday." He asked softly.

Tsaro huffed and moved about grumbling about the mess left when she hadn't been around for a single day, "Counsel need to deliberate. Took longer than thought. What happen here?" She asked incredulously taking in the state of the bricks and some items still under some of the furniture.

"We were hoping to talk to you about that. We had something happen when we tried to contain the darkness." Ben said as he helped her unpack her items.

Tsaro's head snapped around and she regarded them, "Darkness out? You should get me. Must alert counsel." She said flustered and gathered her skirts to leave.

Rey stopped her, "No Tsaro, we managed to contain it again, but it was….different this time." She said, unsure of how to describe what happened.

Tsaro narrowed her eyes at them both, "Different how?" She said as if there was something she was suspecting, "No, wait. Describe after eat."

Ben opened his mouth to protest, but she shot him a look that quickly closed it, and he frowned before moving to help her to speed up the process.

It didn't take long before they were all finally settled as was their routine, and were eating a delicious breakfast.

"Now, talk." Tsaro ordered as she settled on her stump, stirring the fire occasionally to get the hottest coals around the kettle.

Ben glanced at Rey and she shrugged in silent communication as to who should start. Finally Ben sighed and relented.

"It started with a dream." He said and described the sequence of events that followed, from his dream, to the meditation and then the release of power that damaged the hut.

Tsaro sat through the whole explanation completely silent and contemplative as she listened and stirred the fire. When he was done she just sat, and watched the flamed for a few minutes processing the information.

With a deep, resigned sigh, she got up and rifled through her cart, pulling out the holocron and setting it on the table between Ben and Rey before returning to her stool.

"Dyad power you tap into. More on holocron we unlocked." She said ad Ben and Rey leaned in eagerly to hear the news.

"Lanai always been on island, force always here, balanced. Air, water, fire, earth as one. But know dark here too. Long ago we ask for help, banish dark and keep us safe. It came at great cost to force users and dyad who gave lives to bind great darkness. As honor, we agree to care for place, but if no teachers left we to pass on legacy." She said sadly.

"But your people have been silent, kept to yourselves for so long!" Rey said, trying not to have it sound like a judgement on their people.

Tsaro nodded regretfully, "We not aware of this. It in pages taken out. Counsel greatly regret loss of much to the darkness and time." Her tone sad and filled with grief.

"But you took us under your tutelage regardless of what had been done in the past. If you wouldn't have…." Rey trailed off, unable to care the woman blame herself when she had truly made all the difference.

Tsaro huffed out a bitter laugh, "Yes, I made point too. Got needed apology from counsel." She said, anger over it still coloring her voice.

"There was something else we found." Rey said looking at Ben, asking him to get the book through the bond.

They showed her the plan and discussed, at length, what it could mean and how they could apply it to binding the dark for the future when Tsaro rose and indicated to them, "Time you check on darkness."

Ben and Rey moved together and closed their eyes, focusing their breath and slipping into the grey. The space seemed to be back to the way it had felt when they first visited, calm and serene. And they both were minutely hopeful that they had actually stopped the darkness when the mirror came into view as the mist seemed to clear.

It was cocooned in a tight wrapping of grey that was hard and shiny as if it were a hard veneer over the entire thing, but the surface was fluid and swirling like the storm had been the night before. Underneath the surface they could see a fluid, black inky darkness churning angrily against the barrier, the wall gone and only fragments in the frame of the mirror.

It was mercifully quiet in the grey, the darkness seemingly muted by their cocoon of force and Ben moved to reach a hand to touch it.

_Ben don't_. Rey cautioned realizing what he was about to do.

_Can you feel it? This one hardly draws on us. I can barely feel it in the back of my mind_. He said astonished at what they had done without even trying.

_You're right. But how strong is it? How much time do we have_? Rey asked leaning close to the cocoon while staying in contact with Ben as if her were a tether.

_I don't know, but I don't think it will be to long. Hopefully Finn and Poe will contact us soon._ Ben said, turning back to Rey as a signal they should slip back out of the grey.

As they opened their eyes, Tsaro was cleaning around them, but stopped as soon as they exited their meditation.

"Safe still I assume by faces you make." She said with a sharp nod of her head. And she began to pack up her cart. ""Must do chores. You both have work. Go train on outcrop, will be back for supper." She said as her final directions, leaving them no room to argue as she headed out, grumbling at the door still sticking.

Ben and Rey headed out and trained with their sabers until their limbs were jello and clothes were soaked from the amount they had worked. Ben had bested her three matches out of five, but Rey had made him work for each win. He secretly figured that if they sparred for just a little longer, that they would be completely matched.

They washed up first before heading back to the hut in the early evening twilight to find their com's unit beeping with a message from Poe.

"Ben, Rey. I met with the counsel and explained to them what could be coming, and our conversation with Maz. They were pretty skeptical to start, but the vote passed. Finn should be to you guys in the next four days with the first group as Maz wanted. The Resistance is spread pretty thin right now trying to establish the new government, while eradicating the last of the First Order. Keep in touch when you receive the first of the new recruits."

Ben glanced at Rey for a moment with the news, feeling her mind close a little as she was working on something.

"We really should talk about something." Rey finally said, her face serious and her thoughts still shrouded.

"Alright." He said sitting on the edge of his bed to regard her. His anxiety spiked as he figured she was going to say that they shouldn't be together any more with new recruits coming to the island.

Rey could feel a sense for what Ben was trying to hide by his calm façade, and she moved to stand in front of him, taking his hands as he frowned.

"We are going to need as many force sensitive people as we can get. I think that means we really need to talk about having Finn stay here and train." She stared intently at their hands as she spoke, not wanting to meet his eyes for the moment.

Ben blinked a couple of times to process what she was saying as it wasn't what he thought, but then he felt the rising anger of jealousy heat it's way up his middle, "You want him here for his connection to the force, or his connection to _you_?" Ben said, his voice cold and detached, eyes narrowing at her.

Rey huffed a breath in and out as her temper flared and her eyes flashed as she met his dark stare. He was acting the way she feared he would and she had thought they had moved passed that.

"What was last night to you?" Rey bit back, pulling away her hands, unable to help herself in the moment, due to how she felt his anger merge with hers.

Ben's mouth floundered open and close for a few seconds as she blew the anger out of him with one question, "I…ah…what…" he stumbled, suddenly feeling very off balance.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath calming herself a little before she moved and sat beside him, "Ben, I have made it very clear to Finn where we stand. He is, and will always be, my closest friend." She said gently and reached over again to tuck her hand into his again.

"You are….like….gravity. I have always been drawn to you, even before I knew anything about a dyad. You have a pull on my very soul." Rey nearly whispered, trying to get him to move passed Finn.

Ben closed his eyes and felt very sheepish for his reaction. He knew all of this, and more importantly he felt the same way and he turned to face her, "I know that, I do. He just…." He started trying to explain how Finn rubbed him the wrong way.

"He just, can't keep his mind off you." Ben said through tight lips and Rey tried not to laugh.

"You aren't the only one who can get that from him you know," Rey bit her lips together trying not to smile, "All the more reason that we need to train him to keep his thoughts to himself." She said finally smiling.

Ben's lips twitched up involuntarily at her humor and the last of his anger melted away, "That would be one advantage." He agreed with a small chuckle. "You are right, we need everyone we can." And he leaned in, kissing her on the forehead as Tsaro came banging through the door.

She paused eyeing them as they moved apart slowly and sighed, shaking her head, "Worried for you both." She finally said softly as Ben scowled at her and Rey's mood turned dark at her disapproval.

"What exactly is the problem Tsaro?" Ben's tone was cold with his defensive posture. He didn't appreciate feeling like a scolded school child.

Tsaro turned her sharp stare on them both, "You like children to me. Scared you not survive if use all your power." She bit back suddenly then sighed and sat on her stool.

Her words were like a light on both of them. Of course she was scared of losing them to the darkness. She wasn't just there teacher or caretaker, she had become a motherly figurehead that they both relied on and Rey's eye filled with tears as Ben tried to find the words to comfort his elder.

"Oh, Tsaro. We are going to do everything we can to stop the darkness, and I don't plan on giving my life to this thing. Not when I have survived so much to find you both." She said kneeling beside Tsaro and taking her had as she glanced at Ben.

"Because of you, we have a chance. No one would have been able to stop the darkness if you hadn't gone against the counsel and taught us." Ben said honestly, moving forward to take her other hand, noticing the tears on her face.

"Oh…" Tsaro sniffed and patted their hands in her lap. "My young Master's, I pleased you have love," she started and reached up to pat Ben's cheek addressing him first, "Heart of mush you have, blessing for peace and calm you find in her."

Tsaro turned to Rey and gently wiped a tear from her cheek, "Home you found with him, blessing for family to you." She said softly causing Rey to blush furiously with the suggestion.

She peeked her eyes to Ben who looked exceedingly uncomfortable with the suggestion before he cleared his throat and stood.

"Ah, well. Shall we, ah, have some food?" He stammered trying to change the subject.

Tsaro glanced at him with slight annoyance, "Yes, yes. We make food now." She grumped and got to shuffling around the hut prepping the night meal.

"We got word that the first ground of sensitive will be arriving in four days. Can we have huts prepped for then?" Rey asked sitting in her chair by the fire.

Tsaro paused for a moment in thought, "Should work fine, but need to get building if we want space for all who come."

Ben frowned, having moved to his chair as well knowing he would only get in her way if he tried to help, "There's lots of huts. How many do you think they will find?"

Tsaro chuckled, "Better ready for lots than cram together." She said with a knowing wink.

Ben shrugged, finding no fault in her logic, "What are your thoughts on instruction?" He asked, partly assuming it would be up to him and Rey.

She hadn't thought of that. She felt like she had just started learning about the force and her own powers, how was she supposed to teach others? Rey thought to herself as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

Tsaro served them and settled on her stool to play with the fire, "You teach what you do. We teach what is balance. Counsel already set up instructors, will advise tonight of arrival."

They sat and ate, discussing possible training strategies and processes for most of the meal, before relaxing into a comfortable silence as tea was made and handed out. Both Rey and Ben watched the flames as Tsaro finally got up with a groan and went about cleaning and getting her cart sorted.

"Will arrange repairs tomorrow." She said waving her hand in the air to indicate the whole of the hut.

Ben nodded and moved to help her to the door with her cart, "Thank you Tsaro, for everything." He said with an unusually gentle tone.

She nodded at him, her gaze flicking for a moment at Rey's smile before heading out into the, now dark night. Ben sighed, closing the door and returning to his chair.

Rey could feel his mind chewing on something, working it and obsessing over it and she waited patiently watching the fire until he decided to share it.

He finally shifted a little in his chair, "I've been thinking about the passage in the book and what happened here." He stared waving his hands around to indicate the hut as Tsaro had done.

Rey continued to wait as he paused, rolling his mind over it again, trying to find what he was thinking, "The passage where it says; after the darkness shines through the light. We have a physical manifestation of our power here when we make something in the grey. What if we have a physical manifestation of actual light when we reflect out? Or do you think that is off?" He said, starting to back-pedal from his vocal thoughts.

Rey mulled it over too, taking her time before she answered, "It's entirely possible. No one has ever really seen when we have those moments." She said nodding her head in agreement of the description, then adding, "Resolving of gray...what if...what if that means we use the grey from in between to create the light?"

Ben was a little surprised by the suggestion, but slowly nodded his head as he thought it through before his features darkened a little, "There are just so many unknowns. I think we need to start working with the grey, like how we figured out how to make the bricks and the cocoon."

Rey smirked a little, catching his eye, "Ben Solo, are you suggesting we just try, and not have a plan?" She asked teasing him.

Ben's brow knit together, his eyes narrowing at her, "Only so that we can have a plan when we really need it." He said with only a slightly offended tone.

Rey grinned fully at him and moved to the spot in front of him as he watched her curiously. Grabbing and extra pillow, she dropped it at his feet on the floor and dropped to her knees, batting at his one knee until he moved his legs slightly apart, feeling suddenly warm and nervous.

Rey turned on her knee and flopped down with her back to him, and settled with the warmth of his legs on either side of her, her arms resting lightly on his thighs. She felt his sudden nervousness shift across their bond, melting away to humor as he reached out and shifted her hair over her shoulder on the one side.

Ben, bent forward and placed a feather light kiss to the bare skin at the base of her neck, "Comfortable?" he whispered against her and being rewarded with her skin breaking out in goosebumps.

"Hmmm, very." She hummed back, her body twitching as a shiver ran down her spine all the way down to her crossed legs.

Ben sighed happily against her again and just took a moment to breath in the scent of her, his lips turning to a frown as a thought wandered through his mind, "Things are going to change very soon aren't they?" He whispered.

Rey shifted to be able to lean on his leg and look him, his nose dragging across her cheek lightly till he was resting his forehead on hers, "This won't change." She whispered back against his lips as he leaned in and closed the gap.


	25. Chapter 25

After fluff comes some serious stuff. Here is a warning to anyone who might get triggered by abuse for this chapter. You can read the first part and maybe skip the wash hut.

As usual I started with the intent to write one thing, and something else completely different developed. I hope you guys find it okay.

Thank you to all who are commenting and sticking with this story. I just passed 200 pages guys!

And no...Disney still hasn't come knocking down my door, so all rights to them.

Chapter 25

The island was a flurry of activity for the next four days as they prepared for the arrival of the first sensitives and Ben and Rey spent almost every waking moment working in between, playing and moving the grey, focusing on their power.

It was tiring and they didn't seem to be making much headway, which was grating on Ben, having him short and grumpy by the end of each day. Rey managed to sooth his mood for the most part, but it was getting harder as the impending arrival of the Falcon drew near, just like it had last time.

By the mid-morning of the fourth day, Rey just told Ben she needed a break and took off to the base of the mountain to just clear her mind. She had been sitting on the edge of a cliff, soaking in the sunshine and listening to the waves for a few hours when the sound of the Falcon's engines roused her from her meditation.

She watched the ship clear the island with a smile and got up, trotting as quick as she could back to the huts a ways below her. She crested the ridge just in time to see Finn exiting down the ramp with Chewie and almost another half dozen or so people ranging in age from young adults to older.

Finn spotted Rey and waved as she jogged the rest of the way, greeting her friend with a hug as the group stood, shifting their feet and looking around wearily.

Chewie howled in greeting and swept Rey up after Finn had barely let go of her, "Hi Chewie!" she said, out of breath while he practically squeezed the rest of it out of her.

Shifting back, she saw the group look past her to the hill, the looks of curiosity turning to fear as some of them actually started to back up.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Ben at the top of the hill, the wind blowing his black waves around is serious features, creating a fearsome look. Sighing she turned and walked up the hill to where he was standing as if he were surveying his troops.

"Ben, these aren't soldiers." She said softly and took his hand, letting the lightness from her meditations soften his edges and smooth his features.

His eyes flicked to her and she realized that it was nerves creating his unease, not a desire to be feared and she smiled lightly and squeezed his hand, leading him down the hill in reluctant tow.

Her smile widened at the group as Finn turned back to address them, "Here we are. This is Rey, and...Ben." He said only a slight hesitation on his introduction.

Rey's posture was open and inviting towards the group as Ben towered intimidatingly behind her, the wind blowing and no one moving or saying a thing.

"No stand around. Come, we show you place to rest." Came a voice that was surprisingly loud and firm from behind Rey and Ben.

Rey smile broadened in humor as Finn and Chewie both flicked a look at Tsaro shuffling forward with a group of caretakers.

"Ah, everyone," Rey started, shifting away from Ben to act as a go between the group and Lanai, "This is Tsaro. She is one of the caretakers here and her group will be helping you get settled and set up today. They also will be assisting with your training." The group murmured amongst themselves with this statement.

Rey wasn't completely comfortable in the role of a leader, but she had known this day would eventually come when Maz had told them what the plan was. She glanced at Ben and let go of his hand to walk towards the group, stopping in front of a pair of girls who looked to be only in their early teens.

They eyed Rey's approach warily, and she took note of how there clothes, however clean, were obviously not theirs as they hung off of their slight frames. She figured Finn and Chewie may have had something to do with that.

"Hello, what's your name?" Rey address the first one. She was a head shorter than Rey with short cropped blond hair that stuck out wildly everywhere. Her face was smudged with dirt, like her companion, but her bright green eyes were sharp as they studied Rey.

"Raan." She said in her high soft tone, edging a little closer to her friend as she did.

Rey nodded her head in a hello, "Raan. How about you?" She turned her attention the other girl, with a gentle nudge of the force, exuding calm and peace as she regarded the frightened girls dark brown eyes.

She was almost Rey's height, and the mirror opposite of her friend. She had the same short cut, dirty locks that were almost black, a darker complexion with a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"Damia." She said, nearly above a whisper, waves of fear rolling towards Rey, her thoughts frantic as her eyes darted around assessing her escape options.

Rey kept her energy calm, "You are both safe here. I promise." She said quietly to the pair and turned to address Tsaro, "How about you show these girls to a hut. They can share?" She said asked looking between the pair for agreement.

Their eyes widened in surprise and uncertainty until Raan finally nodded and moved hesitantly towards Tsaro, Damia in tow, gripping her friends arm for dear life as they passed Ben with a wary glance.

Once the first two were headed off, it didn't take much coaxing to get the rest to head in the direction of their new homes, promises of a warm meal and fresh water sealing the deal quickly.

Ben was about to turn to follow when a small child darted around Chewie's legs, small hands grabbing his one wrist in a tight grip as the tiny body plastered itself against his leg. Ben, started in surprise and glanced down at the newly acquired cling on that had latched itself to him.

The child looked to be no more than seven years old, his hair stock white in tight curls around his dark colored skin, however it was hard to tell the color with so much dirt caking it. His eyes darted around, obviously terrified of Finn and Chewie. The fear and anxiety rolling of him from the force in incredible crashing waves. His clothes, and hands were just as filthy, and he didn't have any shoes on his feet, while his eyes had dark circles under them. His bottom lip was split, dried blood still on his chin and a nasty bruise forming under the cut.

Ben glanced up at Rey, with a lost and almost terrified expression on his face as he gave his hand a slight tug to remove it from the child's grasp, but not wanting to hurt or scare him further.

"I told you we had a stow away!" Finn said to Chewie and he just huffed a low grumble in response.

Rey approached the slight thing, noticing other cuts and bruises littering his arms and feet as he tried to duck further behind Ben's leg.

_I think this one is going to be all you_. Rey shot to him, watching him visibly grimace at the thought and give his hand a slight tug again.

_Do I look like I am a safe place for a child?_ He nearly growled back, being pulled slightly around by the boys attempt to hide behind his legs from Chewie and Finn who were trying very hard to keep their amusement at bay.

_He is powerful, Ben. And very scared_. Rey said gently, flashing her own past through her brain. A child, screaming after her parents, torn away.

Ben narrowed his eyes at her, _Fine_. He chopped back and took a deep breath to center himself and keep his frustrations from floating through to the child.

He turned and crouched down slowly, feeling the small thing's thoughts of bolting as his eyes wildly searched for a better hiding place.

"I have a place you can hide." Ben said, surprising himself at how soft his voice was. The boys head snapped around an his eyes showed only suspicion.

Ben nodded in support, "I will show you if you tell me your name." He bribed, trying desperately to think of a way to get the child off of him.

The boys gaze settled on Ben, his tongue darting out over his split lip, "Jek." He finally said in a small, raspy voice, sliding one of his hands down from Ben's wrist to cling to his fingers. "Show me now?" He said leaning in and Ben caught a whiff of the child.

He nose crinkled, but he nodded, standing again with a deep frown as Jek continued to hold on to him tightly.

_I need you to go ahead to the wash hut and get a bath ready. He smells like Bantha dung_! Ben told Rey, sending his utter disgust with his words.

Rey stifled her smile and turned to leave, "Finn, don't go anywhere. I need to talk to you." She said before sprinting up the hill to get a bath ready.

Ben turned to Finn and Chewie stalling to let Rey get prepared, "Where did you find him?" Ben asked, not really caring.

Chewie howled and the child cowered, Finn shot him a look, "We didn't find him, but I told you there was food missing after the second stop." He said in retaliation for Chewie saying it was Finns fault for advertising they were a free ride.

"Honestly, I have no clue where he had been hiding cause Chewie pretty much tore apart the Falcon trying to find what may have been getting into all the food." Finn added and move slightly toward the child, stopping when he nearly tripped up Ben by trying to hide behind his legs.

Finn smirked at the scene, but quickly wiped his grin away at the intimidating scowl Ben shot him, "Chewie, you are free to stay if you want for a bit." He offered, trying to extend some sort of an invitation.

He grumbled and chattered back his, "No thanks, I'll just wait for Finn." And headed back to the ship as Finn and Ben stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

Ben sighed again, his head starting to hurt at the day already, "Come on Finn. Rey wanted to talk to you." He said resigned, Jek trotting along beside Ben as his long legs moved him much faster then the child's short ones.

Finn couldn't keep his laughter inside anymore and started chuckling low as he ducked his head to follow up the hill.

"I can hear you." Ben snapped back, his anger peaking and rolling just below the surface. There was something about the child though, that played on his memory and he slowed his pace a little as the round, brown eyes glanced up at him with just a sliver of hope.

He headed straight for the wash hut, Rey signalling that she was ready with the help of Tsaro and the boy paused on the threshold tugging on Ben's hand with terror in his eyes. As Ben turned back he noticed the pebbles around the door shake and begin to lift with the child's fear.

He stopped as an idea struck him, kneeling down to look him in the eye, "Look, I can do that too." He said, trying to keep his tone calm and not let frustration leak in.

Ben focused on the force and reached out his free hand, for the purpose of his demonstration, and slowly lifted a larger rock beside the boys wobbling smaller ones. He spun it in a small circle and had it orbit the smaller stones before putting it back down and looking back at the child.

His brown eyes were wide with wonder, his mouth open in a small 'oh' shape as he regarded Ben. His small head tilted in thought and Ben could feel the contemplation as his brow wrinkled and he let go of Ben's hand, reaching out to the larger stone.

Ben watched in fascination as the rock shook a little before slowly inching up off the ground to hover in an unsteady manner before dropping back to the earth with a dull thud. Pride lit through Jek's eyes and a smile finally broke across his small features revealing two deep dimples in his cheeks, before his damaged lip split again and he winced.

"Come with me Jek," Ben tried again leading him into the hut, a little less scared until he spotted Rey and he shrunk back to the door.

"It's okay, she can do it too." Ben said encouragingly as Rey tossed him a puzzled look.

Levitate the towels to me. Ben shot to her as quick as he could before Jek backed all the way out the door again.

"Look…." Rey said with a smile, and the towels lifted off the small stool effortlessly and sailed across the hut to Ben's hands.

Jek froze in the door, absolutely stunned that there was not just one other, but two people that could make things move the way he could.

He paused in his retreat with a wary look between Ben and Rey before coming back closer to Ben again and spotting the large basin of slightly steaming water.

Ben caught his fear rising up again, "Jek, this is Rey. Her and I are going to clean you up and give you new clothes." He clarified firmly, offering no other option.

"What do I have to do for them?" Jen said in a small voice that surprised both Rey and Ben.

"Uh, nothing. You just need to let us wash you up and they will be yours." Rey said, her heart breaking at the boys cynicism. She moved around the basin, but still keeping her distance as not to scare him, and crouched down.

"Jek, I was about your age when I was left by myself on a planet of all sand. But now, we are going to be your friends. We are going to show you more of this." She said gently, holding the bar of soap up to hover in her hand and spin.

"You will get food, and a bed, and friends. All you need to do is listen and learn." She added with a smile, wishing deep down that someone would have said those words to her at some point when she was young.

Jek's eyes narrowed at her words, mind full of doubt, his body tense, ready to run at a seconds notice. Ben and Rey could feel his untrained mind reaching out to get a sense of the truth in what was being offered and they both gave him the sense of calm and safety they knew he needed.

With a quick nod, he pulled his ragged and dirty shirt over his head, and his threadbare pants off his scrawny hips, leaving just his under shorts on.

Rey wanted to turn away to give him privacy until her eyes caught all the bruises, cuts and scrapes, littered among jagged scars on his front. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she covered it, tears springing to her eyes and she looked up to see Ben's horrified face as he sucked a hissing breath in.

Ben's anger was swift, like molten fire as it rose up inside of him and he stood, stumbling back a bit with his desperate grasp to reign it in.

Jek turned sensing the anger and stumbled back from Ben in a panic giving Rey a view of the boys back. It was littered with multiple welted scars that ranged from old and white with puckered edges, to red, swollen and angry.

Rey couldn't help herself as the tears streamed silently down her face, "Jek," she sobbed out, causing the boy to turn and look at her, a sense of confusion filling his face as he took note of her tears. "We won't hurt you." She said firmly and held out her hand to the boy.

Jek hesitated, his mind having a hard time understanding just what was going on, but he felt Rey's sorrow touch him and it was almost comforting. He reached out his small hand and placed it in hers.

Rey's eyes flicked to Ben's and she didn't even have to think it, he was already nodding to her, almost begging her.

"I'm going to fix these, and I promise, it won't hurt." She said, pushing all the comfort and trust she could to the boy through his small hand.

He just nodded a little and she drew him near, hand hovering over his back, her eyes fluttering closed. The skin on Jek's back slowly started to knit and move together, healing the scars and smoothing it out as his eyes closed, his mouth dropping open with tiny puffing gasps for breaths, but he stood stone still, letting Rey work.

As she finished and slowly opened her eyes, Ben moved back to kneel by the boy, his anger held back and walled away for the time being. He regarded Rey's handiwork with a satisfied nod and then noticed the child's tears, causing him to look frantically at Rey.

She turned Jek carefully towards her, "Jek? Are you alright?" She said barely above a whisper, his eyes remaining shut as the tears flowed.

He made no other sound to indicate he had been crying and Rey started to worry she had done something she shouldn't have when his eyes opened, lashes glittering with hushed tears.

"You made pain go away." He said in a quiet child's voice, filled with awe and gratitude and disbelief. "Why you do for me?" He asked breathlessly with a lingering hiccup of a sob.

Rey's heart shattered at the question and fresh tears fell at his hurt. Her eyes met Ben's who were red with the struggle of holding back his own from anger and outrage for a child's suffering.

He reached out, placing a light hand on Jek's shoulder, drawing his attention, "Because no one ever deserves to be hurt like you were." His voice was low, but tender as he met the brown eyes with a firm truth of his words.

A small shiver shuddered through Jek causing Rey and Ben to both be snapped to the present, and why they were in the hut.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." She said with a lighter tone and helped the boy into the basin of warm water.

Ben turned on his heal, noting the child was happy in the water as Rey began to carefully wash him, "I will be back." He said gruffly and strode quickly out the door, almost slamming it in his haste.

Finn was sitting on the low wall a few feet away and his head snapped up as Ben exited, "Is every…" he began but Ben cut him off right away.

"Not now Finn." He snapped, his face pure, hot rage and he took off at almost a jog down the path to the outcrop.

His eyes searched desperately for something, anything, before he pulled out his saber that he had clipped to his belt under his tunic, igniting it and slashing furiously at the stone wall of the outcrop. He hacked and slashed at the wall, ending off with a soul ripping yell before he collapsed on his knees, shutting off his saber as the wall hissed and popped, red melting paths of rock dripping here and there.

He was panting with his effort and his hands still shaky, but he felt better having let the molten rage out on the rock face when he felt a presence and he huffed out a frustrated sigh, hanging his head.

"I said not now, Finn." His voice dark, but defeated, as almost a plea to just leave him alone.

Finn had watched the display of raw anger with incredulity and fear until he had slumped to the ground, his whole being giving off a sense of release of something and he had stepped forward till Ben stopped him in his tracks.

"What happened Ben." He pushed in a firm, yet hesitant tone, taking a couple more steps forward as he eyed the saber laying in Ben's lap.

Ben chuckled soundlessly without humor and lifted his head, dragging a hand through it, pulling the sweat covered locks off his forehead.

"That kid. That _child_, had more scars and bruises than I have seen on some of the most battle worn soldiers. Where in _kriffing_ **_hells_** did you pick him up?!" Ben's question ended in almost a roar as he remained seated, staring at the scared wall that was now cool.

Finn took a step back as the words settled over his mind, "Ah, it was, Zyg-something, it didn't catch the name from Chewie. We literally stopped in for something that he said he needed and I asked around about those that could, you know…" he trailed of waving his fingers like Ben and Rey did when using the force.

Ben huffed in disgust, "Zygerria. That explains it." He muttered darkly rising and clipping his saber back on his belt, flipping the edge of his tunic over it.

Finn regarded him carefully and then the state of the stone wall as he strode past, heading back up the hill.

"Rey still wants to talk to you." He said in a short tone, snapping Finn out of his thoughts while looking at the angry gouges across the stone.

"Yeah, right." Finn mumbled and turned, giving the wall one last wary glance before heading back up the hill behind Ben.

Ben felt better after hacking at the wall to get rid of his walled back rage and he could sense that Rey had finished with Jek and was getting him dressed. He could hear Rey's light chatter as he approached the door and knocked lightly.

"All set." Rey's voice said with a brightness to indicate that Jek was warming up to her nicely.

Ben slipped into the wash hut and froze. Jek stood in front of Rey, her hands resting gently on his shoulders, dressed in clean grey pants and a grey tunic that was a little to big for him. His face was clean and clear of his injuries thanks to her healing, his dark skin not seeming so sallow, and his hair was clean and a shocking white grey color.

It hit him all at once as his mind clicked the pieced into place as to why there was something familiar about the young boy. He looked like Voe. His mouth hardened in a thin line and all he could do was give a sharp nod of approval before he opened the door to show Rey and Jek out.

Rey shot him a questioning look as she walked past, the boy now clinging to her hand tightly. She lead Jek to the main area as Tsaro was making her way up the path again.

"Tsaro, this is Jek. Can you find somewhere suitable for him to stay?" Rey asked, concern lacing her voice.

Tsaro grinned at the boy, as they were about the same height then regarded Rey, shooting a look to Ben's stormy face behind her, "If like, u stay with me? I have big bed and hot food for little belly." She said with a matronly tone.

Rey started to object, but Tsaro waved her off as if it were nothing. She looked at Jek as he eyed Tsaro critically, then looked back up to her, "It's okay. She has taken care of me and Ben." She said with an encouraging nod as she lifted her hand, grasped by him in Tsaros direction.

Jek took a hesitant step towards Tsaro before looking back at Ben. He let go of Rey's hand and followed behind Tsaro, his voice barely heard as they walked away, "I listen and get food. They promised." Worry lacing his tone.

"Of course little sprout." Tsaro said waving him forward towards where her hut was located near the back of the compound.

At watched them walk around the corner of some smaller huts before she turned, narrowing her eyes at Ben and she drew close, "What's going on?" She whispered and Finn was lounging against the low wall.

Ben frowned and turned on his heal, heading back towards the hill that lead to the temple, "I need to think." He stated sharply as he stalked away, offering no other explanation.

"Ben?" Rey called after him, then sighed as he continued to walk away. She decided to leave it for the moment and turned to Finn.

"Come on, let's go inside." She said, chilled a little as the wind had picked up and sun had gone behind some clouds.

She lead Finn to her hut, shutting the door behind him, "Tea?" She asked, heading to the fire to stoke it and pour them two glasses without waiting for his answer.

Finn was rooted to the spot by the table his gaze fixed on the beds. The blankets on the larger one rumpled and messy while bags and various items littered the smaller bed, obviously not being used for sleeping.

Rey reached out handing him the cup, finally noticing his stare, so she turned, a confused look on her face till she spotted what he was looking at. Her mouth opened to say something, but then shut again as she didn't seem to know what she should say, when he cut her off.

"No, it's….you don't owe me any explanation." He said ducking his head for a moment as he collected his thoughts and swallowed around a lump of emotion.

Rey felt him grasping desperately to his thoughts, shoving them away with a hurt frustration before his mind cleared and he looked back up as her. The pain was plain in his eyes, but he smiled regardless and took the tea from her.

"I'm assuming that's not what you wanted to talk to me about." He said attempting a joke, but falling flat badly as he moved to sit in her chair.

Rey cleared her throat awkwardly, "Uh, no. I, uh…where was Lando?" She ask the thought just popping into her head.

"He had to go and take care of some things, but we are meeting up with him back at the base." He swirled his cup, still not meeting her gaze.

"Oh, that could present a problem." She mumbled and chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Problem with what?" Finn asked, his curiosity over powering his awkwardness in realizing Ben and Rey were sleeping together.

"You know we need to train those sensitive in the force, which means, we need you here too." Rey said bluntly.

Finn just blinked at her a moment, "You want me here. To train. With you." He said repeating her words as statements of disbelief.

Rey grinned, "Yes. We need as many who are sensitive as possible, and, that includes you." She said spelling it out again.

His eyebrows shot up in humor, "And what does Mr. Dark-and-Grumpy think of that?" He asked with a chuckle as Rey rolled her eyes at him.

"Finn, really?" She said at his childishness. She got up, and poured herself another tea, glancing at the door for a moment. She reached out through the bond, Ben's dark and shrouded mind, roiling like an angry sea and she backed off, trusting he would let her know when he was ready to talk about what made him so upset.

"Sorry, I know, but I don't need to be sensitive with the force to know the guy doesn't like me." Finn said lifting an eyebrow at her as if challenging her to despite his statement.

"He's getting there." Rey muttered as she sat back down in her chair with a huff. "We need you here too, to help as well as learn." Rey finally said, with only a minimal amount of pleading leaking through her voice.

Finn's mouth screwed up with his thoughts, "Yeah, okay, I guess I always figured that would be the case. But I need to go back with Chewie this time. I will stay when we bring the next group." He said relenting and Rey beamed at him.

Finn glanced back at the window and noticed the sun was getting low, "On that note, I do need to get going. We have to meet up with Lando soon." And he got up giving Rey a big hug.

"Be safe." Rey said breathing in his familiar smell of worn leather and spice.

"Yeah, you too." He said, his eyes flicking to the bed again before he shut his eyes tight and tucked his face in her neck.

Rey reluctantly moved away and Finn smiled, almost sadly, handing her his cup, "We will be in touch soon." He said heading out the door and closing it softly behind him.

Rey let out a long breath and slumped back into Ben's chair, looking at the messy bed over the fire with a shake of her head, "Oh, Ben. What's going on?" She whispered to the empty room.


	26. Chapter 26

This has been a milestone week. There has been 50,000 views! Holy S#*T! I am totally dumb struck by the support and love you all have shown this little ramble I started. THANK YOU! From the bottom of this Reylo fangirl's heart!

I am ramping up here...some of the little hints are going to be coming out very shortly, so hang on! And to all who have spared a moment to review...love, love, LOVE it! It pushes me to write the best possible chapters I can!

As usual, Disney owns this...I just dable for the story that should have been...all rights to them.

Chapter 26

Ben just kept walking. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going until he found himself striding up the steps into the temple. He paused for only a few moments to look at the pool in the large cavern before heading out to the stone slab overlooking the churning waters around the island. He ran his hand over the rough surface, feeling the coolness of the stone against his warm fingers, moving around the edge of it to stand at the edge of the point.

He just stood at the edge, letting the wind whip his hair around as the waves crashed far below, closing his eyes. He felt Rey's gentle brush of thoughts before she backed away to give him space and his frown deepen.

He didn't deserve what he currently had with her. He shouldn't have the love he felt, the gift of the bond, or the life of freedom on the island after everything he had done in his life and it was like he could smell the ash and smoke again in the air. The heat from the flames burned against his skin while the accusatory stares of his, once, friends touch his mind with the memory. As the shame and anger flowed over him, the sun ducked behind the horizon, shrouding the peak in shadows.

Ben opened his eyes, brow furrowing further, _Fitting_, he thought to himself and he moved to sit on the rock, the darkness inside stirring and coiling around him like a protective cloak that had a palpable weight to it. He sighed with resignation as his memories seemed to filter through his mind again unchecked.

His darkness rolled and curled so close to the surface as soon as he had seen the damage to Jek's young back. While a part of the first order, they had deep ties to many dark planets. He knew that a lot of their soldiers had been either taken or bought from people just like those who had laid such rough hands on the small boy. He had always chosen to tell himself that by coming to the First Order as a soldier were getting a better life, but in truth, they were just creating a trade for a commodity.

And now on top of it, he had another force temple, with more coming to learn and find safety and he could very well be responsible for whether or not they lived or died. They would be used as a shield so that he and Rey could possibly live and survive.

It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to have these lives in his hands when they were already stained with so much blood. The dark roared and reared up, breaking his tight restrains that he kept around it and he had no choice but to stand and pace like a caged animal while searching for any kind of release.

He felt strangled again by this fate, the noose tightening with every passing day when he had thought he had finally gotten free. Free of the manipulation, free of the mental torture and anguish he had gone through for such a long time while being twisted and warped by Palpatine.

His anger and injustice rose up like a burning fire and he stood on the edge of the cliff and yelled, the ground under his feet shaking with the rage, stones raising and cracking around, reflecting his fury. The release left him spent and he dropped to his knees, hot tears burning his eyes as the darkness descended further.

Rey felt the reverberating pain echo through to her very soul as she sat at the fire, lost in thought. Her mind was buffeted by the anguish and anger flowing from Ben and tears sprung, flowing freely down her cheeks, there bond snapping tight.

She was on the precipice of the temple outcrop, and Ben was right at the edge, head bent forward, on his knees, wind whipping around him. She just stood and watched, knowing he could feel her presence as soon as she had been pulled to him.

It was like the force seemed to know what would balm his pain, sooth his anger and he felt her there, quiet behind him, just waiting. There was no judgement as she waited for him, just concern for the pain he felt and a desire to help however he wanted.

_I don't want to be responsible for more deaths._ Ben finally said, not moving as he kept his eyes closed, breathing slowly, pulling back on his darkness inch by inch, reigning it in.

Rey moved forward a little and sat on the edge of the stone slab, getting the sense that he wasn't ready yet for anything more. _I know_. Was all she had to say. There was nothing that she could do to make this better, and if she was honest, she had felt the weight of what they were needing to do as well.

_I don't know if I can train with anyone again_. _There's too much pain there._ He said, finally lifting his head to look out over the dark sea. The sun had completely set now and the only thing that was visible was the white breaking caps near the edge of the island.

Rey had always wondered about his time training with Luke, but they never talked about it, other than what happened at the very end. _Ben, come home. We can talk, or not, but it's getting late._ She said softly, the concern lacing through her voice. It made her nervous having him on the edge in so many ways, and selfishly, she wanted him back in their hut with her, safe.

He felt her thoughts and worry as he looked down to see how his knees were just hanging over the edge and he moved himself back a little before getting up to stand.

_I didn't mean to worry you_. He said seeing her face as he turned_. I just needed some space_. He said weakly, crossing the few steps to where she sat.

_I know. And I want you to be able to have the space you need_. She said looking up to meet his eyes in the dark. They were almost black, standing out against his pale skin and black hair, drawing her in as they had so many times.

_I appreciate that_. He said, trying to offer her a small smile._ I will be home soon_. He said, the word striking him as it made him realize what she had said to begin with, and he paused before walking past her, keeping his eyes on the ground. _You are my home too, you know_.

With that Rey was back in the hut, a hitching breath catching on his words as they hung in the air around her and she smiled, warmth spreading out in her chest.

The walk back took much longer than he wanted, without the aid of a torch or light source and the path was rocky, causing him to stumble awkwardly on more than one occasion before finally making it to the flat stretch that lead back to all of the huts, the lights like a beacon in more than one way.

He stopped by the wash hut first and cleaned up before he made his way back to the hut. Coming through the door, he saw that Rey had laid out some food and the kettle was on a happily crackling fire. The cloak of his darkness seemed to melt away as his skin warmed in the light of Rey and the peace she was to him, making him stop and just breath it in with his eyes closed for a moment while she had her back to him.

The filter of his thoughts wasn't working as well with everything he had been feeling and the words just seemed to come out, "For someone who's never had family, you seem to know how to make someone feel loved." He said quietly as she turned.

Ben's eyes flew open at his words, his face filling with regret immediately realizing he had spoken aloud. Rey regarded him, eyes filling with tears at his words.

"Rey, I'm sorry, I wasn't…." Ben started, seeing her brimming tears and mentally kicking himself for being so thoughtless as she cut him off.

"No! It's okay. That was actually very nice to say. I was just…really worried you wouldn't come back." she said weakly, her voice faltering on the last of her words as she blinked back more tears.

Ben balked, completely confused until it dawned on him. He had stormed off angry, leaving her alone, and his mouth dropped open with a small, oh, of understanding. He crossed the distance in two short strides and enveloped Rey in his arms. He had been so focused on his pain, on his past, that he hadn't given any thought to how she was feeling.

Rey felt his iron grip wrap around her and the damn broke. In her mind she knew that he wouldn't leave, that he would come back, but the nagging fear as she sat alone in their hut for the first time was to much. She hadn't even realized how scared she had been until he had actually walked through the door, and then she could stop how it had overflowed in her.

Her stress, fear, relief, weight of their task, and everything they had been through flooded inside of her, coming out in soul rendering sobs against Ben's chest. She cried for his pain, for her fear of loosing him, for the pain Jek had gone through, and for the stress of the world ending task they were responsible for and he let her.

All he could do was hold her, at a loss for how to handle the shattering of her in his arms. She was always so strong with everything she had come across. It just seemed to push her further, bringing out more of her strength, but it seemed she had reached her breaking point.

He scooped her up in his arms and strode over to the bed, settling down with her cradled in his lap as the sobs began to ease up to short gasping breaths, her body no longer wracked with the intensity of it all.

"Shhhhhh, I won't leave you. I promise." He said lamely, at a loss for anything else to say that would help.

"I….kn….know." The last of her hiccupping breaths chopping her words while she reached up and swiped at her face.

"Okay." Ben said more to himself, he understood the difference between knowing what was, and actually feeling it, "If you need me to just keep telling you, I can do that."

Rey's lips twitched up in a smile and she shifted to be able to see his face, "I wouldn't mind that." She replied softly, her face turning thoughtful for a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm." He relied cautiously, not being able to sense where her thoughts were at the moment.

She hesitated, not sure if her timing was right, but desperate to know, "Did you have the same experiences as Jek? Is that why you got so mad?" He was slowly letting her in on his mysterious past, but yet there was so much she had no idea about.

Ben was still, his mind debating on her question for a few minutes before he ducked his head down and kisses to top of her head lightly, "The meal you made is getting cold. Why don't I tell you after we eat." He suggested, hoping to buy himself a little more time to decide how much he wanted to get into.

Rey felt the lingering hesitation in him so she let it go, her question being asked and between them, "Alright." She murmured, sliding off his lap and going to get plates.

Dishing up and settling themselves, the fire crackling away, filling the hut was a comforting warmth, they ate in a familiar silence of their thoughts. Rey served the tea and sat, waiting for Ben to tell her what he was thinking about.

"To answer your question, no. I was never hurt like Jek. But I am directly responsible for his abuse, and the abuse of many just like him." He said with finality, as if he owned his part in it.

Her initial response was to insist he could never have done something like that, but as her mind seemed to let the words sink in, she understood his meaning to be that his involvement had to be related to the First Orders dealings with the outer rim planets.

"I only dealt with the training of the soldiers once they were older, and I had servants that were indentured on the ships doing menial jobs. I knew….I _knew_ where they came from, and how they came to us, but I had a deep rooted belief that we were providing them with a better life." Ben went on to explain the thoughts that had surfaced while in the temple.

Rey remained quite, letting him talk, almost afraid that if she moved or made any comments that he would close off again to her.

"It never even occurred to me when I became Supreme Leader, to make any changes to the way we did things. More and more, I am starting to feel just how far the reaches that the darkness had in the universe and my role in it." He stared into his tea mug, pensive. "On top of everything, I am just trying to figure out that guilt."

This was a monumental moment for Rey to be a part of. Not only had Ben articulated his thoughts and feelings, but he had willingly done so with her, and she didn't let that significance go unnoticed.

"I watched children just like Jek on Jakku." Rey said quietly after processing all that Ben had said. "I think there was always a part of me that wondered why I was spared that fate. I was left there when I was so young, not to mention being a female." She muttered under her breath, feeling Ben automatically bristle at the insinuation.

"I stepped in once for this boy who had been caught stealing some rations and the vendor got three lashes in on me before he was stopped. I thought it was luck, but there must have been some kind of lasting payment from Palpatine." She added, and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as she watched the flames.

The door creaked and slowly opened, causing Ben and Rey to jump up, both calling their sabers to there hands from there they lay across the room, holding on igniting them as they saw the small body inch it's way into the room around the door before it closed.

Jek's eyes were wide with astonishment and fear as he regarded the pair, light sabers in hand at the ready and Rey was the first one to recover, setting hers down on the table and approaching Jek, kneeling to eye level with the boy.

"What are you doing in here?" Rey said softly, yet with an edge of firmness to convey her mild displeasure with his appearance.

Jek's eyes flashed with fear and flicked towards Ben, settling on the saber in his hand before they lit with curiosity.

Ben raised his eyebrow at him, sensing his thoughts clearly, "This is not for your hands. You will not touch them." His direction firm and final as the boys face fell a little but he nodded.

He set his saber on the table next to Rey's and moved to tower over them, "Rey asked you why you are here." He stated, his voice surprisingly gentle, considering his imposing stance.

Jake hung his head a little repentant, "Tsaro nice," he started, his mouth saying her name slowly as if it was hard for him to pronounce and he had been practicing. His shoulders twitched up in a shrug, "she makes noise in her sleep. Really loud." His brow furrowed with his words.

Rey reached up and covered her mouth trying very hard not to laugh as she looked up at Ben, his eyes the only reflection of the humor he felt.

Ben placed his hand on Jek's shoulder lightly, drawing his gaze up, "I know it's hard to sleep, but you can't just leave Tsaro's in the middle of the night. I will walk you back."

Jek's lips thinned with frustration and he looked over at Rey, "I stay here?" He asked softly, with hope lacing through his thoughts.

Rey's head tilted at his obvious attempt to divide and conquer her eyes meeting Ben's again, "No, Jek. You can't stay here." She said firmly although her heart was tugged by his request, "Go with Ben and we will see you in the morning. I promise."

Jek relented and quickly grasped Ben's hand, to his chagrin, and they exited, Rey finally being able to give in to her humor.

Ben let Jek lead as he wasn't quite sure which hut was Tsaro's, but as they neared he could hear the sound that Jek had been talking about. They paused at the door as he thought for a moment, and knelt down beside the deflated boy.

"First lesson," he said, causing Jek's head to snap up, excitement lighting his eyes. "I want you to lay in your bed, eyes closed and concentrate. Concentrate hard, on taking slow, deep breaths, the feel of the air in your chest, the beating of your heart." He instructed, placing his mammoth hand over his tiny chest.

"Let that be your all." He finished with a raise of his eyebrows and nod of his head in question to Jek's understanding.

The boy nodded emphatically and Ben could sense his understanding rolling in his mind. "Good. No more sneaking out. Alright?" He insisted for good measure.

A small amount of Jek's excitement left his face and he nodded again adding, "Ah-right." He turned, silently opening the door, letting the full sound of Tsaro's snoring out into the night air for a brief moment before the door closed again.

Ben cringed at the sound, his lips twitching in humor to the situation and he waited till he felt Jek slip into a steady state of meditation before his mind eased into the familiar lull of a sleep pattern. Turning on his heal, he strode back to the hut.

As he rounded the corned back to the path for his hut, a presence edged on the far reaches of his mind, freezing him in his tracks. His eyes narrowed in the dark as he scanned all the huts, searching for the, now, non existent feeling. He let his mind touch each of the new minds briefly, finding all asleep and his brow furrowed deeply as he concentrated further.

The sensation was no where to be found and his breathing resumed to normal as his eyes searched one more time in his confusion, while he thought about what he felt. It seemed, familiar, for the briefest of moments, but was gone as soon as he registered that it was there.

He continued moving, rolling it in his mind and having it slip away from reach like the memory of a dream when you wake. He entered the hut to find Rey already in bed, reviewing some of the Jedi manuals.

Rey looked up from the book, and registered the look on Ben's face immediately, causing her to sit up, "What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her tone.

Ben shook his head, still trying to figure out what he sensed and he opened his mind to her, letting her see what he felt. "I don't know. It's gone now. Maybe it was someone briefly waking. We don't know how much power each person has." He said trying to ease his mind.

Rey slowly nodded in agreement, not quite convinced either, "We will keep it in our minds." She stated as a plan for possible alertness.

Ben nodded, and headed to the bed, shucking his shirt, as he was now in the habit of doing for the night, and crawled in over her to settle beside her. Rey set the manual aside and snuggled down against his radiant heat, letting him tuck his arm around her protectively as the light from the fire started to dim, casting long shadows.

Ben let her flip through his memory of Tsaro's snoring and how he instructed Jek on the beginnings of meditation, causing her to chuckle against his chest.

"He's going to be a handful." Rey said, deep affection already coloring her tone as she did.

Ben could feel her smiling against his chest and he nodded in agreement, his eyes starting to drift closed, "He will listen though. He's eager to please us." Ben mumbled, sleep starting to wash over him as he focused on Rey's warmth beside him.

Rey just listened to his breathing even out, as his heart slowed with his relaxation, letting the soft pattern of his mind in sleep weave through hers, relaxing her into sleep as well.

The first week of training left everyone exhausted but encouraged. Damia and Raan were rarely seen apart, with Raan usually figuring out a task first, then showing her shy friend. By the end of the week, Damia was starting to come put of her shell a little and was keeping up with the group easily.

Chewie had seen the girls bound and cowering in a corner of a gaming bar. Their owner had lost a substantial amount of money leaving him only with their lives to bet. He had bought into the game with the contents of the hold on the Falcon, saying he needed the help on his ship. It had taken most of the night, but he had cleaned out most of the people at the table winning the girls in the process before meeting back up with Finn, who had the others.

There were three that had initially shown up at the docking bay, all fleeing a life of servitude on the slave planet. Nelo Gil had deep golden skin, a lithe figure that allowed him to do the physical tasks easily. He was overly analytical and very calm which lead to him being a complete natural in anything that required him to connect with the force. Within the first day he naturally seemed to take Jek under his wing, directing him and helping him in an easy and patient manner, to the relief of both Ben and Rey.

Rey had discovered that he had been the personal man servant to one of the most prominent slavers on the planet. Nelo had a posh life compared to the others, but had no opportunity to do anything of significance that would allow him to get his face tattoos. He would always, still, be in indentured servitude. He had over heard Finn in the market when he was running errands for his master and chose to show up at the Falcon, with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Sordi Kinis was the other male in the group and had deep blue skin, large horns extending down on either side of his face from the top of his head. He was Iktotchi, which had the others in the group extremely skeptical of him, and not just because of his impressive size. His precognition and telepathy were present, but inconsistent, and he struggled with any kind of manipulation of the force.

He had been chained in the docking bay and was responsible for repairs and work on any ships that came in. Finn and Chewie had taken almost a full hour to get the metal collar off his throat without burning, or hurting him. He had refused Rey's offer to heal the large sores the collar had left on the back of his neck, saying it would serve as a reminder of where he came from.

The final female was Ann'Kairn, a Twi'lek who had picked the lock in her cell in a sex shop and stole away in the middle of the night. She had been the last to arrive, sprinting to the ship just before Chewie had raised the ramp. As they had taken off, the shops guards who had been chasing her, had opened fire on the ship in an attempt to stop them.

Ann was the most outgoing of the group, speaking her opinion now that the was able to without threat of beatings. It had proved difficult in some of the sessions, and Rey could tell that out of all of them, her attitude grated on Ben's nerves the most. She didn't mind that, as it seemed nearly impossible for the Lanai to have her dress in more than the bands of clothing she came in or severely modified clothes they had given her.

She had been a dancer, so she with athletic and agile, and prone to showing it off when given the chance. Her focus was minimal though, which had her being a constant interruption when they were having lessons about meditation and use of the force that required quiet internal reflection.

All in all, the group was coming along at a steady rate of improvement that was creating hope for Ben and Rey. They had worked on their own abilities when the Lanai were instructing the new sensitive and whether it was the work with the group, or the hope it brought, they managed to make strides in figuring out how to draw on each others powers while maintaining control.

They had just finished a session, and had been stuck inside most of the day due to a rainstorm that had started during the night. Both were slightly stir crazy when Rey noticed the downpour had slowed to a light misting and she suggested that they go to the outcrop for a much needed sparing session.

Ben had shortened his strides to keep along side Rey as they headed down the hill, sabers in hand to their spot, both chucking their outer layers on opposite sides of the flat area, taking immediate defensive positions.

Rey's face was a mask of focus and determination while Ben seemed to always slide into the cool reserve that was closest to his Kylo Ren side. They circled each other to start in slow side steps, watching, anticipating the slightest shifts in posture.

Ben's patience won out as Rey lunged in attack, her saber igniting with a buzz as she thrust forward at his waist line. He shifted his foot back a bit, twisting his hips and bringing his saber to cross his body, igniting it to parry her thrust, letting her momentum push her body passed him as he spun to face her the opposite way they started.

Rey's eyes narrowed at him as his eyebrow raised in mocking arrogance at her actions and began to stalk her in a slow circle. She felt the force gather around him in these moments, strong, formidable, like the front of a storm and she focused her energy to match him.

The strikes began quickly, a flurry of motion and movement, the sabers sparking and humming as if they were alive, feeding on the rhythm of movements. They danced and spun, equally matched, blow for blow, the force pulling and flowing from the island itself, the grey and the very air they huff and panted into their lungs. The pull of the force was so intense that it wasn't long before they had an audience of sensitives and Lanai watching them on the hill.

Jek oo'd and ah'd with the display, clapping his hands with excitement as his eyes watched Ben and Rey with rapt attention, while the others were more reserved, but still awed by the fantastic demonstration. The force between the two building, surrounding them, rocks starting to lift and the ground shaking with the intensity of it.

Tsaro approached the cluster at the top of the hill drawn by the pull of power while she had been in her garden. She took one look at the duelling dyad and rushed to get the others to move, "Every one BACK!" she yelled, grabbing all of their attention and startling Jek into action and he rushed behind her and the others moved away from the top of the hill.

"Back, all must move back. You see in second." She said waving them back further.

Sordi's eyes glazed over and his mouth opened as he gleaned what was coming, "Tsaro is right, get back!" He said urgently, and everyone took heed, moving a safe distance as the sound of the sabers meeting reached a fever pitch.

Rey's energy met Ben's at every turn until they merged, in a deadlock grip, each pushing with their sabers while blocking the other when it happened. The power between them snapped tight and lightening, white hot surrounded them both in a bubble, collapsing on them for a split second before bursting away in all directions like a shockwave.

The force of it causing both to drop to their knees, sabers extinguishing as the panted against the release and Rey looked around, noticing they were kneeling in a small crater.

"Stars, Ben." She panted, hands moving to his chest and his head lifting, sweat matted hair, clinging to his forehead, eyes concerned as he took in her face before looking around.

"Jek, the others!" He stated, voice filled with panic as he got up, legs wobbling slightly, energy gone.

Rey stood quickly with him, leaning on him for support as they made their way up the hill, looking to the ridge, relief sweeping over them as Jek's head popped into view, followed shortly by Tsaro.

"You make magic!" He said excitedly and bound up to Ben. He grabbed his large hand in both of his small ones and jerked on it in his jubilation.

Rey coughed a laugh in her relief, "Not really." She muttered, legs feeling like lead by the time they reached the top of the hill.

"It really pretty!" He continued and started making exploding sounds with his mouth, splaying his hands and wiggling his fingers as if he could do it too.

Ann's eyes studied them closely, "You ain't telling us evrythin. I's heard da stories of da ol'jedi. You'ave a power!" she stated in her warm lilting voice.

"That's an understatement." Nelo muttered in annoyance he tried to push lightly against Ben and Rey's mind to discover the truth.

Ben immediately shot him a withering look as they sat against the low wall in front of the group. _We will have to tell them some time_. Rey's voice stated softly in his head and he shifted his arm around her, protectively, giving her a nod.

Jek sensed a story coming so he settled at Rey's feet and leaned his head against her knee as he had taken to doing after particularly long sessions. Rey's hand found his hair without thinking and started to stroke it lightly, in an absent minded way.

"You all know the we were looking for you, and others like you. And you have all learned that we have discovered that true balance is needed to find peace in the force. Both dark and light, as one. But there is a reason to why we are training now." Ben began, his tone smooth and confident, as if he were giving a speech to his troops.

He went on to tell them of the darkness that was temporarily trapped, and what it could do if it got out. He told them of the past, and, with Rey's urging, of the holocron and the plan to stop it.

The sun was starting to set as he finished, the group all staring in stunned silence as they processed the reason for them being there.

"So, you brau't us 'ear to die, den." Ann stated bluntly and Ben's face darkened.

Rey spoke up, placing a hand on his leg to silence the retort she felt on the tip of his tongue, "No, we brought you here for help. We will teach you in the ways of both, dark and light, and hope….that you will choose to stay and help. You always will have the choice to leave." She said firmly to the disbelieving faces staring at her.

"You freed me and because of that, I owe you." Came a soft voice surprising them all. It had been Damia who had spoken up, her chin lifted in determination as she stepped forward, Raan, clinging to her hand, frightened, but just as set.

Ben's lips thinned as he regarded the girls and he gave them a deep nod of thanks for her words before shifting his eyes to the rest of the group, finally settling his gaze on Ann.

"Rey is telling the truth. You are free to leave when the Falcon gets back." He words directed and sharp.

Nelo stepped forward, his skin glowing in the sunset, "I left to find a deed that would be worthy of marks. This is worthy." He said, and joined beside Raan and Damia as a unified trio.

Sordi huffed and strode over to the three, a grim smile on his face, "My chains are broken. I make this choice so I can do the same for others." And he nodded at Ben and Rey.

Ann opened her mouth to speak as Jek popped up beside Rey and bounded over to Nelo with a grin, "I train, I listen. I have bed and food." He said firmly, eyes dancing with a child's innocence.

"You train and listen well so far." Nelo said warmly, as he ruffled Jek's white hair while the child beamed up at him affectionately.

"Well ain't dis just great." Ann grumped, "I's finally away's from da 'orrid place, an I's run inta a mess." She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, her lekku sweeping back and forth with the movement.

"You boat offa me a betta life. Dis….force in me, like a missin' piece, it'as been. I stand ta keep it." She said, walking to the group and shooting Ben a self satisfied look.

Rey and Ben rose, stiffness starting to set in for both of them, "Thank you. All of you." Rey said, her voice filled with gratitude.

"We will do everything we can to make sure you are all safe." Ben said firmly.

They all nodded just as Jek yawned a huge gaping yawn, smacking his mouth together. Tsaro chuckled, "Come little sprout, food for belly, pillow for head." She said, beckoning the child over to her.

He trotted after the caretaker, eyes already heavy with fatigue, and paused only for a second to wave back at the group before he rounded the corner to Tsaro's hut.

"It's late, you all should have suppers ready for you in your huts by now. Get some rest. We will forgo training in the morning and meet up after lunch." Rey said decisively as Ben shot her a side look.

Damia and Raan giggled and took off to their hut chattering about sleeping in as the others slowly dispersed as well, shuffling away in low conversations.

Ben wrapped his arm around Rey's waist and bore her effortlessly, regardless of the fatigue she felt in him. "That went well." She said in a low tone, earning a humorless huff from Ben as they made their way into their hut.


	27. Chapter 27

So sorry for the delay all! This week has been super busy and I ended up scrapping most of the chapter as an idea hit me. There's a bit of a mix for this chapter, but you will understand why at the end of it, I just hope it flows cause if reread, changed, and rewrote it over at least a half dozen times.

As usual...you guys amazing my with the reviews and comments. I am so very lucky that each one of you is reading this and I have tried to keep up the standard you guys expect of me :) Keep the reviews coming! They have spawned some amazing thoughts that are driving the next few chapters...so hang on!

Not to forget...I still don't own this...boo...all rights to Disney.

Chapter 27

Within a month, four more groups of sensitives had arrived on Ahch-To, swelling their numbers to just over thirty that needed training. Once learning the truth, there had only been three who had elected to leave, but the rest were on board to help, each for their own reasons.

There were now five young ones running around and causing havoc at every turn it seemed, but Tsaro had been moved to a larger hut, keeping a tight matronly control, most of the time. Space was starting to become a premium on the island, with Ben and Rey went into discussions about building the living areas out further to the base of the mountain with the counsel, while looking to add a few more modern conveniences.

Poe had made arrangements for all the supplies to be shipped, once the location had been decided and the construction was just beginning on a large mess hall, while an updated wash building was next to be built to the delight of all.

Finn came in on the supply run with the work crews, having seemed to always not be able to stay for training up till then. Rey felt like he had been making excuses, but didn't want to push him into anything as it need to be his choice to stay and train, just like everyone else. Rey met him at the landing pad and he dropped his duffle, giving her a big hug while Chewie began unloading supplies with Lando, both greeting her warmly and giving her the latest news on everything back on Ajan Kloss.

"It's about time you decided to stay." Rey said, giving him a shot in the ribs, "I managed to get you in a hut by yourself. It's small, but you will have your own space." Rey said as they walked up the hill, two of the new boys racing after each other laughing.

Finn shook his head, looking around at all the people milling about, "It sure has changed." He commented as he surveyed the large building being erected behind most of the huts.

"Thanks to all of you, we have a good start. Poe said they were still recruiting so we are just trying to keep up with everything." She directed him down a path to a small hut that was wedged between two larger ones.

Once inside, he could see that there was barely enough room for a bed, table and small firepit in the corner, but it was enough for him. He turned and really took a look at Rey. Her cheeks were pink from the walk and cold air, her eyes light, but ringed with dark circles showing the strain of the task she was undertaking and he suddenly felt bad for pushing her off for the last few weeks. He could sense the strain the weight of the training and pending darkness was having on her and he chastised himself again for not being there for his friend because he didn't want to see her with Ben, yet.

He shuffled his feet, uncomfortable under her gaze for the moment, "I'm sorry. I should have come sooner." He said softly, finally meeting her eyes again.

Rey's mouth twisted up in a half smile after getting a clear shot of all his thoughts, "I know this isn't going to be the easiest thing you have done." She said, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm.

"You, ah, look...good." He said, fumbling for something to say in the moment as he tried to find their easy banter again, but failing miserably.

Rey laughed, "That's not what you were thinking a moment ago." She teased and he frowned, feeling his cheeks warm at her implication.

"I guess I will get to work on that one." He mumbled and finally chuckled with her, pulling her into a tight hug again.

"Come on. I will take you to the first lesson. They are about to start." She said moving away with a smile and turning to head out the door again as he dropped his bag and followed.

Ben caught a glimpse of Rey heading out of Finn's hut and lost his concentration, the rock he was levitating wobbling and falling with a thud to the ground as his small group regarded him with smirks.

He cleared his throat, "Alright, your turn." He instructed turning on his firm tone that completely shut down any kind of further snickering as his eyes followed Rey and Finn as they made their way.

Rey felt as small peak of jealousy and she tilted her head to find Ben watching her and Finn walk across the clearing to a small group in a hut with only three walls. Everyone was still chattering with each other as the lesson hadn't started yet, Nelo at the front, debating with the Lanai instructor as Ann lounged provocatively across one of the benches chatting with a girl from one of the newer arrived groups.

Jek pushed his way through the larger adults and slammed into Rey's hips, "Master Rey! You teach today? Please?" He begged, his large brown eyes staring up at her as his little mouth pouted.

Finn's eyes widened with humor as he watched the interaction, Rey, crouching down to come to eye level with the boy.

"I can't today Jek, but I need your help." She said with a smile, her eyes flicking up at Finn, "Do you remember Finn?" She asked as they both looked up at him.

Jek frowned a little, "Yes. He try to find me in ship." He said and turned to Rey, a proud smile spreading across his face, "He couldn't."

Rey swallowed a laugh, "Well, he's like you and me, and he will need some help with his training. Do you think you can be a help for me?" She asked, watching the boy's face screw up with his thoughts before her looked at Finn assessing him.

He gave a sharp nod, "I show him what I know. I listen good for lessons." He said firmly to get his point across.

Rey smiled, standing and ruffled his white hair, "Yes you do. Thank you Jek." She said and the boy immediately grabbed Finn's hand, dragging him to the front as the others were being seated.

Rey laughed and waved as Finn mouthed "Thanks a lot" at her before being swallowed up by the group for introductions. As Rey left, she noticed Ann watching Finn closely, chewing on her bottom lip in thought before she slowly rose and made her way over to him, hips swaying as she did. Rey huffed and made a mental note to caution Finn when it came to her, as she seemed to make her way quickly through the men that had paid her any attention.

Rey headed back out across the field and noticed that Ben had handed over instruction of his group to a Lanai and wasn't to be seen. She headed to their hut, following his light presence in the back of her mind, slipping inside quietly.

Shutting the door behind her she found him sitting in his chair, cup of tea in his hand, staring into the small flickering flames. She headed over to him, feeling his unease, but not able to pinpoint the reason.

"You okay?" She asked, running a hand across his shoulder and moving to thread her fingers in his hair at the base of his neck.

Ben sighed at the gesture, leaning into her hand, "I'm fine. I just needed some quiet." He said, not exactly lying, but not telling her the whole truth either.

Rey knew it wasn't the whole truth, but let it go and plopped down into her chair with a large sigh. They had ramped up their training together, and had visited the grey quite a few times in the last week. The shell around the dark was continuing to work for the time being, but they both could tell that it was thinning. The strain of the training and the looming darkness was weighing on both of them heavily as they felt that time was ticking away faster than they were going to be prepared for.

Even though they were in the same space, she felt as if their bond was stretched too thin lately and it was all pressing in on her. Rey closed her eyes, rolling her neck to relieve some of the strain in her shoulders and she felt Ben shift to look at her.

"I think we should try to bring in another person for our sessions in the grey." Ben said with a slight hesitation in his voice.

Rey opened her eyes and glanced sidelong a him, "Okay." She drawled out slowly, waiting for a better explanation to his idea.

Ben took a deep breath, "I have been feeling, more and more, that we are running out of time. Something is coming and we need to be ready." His face was serious as he stared at the flames, lost in his own thoughts.

Rey sat back in her chair and watched him for a moment. She had felt his anxiety and doubt rising more with each group that came, but she figured he was just dealing with all the changes and the people. However, now she realized there had been so many pulls drawing away her attention, she hadn't realized how concerned he actually was.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked while examining their bond more carefully and reached out to his mind.

Ben raked his hands through his hair, it had grown quite a bit since Malastare and it was constantly in his face. "Nelo. He is the best so far when it comes to control. We start sessions with him, working to draw from him in the grey." He said as if he had been working on this idea for a while.

Rey thought it through carefully, "Makes the most sense. We need to be able to learn somehow." And she nodded slowly starting to get a better sense of the plan Ben had formed, but still not feeling like they were connected like they usually were.

They lapsed into silence again until Ben's anxiety got the better of him and he began to pace. Rey watched him, feeling the dark calling him to comfort his fears, his face getting more and more serious with each pass of the room he took. Finally, she couldn't take the distance between them anymore and got up to stand in his path.

Ben nearly ran into her, not noticing she had gotten up to stand in front of him, "Wha..." He started to say before being silenced by her hands threading in his hair as she boosted herself up on her tiptoes while pulling his head down towards her.

Rey's plan worked, as she figured it would, and she caught Ben completely off guard as her lips met his in a surprising kiss. Rey realized, when she was taken off guard by his troubled mind, that their bond wasn't just stretched, it was paper thin with the strain and this was one way to bring it rapidly into focus. She found that she wasn't just needing to reconnect with him through their bond, she craved to have him close.

Ben froze as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening until his arms moved on their own to slowly wrap around her frame, crushing her to him. His senses honing in on her, connecting her to him in every way possible. The way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way her body fit against his, and a soft whimpering moan escaped him against her mouth with the intensity of it all.

The demand of the kiss began to ease off to a slow, lingering worship of her mouth, letting one of his hands wander up to the middle of her back, while the other trailed down to the center of her sacrum, pushing her tight against him. She sighed happily against his lips before he dragged them down, trailing his kisses to her chin, then to the rapid pulse point in her neck, feeling the goosebumps rise under his tongue.

He chuckled against her neck as she squirmed, "What was that for?" He rumbled low, not moving his lips from her neck as he spoke.

Rey leaned into his mouth, her body yearning for more, "We have been too far away lately." She said softly, letting her fingers slide through his silky waves.

"I've been right here." His whisper kissing her skin warmly, the confusion lacing his mind as he was trying to figure out what she was meaning.

Rey hummed with pleasure at his administrations, and opened her mind to him, pulling his attention from everything else they had been focusing on to the thin thread of their bond. She wrapped her light around him, letting it curl up slowly, filling him up as it warmed them both.

Ben dropped his forehead to her shoulder as he felt what she had to bring to his attention, causing the guilt to rise while he basked in her light, realizing just how starved for its warmth and comfort he actually was.

"I'm sorry." He said with a pained tone and planted a light kiss on her shoulder.

Rey shifted away reluctantly from his warmth, lifting his head to meet his dark eyes, "I have been drawn away just as much as you. We just need to remember why we are fighting for this." She said with a small smile, her eyes bright. "If we keep doing it for the whole galaxy, it's too much. We need to remember it's for this too."

Ben nodded and pulled her close, knowing that they needed to get back to training and the outside world, but not wanting to let her go just yet.

Ben and Rey found Nelo at the end of a very long day, Jek shadowing him closely, hanging on to the edge of his robe, eyes lighting up as he spotted Rey and Ben approaching.

"Master Ben, Master Rey!" His childish voice called as he sprinted over to them and launched himself at Ben, making Rey and Nelo catch their collective breathes.

Rey's heart caught in her throat as she watched Ben freeze, shocking Nelo and her, and catch the child with the force, lifting him and giving him a quick spin before setting him back down giggling his head off. Ben's face was pure seriousness, but his eyes sparkled with amusement in the boy's free laughter.

"Dat was fun!" He squealed, his eyes flashing mischievously, digging in his feet before sprinting at top speed back at Ben.

Ben caught him again nimbly, his hand outstretched as he spun the boy effortlessly before setting him back down at his feet in a fit of giggles.

"Alright. That was the last one." He said as the boy's eyes flashed at him, "Aren't you supposed to be going to Tsaro's with the others?" he asked, attempting to maintain his stern features.

"Awww," Jek said with a bit of a pout and glanced at Rey who tilted her head at him, her eyes telling him he should relent. His features shifted and he became proud, "Master Rey, I helped friend Finn all day like you ask."

Rey smiled, "That's great Jek. Can you do the same tomorrow?" Lifting her eyebrows in a challenge to him.

"You, bet!" He said and sprinted off in the direction of the huts just as Tsaro's voice could be heard clearly across the field calling his name.

Rey watched the boy run for a few moments before turning to Ben, "Really? You know he's going to expect that every time now." She said, mock disapproval in her voice while her face was purely radiating with her affection for the boy.

Ben just shrugged; his eyes still filled with the pure unfiltered emotions that he had felt radiating out from Jek. "I'm okay with that." He said under his breath as Rey just shook her head at his obvious soft spot for him.

Nelo nodded to them in a respectful bow of his head as their attention turned back to the reason why they had come to find him, "I am assuming you were looking for me?" He asked in his smooth tone.

Ben's face smoothed over, "Yes. Rey and I would like your help."

Nelo unclasped his hands and ushered them over to a table under the canopy of one of the covered training areas and they sat in the dimming light.

"What is the help you are needing?" He asked the warm timber of his voice never altering from its calm state.

Ben struggled for the was to explain himself and just thought for a moment, "We have told you about the space in between, the grey, and how we have contained the darkness so far," he started slowly as a recap, but Nelo cut him off.

"Forgive me Master Ben, is this about the amount of power it requires of you?" He asked plainly and Ben and Rey exchanged surprised looks.

"Yes. It is Nelo. How did you figure that?" Rey asked curious. With the sun setting behind the huts, it caused Nelo's skin to practically glow in the fading light.

"I have figured that with the amount of power you use to manipulate the force on two planes, you would be left with minimal reserves once finished." He concluded logically with an insignificant shrug.

Ben nodded gravely, "You have an idea why then, we are looking for as many sensitive as possible." His face was grim as he regarded the man.

Nelo nodded, "The day you gave us the choice I knew, you couldn't be able to pull that much power and hope to survive." His eyes flicked to Rey with a tone of sadness to his voice, "I didn't need to be Sordi to devine that outcome." He added with a slight air of superiority.

Rey hung her head with the weight of it, "We should have told you all the full truth of it, but how do you explain that?" She said more to herself than as an explanation.

"Shall we meet tomorrow? During morning lessons?" Nelo said smoothly, obviously choosing to ignore the fact that he hadn't gotten the full truth right away.

Ben nodded sharply, "At the training outcrop. We will be away from prying eyes to start then." He added with a look for confirmation from Rey.

She nodded in agreement and Nelo rose, giving them both a respectful bow of his head before turning to head out across the dark field. Rey watched him go in silence feeling what Ben had vocalized earlier, that something was coming, and it didn't feel like it was going to be good. A small chill ran up her spine in the cool evening air and she hugged her arms around her torso tightly.

Ben turned his head a little to watch Rey's profile in the dim light, her concern and anxiety over the future washing through him, completely unchecked. He stood, resolved to make her feel better and held out his hand to her silently until she noticed and looked up at him.

"Come with me." He said softly, his face serious, lips pinched.

Rey's mind flashed to how his face had looked just like this in Snoke's chambers after they have defeated the guards together. He was asking her to follow him, with concern and love, but deep down worried she wouldn't trust enough to take his hand.

Reaching up, she placed her hand in his, watching his features relax a little as she stood, and let herself be led by him across the dark field in silence. He weaved between the huts while the muffled voices of the sensitives drifted on the air, relaxed minds going unfiltered, enjoying their time before sleep. It lulled Rey as they walked slowly, the warmth of his hand radiated out to her whole body somehow, like he was her own personal sun.

Ben led her in the direction of their hut but froze in his tracks as a presence edged on his mind again, just out of his reach, causing Rey to run into him with a small squeak.

"Ben?" Rey said, catching herself as she hit his solid frame, feeling his concern spike to a high, his whole body stiff with alertness.

Ben held up his hand to her, silencing any further comment as his eyes scanned the area before he lowered it to his saber, but didn't unclip it just yet.

Rey closed her eyes and reached out, sensing what he was, catching just the last lingering moments of what he felt, as he carefully checked the complete compound for the feeling that gnawed at the back of his mind. She had felt how he had caught it like a whiff of smoke on the air, drawing his attention, but it faded quickly, slipping away as he chased the nothing that was left.

Ben walked forward out into the open, still leading Rey, holding on to her hand like an anchor to where he actually was, as he searched with his mind. His determination was singular, scouring everywhere for something that seemed to be a phantom now.

"Arrh!" He finally grated out between clenched teeth. "It was there!" He complained and released his grip on the hilt of his saber.

"I felt it for a split second too. It's not the darkness though. It didn't feel like the darkness." Rey said softly, trying to recall the exact feeling that touched her.

"It's...familiar to me...somehow." Ben grated out as if he was trying to will the memory to clear and come to him.

With a frustrated sigh her turned, facing Rey, realizing he was still holding her hand, "Let's go." He said a little more gently, trying to clear his mind and get back to the moment. He lead them back between two the huts in the direction of theirs, trying to put the frustration out of his mind, just for a little while.

He shut the door behind them softly, but stopped Rey from getting too far, "Look." He said, a lightness coming to the tone of his voice, causing Rey to turn, curiosity filling her face.

She saw Ben reach out and flip down a small piece of metal across the frame into a latch and realization dawned on her. It was simple, but it was a lock. When latched, no one could just walk into their hut unannounced.

A slow smile spread across Rey's face, "Did you do this?" She asked with a small laugh, the moment in the field forgotten for the time being.

Ben shrugged, looking just like his father in the moment, his face sly, "I had one of the workers do it during lessons." He admitted, his face thoughtful again, "You and I…." He started, struggling for words and frowning at his feet.

When Rey showed him how thin their bond was, it had hit Ben hard and it had been on his mind for most of the day, especially when Finn was around now. As easy as things seemed to be with her now, he couldn't seem to articulate how he felt when he was with her.

He didn't have to look up to feel how she gravitated towards him as he wrestled to find what he wanted to say. She never cut in, never became impatient, she just waited and let him find the words.

"This…us…that we have discovered," He tried again, unable to look her in the eyes as he spoke, his posture stiff, "I want….more." He finally fumbled, raking a hand through his hair as he met her gaze.

Rey didn't want to slip into his mind to understand what he was thinking, she wanted to just let him say what he was wanting to, but she was confused and tilted her head at him, "More? I'm not sure…" she trailed off.

Ben stepped towards her, "More of it all. Time, life, training….it all." He said gesturing to the whole hut and the whole of what they had.

He took another step and could feel her nerves fire as she froze, waiting for him to keep going, "I don't want to hope." He said shaking his head a little with a frown. "It's dangerous and means I have something to lose. But….I can't keep from hoping we have this…more...for a very long time." The words finally seeming right as he placed his hands on her hips lightly.

Rey smiled, sliding her hands up his chest, "I want more of this with you, too." Her brow knitting together for a moment, "Well, maybe less people." She added with a cheeky grin.

Ben huffed a laugh of surprise to her comment and nodded while lowering his head to hers, "Yes, definitely less people." His voice low, feeling it vibrate against Rey's hands.

Something nudged Ben to consciousness slowly, his body warm and lethargic as he had only been asleep for a short while. Rey was draped over him partially, her arm and leg heavy with her sleep while they were both still, only in their under clothes. He forced his eyes open a crack seeing flickering from around the frame of the door, his mind confused by the sight, as it wasn't sunlight but it was very bright.

He shifted slightly, causing Rey to mumble in her sleep as he blinked again, trying to focus on the light around the door, starting to sense that something was not right. He shifted again causing Rey to roll to her other side with an annoyed grumble again their door rattled before someone started banging on it urgently, snapping them both up immediately.

"Rey! Ben! Wake up!" Came Finn's voice hollering through the door with more pounding.

Now that he was fully awake, Ben could hear yelling from outside and he jumped up behind Rey, dressing quickly as she did, the light growing around the door as smoke started to waft into their hut under it.

Rey flashed a frantic look at Ben and they raced to the door, calling their sabers to them as they did, while they unmatched and threw the door open. Rey came face to face with Finn, soot smudged and coughing, his hand raised to bang on the door again, his eyes filled with fear until he saw her face.

Behind him was a scene out of their nightmares. Huts and structures were burning in different places, and the new mess hall that was almost completed, was entirely engulfed, flames rising up almost thirty feet in the air. Everything was lit up by the eerie flickering golden light as smoke curled it's way on the wind creating shadows and reflections of scattering people everywhere.

Rey froze, her eyes widening at the sight and the sounds of the roaring flames and yells from the sensitives in the air. She glanced at Finn who was coughing at her side and turned to look at Ben. His face was frozen in horror, his body rigid as the wind and smoke whipped around him. She could feel his heart pounding as his panic rose within.

She jumped into action, grabbing Finn, "Gather everyone you can at the landing pad, it's the largest area away from all the structures." She yelled above the noise and Finn nodded, taking off running around a hut that was still untouched by the fire, his voice drifting on the wind yelling directions.

Rey spun, grabbing Ben's forearms, "Ben." She said drawing his eyes slowly to her face, his look not quite registering her face so she gripping him a little harder, "Ben." She insisted, giving him a slight shake.

Ben's attention focused on Rey, "I...it's all burning." He said, his voice shocked, Rey feeling his mind locked on his past memories.

Rey took a second and reached up, placing a hand on his cheek, "We need to help." She said, her eyes urgent and insistent as he leaned into her hand for a moment and blinked a couple times, clearing his mind.

Rey's hand focused him on the present and his mind shifted into gear as a thought shot panic through him, "Tsaro and the kids!" He said and took off in a dead sprint towards the back of the caretaker's huts.

Rey did her best to keep up as he raced through the compound to the caretaker's hut, but his legs were much longer and it didn't take much for him to be a good distance ahead of her. The closer they got to Tsaor's hut, the more were on fire, Lania and sensitives all working together to put out the fires and help each other out, Rey pausing for m ear seconds to give directions and ensure those she came across were safe.

Ben skidded to a stop as he rounded another hut to find Tsaro's hut completely engulfed in flames. The scene was straight from his past, the hut collapsed, completely consumed by fire, burning his face as he tried to approach.

"**NO! TSARO**!" He yelled, sheer panic taking over his voice, the ground shaking under him with the force of his emotions.

Ben froze, and closed his eyes, his darkness rising to the surface and busting through his restraints like a live thing, clawing it's way to the surface, and he raised his hands.

Ben felt the draw for the very ground under his feet, the island itself, the violent waves crashing on the rocks and drew it forth, pulling from everything around him in a whirlwind of the force.

Rey help a couple of the new arrivals who were coughing and hacking after getting two others out of a hut and helped all four get on the path towards the landing pad, seeing Finn wave and point, before something caught his eye and he took off running. Rey was torn as to whether she should follow him, but then she felt it, the deep pull of Ben through their bond.

The smoke and fire swirled angrily against his manipulation as he drew from the grey around the hut, surrounding the flames in a dome that cascaded around the whole structure. Ben felt the comforting anger rise from his fear, filling him, giving him the push he needed. He struggled to closed the dome around the flames, sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead with his effort, fighting against the thought of what he would find when the fire was out. He suddenly felt the light of Rey merging with him, controlling the force, easing to where they wanted it, working to snuff out the fire.

Rey watched Ben for a moment feeling him draw on his deep, dark reserves to pull from the grey and she stepped beside him, sensing his end goal and raised her hands following his lead, the light filling her with warmth, grounding her to the island itself, merging and wrapping with Ben's force like a churning eddie, swirling, but never mixing. The flames, licked at their suffocating dome as if they were trying to escape, until, they dropped their hands, clenching their fists shut in a unified movement, extinguishing the fire like a candle being blown out.

Ben and Rey panted as they opened their eyes to see Nelo and Sordi, with Raan and Damia on the other side of the, now, smoking skeleton of Tsaor's hut. Their eyes were wide with astonishment as they stood frozen, extinguishing canisters in hands, forgotten.

Ben braced his hands on his knees for a moment as he caught his breath, then stood, racing to what would have been the door of the hut, horror filling his face as a noise drew all their attention back to where the sensitive were.

"Rey! Over here!" Finn called again, coming around the side of another hut that had been put out by Nelo and Sordi just moments before jumping in with Raan and Damia to work on Tsaor's hut before they were stopped by Ben's force work.

Ben came around the rubble, spotting Finn nearly collapsed with joy when he saw what the man had in his arms as he strode towards them in the smoke. Jek was dirty, streaks of tears standing out on his cheeks being carried on Finn's right hip, while another young girl was on his left, just as dirty and scared, clinging to Finn's neck, her once red, curly hair, matted down with ash and mud.

Everyone rushed over as Finn set them down, and Jek launching himself almost immediately at Ben with a fearful sob. He lifted him easily, while Damia lifted Shol, the small girl who had only been there a few days, and she burst into tears, mumbling incoherently to Damia. The two had snuck out of the hut just before the fires started after hearing Tsaro mention to another caretaker that treats had been made in another hut.

Rey looked at Finn, her eyes grateful, before turning to the rest, "Get everyone to the landing pad," She addressed Damia and Raan before turning to Finn, Nelo and Sordi. "Is there anyone else? Tsaro?" She voiced, her tone panicked as she looked around a little at the charred remains of her hut, then expanded her search to the smoke-filled field and burning structures.

Finn coughed, wiping his face on his shirt for a moment before answering Rey, "Tsaro is with the others at the landing pad, I found her right after leaving you, the other kids are with her. You all were the only ones unaccounted for when I spotted Jek and Shol crying by the cliffs." He said, and Ben's knees did buckle and he sat face stoic, relief flooding through him as Jek clung to his neck with his tiny arms.

Rey blinked back tears, "Okay, you three search everywhere again, just in case we have missed anyone." Finn, Nelo and Sordi taking off into the smoke, while Raan and Damia took Shol in the direction of the landing pad. Turning Rey looked down at Ben with concern, feeling him grasping to reign in his control, unaware of the silent tears trailing down his face from relief.

Ben looked up at Rey, the panic starting to easing off as another feeling started to slowly filter in to him, "Take Jek." He said, standing and moving to give Rey the boy. His face was hard and cold, detached again, yet he was gentle with Jek as he pried his fingers apart from around his neck.

Rey's brow knitted together and Jek complained, "Ben…." She started and then felt what he was sensing. The ominous phantom had stepped out of the shadows and was calling for Ben alone.


	28. Chapter 28

So, mind and words didn't want to work together, but I think I managed. Keep in mind this may not be cannon, but...my story so...I am going with it. I was listening to alot of Tommee Profitt and Hidden Citizen while writing this, specifically Tommee Profitt's version of Cant help falling in love. It was the soundtrack in my head for all the fights. I have a few more good chapters in me but we are reaching a tipping point. Thank you for you support! And I promise to leave u all with some thing better than a fade away and a couple of tears!

Thank you again to all who have reviewed! I love to hear what you all think as I write and I have responded in messages, so please...keep those reviews coming! If you all want more...let me know and I might just keep going ;)

As per usually, I only wish I could own this story, but...all rights to Disney.

Chapter 28

Rey shifted Jek in her arms, "Ben, no. You can't do this. I'm not leaving you." Her tone was firm and insistent, edging with the beginnings of panic as she felt the call from the shadows.

Ben's eyes scanned the smoke-filled field, sensing the presence was there, but unable to see it before looking back at Rey and Jek. His whole being flooded with worry as he looked at them both, for the first time in his life he had something to lose and he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

He reached out, squeezing her arm a little, his eyes burning into hers, "Rey, you have to go. You have to make sure Jek and the others are safe." He insisted, his eyes flicking back up to the field, growing more and more concerned for the unknown presence that was approaching.

"Absolutely not. I am _not_ leaving you." Rey said forcefully, her face hard, shaking her head as if it would change his mind, Rey knew it was putting Jek in danger to stay, but she couldn't leave him to face whatever was coming alone.

The pull reached out again as something in the mess hall exploded causing Rey, Ben and Jek to flinch. Ben leaned in urgently and kissed Rey, Jek blushing and burying his face in Rey's neck at the tender moment he was suddenly witnessing.

Ben shifted his mouth to Rey's ear, "GO…._please_!" he said, pushing her with the force, causing her to stumble back a bit, eyes widening with hurt._ I love you,_ floated through the bond ever so softly.

Rey regarded his face for a moment, seeing his pleading and his fear at the surface when he was usually so composed and calm. She felt the presence moving closer and that he knew who it was, but he was blocking the information from her. She backed up slowly, angry, a feeling of betrayal clutching at her heart, clinging to Jek in her arms. With a last tearful look to where Ben was slowly being swallowed by the smoke, she turned, finally to take off towards the landing pad.

Ben sighed with relief and straightened his shoulders, closing his eyes he reached down inside of him and gathered the darkness to him. When he opened his eyes, he slid into the calm stoic poise of Kylo Ren before he strode out into the haze of the field. The presence grew and he narrowed his eyes searching to find the source, moving slowly, his steps cautious. The force honed in and a shadow started walking lithely towards him, a saber igniting bright blue, cutting through the smoke.

A voice drifted on the wind to him, "We have finally come full circle." It said as the source of it finally came into view.

Ben's heart gave a tight squeeze as he regarded the ghost from his past, "It's been a long time Voe." His voice calm, yet the edge of his power lacing through his tone.

Voe took a few more steps forward, her saber out at her side, pointed towards the ground, she was in dark tan clothes, like she would have worn at the temple, her leather belt that held her saber tinkling a little as the clips moved with the sway of her hips. Her face was older, edged with the lines of a hard life, her hair braided as he remembered, but much longer, hanging half way down her back.

Her eyes flashed with hate, and Ben thought he saw them glare red for a moment in the flickering fire light. She had a puckered scar that ran from her left temple in a half circle to the corner of her jaw, pulling the corner of her mouth up in a slight sneer. He knew she had seen hardship since they had last seen each other and a part of him filled with regret.

"The mighty Ben Solo, heir to the Skywalker Jedi legacy, _traitor_ and _murderer_. Does this feel familiar?" She said her eyes narrowing, remaining in a taught defensive stance as she gestured to the burning huts around her.

"Am I to assume, this is all your doing?" Ben voiced, already knowing the answer. He folded his hands in front of him, his posture relaxed and unafraid, despite how he was on the edge of raging on the inside. She was trying to taunt him into attacking and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"I hunted you for years, _years_! You destroyed my life in every single way! My home, my friends, my _FUTURE_!" She spat at him vehemently, nearly shaking with her anger. She took a few more steps forward, her pull of the force reaching forward as she did.

"Then you became untouchable as Kylo Ren and I was forced to hide, and scrape, as you and the First Order ruled with an iron fist." At this her mouth did sneer taking another step closer, the smoke finally clearing a bit.

Ben saw her eyes were rimmed with red, seeming to glow and he narrowed his at her critically, assessing her with the force, blocking her from his mind. The hate rolled off her in waves, but underneath, there was something. Something more sinister that was pulling her puppet strings as he had done to him for so long. He tested and shifted his control trying to see the thing behind the curtain of her mind, but unable to work his way through.

"I am not Kylo Ren anymore." He said calmly stating the fact plainly and she laughed, a high, almost hysterically bubbling laugh.

"And that wipes your ledger clean, does it?!" Her scar tugging at her cheek, distorting her smile in an eerie manner.

"Not at all." His voice was low, dangerous as he tried to remain calm, keeping a tight rein on his own darkness that thrashed inside, clawing at him, whispering to him to grab his saber and end this banter. He thought of the others and Rey, reaching out to brush against her light, pulling on it for strength. Until he could figure out what was behind Voe's attack he couldn't destroy another innocent person, and he reached for the light in Rey to give him the strength to do that.

Rey lowered Jek down to Tsaro, everyone clamoring and speaking over each other at her arrival but she couldn't hear any of them as she looked back up the hill towards where she left Ben. She reached out and felt him still tethered to her, but closed off, wound tight, his darkness curled around him protectively. She closed her eyes for a split second and felt it, the tug on her lightness and draw of her strength.

Turning back to the group she silenced them all with a raise of her hands, "Everyone needs to stay here." She ordered, eyes scanning the group, counting.

It dawned on Rey that not everyone was in the group, "Wait, has anyone seen Ann?" She demanded urgently, searching through the faces of the group to find her hut mate.

Finn, Nelo and Sordi crested the hill, all panting and coughing as the wind had shifted, blowing all the smoke over the crest and slowly down to the group.

"Finn, Nelo, Sordi! Did you see Ann? She's not with the group!" Her panic peaked again as she felt Ben's anger spiking with the person he was talking to. Rey's frustrations doubled as he had built a wall, purposely keeping her away and she wanted to bash against it.

Ann's hut-mate, Nikto moved around a few people, getting Rey's attention, "Master Rey?" She called, immediately doubling over in coughs. Her one forearm and hand were wrapped in bandages already, her clothes splotchy and burned in a few places. She had a pair on Lanai hovering as she made her way forward gingerly, obviously in pain.

"I barely got out of the hut in time, but Ann hadn't come in for the night yet. I didn't think much of it, as it hadn't be the first time." She informed Rey blushing a little as she aired Ann's behavior.

Rey addressed the girls injuries first, "Are you alright?" And the Nikto nodded, face full of thanks for the concern. Rey gave her a small, relieved smile, and shifted to look at the rest of the group.

"I need you all to stay here. I'm going look for her and I know the island better, and can move quickly." Rey said, locking eyes with Tsaro, then Finn in silent communication of passing the leadership duties.

They both gave her a nod and she turned on her heal, sprinting up the hill and back down towards the huts. The fires were starting to burn out in the main hut area, but the large mess hall was still fully engulfed, its flames slightly diminished but still putting off a large amount of heat and light as she neared the edge of the cliffs. She decided to head around the back of the huts first, putting the most distance between her and Ben.

Skirting to the edges of the compound first, she hoped Ann had sought refuge somewhere else, getting disoriented in all the smoke. She just prayed that Ben was alright, as she struggled with her mind and heart warring over where she should be at the moment. She was almost desperate in her need to be with him and helping with whatever he was facing, but she knew her responsibility to the others had to come first at that moment. She reached out through the bond, sensing his anger to this person and the things they were telling him.

Voe side-stepped a little, Ben countering her movement without even thinking, "I spent every last credit I had on those mercenaries to intercept you after Malastare. I should have known better." She said as if she was thinking out loud, more than telling him.

"You don't deserve this, any of this! Especially _her_!" Voe finally snapped at him, waving her hands around her encompassing everything, causing Ben to scramble to maintain his calm at the mention of Rey.

"You are going to take it all away from me?" Ben managed to finally get out in a smooth and arrogant tone, surprising himself, considering the rage that was burning.

"I will, very shortly. I would have preferred to deal with her first, give you a taste of the loss I have had to go through, but I couldn't keep up the blocks to hide from you anymore." Voe said and took another step in a slow circle around him, wind whipping up ash and smoke again in the field.

"Ahhhh, a taste of loss," he drawled out casually, "I have known more loss than you can ever show me." The bitterness edging his voice, while trying to keep her focus away from Rey.

"You know **_nothing_** of loss Kylo Ren!" She screamed at him, eyes wild with fury, hands shaking as she gripped her saber in front of her, the light of it casting warped shadows across her features.

Ben's composure cracked a little, "I am NOT Kylo Ren!" He snapped back yelling at her before taking a deep breath, reigning the darkness that threatened.

"Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, it matters not. You will pay for the loss at the temple, of those who called you a friend!" Voe growled at him, unaware of the power that was building around Ben.

Ben's voice dropped to match her, his cool detachment back, but he began to pace in front of her. His smooth features in contrast to the way he moved like a stalking predator.

"I am tired of carrying the burden of that day," Ben ground out, loud enough for just Voe to hear as he spotted the whole of the sensitives and the Lanai, moving through the pathways between huts that were either burned out or still intact.

With the shifting of the wind the group had been unable to stay on the landing pad and Tsaro, Finn, and Nelo hurried everyone toward Rey and Ben's and the wash hut. Tsaro had figured that they could move things out of the way and at least get those that were hurt into the wash hut for the time being, while they assessed the other huts near that for damage.

The group came to a break in the huts revealing the edge of the field and everyone froze at the sight of their Master, unarmed in the haze, being faced by another with a light saber. Their conversation wafting on the wind towards them.

"You are tired of being carrying the burden of being a **_MURDERER_**?!" Voe screamed, her hysterics taking over, unaware of the group hearing her in the shadows between the huts

Ben could feel the stares on his back, knowing all of their trainees had heard what she had said and he snapped, his anger flashing hot and red, "Tired of being blamed for a **_LIE_**!" He roared back his posture almost doubling over as he yelled the word lie.

"Master Luke tried to kill ME! When I stopped him and got out, the temple was destroyed, burning. I tried to SAVE them!" His pacing increased, the fury, and anger over that moment rising like a tidal wave to the surface.

"_**LIAR**_!" Voe screeched and charged, saber raising as she came at him with a leap, aided by the force, giving her extra height and distance.

Ben waited till the last moment before grabbing his saber and bringing it up to meet hers, the force of her blow deflecting to the side as she rolled with her landing and finished upright, their positions reversed.

Voe's eyes widened with surprised fury as she regarded the golden blaze of his saber and she shook her head in disbelief before a mask of distain smoothed over her features.

"And just who, did you kill for that?" She hissed, repositioning her stance, her saber swinging around in an arc at her side to end up parallel with the ground at shoulder level, legs wide and balanced, "Maybe your little lover got it for you." She taunted with a grin.

Rey edged along the rocks of the cliff calling for Ann as she went, only half her mind on where she was going and the other on the battle in the field. She had felt the power surge through their bond as Ben had ignited his saber and it nearly cost her, as she lost her footing on some rocks.

She reached out with the force, searching for Ann's presence in the dark, the wind coming off the ocean blowing the smoke in the other direction. She was about to give up when she felt the light touch, cowering in the alcove of the cliff wall.

"Ann!" Rey yelling over the wind and crashing waves, finally spotting the lighter shades of her clothes amongst the large black lumps of the rocks.

"Master Rey?" Came her pitiful voice that was immediately swept away by the wind and the crashing of the waves.

"Ann! Thank the stars, I found you! I was so worried!" Rey was truly honest with her sentiment. For all of the annoyances the girl seemed to cause her, she was still a part of their group, and Rey cared about her safety as deeply as the others.

Ann stood, and stepped out between the rocks where she had been crouching, "I truly don baleave you'd be da one ta come find me." She crawled out, her face tear streaked and dirty, her clothes covered in ash and mud.

"Of course I would come find you! Come, let's get you back safe with the others." Rey said reaching out for her and Ann made a small choking noise.

She collapsed in sobs, "Da litt'l uns…" she choked out between her heaving gasps and Rey froze trying to understand why she was so upset.

She frowned and crouched down, sensing deep and tumultuous guilt flowing from her, "They are with Tsaro. They are all okay. Everyone is okay." Rey hushed her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shuddered as her mind connected with Ann's and saw her creeping from hut to hut, torch in hand, lighting the fires that ravaged their community. Rey gasped and snatched her hand away as Ann lifted her eyes, guilt, pain, relief, reflecting across her face.

"I dinna want any'um ta get 'urt." She sobbed shaking her head and covering her face with her hands.

"Ann….why?!" Rey said rocking back on her heals, standing, taking a step back in horror. She couldn't believe that after a month with everyone she would do such a thing.

"She came ta me. Told me, she be gittin me out. An she did. But I had'ta come away wit you all, an wait fo whad'she ask'n payment." Ann fell into another fit of sobs, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her knees.

"Ann, who is she?" Rey asked, her voice firm with anger, and demanding answers.

"A damn ghost!" Ann wailed, hiccupping to catch her breath, refusing to lift her head and look at Rey.

Rey took a step forward and towered over the girl, "_Who_. _Is_. _She_!" Rey demanded again, feeling Ben's anger mix with her own.

Ben blocked and parried Voe's savage attacks as she launched debris at him with the use of the force from one of the crumbled huts to the side. Ben moved effortlessly, fluid in his defense while restraining his desire to go on the attack. He couldn't let himself be pulled into her hate, as it would be to easy sink back into his old persona. This was his moment to prove to the eyes watching him, and the woman who loved him that he truly was Ben Solo now.

She obviously had been training since the last time they had met, as she fought with a singular purpose to destroy him, exacting her revenge. Dodging another barrage of rocks from the opposite direction that she launched at him, one clipped his cheek and he stumbled with a grunt, blinking at the pain and feeling the blood trickle down his cheek.

Voe didn't hesitate in her attack and launched again at him, with a flurry of blows, their sabers meeting with sparks and cracks, their whirring and vibrations cutting through the night air in a fantastic display of blue and gold while the group in the shadows watched in mesmerized horror by the sight.

Finn found himself flinching as Ben stumbled, taking a step forward, wanting to intervein, as a small hand stopped his movements and he looked down to see Tsaro shake her head at him, a grim look in her eye. His eyes returned to the battle and scanned to see if he could see Rey, starting to get worried she hadn't returned yet.

Rey walked in seething silence with Ann trailing behind her as they made their way slowly back along the cliff's edge to the main path. A sharp pain laced across her cheek for a brief moment and she stopped, sucking in her breath in a hiss as she reached out to Ben again.

His ability to fight and keep her out was waning, and she felt shadows of what he was experiencing, his effort as he moved and breathed, drawing on the force in small pulls to sustain him as he moved and spun, blocking Voe's attacks. She swept for his leg, and he backed up, stepping out of her reach as he blocked the saber following her movement and he drew a little more from Rey's strength.

"Master Rey?" Ann said softly, her hand hovering in the air in hesitation before she placed it on Rey's shoulder.

Rey snapped to the present and turned, frustration plain on her face, "If anything happens to him..." She ground out between tight lips, before she stopped herself watching the girl recoil from her anger.

Rey looked away, taking a steadying breath as she saw her the fear in Ann's eyes, "I'm sorry Ann. I know you didn't mean for any of this, but you know what is at stake." She said softening her tone and continuing to make her way as quickly as she could to the path.

Once on the path they picked up the pace, jogging around the back of the huts until she made it over the crest of the hill, skidding to a stop, Ann hot on her heals, to see an empty landing pad.

"_Kriffing hells_! I told them to stay here!" Rey cursed looking around, then slowing her breath, reaching out to feel for Finn with the group, coughing as another waft of smoke trailed over the hill. She felt the group of people over by the wash hut and took off, Ann, following quickly behind her, the faint sound of sabers clashing in the air.

Voe was beginning to tire, her attacks slowing as she paced Ben in a slow circle, her rage even higher, her eyes flashing. She grunted with her thrusts and Ben blocked her easily, needing to draw less on the reserve power of the force.

"You, murderer, were the only one left when we arrived at the temple!" She yelled at him, throwing rocks again as she huffed, while he deftly batted them away.

"Voe, we have been through this! I don't know how it happened, but I did not burn the temple!" Ben yelled back, the pleading in his voice apparent to all the sensitives watching.

Finn blinked at his words, feeling the truth behind them while Ben moved, gracefully sliding away, always on the defensive, never attacking this woman who was hell bent on taking out her revenge, unknown of the cost it would have on the whole galaxy.

Suddenly, he caught movement on the path coming down to where the group was huddled, watching the display. Rey was jogging towards them with Ann close behind, both muddy and sweating, shadows flashing over them from the fire in the distance.

"Rey! You need to help him." Finn called as she neared, sensing she was already headed that way now that Ann could see the group.

Rey cut through two other huts and out onto the field, igniting her saber in a flat out run, everything happening so fast after that point.

Rey saw the woman turn her head, spotting her approach as Ben hollered at her to stop. One minute she was running and the next she was being tossed sideways at the back of the hut where the group was wedged. She briefly heard Ben's roar of frustration before she slammed into the stone of the hut, her world going black.

Ben saw Rey running head long at them, headless to Voe's abilities and he swore under his breath before yelling for her to stop. Voe, lobbed another stack of rocks and bricks at Ben, so he had to divert his attention to that while he saw Rey tossed like a rag doll into the back of the hut, slumping down, eyes closed.

"_**NO**_! _Voe_!" He bellowed, shaking off the debris as if it were dust on the wind, the very ground under their feet rumbling with his rage. He turned his head slightly, seeing Finn crouching over Rey. Finn met his look with a slight nod of his head indicating she was alright and he had her.

Ben turned back to Voe, his fear for Rey like gasoline on the fire of his darkness, "This is between US, Voe, and I am done with it." His voice was flat and firm, sharp and unbending as his patience was gone, the ground shaking as he stalked towards her while she skittered back momentarily, eyes wide.

Voe recovered her composure and smiled again, her scar pulling her mouth up, "Finally!" She laughed in triumph, barring down on him again, headless to the full strength of his power being brought to bear on her.

They were equally matched to start, her arrogance of the surprise attack on Rey giving her strength again. It didn't take Ben long to start to anticipate her movements, just as he had done when they were sparring as children. Ben pressed her attack, counter, and spinning, until he had her backed up within fifteen feet of the group.

She spun, shifting him to the side as he raised his hand stopping her blow and she spun back, Ben anticipating her move, catching her saber low in his cross hatch, yanking his wrist through the rest of the movement and disarming her as she stumbled back to the ground, her saber clattering as it bounced off a few rocks before coming to a stop near the group.

Ben huffed a final breath, standing over Voe, saber pointed menacingly at her chest, "This is finished." He stated as she glared at him with unveiled hate.

Ben took a brief second to glance over, realizing to late it had been a mistake. He turned his head ever so slightly to see Finn and Rey, on the ground at the base of the hut, not catching Voe's shift as he did. Her leg snaked out, slamming into his knee, buckling it, causing him to fall back to the ground, his head hitting first, causing a brilliant flash of white stars to burst through his vision.

Voe screeched in victory, launching herself on him, pulling a knife from her boot as she did, her white hair flying around her face like a halo in his vision. He saw the flash of the knife coming down at his chest and his breath caught, his eyes closing, Rey's face in his mind, time slowing, as he heard a scream.

He opened his eyes to see Voe livid, pushing on the frozen blade with every ounce of strength she had, being so close to her victory, but still not succeeding. Ben turned his head sharply to the sound of the scream, thinking it seemed so high a pitch for Rey's voice.

There, standing in the dying fire light, Jek stood in the open, eyes focused, both hands outstretched to Voe, his lips pinched together as he focused on what he was doing.

Ben snapped back to the moment, time returning to regular and he flung Voe from him with the force, seeing Jek collapse in a panting heap, Tsaro rushing to his side.

Voe tumbled in a heap, coming to a jarring stop at the base of a far hut, unmoving and Ben rushed to Jek's side, "Jek?" He whispered in wonder as the boy lifted a weary head.

"I listen good to lessons." He whispered weakly, with a small, tired smile playing over his face as Tsaro gathered his upper body in her lap.

Ben broke into a full grin, chuckling, "Yes Jek, you did _very_ good. Thank you." He said and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the boy's hair, swallowing the lump of emotions in his throat.

"Jek be fine with me. Check Master Rey, _please_." Tsaro said quietly with an encouraging nod, stroking the boy's white hair and turning to murmur her praise to his actions.

Ben got up and rushed to Rey's side where Finn had moved her, cupping the back of her bleeding head in his hands with a piece of cloth from the caretakers.

He turned worried eyes to Finn, nodding thanks while scooping up her hand in his dirty one, _Rey_? He said reaching through their bond.

There was no response and he closed his eyes, following along the tether between them to her. Moving slowly he followed her, slipping into the grey where she was curled up in a ball in the mist.

_Rey_? _Please_..._Rey_. Ben said again, crouching down near her, placing his hand on the side of her face.

Rey felt the warmth of a hand she knew so well, and her eyes fluttered open, _Ben_? She replied and could feel the relief wash through her as if it were her own.

_Rey_?! _Are you okay_? He said low, his voice purring through her and she shifted, the world tilting and coming into focus in the field.

Rey blinked seeing Ben's dirty and bloodied face in the dark, hovering over her. "Ben?!" She said snapping awake and tried to sit up, immediately regretting it. The ground seemed to tilt under her and she slumped back into a soft lap.

"Easy Rey." Finn said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder to still her, concern filling his eyes as he met her gaze.

"Oh, hells! My head." Rey said and shot Ben a look, "Ben, where is she?" Rey said quickly and Ben looked over behind where she could see.

"She is unconscious, but otherwise alive." Ben said in an emotionless tone, before turning his face back to hers.

"I think we need to have a talk." Rey said softly, knowing Finn could hear everything that they were saying.

Ben's face filled with shame and he nodded slowly, "Let's get everyone settled first and you looked at." He finally stated firmly, discouraging any further discussion.

He scooped her up in his arms and stood, her head spinning with the movement and she closed her eyes against the wave of nausea that threatened with a small groan.

Ben glanced at Finn, "We need to find a secure place for her." He said nodding his head in Voe's direction. "See that the Lanai tend to her too….please." Ben said realizing her was ordering Finn around and softened his tone for the please.

Finn shot a look at Rey, his mind working on something, but managing to keep it to himself for a change, before he nodded and headed off to speak with Tsaro.

Ben headed off towards the huts that were still standing and in good condition, "Those of you whose huts are okay, you will head back in a minute. Tsaro," he directed as Finn finished talking with her and was heading to Voe with Nelo and Sordi in tow, "Set up what you can for anyone injured in the wash hut. Those who are not injured, need to be distributed into the huts with the others."

Ben saw the shifting looks as everyone realized it meant cramming five to six people per hut, and he paused, his look to the group softening, "I know it's been a long night, and you all have been though a lot. Let's work together to make it through till we can get help."

The group moved and parted, groups forming with Lanai appearing, stocks of bed rolls and blankets coming out of every possible place, while others helped those who needed medical attention to the wash hut and got settled.

Ben caught Tsaro's attention, "Tsaro, bring Jek and the little ones to our hut." He said noting how all of them seemed asleep on their feet.

"Ben, are you sure?" Rey asked, her eyes still squeezed closed as her head pounded, while her heart squeezed at his suggestion.

Ben shifted her weight carefully, as to not jostle her, "It makes the most sense." He stated matter-of-factly.

He turned, satisfied that all had a job and headed to their hut, Tsaro trailing after him with five little ones in a line, eyes drooping with fatigue.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello my social distancers! I am so very sorry that this chapter has taken so long. Life has been pretty surreal and I thought I would have lots of time to write having a whole week off for March break. Not so much...we are all good here in Canada, and I have been spending alot of time with the kiddos while I keep track of things for my return to work in a couple days...yes, I am working...I work in healthcare, so please...follow the rules so I can come safely home to my family.

Now...onto this chapter. So, I had almost 10 pages written and I scrapped the whole thing. It didn't flow, I lost my voice of Ben and Rey, and I was having some writers block so...I went through and re-read my complete story. If I have time I will be correcting some spelling errors I noticed and you all have been amazing to overlook as you read.

Hopefully this chapter has found it's way back...please, review and let me know, as I'm always the hardest critic.

Stay safe! Enjoy your time with family, and I will do my best to update sooner! Hugs (from a safe distance)

Chapter 29

Once in the hut, Ben made sure Tsaro had the little ones settled before he turned his attention to Rey, knowing she was going to argue about him healing her before they moved to the rest. He could sense her rebuttals all lined up and fixed her with a firm look as their hut was filled with the calm of small snores.

"I can't heal everyone myself and sort out the radio calls to get us the supplies we need." He said preempting all of the arguments she had worked out.

Ben's sensibility over-rid the fight Rey was gearing up for and she only managed to grumble, her lips set as she ground out, "Fine." Before he proceeded to place a warm hand on her for head, his eyes closing in concentration.

It almost felt like a gathering mass of static electricity, how the sensation washed over her, causing the hairs on her arms to stand up. The force flowed through her like she was laying in a shallow of warm water and she closed her eyes, relishing the sensation of Ben's force merging and filling her.

The pain in her head quickly subsided, her ability to focus sharpening and she breathed a sigh of relief before she opened her eyes. Ben's warm gaze studied her closely before seemingly satisfied with what he saw.

"You go deal with the injured and I will send a message to Poe." Rey said softly, as she gave Ben's hand a squeeze in thanks.

He nodded, glancing back at the young ones asleep before he head out to Finn's hut first, where they had put Voe till they could figure out what to do with her. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't cause any more trouble and set to keep her unconscious as he had done to Rey in the forest when they first met. Once finished, he headed to the wash hut to take care of all those who got hurt during the fires.

By the time he finished, he was completely drained and the sun was trying to peak it's way up over the horizon. He headed out slowly back to the hut and turned the corner to find Finn exiting one of the other ones that was filled with loudly snoring sensitives, his face tired and strained.

Ben let out a resigned sigh as Finn caught his eye, and headed over to him while he had paused, Finns head nodding in the direction of the small stone wall. He shifted, letting Finn pass, the sun having edged over the horizon, creating a beautiful display of colors reflecting off the calm waves. Finn moved to the edge of the cliff leading to the water and leaned a hip against the stones as he reflected on his thoughts for a moment.

Ben got the strong sense that he had something that he wanted to say, but mercifully he had managed to be able to be able to keep his thoughts to himself after one day of training. He kept a bit of distance, his fatigue setting in a little more as he waited, causing him to grow impatient.

"We all heard what Voe was saying during the fight." Finn finally said, sensing that Ben was growing annoyed while he debated on voicing his thoughts.

Ben huffed, a small breath of minor frustration and closed the distance to the wall, keeping his eyes on the horizon and the light of the rising sun, "That was obvious. And you have something to add?" He said shortly, having very little patience left for his expected criticism.

Finn took a deep breath, shoving his own aggravation down at Ben's shortness, and attempted to give voice to his thoughts, "Not add, I just wanted to say something." He turned to face Ben; his eyes serious.

Ben regarded Finn's serious look, "I spent many years training as a storm trooper, was in many different fights. I don't know what made the difference on Jakku, but something changed that day. For all of us."

Finn took another moment before he continued, "I'm not saying I want to be your best friend, but it's obvious there is a lot about you that we all don't know. And that's none of my business, but….Rey trusts you." He explained, rambling a bit as he gathered his thoughts. "After last night, so do I." He finished firmly.

Ben was stunned into silence and could feel the seconds ticking away as he just stared at Finn until he found his voice, "I appreciate you saying that." Was all he could manage to get out.

Finn knew that was the best he could hope for so he just gave Ben a sharp nod and turned to the head back to the packed hut, "You should get some sleep, you look like bantha dung." He stated as a parting comment before slipping through the door.

Ben watched the door close, dumbfounded by the conversation, "Huh." He said out loud to himself before heading back to his hut.

He closed the door quietly, and found Rey in her chair with a cup of tea, watching the flames as the five little ones snored away. There was a steaming cup set on the table by his chair and he slumped down, thankfully, picking it up.

They sat in silence for a few minutes letting the flames lull them before Rey turned her head and regarded Ben, "Poe is rallying help. He said he should be able to have supplies and crews here by late afternoon." She said softly watching his expression turn to relief.

Ben knew that she was waiting for an explanation, but he didn't know what to say, how to make her understand what happened, when no one had before.

"Poe will take Voe to Ajan Kloss so they can decide her fate," she said softly and hesitated before continuing, "I think Ann should stay on the island." She said with trepidation as she saw the surprise flashed across his face.

Rey held up her hand to stop his argument, "Wait, hear me out." She said softly, glancing at the children to ensure their conversation hadn't woken them. "Ann, was a pawn. I felt the sincerity of her shame in her actions. We will have no more problems with her from now on."

Rey had thought about things after speaking with Poe and was hoping Ben would understand that she felt they should give those a chance.

Ben closed his mouth in a tight line as he narrowed his eyes at her. He could sense the resolve in her as she shared her reasoning through the bond. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly, "Alright." He said in a low tone.

Looking up, he spotted Jek's innocent face on Rey's bed, his mouth slightly open, with a small spot of drool forming on the blanket under his cheek and the thought of how Jek saved him flirted across his mind.

Rey caught his thought as she gazed in his eyes and her face shifted from relief to shock and disbelief as she flipped though the events from his point of view, Ben giving her full access. Her eyes filled with tears, the realization of how close Voe came to in succeeding in her revenge.

"Ben..." She whispered and swallowed a lump as tears welled in her eyes, "I want to know everything." She added gently, trying to let go of the hurt she felt from him shutting her out.

"Rey, we almost lost everything because of **_me._**" He insisted surprised there was any fire left in him, considering how tired he felt.

Rey reached out and took his hand, "And the universe will be saved _by you_." Her tone filled with love and understanding .

Ben's exhaustion had whittled away his usual tight control of his emotions and he chuckled humorlessly, rolling his eyes at Rey to her shock.

"Ben Solo! Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Rey almost laughed, incredulous as he tried to get a grasp on himself again.

Ben's mind kept returning to the dark memories of his fight with Voe, mixed with his conversation with Finn. He couldn't seem to organize his mind, the darkness twisting around, whispering his insecurities as he sat and brooded.

Rey felt the conflict flowing through him and reached out to follow his thoughts and turned to watch him carefully. She tested his mental state through their bond, flipping through the memories of his conversation with Voe again, mildly concerned that he didn't seem to be blocking her at all.

Gasping she heard Ben's comment about carrying the burden of the temple and immediately move to crouch in front of him as he had his head hung, holding his mug.

"Ben! Why didn't you tell me?!" she exclaimed before immediately glancing back at the kids to make sure she hadn't woke them. "You didn't even say anything when you had your dream! You let me believe that was a memory!" Rey's voice was filled with hurt and confusion.

Ben's shoulders dropped as if he had a weight of a planet on them, "I know." He said quietly, shame filling his voice.

Rey gently took the mug from his hands, drawing up his gaze to meet her eyes, "You could have told me." She whispered and cupped a hand to his cheek.

"I have shouldered the responsibility of that day for my whole life. That I murdered all those children. No one would ever believe what I really saw." He said with a deep frown.

Rey scoffed, "That's Sidious talking." She remained silent for a moment before she continued, "Show me what happened." She said softly.

Ben shifted and stood, leading her to the bed, climbing on it in a meditative position, "I don't like this memory." He said under his breath as Rey sat across from him and took his hands.

They closed their eyes, slowing their breathing until they were in sync with each other, and Ben let her into his mind, calling forth the memory that was buried deep.

Rey stepped into the memory, surrounded by smoke, darkness and anger. She was looking down on a young Ben, trapped under the ruble of his hut as he woke with a cough and gasp. He shifted debris off of him and looked around in horror. A dark and ominous cloud was over the main temple, lightening flashing and sparking, blowing it apart in places as the fire roared as if it had a life of his own. Yet even with the flashes and rumbling he could hear voices crying out.

Rey watched the young Ben sprint towards the temple yelling that he was coming while the storm seemed to sense his intentions, gathering in strength before unleashing a torrent of flashes, exploding the temple, throwing Ben back with the force of it.

Rey was jarred back to their hut, tears flowing down her face with the emotions flowing to her, "But Voe wasn't in there?" She finally asked swiping at her cheeks.

Ben shook his head, still not meeting her eyes, "Veo, Tai and Hennix had been off world on an errand. They came back just as everything was burning. I was so angry with Luke for what he did, but they didn't believe me. And…..Voe attacked me." Ben's voice was so quiet Rey strained to hear him.

"It took some time, but I figured it had been Snoke that destroyed the temple, but I guess it was really Sidious, considering the lightening." Ben stated, his eyes starting to droop a little, fatigue getting the best of him finally.

Rey was at a loss for what to say. Ben had taken on the hate of the whole resistance for that day, completely succumbing to Palpatine's manipulation in that singular moment of isolation. She finally understood part of the depth of the hurt surrounding his parents. Not only had Luke tried to kill him, his friends accused him of murdering everyone and wouldn't believe him when he said it wasn't his fault. Then, when the dust settled, his parents had believed that he could be capable of such an act.

Rey reached over and cupped his cheek, "Oh, Ben." Was all she could say to him as she felt him curl into the darkness, letting it protect him from the pain.

"Master Ben?" Came a groggy voice from the other bed.

Ben looked over to see Jek sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his balled up fists and frowning as he felt the unsettled emotions coming off of Ben.

Ben flicked a glance at Rey before his slid off the bed and walked over, offering the boy a rare smile, "You should be sleeping." He whispered watching the boy lay back down, snuggling a little under the blankets, his little hands coming up to tuck under his cheek on the pillow.

Jek frowned a little his lip pouting out and eyes getting watery, "We going to be okay, right Master Ben?" he whispered, his lip quivering for a moment, sensitive to Ben's unfiltered, dark emotions.

Ben felt his heart squeezing in an unaccustomed manner and he moved to perch on the edge of the bed, "Master Rey and I are doing everything we can to ensure that." He reassured the boy in a whisper. "What you did earlier was very brave." He added placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jek gave his shoulders a slight shrug under his hand, "You need help. I just faster than others." Jek whispered back dismissively, his dimples deepening with a grin at such praise.

Ben huffed a chuckle and patted Jek's shoulder, "Still, you saved me. Thank you." He said humbly and gave him a small bow of the head.

Jek beamed, moving suddenly, surprising Ben as his weight slammed into him, his arms wrapping around his neck tightly. Ben hesitated before choosing to wrap an arm around the child and give him a squeeze as he continued to cling tightly to him.

"You save me first." Jek whispered in Ben's ear softly before he moved back to the bed allowing Ben to tuck him back under the covers a second time.

Ben swallowed hard, blinking back the sudden tears that welled in his eyes, chalking it all up to fatigue as he finally moved to the bed where Rey was watching him, a soft smile on her lips and he cleared his throat conspicuously.

Rey swung her legs over the edge of the bed standing and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We need to clean you up." Rey said quietly against his neck.

Ben just held her for a moment, breathing in the scent of her, closing his eyes, letting her warmth soak into him in every way. He didn't know how they were supposed to defeat the darkness when they had come so very close to losing to a single person.

Rey felt his shifting thoughts and concerns as he tightened his grip around her waist and she just let him hold her. She felt that he needed the support for the moment, his exhaustion like a physical weight around him, stripping away his walls.

His grip eventually lessened and she moved back, keeping the contact as a tether between them, "Go sit at the table. I will clean you up." She directed with a reassuring squeeze to his arms before she headed to the supply kit.

Ben felt hollow as he moved to the table, sitting in the chair on the end as he waited for Rey to minister to his cut. She finally set a bowl down with warm water and a rag and started to clean him up with a tenderness that soothed his raw soul. The sun was now shining fully around the door and window and it felt like he hadn't slept in days.

"I'm getting a little to familiar with cleaning up your face." She said softly, her eyes flicking to his for a brief moment as a ghost of a smile played on her lips.

Ben arched his eyebrow at her attempt at humor and just shrugged a little, "Sorry." Was all, he could manage for a reply.

Once the blood was washed away she closed her eyes and healed the cut instead of just bandaging it. Ben had enough reminders right now of what happened, he didn't need another scar because of it.

She was just finishing up as Tsaro slipped quietly into the hut to their surprise and regarded them with mild displeasure, "Masters need rest. I come to get younglings." She said raising her voice slightly, causing those by the fire to stir and groan.

"Up, up, little sprouts!" she called moving to each child as they complained and grumbled, "Breakfast ready and getting cold." She added, causing all five to quickly change their tunes and hurry up and out the door, chattering loudly.

Tsaro turned before following, "Rest now. I come get later." She said, her tone indicating she was not to be trifled with.

Rey nodded her thanks and moved to latch the door behind the caretaker as she exited before turning to Ben, "Come on, you heard her." Rey chided with a grin.

Ben groaned and shuffled over to where she was standing, pulling off his shirt and dumping it unceremoniously on the floor, "How long do we have?" He asked, stifling a yawn, toeing off his boots and stripping his filthy pants off before crawling in bed with just his under clothes on.

Rey couldn't help herself as she watched his lean frame move, muscles moving under his smooth skin as he crawled under the covers before she realized he had asked her something.

"Sorry?" She said blushing a little with being caught in her thoughts.

Ben caught the train of her mind and watched the blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. Despite his fatigue, and everything they had been through a lopsided grin spread slowly across his face and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Pretty sure we don't have as long as I would like for that." Ben teased, enjoying how she ducked her head, face going from pink to a flaming red.

As Rey ducked her face in embarrassment she realized how filthy her clothes were too, and undressed quickly, hopping in under the covers, suddenly very self conscious of the way Ben was watching her. As soon as her bare skin hit his, a delicious shiver spread out from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Ben tucked her in close, feeling the goosebumps spread across her skin and he smiled, her body betraying her mind with its traitorous reactions, before he frowned into her hair at the thought of how less than a day ago they were laying the same way before his past nearly burned it all to the ground.

Rey felt the return shift to the dark in him and she pushed back a little, reaching up to thread her fingers through his curls again, softly stroking the frustrations away.

"Rest now Ben." She whispered and watched his eyes flutter closed as she continued to stroke his hair in a slow repetitive manner.

Ben sighed and let his fatigue finally break through as he focused on Rey's fingers gently lulling him into a relaxed state until he drifted off.

Ben felt warm and relaxed as the sound of laughter drifted into his consciousness, a light smile playing on his lips as he smelt fresh flowers and sea air floating through the room. It didn't quite feel right and he opened his eyes to find himself laying on a soft sofa, gauzy curtains shifting in a breeze from the open windows in the pastel colored room.

He looked around confused, unable to place his surroundings as the laughter continued from somewhere outside. Ben got up, noticing his clothes we soft linen, and lose, a light tan color that seemed to fit with the décor of the setting.

Following the voices he headed out two double doors, their curtains billowing gently as he passed, hesitantly, heading out onto a terrace with a large curved balcony. Lush trees and grass sloped down to a pristine white sand beach where gentle waves lapped. The water was a deep crystal blue, stretching out with the occasional tree covered island popping up on the horizon.

Ben continued to the railing and spotted the source of the laughter. Rey was lounging on a blanket, another woman with her, but they were both in loose, flowing gowns, that left their shoulders and backs completely bare to the warm afternoon sun.

Rey tossed her head back in laughter and it floated on the wind to him, her hair ruffled with the movement, long and loose, hanging almost half way down her back. She turned slightly, sensing his presence and caught his eye, beaming, and stood, jogging up the hill to the stone walk and staircase that Ben was descending,

"Hello sleepy head! I thought you were going to totally miss this beautiful afternoon." She said lightly and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

She was light and sun, her skin still heated from soaking it up on the blanket, and she smelt like summer, heavy blooms and ocean air and he couldn't help but melt into her. He pressed her against him, tasting her lips and the lingering sweetness of some fruit she must have been eating when something nagged at the back of his mind.

There was something not right with the feel of her against him, something that caused him to pull away and holds her at arms length.

"Ben?" Rey questioned him, her lightness and smile fading a little with her confusion, "What…." She said as he looked her over.

His gaze studied her eyes, cheeks, lips, and travelled down her body, trying to find the source of his 'wrong' feeling. His gazed continued to travel down her length until the breeze caught the light gauzy material of her dress, pressing it against her frame.

His heart nearly stopped as his breathing caught in his throat at the sight of her slightly swollen belly. His mouth gaped, as he tried to put into words his shock at the sight.

"Ben? What's wrong?" She said, drawing his eyes back up to her, now, concerned face.

"It….you're….Am I…." He stuttered, his gaze falling back to her stomach.

"Ben, you are scaring me. What's going on?" Rey asked, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek.

He just shook his head and reached out tentatively, his eyes flicking to hers in a question of permission before he continued.

"Ben?" her voice said softly, as his hand inched forward, time slowing to a near standstill as he watched the space narrow.

"Ben, it's time." Came her voice again and he frowned, the world fading away from his view as the feel of the sheer material kissed the ends of his fingers.

"No…wait." He said, hearing his voice seem so far away.

"Ben? You need to wake up." Rey's voice floated to him again in the dark and his mind started to register his true surroundings.

Rey watched his eyes flutter open, confusion and loss weaving through his mind as he focused on her. "The transports will be here soon. It's time to wake up." She said again gently as he frowned.

Ben blinked at her and reached forward, his hand sliding to her hip and drifting to her flat midsection as she lay mostly on her back beside him, "I….it….I was dreaming." He said in a low whisper, frowning.

Rey smiled softly and covered his hand with hers were it rested just as it had when her brought her back to life, "You were really out." She said with a small chuckle, while respecting his thoughts. She felt he wasn't wanting to share them in that moment, so she left it be and just leaned forward to place a light kiss on his cheek.

Ben frowned as she kissed him, completely taken off balance by the disappointment that laced through him. He cleared his throat and pushed his thoughts to the side, "We should get up." He said and let her go, getting out of the bed to dress. His eye wandered over her form while she got clean clothes and dressed herself, repeatedly continuing to drift to her midsection.

Rey felt his eyes on her as she moved, his mind heavy with concern, "Is there something you would like to ask me?" She finally said as she pulled her shirt over her head and wrapped the belt around her narrow waist. His eyes were tracking her movements intently and it was making her very nervous.

Ben sat heavily on the bed, pants on but shirt in his hands, forgotten, "We, umm, we've never talked about it. And I guess I just wasn't thinking…." He started and stared intently at a loose thread on his shirt.

Rey was utterly lost, and couldn't gauge where he was coming from as his emotions were all over the map, "Ben?" She said, moving to place her hands on his fidgeting ones.

Ben looked up and swallowed, "We, ah, haven't used anything." He said, not sure how to initiate the conversation.

Rey's brows came together in confusion, "I don't…" she said with a shake of her head.

Ben huffed a little in his awkwardness, "Protection, so you, ah, well, you know." He said, feeling suddenly hot considering he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Rey racked her brain, until it finally clicked. He was worried about her getting pregnant! "Oh! I just figured, KRIFF!" she said with a nervous laugh.

She sighed and drew his gaze up again, "Slaves on Jakku have an implant to control the population. Unless it's removed, I won't get pregnant." She said softly as an explanation her face still confused as to what brought on the question and the thread of disappointment that was weaving it's way through his mind.

Ben focused on their hands for a moment as he frowned, trying to figure out the disappointment he felt at her news, that was as shocking as the pleasure he felt in his dream. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, shoving his feelings and the memory of the dream away to a corner in his mind before he opened them and fixed his gaze on her hazel eyes.

"It just occurred to me." He said, attempting to shrug it off, while knowing that she didn't buy it for one micron.

Rey knew he wasn't being honest, but she could sense that this wasn't something that she needed to force, so she let it go and opted to lean in to place a kiss on his temple, "I will remind you of this later." She whispered against his skin.

Ben huffed a laugh and nodded, "Much later, please." He said, his voice not quite matching his attempted mood.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him and moved away, grabbing her saber and heading to the door just as there were a succession of tell tale pops that reverberated from overhead.

Ben stood and yanked his shirt over his head, and followed Rey quickly out the door.

Poe had rallied the whole council to their cause and ended up showing up with more than enough volunteers and supplies to make short work of the repairs. Within a week they had all the huts rebuilt, the mess hall completed and a fully functioning wash house built to the joy of all.

Ben and Rey were relieved to have their hut back to themselves after almost six full days of kids in their space. Even with Tsaro's diligent wrangling of them, it had been exceedingly trying on everyone's patience. Rey had stolen away for a few precious moments to straighten up their hut and have some peace and quiet when Ben slipped in, locking their door with a sigh.

"I have been around thousands of people on a destroyer, but this feels crowded." He said falling into his chair with a grateful groan.

Amidst all the building and resuming the training of the sensitives, they had precious little quiet lately except for managing to have a few sessions in the grey, fortifying the shell around the darkness since they had both been distracted with the fires, the fight with Voe, and now all the repairs. The quietness of their hut was a welcome change even though they could hear the myriad of all the activities still ongoing in the field.

Rey folded the blanket on her old bed as she felt Ben's eyes on her back, his mind working on thoughts behind his shields, although she managed to glean some of them surrounded Voe leaving the island. Poe had Chewie and Lando take Voe back to Ajan Kloss on the Falcon after the first supplies had been emptied. He had assured them, that she would be treated well as they ascertained what should be done with her since her actions put everyone on the island at risk.

"Poe said they should be finished the last of the repairs by the end of day today." Rey mentioned conversationally as she continued to fold blankets.

"Hmmm." Was Ben's only response as he was lost in the quiet and his thoughts.

Rey turned, setting the blankets down, moving to where he was seated and threaded her fingers through the curls at the base of his skull, "What's on your mind?" She asked softly, feeling him lean into her hand slightly.

He never seemed to mind that her fingers always seemed to find their way to his hair, and he closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of it, "We need to start training with Nelo." He said in a low tone.

Rey figured he was already moving on to the next step since the repairs and building where practically complete. He never seemed to have peace in a moment, always moving forward with the next stage. She figured that was part of the reason he made a good leader, which was most definitely a trait of his mother's.

"I figured that would happen soon." She said as he leaned a little further into her, resting his forehead on her hip, his eyes drifting closed.

He had missed theses moments with her after the last week and so much going on. He was always surprised at how easily he had gone from such an isolated person to her partner in all this.

There was a knock on their door and Ben sighed as their moment slipped away instantly while Rey moved away to the door. She flipped the latch, opening the door to find Tsaro.

"Word came from council. Travelers saw fire, return early." She said, her face light and joyful at such good news.

Ben stood and walked over, Rey feeling his hesitation at having such a large amount of people added to the island so soon, but she cut him off, "That is great news Tsaro. We need some celebration to lighten everyone's mood. What can we do to help?" Rey asked placing her hand on Ben's forearm to keep him quiet.

"Nothing now. Will tell if something." She replied, turning as two of the kids squealed in the distance. She nodded and shuffled off calling the boys names that were tumbling in the dirt.

Rey closed the door turning to Ben's scowling face, "I know what you are going to say, but we need this Ben." Her tone was gentle, yet insistent as she reached back and slid the lock in place again.

Ben eyed her for a moment trying to gauge if it was a fight he could win, "You have that look in your eye." He stated, coming to the conclusion there was not talking her out of this.

Rey smiled lightly at him and slid her hands up his chest, "And yet you still are thinking about trying to change my mind." She narrowed her eyes at him in challenge as her hands continued to make there way to the silky ends of his hair.

"I never was one to fight a losing battle." He said sliding his hands around her waist briefly thinking about how much time they might have at the moment before pulling her tight against him, the memory of his dream threatening the edges of his mind.

Rey caught his thoughts at the forefront and blushed furiously, "A celebration would also be a distraction away from us." She whispered shyly, her eyes wandering to his mouth as it moved slowly closer.

The rumbling "Mmm Mmm," response was his only relent before he captured her lips in a slow kiss, relishing in the feeling that he had been denied for the last week with the kids ever present.

The moment their breathing sped up, the force sparked between them as if it had been waiting for the fuel to ignite. A slow, burning heat began to rise and envelop them both, snaking around their legs to start, almost binding them together as it wound it's way up, tightening around them, merging their beings into one until it stopped in their chests.

The fire burned as it heated with the intensity of their slow kiss and Rey could feel the duality of sensations of her and Ben as they merged and she let it sweep her away like a riptide in the ocean. Their merging was as fluid as water, yet carried the heat of the sun burning it's way between them.

Ben felt like the world outside floated away until a knock brought him around, "Yes?!" He grumped to the offending person, keeping his arms tight around Rey, eyes closed and forehead on hers.

"Master Ben?" Came Raan's tentative voice, "General Poe is looking for you." She said meekly.

Rey chuckled quietly and pecked a quick kiss to the end of Ben's nose as his frown deepened at her action, "Duty calls." She whispered, reluctantly moving away from him.

Ben turned to the door, "I will be right there. Thank you Raan." He said stiffly trying his best to not be annoyed with the girl.

He unlatched the door and turned, tossing Rey a questioning look, "Are you not coming?" He asked finally as she made to move to join him.

A lopsided grin spread across her face, "Poe is looking for _you_." She said flopping into her chair and picking up a cup of tea.

Ben scowled at her grin and headed out, grumbling, "Heavy is the crown of leadership." Shutting the door on Rey's laughter.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello! I hope you all are safe and well! Thank you all again for you reviews! I have been hard on myself lately for not quite having my full mind on what I try to write, so I am glad it is still ringing true for you all. Please, keep the comments coming! I am incorporating suggestions where I can, if you aren't a fan of something, let me know!

The story is building again now that I have found my direction, so I think it will be a little longer yet to get out what I have come up with, so that's good news for those who wanted more.

Stay safe! Keep up with the self isolation and try to get out when you can!

Still no call from Disney so for now...all rights to them, I own nothing.

Chapter 30

The atmosphere around the island was positively jubilant as the arrival of the Visitors neared. Banners, flags and streamers were hung everywhere, while delicious smells seemed be floating on the air from every corner. Rey had invited Poe and all those who could to stay to partake in the celebrations as a way to thank them for all their hard work and supplies to fix the temple site.

Ben had spoken to Nelo and they were heading to the outcrop while everyone was busy with preparations, as they were going to attempt their first session. Rey was nervous after she had nearly suffocated Ben, all be it unknowingly, but it still had her on edge as they descended the hill.

Nelo was calm and collected as usual and Ben had his regular stoic expression on his face as they moved to the middle of the flat section.

"Rey and I will start. But I think you should be in a meditative state as well." Ben said as he sat on the sun warmed stone. The temperature had been rising the last few days, making it pleasant to be out during the day in just their linen shirts. They had arranged to meet shortly after midday, and the light breeze was welcomed as the sun warmed them quickly.

Nelo nodded, sitting cross legged, within reach between the two of them as Ben reached for Rey's hands with a reassuring nod before he closed his eyes and waited for her.

Rey reached out with hesitation and slowed her breathing, trying to clear her mind as Ben took the lead this time into the grey.

_Focus on me Rey._ Ben said soothingly as her anxiety freely flowed to him in this space between. _Focus, clear your mind_. He instructed watching her close her eyes, her breathing even out.

Rey felt Ben's calm and peace as they merged together as a whole. The sensation causing her to breath a small sigh of relief in its light and warmth. When she opened her eyes, his were shining at her, completely trained on her entire being.

_Better_. He purred in his low tone, encouragement flowing through and filling her up, washing away the doubts she had lingering.

_Can you feel that_? Rey asked, as she turned, looking around the grey mist for the sensation that caught her attention.

Ben frowned as Rey always seemed more in tune to the force, even after all his practice, and it always seemed to spark his jealousy still. I don't feel anything. He said and closed his eyes to concentrate harder.

Rey grinned at his competitiveness feeling his jealousy flit across her mind momentarily. He was so used to being the one with all the training, that sometimes he had a hard time following his own natural instincts. _There….it's like a small….pull_. She said trying to find the best words to describe what she was feeling. As she looked around, she noticed how the mist was moving, churning as if it were flowingtowards something.

_I feel it._ Ben said softly and opened his eyes to find Rey staring intently at the swirling grey mist. _What is it_? He said, taking note of what she saw finally.

Rey reached out with the force, drawing on the pull, feeling like it was a cord, not unlike the thread of the beginnings of a bond. It had a different quality though, as if it wasn't attached to her and Ben, and she felt him reach for it too.

Ben and Rey carefully drew the tether forward, bringing forth a small ball of light, warm and alive through to them. It was like a mini sun, that somehow added to their calm in the grey. It seemed to create a smaller, yet noticeably deeper connection to the force.

_Master Ben, Master Rey_? Came the ethereal voice of Nelo from the glowing light.

_Nelo_….Rey breathed, her heart rate picking up a little with nervousness. _Are you alright_? She asked, her tone laced with worry.

_Yes Master, I am fine. I could feel your presence through the force, calling to my very being_. He said with an uncharacteristic sense of awe to his words.

_Warn us if it is too much_. Ben said firmly and turned to Rey. _Reach out, focus on his force, and we will build a simple shell ball_. Ben suggested, picturing what he was thinking so Rey was clear of the intent.

Rey nodded, the idea firm in her mind and with one hand she reached out and placed a hand over Ben's heart as he did the same to her, with the other she reached towards Nelo's light, letting its strength trickle slowly to her.

Ben formed the shell with the grey, feeling the small boost that he gained while siphoning from Nelo, Rey channeling the power as he did, forming the solid shell to the side of Nelo's light.

The effort of the new task was draining, as Rey forced herself to only pull a minute amount from Nelo, and she opened her eyes, catching Ben's look before addressing the glow. _Nelo_? She said, her breathing coming a little heavy.

_I am okay, Masters. Tired, but okay._ With that, Ben nodded at Rey and they let go of the cord to Nelo, watching the glow drift off into the mist as if carried off on a tide.

Ben turned to the shell and examined it. It was as smooth as marble, like the ones they had created on their own, but this one seemed….more somehow. It wasn't a major difference, but both Ben and Rey could feel it. They focused again and fought a little harder to release the shell than what had been required with the practice ones they had made, before they slipped back out of the grey.

Rey blinked her eyes open in the late afternoon sun, and rolled her neck on her shoulders a little to release the tension. She glanced at Nelo out of the corner of her eye, reaching out with the force to assess his true condition.

"Rest assured, Master Rey, I am quite alright." Nelo said gently as he stood to stretch, his face a little strained.

Ben smothered a grin at their students perceptiveness, "Thank you Nelo. We will try again tomorrow. Get some rest." He said, and Nelo bowed respectfully to them both before striding slowly up the hill.

Rey watched him closely with a frown, "That small amount took more out of him than he is letting on." Rey said in a low tone as to not let her voice carry.

Ben nodded, watching the sensitive crest the top of the hill, "I know." Ben responded; his voice thoughtful as his mind worked.

Time seemed to pass quickly when they were in the grey, and the sun was starting to get low on the horizon and Rey realized Ben's one arm was quite pink from being out in the sun so long.

"We will need to get a salve on that." She said nodding towards his arm with a small smile. After a lifetime on Jakku, the sun had seemed to lose its power to burn her, but Ben hadn't had her life, spending most of his time in space, and covered.

Ben glanced down, finally feeling the mild stinging sensation, "Kriff, maybe a more shaded place next time." He grumbled and reached out to place a hand on the small of her back as they headed up the hill.

As they reached the top, jubilant noise filtered its way through the structures, drawing a grin from Rey, "They are here." She said, her excitement flowing unchecked.

Ben sighed, he had tolerated the last celebration because she had demanded it, but he still wasn't much for any kind of gathering, "You go. I will put some cream on and meet you there." He said, his face back to its stoic demeanor, knowing she would insist he come.

Rey narrowed her eyes, assessing him for a moment, "Fine, but don't take too long." She said as if it were a warning.

Ben bowed his head ever so slightly at her, "As you wish." He stated in a dead pan.

Rey grinned at his slight mock and turned, jogging off through the huts to where the music was starting to float joyously from.

Ben sighed, and turned, sensing there was someone waiting for him by his hut as he strode with purpose, hand shifting to his side to bring up his saber at a moment's notice.

As he neared the hut, a movement caught his attention as the person made themselves known, coming out between two of the huts. Ben relaxed only marginally, his hand lowering from his side as Sordi stepped into the dimming light.

"Master Ben, I don't mean to disturb you." He stated formally with a bow of his head.

"You aren't. What is it Sordi?" Ben asked, maintaining the formality that Sordi always seemed to keep around him.

"I needed to speak with you alone." He started, pausing in hesitation to glance around before he continued, "I had a premonition while meditating today." He confessed with a dark scowl.

Ben sensed his troubled thoughts and reached to open the door to his hut. Normally, he wouldn't invite a sensitive in, but the emotions Sordi was giving off had him believing privacy would be better than decorum.

"Please, come in Sordi. We can discuss this in private." He offered with an inviting sweep of his arm to the threshold.

Sordi bowed again and moved into the hut tentatively, "It was just the outline, but I got a clear sense." He said once Ben had shut the door.

"Sit, please. Tea?" He offered, the years of polite training his mother insisted on, coming to the forefront without thought.

Sordi nodded again and moved to sit in Rey's chair. Once settled with a cup of hot tea, Sordi finally met Ben's gaze, "Master, you will sacrifice yourself to the darkness." Sordi said without any kind of sugar coating to his words.

Ben felt his breathing stop at the mere thought of what Sordi was saying, "I…" Ben started, then cleared his throat to compose himself, "Did you see this?" He said, trying to piece together what he had said to start off with, about the vision being an outline.

Sordi shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Although his race had been known to have pre-cognitive powers, his had never been trained until now and they were spotty at the best of times, and never clear enough to figure out what it actually meant.

"This one was different than what I have had before. I, saw you….Master….in front of a mass, a mass of….of hate. You stated, "With me it will be done." And the….mass…..enveloped you." He stumbled out, staring intently in his cup.

Ben froze at the words and his description, "Show me." He said low, in a whispered tone.

Sordi's gaze lifted and he met Ben's eyes with a nod and Ben reached out his hand, moving to his mind with the force as Sordi winced at his blunt assault.

Ben saw the hazy image of him on his knees in front of a dark, swirling mass that radiated hate. That feeling was the only firm thing in the vision. As Ben pressed, he heard his low voice drift in and out, finishing with the words Sordi had said.

With that, the vision went black as a roar of victory rang through Ben's mind and he pulled away with a gasp as Sordi panted, bringing his large hands up to cradle his forehead.

Ben blinked a couple times to clear his vision before turning to Sordi, "I'm sorry, Sordi. I should have been more careful." He said taking note of the large man's obvious pain.

Sordi took a deep breath and swallowed heavily, "It is alright Master. You need to know what I saw." He said softly, the pain bleeding into his words.

Ben took a deep breath and smoothed his features, "The darkness has shown me and Master Rey many horrors since we have discovered it. Keep with your meditations, and come to me if you see anything else." He said, forcing his tone to be encouraging as he rose at the end.

Sordi looked up in surprise, "In truth?!" He exclaimed, seemingly relieved by the news, "I will guard myself better during meditations, Master." He said harshly as a self-criticism.

Ben nodded as Sordi rose, towering over him, "Thank you for coming to just me about this." He said and opened the door, letting him duck to exit.

"Master." Sordi replied with a bow before he left, the weight of his news lighter as he walked away.

Ben closed the door, returned to his chair and sat with a sigh, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He recalled the dream he had about Rey being pregnant and chucked his tea mug across the room in anger, "**_Kriffing hells_**!" He swore as it shattered against the wall.

That dream had been just a sliver, a brief taste of something he never thought could be his and now this….this premonition had to come and snatch it away. And not just the dream, but Rey's life as well, as it was tied to his through the dyad.

He sighed and glanced at the broken pieces of the mug with regret and rose to pick them up as his mind worked. What he had told Sordi could be true, the darkness could have found a way to torture them through visions, but Ben knew he was telling himself a lie. He and Rey had felt no power leaking out from their cage of marble encasing the darkness. It was gathering in strength, yes, but it still was contained.

He dumped the shards in a bin and started to pace, going over all of the vision in his mind. The hate and malice was undoubtedly the darkness, but the rest was so unclear. Even his words had faded in and out, like someone tuning in a frequency and then tuning back out again. There was nothing to be seen for the surroundings either, like it had been during his force bonded moments with Rey.

He continued to pace until the door banged open and Rey appeared, flushed with joy, crude carved necklaces around her neck, "Ben, you promised!" She laughed until she saw his face and froze in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" She asked, feeling the color drain from her face as she hit head long into the hopelessness that flooded to her from Ben, and she shut the door.

Ben crossed the floor in two steps and enveloped Rey in his arms, crushing her small frame against him in a desperate desire to have her near, burying his face in the top of her hair, and inhaling the sweet smell of her. He could smell the salt air, her soap, mixed with all the spices of the Visitor party foods that had been floating through the air. He could also pick up the notes of the incents that had been burning in different huts, filling the air with a heady smoke that seemed to swirl like the grey.

Rey felt his fear, as strong as their first meeting when she told him he feared he would never live up to Vader. It was deep and tangible, coiling itself around him like an icy vice on his heart and she started to worry, but let him cling to her, as she felt he was trying to pull his thoughts and feelings together.

It took him a long few moments to be able to find the strength to move away from her warmth. His very soul seemed chilled since seeing Sordi's vision, and just like she had been a shining beacon for the light before, he searched for her deep well of strength while surrounded by his fear.

He turned away slowly and walked over to their bed, leaning against it, his head bowed, hands on the mattress, legs stretched out in an attempt to appear calm. He took a deep breath and finally looked up, meeting Rey's worried hazel eyes.

"Sordi came to see me. He had a premonition of when we meet the darkness." Ben said, watching Rey's eyes widen in surprise.

Rey was not expecting what Ben said, and it took her a moment to process it as the weight of her fear lighted a little, "Okay, well he hasn't had very clear ones so far, and nothing that has come to pass that we can figure out." And she moved forward, not understanding why he was so upset.

Ben reached out his hand, fingers outstretched and she paused, "Please." He said softly, gently spurring her to reach out and take his hand, the force building instantly as it did when they touched.

He drew her in close and closed his eyes, prompting her to follow his lead, and pulled her into Sordi's vision.

Rey gasped with the words and surging forward of the dark, her breath hitching as tears immediately started to fall, "No. I won't lose you…." She cried softly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Ben's heart broke as she cried. He refused to believe that he had lost so much, been through so much just to miss out on his happiness. He had been willing to give his life for her once, sealing their bond and their life forces, but he wanted to be selfish, world be damned, and have a life with Rey.

Her tears eased and she lifted her head with a sniffle, her face hardening with a new found resolve, "We haven't worked this for, and done this much to have it end with our deaths. That is not a possibility I will accept." She insisted, clasping either side of his jaw in her hands and meeting his eyes intently with her words.

It always amazed him how she seemed to be like steel, the more heat and pressure, the harder she became, and harder she fought. He had been jealous of that to begin with, but now he just admired and respected it.

He stood and edged his way past her, moving to the door, and she frowned, "Ben, I don't feel like going to a party…." She started until he flipped the lock in place and strode back to her, sweeping her up in his arms effortlessly, face serious.

"I will not accept that possibility either." He repeated her words and lowered his mouth on hers.

She tasted the same way she had smelled, sweet and spicy, and he let his mind fall into hers as she delved her tongue hungrily into his mouth. The force flared like the sun and he was filled with a sense that he was whole with her like this, the force winding its way through them, her light meeting his darkness.

Rey felt like she could happily drown in him. The way he seemed to encompass her completely in these moments, being everywhere at once. Her mind entwined with his and her senses peaked, as she felt everything from his point of view. The way she smelt to him, the softness of her skin against his rough hands, and the feel of her warmth pressed against him. She lost herself in the moment and became completely his.

The fire rose inside of Ben and threatened to overtake him. He stilled, having laid her on the bed, and was hovering above her, his weight supported on his elbow as he stared down at her. His breathing coming in shaky gasps as he looked in her eyes, his face unsure and overwhelmed with the intensity of it all.

Rey stared up at him through fluttered lashes, his face flushed, eyes soft with his uncertainty, "Ben?" She whispered softly and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Rey...I..." He stammered, lost, as he tried to articulate what he was feeling in the moment and just closed his eyes, taking a steading breath and leaned into her hand.

Rey watched his face, feeling what he felt, the waves of emotion crashing over her heart in such an intense way as he lowered his forehead to the crook of her neck and breathed his shuttering breaths, "It's okay," she hushed him in a soothing whisper as she stroked his hair, "I feel it too." And he raised his head to meet her eyes.

Ben searched her, feeling her own desire and love wind it's way through him just as powerfully as his had buffeted him and he was astounded, yet again, that after everything he had done and been through that he could have this, even for a little while.

Rey wound her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, drawing him down. As his nose brushed hers lightly the force seemed to jolt, like a lightening bolt and became the embodiment of the emotions that they were sharing, enclosing around them like a cocoon as their lips met.

Wrapped together by the force they seemed to fuse, the power building with each kiss, each touch, each breath, and a low rumbling began, deep from within the island itself.

Ben let Rey lift his shirt over his head, his hair brushing her cheek as he ducked his head for her to pull the material over it, and the fire sparked in the hearth, flaring up.

Rey moved and Ben anticipated as they rolled so he could remove her shirt as well, skimming his fingers on the bare skin of her back with each inch that was exposed, as the wind picked up outside.

The rest of the clothes were quickly discarded as the force connected them to the planet itself, gathering the force in a stronger and stronger connection and Ben paused one more time as he wanted to sear the image of Rey below him in his mind as he pushed forward into her.

Their bodies moved like the crashing waves that were lapping at the stones, growing in size, the whole of nature responding to the Dyad connection.

Rey felt the power in Ben calling her, pushing her to the edge of her bliss as she longed for the release she knew he would give her.

Ben drew Rey's light around him as his desire roared forth, the flames in the hut spiking up to half his height as he moved, responding to the duality of sensations. He stroked her, urging her on to join him as the wind swirled and blew to a frenzy.

With a final shuddering rumble of the earth, roar of fire, crash of waves and torrent of wind, Rey tumbled over the edge of ecstasy, calling out his name. Ben following her, with a low groan to match the rumble as it slowly ebbed away, the fire burning out as the last shuddering waved overcame them. The waves receding and the wind dying down as their breathing started to slow.

Rey cradled Ben against the hollow of her neck, her legs still around his hips, while his arms wrapped under her waist and hips, holding her to him. She stroked his sweat dampened hair as she felt his heart slamming against her chest in time with hers.

"I should have said the words before," she whispered, her eyes still closed feeling him still connected to her, "I love you, Ben Solo." Her voice shaky and lowering to a barely audible tone.

Ben eased his head back from her neck feeling unexplainable tears spring to his eyes, and he swallowed the lump of emotions in his throat, "I know." He replied softly, brushing his lips over where her heart was beating.

He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay in this moment forever, the two of them, connected in every way possible, but he knew he was laying heavily on her and he shifted, slowly moving his hips away, giving her a chance to adjust to his absence.

Rey stretched out her legs with a contented groan, not wanting to open her eyes, but just enjoy how he tucked her into his body, her head nestling perfectly under his chin.

"I know?" Rey said, voice thick with her languid state and she felt his chest shake with his low, rare chuckle.

"I want to enjoy this a little longer. Ask me that again later." He said softly and pulled the blanket around then a little tighter.

Rey frowned slightly in thought, "That seemed more…..intense, than…..any other time." She said, feeling awkward and self conscious as she did.

Ben tightened his arms around her, shifting his head on the pillow to get more comfortable as he thought, "The force was more…..present." He said, agreeing with her.

Rey was silent for a few minutes, mulling it over, "How do we reproduce that kind of power without…." Her face flamed as her sentence drifted off at the implication.

She could feel Ben smiling even though she couldn't see his face at that angle, "That would not be an ideal solution, no." His voice was light reflecting the humor of his response. "Tsaro did mention something about an emotional connection right at the beginning when we first created the power with that kiss." He added thoughtfully.

Rey laughed and kissed his chest, "You get to have _that_ conversation with her." And she squeezed him gently.

"Oh, that's going to be fun." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm, wondering how else he could possibly broach a topic that…sensitive.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence again and Rey's eyes started to drift closed with the lulling in and out of Ben's breathing in her ear, when she felt a spike of anxiety ripple through the bond.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Ben whispered, his lips pressed against her hair. Rey shifted, pushing herself back a little to look up into his face as he continued, "Last time we were like this, I woke to our world burning around us."

Rey reached up and threaded a section of his curls around her fingers just behind his ear, "Sleep, and dream of us, and the future we will have." She replied quietly with a small smile.

Little did she know that her suggestion was almost as terrifying at the moment to him.


	31. Chapter 31

Life has been so crazy and I hope that each and every one of you is safe and healthy out there right now. We seem to be flattening the curve here in Canada, so hopefully life will be able to return to a little sense of normality soon.

Sorry these chapters are taking longer to get out, I have been having writers block lately with everything else that has been going on. Thank you to all who have commented, guest, and regular alike! Eleve Osarian...you continue to amazing me with your incredible reviews.

Keep the comments coming! I try to send each of you messages...sorry guests who comment...you have to sign up.

Stay safe and health all! And I guess isolation has delayed Disney's offer to me (HaHa) so as per usual, all rights to them.

Chapter 31

Ben lay in bed the next morning, the sun still below the horizon, his sleep having been interrupted many times throughout the night. Mercifully, he didn't have dreams, but he couldn't seem to relax and fall into a deep restful sleep.

He had thought about getting up a few times, but Rey would burrow into his warmth in her sleep and he chose to just hold her and take in the time like that with her. He glanced at her peaceful face and remembered when he had watched her sleep for the first time. He had taken her from Ajan Kloss after she had faced him with such scared fury and he had carried her all the way back to the interrogation room.

Sitting in the quietness of the room, watching her sleep had been the very first time he had felt...still. The rage subsided and he had relaxed in that room, letting his hands hang loose off his knees, but it hadn't occurred to him at that point the depth of her effect on him.

He let the slow sleeping patterns of her mind seep into his, stilling his in an almost meditative trance as he focused on her warmth and feel of her in his arms. His mind drifted to the dream he had, how her skin was flushed from the heat of the sun, the gauzy dress so unlike her normal Jedi attire, floating around her as she had moved towards him. She had been so happy and at peace, as if there was no dark past chasing either of them, and he frowned, drifting out of his mediation.

Rey shifted in her sleep again, subconsciously sensing his turn to troubling thoughts and she mumbled, frowning. Ben sighed and slipped out from behind her, grabbing the extra blanket off the bed and laying it over her gently as they hadn't bothered to dress before falling asleep.

He moved quickly to gather his scattered clothing and dress, the morning air raising goosebumps quickly across his skin. Once dressed he moved to the fire pit and stopped, looking at the coals thoughtfully. He closed his eyes and reached out, focusing his power on the simmering charcoal, feeling the force weave through everything until he managed to find the spark and coax it to a flame.

He opened his eyes as the flames burst out around the leftover charred log and crackled to life and he reached down, placing a few more pieces on the flames, feeling smug. He filled the water kettle and placed it on the side of the flames to heat as he spotted his saber. Glancing at Reys sleeping form again, he rose, grabbing his saber and slipped out the door silently.

He clipped the saber on his belt and moved to the edge of the hill to the outcrop and saw Nelo, sitting in the middle of the flat stones, meditating. He frowned slightly and turned looking around for a moment, annoyed that he was having to find another place to practice. His gaze drew up to the peak of the hill and he strode off, lengthening his stride to a quick pace as he headed to the temple.

Rey rolled, still half asleep, searching for Ben with her hand and coming up empty. Her body was warm under the double blankets and she stretching languidly, feeling the odd tender spot from their love making the night before.

She peeked her eyes open a little and saw the fire crackling happily with the tea pot starting to boil off to the side and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. She reached out, trying to locate him through their bond and was surprised to find him slightly out of breath, thoughts fixed on his goal to train in silence in the temple.

Rey's lip twitched up with a small smile and she debated on whether or not to get a little more sleep or get up to have a shower before the rest of the camp got up. Finally deciding on the later, with a sigh, she slipped out from the warm covers and started to hunt for her clothes that had been hastily discarded the night before, flushing at the thought, even with the cool air on her skin.

She was just reaching for her shirt when there was a knock on the door and Finn walked in, "Morning _Master_ Re-**_OH_**...Oh stars! Sorry!" Finn rushed seeing Rey's half naked form while she screeched and quickly covered herself with her shirt.

"Finn! _Hells_! What do you think you are doing?!" She bit at him, turning her back, pulling her shirt hastily over her head before spinning back around to glare at his back.

Finn's shoulders were hunched and his face was pressed in his hands tightly, "I'm sorry! I saw Ben heading up the mountain...I just thought...I didn't think when I knocked...Oh **_stars_**, Rey!" He rambled felling incredibly embarrassed.

Rey's temper eased as his words and she covered her mouth as a giggle bubbled up inside of her, "Kriff Finn, turn around, I'm decent." She said her eyes dancing with humor as they met his and she started to laugh even harder as his cheeks were noticeably flushed.

"_HELLS_! You aren't going to tell Ben are you? He will _kill_ me!" Finn said in horror and Rey just laughed a little harder.

"Finn calm down...Ben will probably already have sensed something. I will talk to him." Rey said, the laughter brining tears to her eyes till she managed to calm down a little. "You obviously needed something?" She asked as she caught her breath.

Finn frowned at her, obviously not finding the situation as funny as she did in the moment, "Ah, yeah. I figured if you were on your own, maybe you would want to grab breakfast, like we used to. I guess I was a little too excited about the thought." He mumbled at the end, feeling the embarrassment rise up again and shifted his gaze to the floor.

Rey smiled at him and walked over, draping an arm over his shoulder, "Breakfast sounds good." She said with a grin and steered him out the door.

"You really aren't going to tell him, are you?" Finn mumbled as she closed the door and started to laugh again.

Ben had almost reached the steps of the temple when he felt the flair of surprise bolt through the bond from Rey and he froze in his tracks, reaching out to identify the source of her feelings. The feeling turned to anger and them humor and he relaxed, hesitating to decide on whether he should go back. Her feelings remained light and filled with humor so he shrugged it off for the time being and continued to the temple.

The air was cool and humid, with a light musty odor as he entered the cavernous space where the low pool was. He could sense the convergence of power in this place, but not like it was in the Sith temple. This was in complete harmony with the space and the whole rest of the island, creating a centered peace that filled him with a different kind of calm.

He glanced around and made his way off to the left of the pool as there was a larger open space for him to move through the saber exercises. He unclipped his saber, rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes for a moment to center his mind and thoughts.

Ben starting slowly on the first form, focusing on precise technique as he slashed, his muscles warming to the memorized patterns, repeating them a half dozen times before incorporating them into the second form, visualizing his opponent's mistakes, and taking advantage in different strike zones, working each area over and over until he felt the sweat dripping down his back, his hair sticking on his head. He paused, in his training to drink from the other cold pool in the corner of the cavern and remove his shirt, dropping it in a damp heap by the first Jedi pool.

Back to his ready stance he began to work again, starting on the third form, creating a defense. He always struggled with this defense and how it was used to protect those fighting with you. Up until recently he had either fought alone or with the Knights of Ren and they were all a dominating force. He had never had to protect anyone until Rey came along.

Ben worked tirelessly until his arms and legs were feeling week and wobbly before he stopped again, noting the sun had moved to shine into the cavern from the point outside and he flicked off his saber, dragging a hand through his soaked hair and turned, feeling the familiar hum in the air.

_Are you going to come down any time today_? Rey said, her projection standing in front of the pool as her eyes raked over him appreciatively.

Ben strode towards her, stopping just out of her reach as he towered over her in presence and power. _You could come up here and train_. He said, he voice low and taking on a feral aspect through the bond in challenge.

Rey smiled at his taunting, _Come down and I will make you breakfast while you shower_. She said tilting her head at him in counter.

Ben took a half step closer, _Come up here and train and I will let you win at least once._ He said smoothly, not wavering in his gaze.

Rey lifted her eyebrow and grinned, _You will __**let me**__ win_? She challenged his comment first before continuing, _Come down and I will make sure there is hot water for you instead of a bucket of cold water for your shower._

Ben paused for a moment until breaking and grinning at her and ducking his head in a bow, _As you wish. But I still expect breakfast._ He said bending down to grab his shirt that was at Rey's feet, giving her a momentary show of his rippling muscles.

_If you hurry it might even be warm._ Echoed over the bond as she faded from the cavern, her musical laugh lingering.

Ben's grin, remained as he pulled his shirt over his head and trotted out of the cavern to head back down to the camp.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Life seemed to take on a regular routine of training and socializing for the last few days of the Visitors celebration. The men had an extraordinarily good catch since their last visit and Rey felt like the island was trying to provide for the group that was trying to keep the great darkness at bay in its depths.

Ben and Rey were training as much as they could with Nelo and the sessions were taking less and less out of Nelo, which was putting Ben in a much better mood. Rey had gone to join in the celebrations and Ben had elected for some quiet alone in his hut to reflect and meditate.

He was just stretching after his session when a tentative knock sounded on the door. Ben crossed the hut quickly perturbed by the intrusion. He opened the door with a scowl and found Tsaro and Jek on the other side and he rapidly schooled his expression.

"Master Ben, Jek insisted on seeing you." Tsaro said, obviously frustrated by Jek's behavior leading up to them showing up at Ben's door.

Jek shot a scowl over his shoulder at Tsaro, "Master Ben, you _please_ come to celebration tonight?" He asked whining slightly as he said please.

Ben kept his face neutral as he regarded the child, not wanting to attend, but strangely wanting to tell this boy yes to make him happy. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I wasn't planning on going this evening." He said carefully and watched Jek's face fall in disappointment,

Ben's shoulders slumped a little in resignation, "But...I do need to have supper." He said, raising his eyebrow as he tried not to smile, while Jek nearly vibrated out of his skin in excitement.

Tsaro huffed a little in annoyance as she gave Ben a tried look for giving into the child's whim, "You have answer, come now." She said to Jek, indicating that she wished him to leave back to the party with her.

He bounced out of Tsaro's reaching hand and snagged two of Ben's large fingers in his small hand, tugging him forward out from where he leaned on the frame.

Ben opened his mouth in protest, but closed it quickly by the joy that flowed unchecked to him at their connection. And he let Jek lead him forward towards the music and revelry in the late evening sunset.

Ben had avoided as much of the revelry as possible, but he was surprised at how the unfiltered emotions that Jek projected changed his views of the excitement.

Lanai of every shape and sized milled around, their flowing language mixing perfectly with the music and atmosphere, creating a joyful cacophony that assaulted his senses. Jek dragged him to different booths, excitedly showing him food, sweets and different games, insisting he try each thing as they went. Ben found his smile coming easily as he failed poorly at one of the guessing games while Jek laughed with the others.

"If I knew Jek would get you out and laughing, I would have sent him on the first day." Rey said softly at his side. Ben knew without looking at her that she was smiling widely at the pair.

"Master Rey! Try, try! Master Ben's not so good." He giggled in his childish honesty.

Rey laughed and attempt the game, surpassing Ben easily as they paired up objects. She succeeded in getting enough matches to win a prize, allowing Jek to pick a crudely carved figure, dressed in handmade clothes.

He reached out to hand it to Rey, "No, no. For you Jek." She said and laughed as he bounced in his pleasure of the gift.

The sun was starting to dip as the crowd milled towards the makeshift dance area, couple already twirling and moving to the lively tunes.

Tsaro appeared out of nowhere, a soft smile on her face, four other yawning little ones in tow, "Alright, young sprout. Time for bed." She said firmly, her tone remaining soft.

"Awww, phoo!" Jek grumped, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest in defiance. His eyes drifted to Ben and Rey sparking with hope.

"You must listen to Tsaro Jek. Thank you for sharing your evening with me." Ben stated crouching down to the boys eye level.

Jen frowned again, but sensing the finality Ben was flowing to him through the force, putting out the flames of rebellion in the little one, "You fun, Master." Jek said with a grin finally and scurried off to follow behind Tsaro.

Rey slipped her hand around Ben's arm, and he instinctively bent his arm to tuck her hand in closer, "You really like him." Rey finally stated softly, mind curious as to why.

Ben watched the group quickly swallowed by the crowd, "He reminds me of one of the young ones that was at Luke's temple." He said in a low wistful tone, his words almost lost in the noise of the music.

Rey leaned in, giving his arm a squeeze at the sadness that welled up inside him at the thought and she picked up on the image of a young boy, around Jek's age with a dimpled grin, dirty blonde hair and curious blue eyes.

Ben let her meander within his faded memory of the boy before he glanced over at the couple's now swaying to much slower music. Looking down at Rey he gave into the urge before it was cast away, leading her forward to the dance area.

Rey tossed him a curious, but excited look as one of his arms encircled her waist and the other held her hand gently against his broad chest. He moved slowly, guiding her with light pressure as they swayed to the slightly melancholy tune, his eyes focused solely on hers, the world falling away for the moment.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The mood on the island shifted again as the Visitors left and the regular routine was put back in place, with training, meditation and skills. And a few days later Sordi came to Ben and Rey saying he had another vision, same as the first, but clearer, and more defined. They both sat with him as he went through it in detail, showing them both till the end as Rey fought her tears, watching the darkness envelope Ben.

The vision had rattled Ben worse than the first time, shifting him into an obsessive research mode, that had him grilling Tsaro and the counsel on any details they could give him from the Annals or the holocron.

He met with them over and over, each time his frustration building till it started to get the better of him as they continued to not be able to provide him with any answers to his questions.

"There must be some further information in this book that you haven't explained, or covered that could help." Ben said with a growl of frustration at the counsel members.

Alcida frowned at his fury, "You presume deception? Temper your fury for great darkness _young_ Master." Bit back sharply at Ben and it is anger spiked inside, blurring his vision red as she continued, "We search for answers, as you ask. Found none to help stop darkness. It threatens **_all_**. Will advise when cooler heads prevail." She said with a dismissive sweep of her hand.

Ben huffed in his fury and swept out of the small hut ducking to exit and nearly running Finn over in his blind frustration. Ben felt the overwhelming desire to fling the man across the pathway and watched his surprised and apologetic look turn weary and defensive in an instant.

It was like a dose of cold water on his rage to see a reflection of who he was in the posturing of the other man's defensive stance and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, "I let my anger get the better of me." He mumbled shortly as a way of apology.

Finn stood shocked at the rapid change in Ben's emotions, watching him calm himself, and feeling the dissipation of the darkness that happened in front of his eyes. Finn stumbled for words, suddenly remembering why he had been looking for him in the first place, "It's all good," he started carefully, his words hesitant as his eyes narrowed critically at Ben watching his stoic manner smoothed over his face. "Poe sent a message, Maz has gone missing."

Ben's brow knit in further frustration, "I fail to understand how that may matter to me." He ground out shortly striding forward to find Rey and Nelo as he was late for their session.

Finn rushed after him mocking his tone, "It _may matter_, as Maz sent a coded message to Chewie that she found out something about how to defeat the darkness just before she went missing." His words stopped Ben so abruptly, Finn almost ran right into his solid form.

"Did she say what it was?!" He said spinning around and levelling a sharp look at Finn.

Finn stuttered for a moment, feeling Ben's inadvertent push of the force on him and he straightened, instantly defensive again and pushed back, "You can just ask, you know," Finn snapped, his voice dripping with acid.

Ben started at the push back and for the second time in the last few minutes he took a calming breath, as his chagrin washed up in him, "You are correct. I….didn't mean….I shouldn't have." Ben stumbled as he tried to reign in his anger over the strain of trying to prevent Sordi's premonition while finding a way to stop the darkness.

Finn just eyed him critically as if he were trying to figure something out, "What aren't you telling us?" Finn said slowly, sensing something was off.

Ben's features smoothed over to hide his surprise. Finn's sessions were obviously paying off and he would have to be more careful to guard his thoughts and emotions around him, "Nothing that concerns you." Ben said, his patience just holding his anger under the surface.

Finn pressed him, taking a step forward, "Is Rey in danger?" his voice raising a notch as he took another step towards Ben.

"No more than any other time." Ben snapped and turned on his heal to leave before he was stopped again.

"Wait, whoa! Are _you_ in trouble?!" Finn exclaimed, getting the faintest of impressions, causing Ben to freeze and turn slowly back to Finn. "Don't you dare try and be a martyr! I'm not losing my best friend because you two decide the universe deserves it! It doesn't, and there is _always_ another way to win." Finn nearly yell, having strode forward with a finger in Ben's chest to accentuate his point.

Ben didn't know whether to be furious with Finn for stabbing a finger at him or laugh at the twist of fate that had him passionately yelling at him that there was a way to save him, and therefore Rey, so he just blinked a few times, regarding him curiously.

"Are you actually concerned for _my_ welfare?" He said slowly, not actually meaning to mock him in any way by his question.

Finn stuttered and stepped back, realizing how close he had gotten to Ben's imposing form, "I….well….you are connected to Rey, so…." He said with a frown, trying to figure out how their conversation had taken such a turn.

Ben sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Rest assured, Finn, we are going to do everything in our power to survive all of this. I nearly lost her once. I am in no rush to lose what I never thought I could have." He raked a hand through his hair and wondered why he was explaining himself to Finn, of all people.

Finn just snapped his mouth shut at Ben's words, "Well, good then. Fine." He stated for lack of a better thing to say.

Ben turned to the path again to head to meet with Rey and Nelo when he paused looking back at Finn, "If you are truly serious in wanting to help, come with me." He said, silently cursing himself for his spontaneous thought.

"Ah, yeah. Okay." Finn replied, utterly confused by the last few minutes but following Ben regardless to the hill and down to the outcrop where Rey and Nelo were seated.

Rey glanced up with unveil curiosity at Ben and Finn's arrival, taking note of the waves of frustration that had been ebbing and flowing for the last few hours through the bond.

Finn filled Rey in on Maz being missing and they went through the same range of questions with Rey that Finn had no answers to for a second time.

"I will send a message to Chewie when we get back. I assume he is looking for her?" She asked, her brow deeply lined in her concern.

Finn nodded, "He and Lando were on their way to her place to see what they could find."

A thoughtful silence lapsed over the group as Nelo had watched the whole exchange silently. Finally Ben turned to Finn, "Sit, beside Nelo." And proceeded to sit himself.

Rey tossed him a cautious look, "You trust him, and we need to push further." He said softly, nodding his head in a sharp motion of encouragement.

Rey took a cleansing breath to calm her nervousness and nodded back imperceptibly to Ben to continue with his explanation as to what they were about to do.

They settled into their meditations as the hours passed, Rey and Ben drawing gently on the doubled powers of Nelo and Finn till the sun had lowered to the edge of the horizon. Rey and Ben tested the bonds slowly, tentatively, not pressing the power to hard for feel of stretching the line on Finn and Nelo to thin.

Finn's reassurance and Nelo's insistence pushed the session late into the afternoon, till Ben pulled them all out, sensing the deep fatigue creeping through the four of them.

They all slowly opened their eyes, and groaned, stretching out cramped limbs from being seated for such a long time on the sun warmed stone.

Rey gave the pair a once over carefully, "How are you two feeling?" She asked noting how Finn slumped with fatigue.

"Like I just ran the first year gauntlet." Finn said referring to a hellish obstacle course the first year storm troops were forced to run in order to pass and be deployed. It had been like a right of passage to most, the final test on their path as a trooper.

Ben stifled a chuckle, he had been the designer of the course and had based it on Jedi training regimes, knowing that those not sensitive in the force would have an extremely difficult time passing it. It had been a rebellious nod to his past that he worked into his life outside of Snoke's control.

"You did well, go get some sleep." Ben said softly, shocking Finn once again with rare praise.

"Yeah, okay." Finn said, to tired to make more out of it at the moment and rose, giving Rey's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passed and walked up the hill slowly beside Nelo the two discussing the experience in low tones.

Rey watched him go before turning her thoughtful gaze on Ben, studying him carefully in the dim twilight. He seemed tired, the lines on his face deeper, causing a harsh look as the shadows played off his features and she worried. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she first gazed upon his face, surprised at how handsome he was, but now he looked older, weathered by the burdens of these trials they had endured.

"Come on. Let's get go home." She finally said, standing and reaching her hand out to him.

Ben let his gaze follow from her hand, up her arm to her face before he reached out to take it and rose, his legs complaining due to the inactivity. Ben was thoughts remained reflected inward as they trudged up the hill, fingers intertwined, the force humming between them as it always did with their contact.

Ben reflected over the last few hours noting that Nelo had been a warm ball of sun in the grey, while Finns energy had been more diffuse, harder to focus and maintain the tether on and he couldn't figure out if it was because of the lack of training or a manifestation of Finn's actual corporeal self in the grey. If they could find a way to focus the energies, it would prove to be a better boost of power, but he didn't have a clue on how they could manage it, let alone if they were even on the right track.

Ben sighed with his heavy thoughts as they entered the hut and he paced as Rey made them some food and tea.

"Ben, sit, eat." She finally ordered him after watching him work on wearing a path in the stone as he thouht and paced in his usual pattern.

He sat heavily in his chair, feeling like the day had defeated him despite the progress they made by adding Finn and he continue his quiet contemplation of their work in the grey until Rey roused him from his thoughts.

"What happened between you and Finn? Something changed." Rey finally asked after he had finished the majority of his meal.

Ben sighed, "Nothing really, I just think we have reached some sort of understanding." He said quietly, not quite sure himself what had changed. His thoughts were troubled, feeling as if they were heading to a precipice and not ready for what they were about to face and it was getting worse as the light began to fade outside.

Rey let the silence fill the room again, her own feelings following on the same path of Ben's; that they were nearing a cross roads on this journey with the great darkness. Her anxiety was building and mixing with Ben's making her ability to focus difficult and her effectiveness in the grey diminish.

She thought about the warmth that was provided by the addition of Finn's force, but it was scattered, and harder to pull from and it caused her concern as to how it would be adding others let alone the full compliment of the group in the island.

"Should we..." She started at the same time as Ben stated, "I've been thinking..." Causing her to smile as they sat with the flames flickering.

"I've been thinking, we should start bringing in more people to the grey." Ben said, his face as concerned and serious as the emotions rippling off him.

Rey huffed a humorless breath, "I was about to suggest the same thing." As she studied her mug, focusing on the warmth it was radiating to her hands.

There was a flash and low rumble from outside that drew Ben's attention up to the window, the weather seeming a direct reflection of the feelings flowing through the Dyad.

"Do you..._feel_ something coming?" Ben said softly, his gaze still focused on the window and his voice low and filled with worry and distant.

Rey paused at his words, thinking that he was talking about the weather and realized he was referring to something else, something darker, "Yes. For a while now." She whispered, a chill settling over her.

Ben stood, walking quickly to the comms unit as Rey watched, "Ben to Poe." He said with authority, then waited, itching to pace.

"Go ahead for General Poe." A voice cracked across the air waves and Ben frowned, not recognizing the voice on the other end.

"Put _General_ Poe on." Ben growled and another lapse occurred before Poe's voice came across the radio, groggy and obviously unhappy.

"What in hells is the emergency _Ben_." Poe was irritated, obviously having been woken up to come to the radio.

"I need a ship to come and get the kids." Ben said as Rey stood, and rushed over feeling her stomach drop as a wave of fear washed over her.

"Ben..." She breathed, half in shock at his rash move, yet in complete agreement of his action feeling the sense of his urgency. She obviously wasn't the only one surprised as Poe's voice sounded again.

"Say again? You want _what_?" He questioned, obviously much more alert since Ben grabbed his attention.

Ben's lips were pressed in a thin line, obviously still not used to having to request and not just order others into action, "We need a ship to come and get the children, and all non-essential persons off the island. As soon as you can manage it." He repeated again, trying to maintain his calm.

As he waited, a low rumble sounded like thunder moving in from the distance, getting louder and louder as it neared, sounding like a destroyer was flying right over the temple grounds and the ground started to shake.

"Ben?!" Rey said, the walls of their hut rattling and shaking with a worrying force, the sounds of people exiting their huts in confusion as the shaking continued.

Ben reached out with his free hand as they wobbled unsteadily, "Poe! We need that transport!" He bellowed into the mike.

"What the hell is that?!" His voice came across again and Rey grabbed the mike.

"Poe, just make it happen, we need them off the island, **_NOW_**!" She insisted and they took off out of the hut as a few yells echoed across the camp.

Ben and Rey looked around as stones tumbled from the peak of the temple, crashing down the hill and mercifully missing the structures to come to rest half way into field. The rumbling eased off leaving the sound of violently crashing waves on the stones far below the camp.

"Is everyone alright?!" Rey yelled as more people gathered and they took a head count, sighing with relief that all were present and none of the structures had collapsed. Tsaro had all the kids swarming around her, chattering excitedly, not sensing the danger that had just passed through.

Voices calmed as the episode seemed to pass and people began to filter back towards the direction of their huts as Rey turned, her concerned eyes to Ben's smooth features, reading the worry that was only reflected in his eyes.

_The darkness is coming_. He said across the bond in his low tone.


	32. Chapter 32

Firstly...thank you for all the support and comments over the last few chapters. It has been so crazy lately that I have hardly had a chance to breath let alone write. Between work, and trying to teach/wrangle the kids it's been super busy. I've also been struggling with writers block now that I finally got to the point where I had thought of since the beginning. Luckily a conversation with my Dad help put me on the right path and this chapter finally flowed.

I hope you all are staying safe and keeping your distance. Let me know your thoughts as usual, and I will do my best to respond to each of you in turn! Thank you for sticking with this epic story, commenting, liking and following!

Chapter 32

Poe delivered in a huge way, having transports arrive within a couple hours, all in holding patterns to land and pick up people as soon as they were packed up.

Ben and Rey met with the Lanai counsel for an emergency meeting to advise them of what they had felt, making arrangements to have all of their people packed up, except for a handful that had insisted to stay, as they had been teaching and heavily involved with all the sensitives.

Ben was organizing a group to head to the landing pad when Jek tackled his leg, tears in his eyes, "I lisen good Master Ben, like you said." His small voice cracking with tears as Tsaro shuffled up, huffing, out of breath from chasing the boy.

Rey glanced over to see Jek clinging to Ben's leg, crying with a desperate and heart breaking look on his face and she could feel Ben's heart squeeze at the sight.

Ben crouched, gently unwrapping the boy's arms from his leg, face softening as he regarded him, "You have. We aren't sending you away because you were bad. I promise." And Jek's breath caught in a sob at his words and he threw his arms around Ben's neck tightly to his surprise.

"I stay? I keep you safe..." Jek whispered in Ben's ear, causing him to wrap his arms around the boy and give him a squeeze.

"I need you to keep the other's safe. You are in charge of them." Ben said in a gentle tone, not quite trusting his voice as he felt a lump of emotion in his throat.

Ben moved Jek away from him, holding his arms gently as Tsaro gave the pair some space, "Can you do that? Can you keep the others safe?" He asked again as the sound of a ship landing rumbled over them.

Jek sniffed and wiped his nose across his sleeve, and straightened his shoulders, "I do for you Master. I keep all safe." He replied firmly and Tsaro stepped forward.

Jek tossed her a glance and moved to leave with her, but stopped and turned to Ben once more, "You come get me right? You my Master." He asked, his voice small and eyes worried, flicking to Rey for support.

Ben stood torn as he didn't want to outright lie to the boy about the danger they were about to face, as Sordi's premonition nagged at the back of his mind.

"I am your Master, Jek, and Master Rey and I will do everything we can to make sure we can get you when it is safe." He said with a nod of encouragement.

Jek pondered his words carefully and bowed deeply as he had been taught, before he trudged off with Tsaro. "I be back, young Master Ben." She said with a firm look and both Ben and Rey started with her words.

"No, absolutely not." Rey said striding forward to the three, Jek blinking at surprise with the force behind Rey's words.

Tsaro frowned and stood her ground, "I teach you, I stay. Final word." Tsaro insisted physically digging in her heels as she did.

Ben towered over her, "I will not have you stay and risk your life Tsaro. We will do this and _you_ will go and look after these young ones." Ben's face had turned to stone, his whole demeanor shifting to a level of authority that would have put his old personna to shame.

Tsaro balked at his words and set her jaw, "I stay….for now. Go on last ship." She said finally as if actually had a say in this, but appearing as if she had more to teach the pair.

Ben titled his head at Tsaro for a moment before his gaze flicked to Rey for the briefest of moments, _we need to have a conversation about the connection when we_…Ben shot to Rey his ears burning red as he did.

Rey nodded sharply, "You are leaving, but we need to have a talk first. In private." Rey relented and felt her cheeks burning at the thought of the conversation that was to come.

Tsaro nodded and turned to Jek who reluctantly followed, shooting Ben and Rey one final look before being swallowed up by the people rushing about.

Ben and Rey organized a few more groups until they spotted Tsaro returning from sending the kids off with a few other Lanai, and they headed towards their hut, after leaving final orders with Finn, Nelo and Sordi to finish the evacuation.

Once in the hut, Tsaro muttered as she shuffled around, cleaning up items that were strewn about, and setting tea on the fire.

Once finally settled in her familiar seat on her stump, Tsaro fixed a pointed gaze at the pair, "Question of how to draw full power." She stated as if reading their minds.

Ben shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Rey studied her mug intently, "It seems our connection has been most powerful….when…ah.." he stumbled clearing his throat and searching for the words. Being at a loss for words was difficult for Ben, but their time was running short, needing as much help as they could get.

"That is to say, the most intense feelings…..are, um…" Rey tried, her face feeling on fire as she tried to come up with a way to help Ben.

"Oh, for love of force….power you find when mating?" Tsaro finally stated bluntly with a huff. "We adults, and nature respond to your action first night of Visitors festival. I not blind or innocent of young love." She chided them with a snorting laugh.

Rey barely contained the nervous giggle that bubbled out of her as Ben floundered, his ears bright red with embarrassment and frustration with her pointedness.

"Why isn't it like that all the time?" Ben finally asked, recovering before Rey and managing to have his curiosity override his awkwardness of the topic. "My feelings for her don't change outside of those moments."

Rey's giggles were silenced immediately with his words and she turn to look at him stunned by his casual outward admission of how he felt for her.

Tsaro nodded and pondered her words carefully, "I not know exact reason. Have thought to it since call happened at beginning, why I not say anything till now." She started by way of apology, shifting to poke at the coals as she did while she reflected on her thoughts.

"You both very…..controlled, in own ways. Practiced, honed, set. But in moment of…_.love,_" she stated with a wry grin, "Unrealized walls drop. Force flows…..is in you, _part of you_ and _you of it_." She said gesturing with her hands to show the movement of the force between the two.

Ben sat back in his chair and cupped his chin in his hand, lost in thought over her words, "You think we are blocking a true connection until that moment, when we allow our _baser instincts_ to take control?" His words more of a verbal train of thought than an actual question.

Rey nodded slowly, feeling the trueness of his words while still dealing with the awkwardness of the conversation, "In the moment, we completely…..merge, as if we become one." Rey flushed further at her double meaning, while trying to articulate her reasoning.

Ben abruptly stood and started to pace in further thought lost in the attempted understanding of the situation in a analytical way, "We don't have much time to find that connection _and_ harness the combined power of the sensitives. The darkness has cracked the shell…I can feel it." He stated, trying to trouble the problem as he walked.

Tsaro stood, "Last help I offer in this," she started reaching a hand out to Ben and Rey, waiting for them both to take her hands before continuing. "Faith, trust, hope…._love_….as strong as elements of nature. Power still you both have not tapped, I believe." She said squeezing both hands with surprising force, tears brimming in her large eyes.

A deep thunderous rumble started off in the distance again and they all lifted their heads, knowing the coming quake a sign of more trouble. The frequency of the quakes was increasing along with the severity and they knew their time was growing short.

"I go, as promised. You come, when darkness gone. _You_ promise." She rushed, tears finally spilling down her wrinkled cheeks.

Ben coughed on his surge of emotions as Rey shamelessly cried with their matronly caretaker, "We will see you soon Tsaro." Ben stated quietly as Rey leaned down to hug her.

"I want to promise..." She whispered, words trailing off and Tsaro moved to pat her on the cheek gently.

"No stronger two I seen in _all_ my years." She whispered back before gruffly patting down her skirts and turning to leave before stopping and gesturing to their hut, "Don't have such mess for when I back, _Young_ Masters." She barked and swept out of the hut.

Rey hiccupped a laugh and stood, swiping away the last of her tears as Ben moved to put his arm around her comfortingly. She turned her face in to his chest, breathing in his scent and leaning on his strength for a moment.

The rumbling neared and the ground vibrating as they headed out of the hut, the sound like a freighter neared causing rocks to shake loose from the peak and tumble down the hill. The sensitives and Lanai who stayed, gathered to the far corner of the field, away from any of the tumbling rocks, worried faces throughout as Ben and Rey arrived.

The final shuttle lifted off with a roar, adding to the noise before it all calmed and a merciful silence seemed to be an eerie foreshadow of something to come.

Damia stepped forward with a slight bow of her head to Rey and Ben, "Please, Masters, tell us what will happen." She stated softly as others murmured with her words in agreement.

Ben directed them to the partial shelter as it was solidly built and away from the base of the mountain offering them protection from the darkening sky and clouds that were gathering. Everyone made themselves comfortable before Ben started, forcing his tone to remain encouraging and soft instead of as if he was barking orders.

"We gave you all a choice when you came, explaining about the darkness that was threatening the universe. Master Rey and I have managed to stall it until now, but we can't banish it alone. We need everyone's combined strength of the force to stop it, here." Ben said clearly, trying to sound that he was sure in what they were about to do.

There was murmuring throughout the group as it seemed that even though the dire situation had been explained on their arrival, some hadn't quite believed, or understood the consequences of what could happen if they didn't succeed.

Finn looked around at the worried faces of the group and overheard snippets of conversations before he glanced up at Rey and Ben, meeting Rey's eyes. He looked at Nelo who nodded imperceptibly and stepped forward the group instantly quieting, eyes turning to the men as they moved to stand with Ben and Rey.

"We know this is an uncertain time, and that I am, relatively, new to this group," Finn started quietly, obviously uncomfortable with speaking in front of the group, "But I believe in….in Ben…and Rey. They _will_ lead us to beat the darkness." He stumbled on his admission of trusting Ben, but when he lifted his eyes to the group the look was firm and assured in his words.

Nelo's smooth voice echoed Finn, his stance calm, and hands folded in front of his waist, "We have a chance to rise up from where we were found." His eyes flicked to Ann's for a brief moment and she hung her head and nodded slightly. "This gift was bestowed on us for a reason. This is our calling."

The group murmured again, worried looks eventually easing to a more assured place. The group quieted and looked to their Master's for the next directions.

"Please, sit. To start, we need you all to be in a meditative state." Rey said, holding out her hands inviting them to find space.

Slowly everyone moved as another slow rumble approached the island, causing the waves to kick up adding to the sound of what was coming. Ben turned to Rey with a deep breath and sat, as she followed his lead. He reached out to her, his hand coming to rest over her heart, Rey's warm hand finding it's place over his as the rumbling hit the island.

The rest of the sensitives watched this in silent awe, all feeling like they were witnessing something intimate and rare happening between their Masters, and it created a sense that flowed out to the group. It was the sense of the power of the dyad, the calm and balance that was found between Ben and Rey as they merged their force, and beings as one.

With a few glances around, one by one, each person settled and closed their eyes, slipping into the meditative state they all had been diligently practicing. Ann was the last to regard the group as they followed the strength at the head of their gathering and she felt it. The darkness approaching, cold, strong and ominous, causing a chill to ripple through her. She glanced back at Ben and Rey as they sat, calm and serine, the force doubling back towards her and she gasped. The darkness in the back of her mind seemed to burn away, to be filled with a feeling of calm that she had never experienced before.

With that feeling filling her, warming her very soul, she settled into place, hands relaxing on her knees as her eyes drifted shut, the image of her Masters last in her mind.

Ben and Rey slipped into the grey, their bond igniting with sharp acuity as if it sensed the coming darkness and the need to be strong against the onslaught. Ben tensed as Rey's anxiety leached through her whole being and into him making him feel unbalanced.

_Rey, you need to calm and center._ He said, resisting the urge to speak through grit teeth. He was just as on edge as she was, but it seemed grate on him a little more as he watched her close her eyes and take cleansing breathes, the weight of their destiny pressing in on him.

Rey breathed, for once, reaching out to Ben's light to bring her back to a calm place before she opened her eyes slowly and focused on his face. His eyes burned a warm brown, and his face had its familiar stoic look, but Rey saw the small lines that had formed at the corners of his eyes and around his mouth from smiling and laughing. The thought alone seemed to bring her light flaring the surface, burning through her to rest in her chest where his hand rested.

Ben took a slight shuddering breath in with the radiant force that welled up in Rey as she looked at him intently. Her hazel eyes practically shone and it flowed through his hand, wrapping around the powerful dark inside him, like the balanced opposite of his being. She was the other half of his soul and here in this moment he felt complete.

_Ben_….Rey breathed, her attention finally being drawn away from his face to their surroundings. The grey was no longer dark and thick, but light and filtered, a glowing coming from all around them as a rumble was heard off in the distance.

The glowing orb that they recognized as Nelo, parted through the mist, floating slowly towards the pair as a more diffuse orb floated just behind and to the side. The rumbling started to get louder as more orbs, appeared through the mist, beginning to create an orbiting pattern around Ben and Rey in a slow circle, the light growing with each orb that joined the flow.

_Masters, we are here. We are with you._ Came a purring voice came from another orb that Ben placed, surprisingly, as Sordi, while each other orb echoed with a, _we are here_.

Rey looked around in awe at the orbiting lights that gave off far more than just a warm glow, she could feel the power of the group, pulsing, just under the surface. It was diffuse, blurred, but strong as they slowly circled the pair and she turned back to glance at Ben. His face mirrored hers as the spark of hope ignited inside of him and Rey realized how hopeless he had become over the last few weeks.

Ben couldn't believe it, not truly as he watched the glowing balls of light float slowly through the grey mist that seemed to retreat from them. He was so enraptured by the sight that he hardly registered the rumbling that was nearly upon them, or the way the grey seemed to swirl angrily just outside the glow.

_It's beautiful_. Rey said, her tone slightly breathlessly at his side, their hands still over each other's hearts, feeling them beating as one.

It was the feeling of her heartbeat that brought Ben around and aware of the thunderous roar that approached and he turned back to Rey.

We need to focus and draw on their power before the wave gets here. Ben said urgently as the sensation of what was coming started to press in on the both of them.

Rey closed her eyes and concentrated on the power just outside of thier reach. Without meaning to, her mind floated, chanting, _be with me...be with me_.

The light flared in the grey, Ben's dark rising to meet it, as if it had a physical presence in the moment, swirling and ebbing out of them in a harmonious surge of waters, reaching their tendrils out to the circling orbs.

The rumbling seemed to hesitate at the display of power before a low laugh took the place of the ominous approaching vibrations.

_What is this? You brought me a gift have you_? The voice mocked inside both Ben and Rey's heads. _Did you feel bad for treating me so poorly that you are giving me an aperitif to the worlds I will devour?_

Ben frowned within his concentration, feeling his focus flicker and waiver with the taunting. _We are here to put a stop to you._ Was all he managed as he pulled on his darkness harder, pushing it outwards to wrap around the group, drawing Rey along with him.

Rey's hands clenched on Ben's shirt as he pulled on their bond, yanking her further towards the orbiting globes, _Ben, easy...together._ She warned, fear, creeping in on the edges of her thoughts. _Be with me_...she repeated slowly, projecting her words to him.

His brow furrowed further as the pressure of the approaching darkness closed in, the light getting darker on the other side of his closed eyelids. He could feel his sweat trickling down from his temples as his breathing slowly started to move out of sync with Rey's. He squeezed his eyes tight and drew on the fear inside of him, his darkness springing forward, overtaking the edges of Rey's light as it reached the orbs.

There was a collective groan from all around them as his darkness touched each person, his pain, fear and past leaching to all in the group. Damia gasped in a physical response to the pain as a tear trickled down her cheek, Sordi groaned, sweat sliding down his face as he bore the weight of the choices that Ben had made, and Finn felt the grief and loss of everything and everyone in Ben's life that had held meaning.

Rey's head blistered with pain of their imbalance and her eyes shot open, Ben's stoic look replaced by the angry countenance of his former persona. _Oh, Ben, no...don't give in now._ She said as she felt him pull on what he had known, the dark, the fear, the pain and anger to fuel his power. His focus was absolute and Rey struggled as the darkness cackled with joy in her mind.

The moment in the Sith temple played in Rey's mind, her desperate hope that she could beat her grandfather, but knowing deep down she couldn't do it, and she felt the darkness playing it all out for her.

_I couldn't do it._ She spat back diving into the memory being played for her, _HE came for me. HE stood by my side when my hope was all but gone_. She said triumphantly, feeling the sneer of the darkness as it started to be burned out of her mind.

Rey stepped moved forward and gripped Ben's shirt, slamming herself against his solid mass. She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts, her light, her soul into the memory of seeing his face, his battered and bruised face across their bond. He had been her anchor, her light in that moment and she whispered to the other half of her soul, _Ben...be with __**me**__._

The words echoed through his mind, shattering his inner focus in an instant and snapping it to the grip Rey had on his shirt and the force in which she clung to his body. Be with me, she whispered to the deepest parts within him and his light flickered, sparked, and roared to life, edging the darkness back to meld slowly into an equilibrium.

In the normal space of the field the whole group of sensitives slumped forward with the release from Ben's grip of darkness, their breathing easing as a whole, as they all slid back into a state of meditation. The worried glances of the surrounding Lanai teachers easing as the carefully walked through the group keeping an eye on the tumbling boulders that continued to fall from the top by the temple.

Ben's cheek came to rest on Rey's head and the scent of her filled his lungs while his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, melding her to him in all senses in the grey. _I am with you. I will always be by your side._ He responded, feeling the darkness snarl and push forward.

_You think you can defeat __**ME**__?!_ The voice roared again as the rumbling continued to rise making the grey vibrate with its intensity, _I am older than time, stronger than hate and fear, and IT IS MY TIME!_! It screamed and surged forward.

Ben flinched and focused on Reys warmth in his arms and the feel of her heart, hammering against his chest. There was a flicker inside of him that was snuffed out as the vision of Rey, lifeless in his arms was thrust into his mind.

_You have done nothing but prolong her inevitable outcome. Give her to me and I will make it quick_. The darkness purred to his heart, flashing visions of Ben's dream of her head snapping to the side with a sickening crunch.

Rey felt the conflict and pain washing over her and she saw the nightmare, mixed with Ben's view of her lifeless body, cradled in his lap. _You saved me Ben, and...and I would never trade a day since that moment. I have never felt more complete that I have with you._ Rey whispered back to him, her light pushing forward to the orbs a little more.

_You, daughter of darkness, have no hold on him_. The darkness bit back, pushing harder towards the group just out of the edges of its reach. And it flooded Ben with the image of Rey's darker alter ego, her dual ended saber glowing red across her skin. _You fear what is inside you, you fear who you __**truly**__ are_! It hissed and Ben gasped against her crown.

Rey gripped Ben tightly and wiped the image from their mind with astonishing strength as the words tumbled forth without thought, _that is not me. WE are all the Jedi and We are all the Sith. WE ARE THE DYAD._

Rey felt the force of her words shudder through Ben as their connection locked them together and his mind sharpened on her and what she had meant by her words and confession. She was his whole, not just his other half and it had healed his heart, and his very soul over the last few months.

Not only did they have the power of the group around them, they had the power over the fabric of life and nature itself, and with that thought, the walls fell away.

The Lanai that watched over the group gasped as Ben and Rey slowly floated up into the air and the island shuddered, the side of the mountain splitting the red glow of lava scaring a jagged path down towards the landing pad.

The bond between Ben and Rey at last was complete, wholly and truly complete. Ben marveled at the dual sensations and openness of Rey's mind. He felt, saw, though all that she did in a seamless manner, nothing hidden or kept from him, and he knew she felt the same. All his past memories, experiences and slights, no longer pushed away for her never to find, but laid bare at her feet as if it were an offering to what they had become.

The darkness raged around them and battled against the shield that their bond had created, slamming and battering against it with all its malevolent fury. _NO! I WILL NOT BE HELD BACK ANY MORE_! It screamed with so much force that the whole group winced at the force of the words.

Ben raised his head and looked around him over Rey's head. The force around them was no longer a yin and yang flow, mirroring their duality, but now was fully intertwined, a smooth grey, that reminded him of the ocean after a storm.

_Rey._ He said, reaching up to cup her chin where it was buried against his chest, _Look_...his low voice smooth in her mind as if she could see his thoughts and actions just before he said and did them. She had seen the grey though his eyes, and lifted her head to see it herself, keeping her cheek against his chest as she did.

Their force was like the grey when they first entered, dark, thick, swirling around them, and reaching out in tendrils in a circle, encasing them and the orbiting group in a hard shell of protection as all other light beyond was snuffed out by the thundering darkness battering away at their shield.

Ben and Rey closed their eyes and took a tentative step away from each other, hands clasped, breathing deep. As they inhaled, the shield around then flexed out further, the darkness rearing and renewing its thrashing against the surface.

Their force reached out, extending as if branches off the main trunk of a tree and slowly, ever so gently touched each of the glowing lights that hovered to a standstill in a circle around them.

One by one the sensitive's faces, smoothed over, a serine look settling as each of them slowly lifted off the ground where they sat hands clasped in their laps still, to hover almost a foot off the ground. The island around them rumbling and shaking as the Lanai cowered within the group as it was the only calm space. Huts succumbed to the violent shaking and crumbled, and the angry red scar started spew sparks and slow flows of hot molten lava near the peak.

Rey felt the power of the group as each tendril touched each orb, doubling upon itself with each contact till it peaked. Goosebumps raised over both Rey and Ben's skin causing them to shiver at the power that coursed through them.

_Gently...we can't pull too much_. They said at each other, locking eyes before focusing on the darkness.

_We will banish you, Great Darkness, the world will know balance and peace in the life and death, shadow and light that already exist here. You have no more place in this world._ Ben said pushing with Rey further, expanding the reach of their protection.

_You have no say in this!_! The darkness screamed, _Your power cannot exist without me_! It doubled back at its words, thrusting forward again with pinpoint force, creating a spidering crack at the point of impact.

Rey's face mirrored Ben's as the force reverberated back through the force, sending a hairline splinter through their connection. Rey's eye flew open at the pain that burst through the back of her head and she met Bens pained stare.

_We can do this._ He encouraged and showed her how to lock walls around the pain, pushing it aside to focus on the power of the group. They tried to pull a little further but the power seemed to diffuse out, bleeding away before they could harness it, and the darkness recoiled again to build for another attack.

Rey strained further with Ben as they gripped each other's hands tightly, sweat running freely down their temples and down their spines. _We can't pull it all from them.._..Rey cried with the strain, the slinter cracking further in their bond.

The serine look on the faces of the sensitives became pained, and they dipped from their height as the island rocked again with the force of another quake. The Lanai huddled together closer, looking to Ben and Rey as they grew more and more pale, drenched in the sweat of their efforts.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello my faithful readers! Fitting that I post on May the Fourth! Totally unintentional but serendipitous. Sorry that it has taken so very long to update. I have yet to find the balance between working from home, being mommy/wife and teacher. It pretty much have had nothing left to inspire me to write even though I have it mapped out in my head. This chapter is a tad shorter just cause it was the only place I could split so I could post and not have a crazy long chapter.

To all you who have followed, favorited and commented...I have heard you all and have been so very blessed by all the support and patience! Here's to you all sticking with this epic story...the longest I have undertaken! Please...comment, keep me going! I want to post the next chapter soon!

Stay safe all! And please...from this front line staff...keep up with the social distancing!

As usual, still no word from Disney so all rights to them and the story.

Chapter 33

Unlike the moment when Palpatine pulled Ben and her forward, drawing on their bond, Rey felt like the power they needed to defeat the darkness was just outside her grasp. It was hovering around her, glowing in a fantastic orbit, barely touched by her and Ben as they struggled to guard against the battering of the darkness. It was draining, pulling her very connection to the force and directly through her to Ben, and she could feel how they were both starting to tremble with the force of the effort.

Ben's power wrapped around her and her eyes popped open in surprise to find his concerned hazel eyes studying her face.

_Ben...no...you can't. We have to do this together._ She said pleading with her eyes and slid the hand that was over his heart up to his cheek.

_I...can't. I can't sacrifice you...or them for me_. He said through gritted teeth pulling back from the sensitives powers as their shield splintered further.

The orbs seemed to dim as the darkness roared and surged forward, battering on the barrier until it shattered. The backlash of the force hit them all, crashing them to the hard dirt in the field as the whole of the island shuddered.

The rumbling ceased as the Ben groaned, hands searching for Rey as they had been plunged into darkness, the only glow coming from the angry cracks in the mountain, and an eerie silence settled over them while Rey glanced around, her hand reaching to Ben for support.

"Everyone alright?" Rey asked. One by one each person stood, inching closer in a tighter group as they glanced around at the devastation that surrounded them, all eyes settling on the peak.

Murmurs rippled through the group as the wave of anger and malice seemed to slip over them all, billowing down from the peak as the air was suddenly sucked away in a rush, causing the whole group to drop to their knees, but Ben and Rey, before a loud deep rumble exploded up from the peak.

The sheer force of the explosion rocked Ben and Rey to the core as they ducked, Ben folding himself protectively over Rey and he deflected any major debris that threatened the cover of the structure they all cowered in, by use of the force.

A great, billowing cloud rose from the shattered remains of the temple followed by a triumphant roar that split the air. A black ink-like mass rose against the dark sky, building in energy and radiating despair and hopelessness as it grew, blotting out any light that was left.

"Ben..." Rey breathed in horror as she watched the fiery lava bubble out of the cracks down the mountain, spilling over the sides in slow devastating rivers as any porgs left on the hill scattered into the air adding to the noise with their cries.

Ben smoothed over his face after the initial shock of the scene and turned to the group, "Everyone move over here behind Master Rey and I. You need to focus on us, open your minds and let the force flow through you as you meditate. We need our strength now." He said, desperately hoping his voice sounded encouraging as the faces started back at him in stunned horror.

"NOW! Everyone!" Finn yelled snapping everyone else out of their shock and into focus on their Masters. He locked eyes with Ben who gave him a brief nod of thanks before turning and glancing at Rey.

Rey had a puzzled expression on her face as she studied the building cloud of hate and she felt Ben step forward, placing a cautious hand on her lower back, "What is it?" he said in a low tone, feeling...something, flowing through their bond.

Rey's face screwed up in concentration, "I don't know...there's...it's..." she fumbled until her face suddenly shifted as a thought dawned on her.

She whipped around to face Ben, her eyes drifting down to his hip, "It's...our..._sabers_!" She whispered, her gaze drifting further down to her own belt, her hand coming up to unclip her weapon.

As her hand touched the saber she shuddered, the world shifting around her as it did when she touched Luke's saber and the holocron. Her hand shot out reaching for Ben's arm to steady her, face filling with concern, and he was yanked into her vision as soon as her hand came in contact with his arm.

The island was smaller, split apart again, nearly to the core as the great darkness filled the sky, and a pair, with their backs to Rey and Ben were on their knees, the kyber crystals that resided in their light sabers in one of their hands, raised into the air, their other hands open, blocking an attack against them by the darkness with use of the force.

Rey's eyes filled with tears as the pair were buffeted over and over by the blows, weakening them and battering them until the larger one moved to protect the smaller one.

Ben blinked as something picked in his mind as he studied the look of them as the scene played out, "I think they are Sharu!" He whispered, unable to take his eyes off the pair, feeling like he should be running across the distance to help, but unable to move.

The great darkness withdrew its onslaught momentarily and the pair slumped, weak and bloodied from the barrage beating down on them. They seemed at the edge of defeat and everything about their postures suggested that they were unable to continue for much longer.

The larger one turned, revealing that it was a male, his muscular chest visible even from their perspective distance, cut, and bleeding as the smaller one collapsed into him, turning in his arms to reveal a petite female. He cupped her face in a heartbreakingly tender moment, lips moving to inaudible words and the women's frame shuddering with her cries until she stepped back, her head hung in accepted defeat.

The man turned his back to Ben and Rey again to face the darkness, striding forward with purpose, obviously trying not to show how injured he was as he walked. Rey's gaze shifted and she noticed the woman looking directly at her, and a recognition seemed to dawn on her, hope and peace filling her face before she ever so slowly turned back to watch her partner move forward to face the darkness.

It howled, back-building for a moment before surging forward with a triumphant bellow to envelop the man uncontested. His pained yell cut through the air as the mass enveloped him, swirling in an angry massive storm, lifting up into the air until it was clear that it wasn't destroying the man, but _filling him._

All of the darkness rushed into the man, as if being absorbed by is entire body, and slowly lowered from the sky, feet touching gently to the rumbling earth, turning back to woman, eyes clearly glowing red, his face twisted in a vicious grin.

She held her hands out defensively, obviously begging, pleading for the man to stop, to fight the darkness that had over taken him and he smiled, his features distorted further by the hateful energy that filled it, making his smile appear almost, manic and frightening.

With a tearful, final look tossed over her shoulder at Ben and Rey, she reached her hands up, both kyber crystals seen in each palm, glowing, like beacons in the night. She strode forward, the force gathering around her like an electrically charged storm, rising up from the depths of the earth itself as she drew on everything the island had left to offer. Each step towards her darkened partner, raising her up on invisible steps into the air, her hair whipping around her gaunt neck and shoulders in a beautiful final tableau.

The hair rose on the back of Ben's neck as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. It was like watching a horrific crash, knowing it will end in nothing good, but literally unable to look away. As promised, a silence settled over the area, time seemed to slow and stop for just an instant, before a radiant burst of light and energy exploded out from the woman and she plummeted to the Earth. The darkness was violently expelled by the blinding, light filled energy, like a radiant shock wave, leaving the shell of the man to collapse where he stood, devoid of the power that had inhabited him.

The darkness roared as it was encased in the light, carried away on the radiant wave to the far side of the island, the ground shuddering as it disappeared and was absorbed by the island itself by the fading, last powers of the light force.

The world tilted again and both Rey and Ben were overcome by a wave of nausea as their eyes tried to focus on the world around them. Rey dry-heaved, gasping for air as if she hadn't taken a breath for the whole length of the vision. It had been like a dream, occurring within the span of seconds, when it felt like it stretched out for hours to her.

She blinked back her tears and lifted her head to Ben's pale face and determined expression. _We can do this. They showed us how to defeat the darkness_. He said gently to her, his tone firm with resolve.

Rey started to shake her head, desperately trying to deny what she saw and knew in her heart. _I._.. She wavered, _I just found you...__**this**_. _We don't even know how she used the crystals_! She said feeling selfish, knowing the whole galaxy was resting on their shoulders and she reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Ben closed his eyes, leaning into her hand for the moment before turning his head slightly to place a tender kiss in her palm. He steeled his resolve before opening his eyes and meeting her watery gaze._ I never deserved how you saved me, but if it comes to it, maybe...just maybe, I can earn it a little with the sacrifice._ He said and leaned in to place a chaste kiss across her lips, conscious of the stares of the group on his back.

Ben took a deep breath in and the posture and arrogant demeanor of Kylo slipped into place like a hard shell of protection for what was to come. He stepped slowly to the side of Rey as she kept her head down for a moment, still facing the sensitives, her hand on his arm as an anchor.

She inched her head up to meet Finn's worried gaze and watched it turn to confusion, then horror and finally, a pleading heartbreak. "Focus on us. All of you!" And she turned back to stand beside Ben, igniting her saber at her side as he lit his, the golden and reddish hews glowing in the night.

"Rey! No!" Finn yelled behind her as her and Ben strode forward. Nelo reached out, taking Finn's arm and holding him in place with a surprising strength.

"Let me go!" he pleaded, turning his tear-filled eyes to Nelo in desperation and anger.

"They have a path, my friend, and right now you have a job that could keep them safe." He said softly, appearing calm and serene.

If it had not been for the slight tremble in the hand on Finn's arm like a vice grip, Finn would have snapped at Nelo, something about acting like an unfeeling droid, but when he met his new friends gaze, he saw the flash of concern and fear in his eyes for their masters.

Finn swallowed hard and looked around at the other scared people in the group, "Nelo is right. They need us. We can do this." He said firmly, swallowing down his emotions and centering his mind as he had been shown.

The rest followed his lead and he felt a small hand slip into his and his head snapped around to meet Ann's dark gaze as she nodded to him for support. He took another deep breath, allowing his lopsided grin to comfort her before turning his gaze back to his friend and her dyad partner.

Finn hadn't looked further than Ann, but if he had he would have seen that she hadn't just taken his hand, but she had slipped her tiny hand into Nelo's, and the others followed in a show of solidarity and strength, linking themselves and joining their powers in the force before focusing on their Master's.

The darkness seemed to sense the kyber crystals in the sabers that approached, held by Ben and Rey and it swirled angrily in the sky, gathering as a mass before billowing down the mountainside to coalesce at the base across the field from where Ben and Rey approached slowly.

_So, you think those trinkets will be able to push me back? You are __**nothing**__ like those who came before you!_ It raged angrily and swooped forward to attack them.

Ben and Rey raised their sabers, the power of the kyber's seeming to hone their minds, bringing their power into focus and blocking the darkness with relative ease. They barely flinched as the wave pummeled their shields with veracious force over and over, the roaring sound filling the air like a hurricane.

_We are nothing like those who have come before because we are __**not**__ alone_! Rey raged back, drawing on the groups power.

Ben flicked his gaze to Rey for a moment as the held their sabers up, the golden glow reflecting off her fiercely determined face. She was beautiful and strong, focused on her enemy and firm in her resolve and he moved his eyes back to the darkness.

Rey could feel the force between her and Ben weaving through each other, in perfect harmony as they blocked the onslaught. It bashed against their defenses and the backed off, gathering at the base of the mountain.

Ben stood up tall and tossed a look over his shoulder to see the group of sensitives joined together, eyes closed, hands joined and focusing all their energy. Now that he had shifted his attention, he could feel their power like a cloud hovering in the back of his mind and it bolstered his strength.

_You do not have infinite reserves. Those behind you will be the first to suffer for your insolent resistance._ The darkness purred and Rey tossed Ben a worried look.

They both realized the danger at the same time and turned, extending their power as the dark surged over them both towards the huddled group in the structure.

Ben and Rey both groaned with the effort as their protections were battered with relentless attacks while the group standing together, eyes closed, focused on thier mediations. The darkness howled a maniacal laughter on the wind as the shields slowly inched lower towards the roof of the structure, the distance between Ben and Rey and the group much further than the previous attack causing them to extend their powers to the edge of their abilities.

Rey felt the strain shudder through the force, reverberating back to her and Ben and it forced her to crumple to her knees. She groaned with the effort to keep her focus and pain laced through her knees as they landed on the sharp stones littering the field from the shattering of the mountain peak. She wasn't sure how she managed to keep her saber extended as her arms started to burn with the strain of keeping them up to maintain the shield.

Ben stumbled, torn as he watched Rey drop to her knees with a small groan, her face flashing in pain, the sensation filtering through their bond. He closed his eyes and pulled some of his energy from the shield and shifted it to her, turning his head and opening his eyes to see the relief flood her face.

Rey felt Ben's strength wash over her, warm and comforting as it filled her and she reveled in it for a moment before she pushed herself up again and took a step forward in unison with Ben, shoving the darkness back with the intensity of it.

The darkness swirled back around, splitting in two, shifting Rey and Ben back to back as they had been in the battle in Snoke's throne room. It paused in its attack giving them a reprieve for a brief moment and rumbled across the field in a deep threatening voice.

_You faulter!? The others lasted much longer on their own!_! It howled mockingly at the pair as they lowered their arms, Rey shaking out the burn that had built up.

She could feel the heat of Ben at her back as she regarded the cloud of dark churning at the edge of the field. It was about half way up the height of the mountain and was backdropped by the bubbling and splashing lava that was slowly coursing out of the veins that snaked their way down from the shattered peak ending at the far end of the field where the hissing roar could be heard of it dropping into the cold water far below the edge.

Rey momentarily allowed herself the small victory that the island had fractured in such a way that the lava had flowed away from the main structures and off of the back side of the mountain before she focused again on the hate that was building for another attack.

"You have yet to see our true strength!" Rey sneered at the mass, feeling the strength of Ben and the filter of power that was starting to bleed to her from the rest of the group. It gave her the strength to yell into the wind, feeling the power build in her.

The darkness rumbled with an ear-splitting thunderous crack, shooting forward in a split attack. One section went after the group of sensitives that were still unaware of their danger, and the other towards where Ben and Rey were standing in the field. This time, though, the dark swirling tendrils rushed across the ground and morphed into dark, faceless figures, their eyes the only thing giving them personality, glowing dark red, thin lines of hate.

Rey flicked a gaze over her shoulder at Ben as she raised her saber, _GO! Cover them_! She shot Ben a millisecond before he took off at a flat out run to put himself between the group and the shadowy warriors in time.

Rey crouched and readied herself to meet the dozen or more figures that were solidifying as they ran towards her and she just prayed they would be solid enough to grab with the force. Glancing towards the base of the mountain she focused on a medium sized bolder and swiped her hand across the field pulling the boulder with the force through the middle of the dark solders, watching a third of them splinter and shatter into pieces to litter the field as the rest continued toward her.

Ben heard a sound like shattering glass and turned to see some of Rey's shadow fighters break apart as a boulder rolled across the rest of the field to come to a stop at the edge of the wall before the huts. His lip twitched up at her ingenious attack as he skidded to a stop about twenty feet in from of the group and brought his saber up, his lip curling in a focused snarl. He didn't have the time to thin out his group like Rey had, but his fighting experience had put him similar situations in the past such as this.

He cut down the first half dozen warriors within seconds, making his way through the group with blinding speed, yanking and pulling figure after figure around, flinging them against huts and over the group to be dashed on the base of the mountain. They attacked with sharpen appendages that had elongated like obsidian swords from where hands should have been. The dark eyes reflecting the malice that had created them.

Rey spun, catching a glimpse of Ben in the thick of a group of figures, the glow of his reddish-golden saber spinning and slicing with a controlled fury that was elegant in its own right, and she spun back around to toss another three warriors back to be dashed on the large pieces of the mountain that had landed at the back of the field.

Rey felt a mild pain lace through her left shoulder and her mind flitted for a second to Ben as a warrior sliced a deep gash across his shoulder. She felt him shift the pain of the injury to the back of his mind, cutting it off from his senses and hers, and she was back in her body, anger spiking and igniting the darkness deep down.

"AAARRRRGHHH!" Ripped from deep inside of her and she reached out with everything, giving into the anger and darkness that burst from her control. Lightning shot from her outstretched hand rippling out across the field exploding the last half dozen warriors instantly before she turned her rage to the group swarming on Ben.

The hair raised on the back of Ben's neck a split second before the air around his was filled with light and the shadow fighters exploded around him in a shower of black sand and white lightning. He turned, panting, to see Rey pulling her hand back, slumping a little with the effort, the field returning to darkness, only illuminated by the glow of the lava bubbling and splashing its way down the mountain.

The silence after the roaring noise was almost as deafening as Rey and Ben slowly made their way to each other.

Rey's face was pale, her hair matted with sweat as he walked, her whole being appearing drained. Ben turned his saber off as she neared and shifted it to his hurt arm, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Thank you." He said simply as he took a moment to study her face and eyes before he seemed satisfied, she was otherwise unharmed.

Rey leaned her head into his hand for a moment before reaching up and placing her hand over the deep gash on his shoulder as it oozed blood down, soaking his shirt almost to the elbow. She closed her eyes and gathered the force, feeling her center and balance returning as she carefully knitted together the wound.

She opened her eyes and carefully ran her hand across the, no smooth, skin, inspecting her work before returning her gaze to Ben's dark eyes.

"It wasn't that easy was it." She stated letting her gaze travel around the field, littered with shards and small chunks of what was left of the dark's warriors.

Ben huffed a humorless chuckle, "No. It never is." He said softly and noticed the sensitives opening their eyes and looking around startled.

Finn caught Rey's glance and he took off, face filled with worry towards her and Ben, "You guys okay? Is it over?" He said slightly breathless as he neared.

Rey shook her head, eyes disappointed but firm, "No. We have only gained a reprieve. It will be back soon. Are you all okay?" Rey said, turning to look over towards the group that were squeezing together in a smaller group.

Finn shrugged, eyeing Ben's ripped shoulder and shirt soaked dark red with blood, then bringing his look back to the group and Rey's question, "I think we are alright. I could feel the pull of you both and our power as a group, but it was almost like we weren't even here." He said frowning a little in thought.

"We need to find a better place for you. It's not safe out in the open." Ben said, his gaze flicking around a little with a sense of nervousness.

Finn's brow knitted in concerned thought for a moment, "The base of the hill on the way to the landing pad. It's not covered, so we don't have to worry about something coming down on our heads, and it's enclosed on all sides by structures. Plus, we are still close enough to lend our strength."

Ben nodded slowly as he weighed Finn's suggestion, his gaze settling on Rey and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," Rey said cautiously, "That could work. It's out of sight." She looked at Finn with agreement as a rumble started in the distance.

"Get everyone going, now!" Ben commanded, and Finn was off running, yelling at the group to move as he waved his arms.

Nelo, Sardis and a few others scooped up the few Lanai who were left and everyone started running as Finn directed them. They all crested over the hill and down out of view, Finn pausing for a moment to give a last look as the pair.

Rey felt a wave of relief pass over her as she felt they had some semblance of safety out of sight as the rumbling neared, the lava that spewed intensified into thick, bright rivers with guizers at the top of the destroyed peak.

Ben wrapped his arm around Rey for a moment giving her an encouraging squeeze before they moved towards the center of the field again, as they both noticed the shards of the dark fighters dissolving into a thick haze, moving against the wind to gather at the base of the mountain.

Ben could feel the power of the group again at the back of his mind and figured Finn had organized them back into meditation. His mind briefly wandered to how they had been at such odds just a short while ago, but had since found a balance in their common group and even a mutual respect of sorts, as he watched the darkness gather again.

Rey could feel the power massing in front of them again and a cold shiver ran down her back as her mind thought of the pair in her vision standing at the same place they were, facing down the darkness and giving their lives to keep it at bay. It was like a cold grip on her hear and she turned quickly, stepping in front of Ben, drawing his concerned gaze.

"I love you Ben Solo." Rey whispered fiercely and pushed up on her tip-toes while snaking her free hand around the back of his head to pull his mouth to hers in a desperate kiss.

Ben wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him, feeling her desperation and fear flowing through him. And the memory of his dream burst forth in his mind like a beacon of hope.

Rey pulled away with a gasp, her eyes searching his questioningly as the image slipped away from her, but the sense of what he felt remained.

"Ben?" She gasped in an airy tone, her eyes wide with surprise and wonder at what he had inadvertently shown her.

Ben dropped his gaze, self-conscious of his slip, "It was just a dream." he whispered; his tone not quite convincing as he was trying to be.

Rey moved her hand to cup his rough cheek, his days growth like fine sand paper under her palm, and lifted his chin to have him meet her eyes again, "It's a beautiful dream." She said firmly the hope of what could be shining brightly in her eyes.

Ben's eyes widened in surprise at her acknowledgement and what it meant to him as the rumbling began to shake the earth under their feet, traveling towards the mass of darkness now at the base of the mountain.

"We can talk about this later?" Ben said with a defiant flash in his eyes as his lips curled into a slight devilish grin.

Rey smiled at his charm and nodded, her face turning serious as she turned back, the ice around her heart melted.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello all! Again...I am so very sorry for the delay. It is a shorter Chapter again, but I have been struggling. Between work, and kids, life, isolation, and trying to just do everything, I have been completely blocked. So I started to read, and just let this for a little, until I stumbled across an amazing fan fic by Mellowenglishgal - I am yours, you are mine. Inspiration has come back and I am back at it.

I have been listening to Without You by Ursine Vulpine and Annaca, check it out and play as you read through this chapter. I promise, I have longer chapters coming next, but I needed to kind of start fresh on a new chapter and I am hoping it doesn't feel to cut off. As always...the reviews and comments - hey guests...I hear u, with I could send a message, but I appreciate all of you who faithfully come back and read and those who are new and drop a comment. I promise...more to come soon!

Since Disney seems not to read these...all rights to them, I own nothing!

Chapter 34

There was a part deep down inside of Rey that had hoped they would be able to defeat the darkness without having Ben let the darkness envelope him, or have them sacrificing themselves to expel it. But, as they were battered and attacked, she felt the resignation to their fate sink in further and the sliver of hope from the dream Ben had shown her slip further away.

She had never thought about children when she was on Jakku, seeing how they were treated, how the women struggled to support a family, it hadn't been a desire. And then it had completely left her mind as she ran held long down the path of becoming a Jedi. She had been so absorbed in the fight with the Resistance, then her training, and finally the battle and on Exegol, getting Ben safe, and then trying to figure out the dyad bond. It had just been a non-stop rollercoaster ride of things that had her focus elsewhere, and, she had never found herself being drawn to anyone that could have triggered the that maternal feeling in her.

That brief moment of seeing the dream and feeling the awe and happiness that Ben had felt on the discovery of her pregnancy seemed to unlock something deep down within her. Now, she was starting to feel a mourning of the loss of something she couldn't quite explain, yet hadn't been a thought up until now.

The darkness raged against them both and Ben struggled to fight against the fresh hoard of dark warriors as the swirling mass, swooped in from above just when they would have a moment of reprieve, to bite and claw at any part it could seem to wrap around.

Ben could feel his reserves slowly draining and with-it Rey's, causing them to draw more and more on what limited energy they could syphon off the group. He was finding that their energy was like standing in front of a huge container of water when you are dying of thirst, however, he only seemed to be able to take a spoonful at a time for some reason, not for the lack of both him and Rey trying, as they faced the increased length of the battle.

The darkness howled and roared with each successful strike, gloating, until there was a sudden and overwhelming silence that left Rey and Ben panting and exhausted in the middle of a shard filled field, battered and cut up.

Rey leaned on Ben slightly, her body feeling drained further than it ever did after she defeated her Sidious, and her eyes filled with tears as she raised her head to meet Ben's pale and bruised face.

"We are out of options." She breathed out, her voice filled with crushing defeat at just the suggestion, the tears finally trickling down her dirty cheeks with the thought of what they had to sacrifice.

Ben nodded and tried his best to hold her up with what he was sure was a broken arm. He felt her defeat acutely and he swallowed, eyes drifting over her face trying to off a small smile before looking around the field. It was empty, and devoid of the help they had so desperately could have used right at that moment. Just like the moment in the ruined Sith chamber, he knew that help would not come and it was up to them.

He turned back to find her hazel eyes one last time, the grim realization of knowing, again, the path he needed to go down, but unsure of his strength to do it when she was there, in his arms. "I..." He started and swallowed hard trying to find the words.

Rey reached up cupping his cheek with a sad smile, "No regrets." She said simply and leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss to his broken and her bruised lips.

Ben breathed her in, drawing on her strength, "I love you." He whispered, keeping his eyes closed, and resting his forehead against hers. She always seemed to be the strong one in moments like this and he lingered, not wanting to let her go.

Rey felt Ben's hesitation as the tears started to flow in earnest and he finally pushed away from her, the hard look of his resolve settling across his face. He gave her his saber and turned striding towards the mass of dark, tucking his hurt arm into his side, the dark's rumbling laughter rising above the cacophony of the other noise of the shattering island.

_FINALLY! You have accepted your fate as I foretold_! The voice was almost giddy in its tone as it echoed around the field.

Ben scowled as he walked forward, feeling Rey's gaze fixed on his back, the sabers off at her sides, hands gripping them so tightly that the metal was biting into her palms and filtering the pain through the bond to him. He held his head tall as he moved, showing no sign of the fear that gripped him on the inside. He had been living on borrowed time since Rey healed him, and it had been for this reason, so that the universe would be spared.

_KNEEL, my vessel, and together we will burn away the light and truly live free!_! It roared, swirling over Ben's head in an angry mass.

He turned his head slightly and shot Rey one final glance before he dropped to his knees, causing the raging mass to raise its laughter in victory, echoing the memory of Sordi's vision. Ben brought his arms out at his sides, thinking about the memory and closed his eyes.

"With me it will be done." He said softly, feeling the wind whip his hair around his face as he centered himself with the island and the force itself.

Rey watched in horror as Ben dropped and held his arms out, his face settling into calm acceptance as he stated the words that rippled through the vision he had shown her from Sordi. She couldn't help but let the pain and fear ripple through her at the sight of his surrendering to the Dark.

Then she felt it. The calm, and peace inside him that seemed to burn through their bond, wiping clean all the other emotions and centering her as she had when she first drew on the force in her session with Luke at the peak in the temple.

It was there, the light and dark, the life and death, the balance that the dyad had created between them and all things, and she closed her eyes, letting it wrap around her like a comforting salve. When she opened her eyes, the Darkness surged forward to envelope Ben, lifting him, wrapping around him in a vicious torrential wind, yet he remained silent, eyes closed.

Ben felt the darkness envelope him. It was like the rage that had driven and filled him for so much of his life, yet so much more. It was a deep-rooted darkness that was so evil and cold that he shuddered, trying to keep his mouth locked shut as the cold surrounded him, turning into the blazing heat of anger and hate.

Rey felt their connection be pulled taught, like her life line to Ben was stretched to its maximum until, in a split second, it snapped, and a reverberating sense of loss and emptiness filled her, causing her to wrap her arms around her middle tightly. The pain and grief rose up like a tidal wave inside her and she faught the urge to crumple as tears flowed freely down her face, the darkness filling the man she loved high above her.

**_Ben_**! She cried out to the silence, her breathing starting to come in gasping sobs as the skies cleared of the dark, leaving the black inkiness of the night sky in its wake. _Ben_...she whispered again watching his form slowly lower to the ground, face obscured by his hair, head bent, chin to his chest.

Ben felt like he was locked in his own mind, like he was watching a horrific dream play out, unable to control his own body. He thrashed and battered against the walls that held him in place, screaming Rey's name until the pain of it was too much to handle.

He felt his feet touch the ground and head left, his eyes finally finding the face he was longing to see. He had never seen her so crushed. She seemed small as she hugged her arms around her middle tightly, sobbing, nearly gasping for air and he was shattered.

_REY_! He bellowed into the nothing that held him in place and he thrashed, raging again, straining to show her that he was there, that the darkness hadn't destroyed him, wasn't him.

Rey took a shuddering breath as Ben's head lifted and his flaming red eyes met hers, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips. It was a look she had seen so many times before, but this time it made him look like a complete stranger, and even his stance and the way he started to make his way slowly towards her seemed wrong.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and let her arms drop to her sides, igniting both of the sabers, raising her head in defiance.

"You strike him down and I will just rise up to take another." Ben's voice grated out, deep and not quite like his warm tone. It had taken on a timber that grated on her nerves, feeling so wrong and hateful in just the way it twisted his lips to form the words.

Rey's face hardened to anger and she took another full breath in, feeling all the pain and loss, sense of acceptance and love that she had experienced since Finn grabbed her hand in the desert and pulled it up. She pulled on the force, from the group out of sight, the earth under her feet, the pounding of the powerful waves, the animals on the island and everything that created a balance, bringing it to her and massing it together.

Her hands started to spark, the kyber crystals in the sabers, responding and focusing her power as she strode forward, the sabers slightly lifted at her sides, sparking with power to the earth as she moved. Her anger and the focus of the crystals bring all of the untapped power within her in the moment.

"Then I don't strike him down until I have destroyed you." Rey said in a hard tone, trying not to feel the implication of her words as her heart clenched painfully in her chest and tears burned in her eyes.

The Darkness in Ben tipped his head back in a cold, soulless laugh, "Oh child, I truly hate to destroy such arrogant fire, such power I can feel in you." And he raised his hand, an unseen force gripping Rey by the chest, lifting her in the air, squeezing the very air from her lungs and cracking her bones.

…...

Finn had been focusing with the group so intently that everything had fallen away for him other than the feel of the force. It was a peaceful place, that seemed to have him drift through a nothingness without any realization of the pass of time or any awareness of the chaos that was happening around him.

That was, until he felt a crushing loss shudder through the force that literally shook him from his meditative state. His eyes popped open as he stumbled to his knees, clutching at his chest, his heart hammering with a searing sense of loss, and he lifted his eyes to take in the scene of absolute chaos around him.

The rest of the group was still deep within their meditative states, obviously unaware of the disturbance in the force. Finn didn't know if it was because he had been training for the shortest amount of time, or that he had a closer personal connection to Rey and Ben than just Master and student, but the jarring separation of Ben and Rey from their dyad bond was enough to rip Finn alone from his meditative state when the others remained locked in and focused.

He hastily got up and searched the immediate surrounding until he felt another shudder through the force, his eyes being drawn to the black sky, where it met the top of the hill that sheltered them from view of the field.

There, slowly rose Rey, into the air, helpless, by some unseen force, as she thrashed with both sabers and lightening sparking from her hands angrily.

"Oh, stars! Rey!" Finn breathed in disbelief, his eyes blinking, not quite comprehending the sight he was taking in, before there was a loud crack that reverberated overhead.

The Millennium Falcon raced through the atmosphere, firing shots that exploded patches of dirt in the like a machine gun, slicing a pattering path towards where the darkness-filled Ben stood, unseen to Finn. It caused him to lose momentary focus, resulting in Rey dropping the rather large distance back to the earth as his unseen grip released.

Finn was torn as to whether he should take off towards where Rey dropped like a stone, or head to where the Falcon was landing on the pad, inching precariously close to the edge to avoid the boulders and small amount of lava flow that was impinging on the landing space. He opted for heading towards the Falcon, knowing, ultimately, he would be no help to Rey against any force that was powerful enough to lift her the way it did, let alone had obviously done something to Ben that was bad enough the he was nowhere to be seen, not to mention that she had both sabers which had been an ominous sign in itself. It killed him inside to choose to move away from his friend, but he did so anyways, face grim and set.

He shot one last glance at the group, before taking off towards the Falcon while he could hear the ramp lowering slightly over the roar of the darkness and the rumbling of the island. He made it over the hill just in time to see Chewie descending the ramp with a small figure behind him, stumbling in his wake.

As he neared, he realized it was a battered and disheveled Maz and she was holding a heavy looking sack in her arms as Chewie turned to help steady her while she wobbled momentarily as another rumble ripped through the island.

Chewie roared as he spotted Finn, "Get over here!" his growl said cutting through the noise as he looked around in utter shock at the state of the island.

"Maz! Are you okay?!" Finn asked, panting and skidding to a stop and really taking in Maz's completely disheveled state.

Her clothes were ripped in multiple places with blood dried at several points, her face appearing tired with one of her large lenses cracked right through the middle, her eye behind swollen and purple, almost closed due to the trauma. She hugged the bag to her chest tightly, glancing up at Chewie with a thankful look on her face as his huge paw steadied her as she walked.

"I have seen worse battles and will be fine, as long as we get these to your group." She responded; her voice was weak with the strain of whatever she had gone through before Chewie found her.

Finn eyed the bag that she clung to, "What is that?" He asked hesitating as she gripped the bag tighter against her chest.

Maz's eyes narrowed at Finn and her chin raised in her impatience, "We have little time left by the looks of things and you are wasting precious moments of it, now, where is the group?!" He voice was firm now with the edge of certainty that conveyed she wasn't to be trifled with.

Finn's mouth snapped shut on a retort as Chewie stepped closer with a howl, looking around at the destruction and darkness nervously.

Finn didn't catch what Chewie said, but his meaning was clear; to get moving so he spun on his heal, tossing, "Follow me," over his shoulder as he took off jogging towards where he had let the group of sensitives.

…...

Rey hit the ground with bone shuddering force causing what little air that had been left in her lungs to rush out in a "whoof" sound, leaving her stunned in the dirt, eyes closed and mouth open, gaping like a fish out of water until she was able to suck in a deep gasp of the smoky air, as if it was the best thing in the world.

She huffed in a few deep breaths as her body started to register the cracked ribs she must of have gotten when she had been squeezed, as well as the broken ankle she received when dropping, and she pinched her eyes closed tightly for a moment to breath and focus again, moving the pain to the back of her mind and closing it off as Ben had done earlier.

Her mind flitted through the hazy moments that happened just before she dropped, quickly trying to piece together what could have happened, remembering the earth exploding around her as she fell and her eyes flew open.

The Falcon! Her head snapped around quickly trying to search out if the Falcon was still in the air or if it had gone to land, but her eyes met with the red piercing ones of the darkness that had taken over Ben. Its sole focus trained back on her as she carefully got to her feet with determination, avoiding putting too much weight on her injured ankle.

A wicked smile slowly spread across his face, "Yet more to meet their fate, just a little sooner than the rest of the universe." He said and started to advance on her again, the rumbling and thundering increasing with his malicious stride towards her, as if the island was threatening to crack in two beneath her feet.

Rey lit both sabers, bringing them up as she had against Sidious and slowed her breathing, trying to separate her mind from seeing the man she loved, instead to seeing the monster that had taken over him. Her mind seemed to sharpen as she felt the power of the force begin to gather around her as if it were a storm on the horizon, coming in to where she was.

It was a heady feeling causing her to suck in a breath with the sheer intensity of it and she realized where it was coming from. The group of sensitives seemed to have snapped into focus, all their power that once had been present, but just out of reach was laid before her, raw and intense. It grounded her instantly in the moment and she felt the rumbling, wind, and the darkness seem to pause as if she stepped out of the moment to gaze upon the scene.

She felt peace, sudden and heart wrenching in the way it seemed to drown her as if nothing she had ever experienced before. The island was frozen in the moment like one of the visions that she had, but she didn't have any of the disorientation like she had in the past and she looked around suddenly confused, but feeling an approaching presence.

Rey turned back to the base of the mountain where a mist was gathering and she squinted to see if the new presence was a threat. Everything else was frozen in the moment, but the fog that was rolling lazily across the field towards where her and the darkness were facing off.

She thought she should be scared of such power that seemed to be gathering, yet there was a familiarity to the soft grey that swirled and slowly started to materialize into the shape of a group of people walking towards her.

As the shapes solidified Rey gasped as she recognized two of the shapes leading the small group.


	35. Chapter 35

Never fails, I get motivated to write and life tosses me a curve ball. It's been such a whirl wind here and once again so I am so very sorry for the delay. I also had to do almost a full rewrite as i just wasn't getting it to go or sound right.

Red Panda...I love your faithful reviews and sorry, I would send u a message of thanks but ur comments r disabled. To absolutely everyone that has taken time to give me thier thoughts and praise and critiques...all the biggest love from this fan girl who just started rambling a story one day. This has been an epic ride but I think I only have one more chapter left.

Thank you all! Please stay safe and healthy. Please...lift each other up with words of kindness and love in these dark times...

Chapter 35

Rey's breathing was heavy in the still, silence of the frozen moment while the figures seemed to slowly solidified as if they were coalescing from mist. She felt like her breathing was the noisiest thing she had ever heard and tied to slow the breaths till they were a soft whisper in and out again when a dawning recognition seemed to hit her. The whole thing seemed to sharpen into focus as if the merging group all suddenly made sense. They moved towards her slowly, almost cautiously, being led by a pair, soft smiles on their faces as each placed a hand on one of her shoulders in greeting and acceptance.

Rey blinked at them, mystified by the appearance of the whole group during the middle of such a hard-fought battle and her mind whirled trying to process this calm and collected group that had just appeared to her.

_We sensed the time had finally come again_. The petite and frail looking Sharu woman said to Rey through the force, her eyes twinkling with a deep knowledge that took Rey by surprise and caused the corners of her mouth to twitch up in a matching soft smile. She had a deep and almost spiritual peace about her, as if she was the walking personification of tranquility as she rested her hand lightly on her shoulder. Under that calm and serenity lay a power, deep and strong that took her breath away. It was raw and brilliant as it called to her, creating a shiver in the back of her mind that warned her of danger.

Rey lifted her gaze from the Sharu pair and took in the group of other dyad pairs; many races, brothers and sisters, lovers, partners, friends, all connected to each other in a deep and inexplicable way as she was with Ben. She could sense it, almost see the connection as it wove through the group, reaching silently to her as a longing.

Intertwined between all of them was a deep sense of acceptance, calm and peace that she had only had when she was with Ben. She had found friends and a family in the Resistance, with Finn and Leia and the others, but never like this. Never a sense of home, a sense that she truly belonged. It wasn't as strong as it was when she was with Ben, but the sensation was deeply familiar, comfortable and it drew her in, calling her in a seductive sort of way.

_You will help me defeat the darkness_? Rey said, an overwhelming feeling of relief washing over her as she looked at the multiple different races that stood before her, before her gaze landed back again with the Sharu pair, hope shining in her eyes.

The man's eyes turned away from her gaze mournfully, almost as if he were suddenly ashamed by her hope,_ It has never been within own power to assist you in this battle_.

Another dyad pair stepped forward and Rey remembered the species as Zabrak, seeing only a couple filter through Jakku over the years for trading. The men seemed to be twins, their features, tanned skin, muscular build, swirling designs of their facial tattoos, length and height of the horns that rose from their hairless heads and even the matching way they seemed to move created a physical mirror-like effect of each other as they stepped forward.

_We are drawn to converge when a pair fight the darkness,_ the one on her right started, his voice surprisingly low and gravely as he spoke in her mind, before the one on her left continued seamlessly both tainted with a purring like accent, _to bear witness to the banishment and to receive the dyad into our presence._

Rey frowned in stunned confusion as she processed what they were saying and her anger started to rise again as she fought against the presented idea that her and the fate of Ben had already been decided for them. As her anger mounted inside of her, she gripped the light sabers tilts tightly, feeling the pull of the crystals. The whisper of the once muted power that came from the group of sensitives seemed to be shifting, growing and coming into focus for her.

_I don't understand_? Rey questioned, trying to quell the fire that was starting to burn up inside of her, _You just come to, what, WATCH?_ Her voice rose with the incredulity of the situation. _But...you are all Dyad, you all have power, I can feel it! Will you really just stand by and do NOTHING?_

Rey was gripping the sabers tightly, her eyes pleading as she searched each of the faces, looking for even one of them to show her a sign of hope; a sign that she was not alone in this fight, that they would step up to assist in the fight they all had battled and lost. She looked for a hope that her and Ben hadn't come so far, gotten so close, just to have it ripped away.

The Sharu female reached out with her soft touch, eyes filled with a heart crushing sadness. We cannot join on this part of your journey._ I reached out and showed you what I could, how to banish the dark. We will rejoice in your joining._ She stated, her smile growing as if that would welcome her to the idea better.

Rey started at her comment and thought back to the flash her and Ben had seen of the Sharu and how it seemed like she had looked over at Rey, connecting with her over the space of time and vision. Rey stepped back astounded and slightly horrified, _You have the power to give me waking visions and the answer to our victory, just to tell me it is at the cost of Ben's and my life?!_

The Sharu male reached out to her again and Rey reared back this time, her face twisting in anger. _I am NOT resigned to just give in and play some part you think I should. I am not a pawn for the universe anymore_. She bit at the group, slowly stepping back, her anger bubbling over and coloring her emotions in darkness, tapping into a deep-rooted power within her.

_You will have to wait to have these two join your ranks_. Rey snapped bitterly back at the group with a sense of finality, her chin lifting in defiance at what they were suggesting. She could feel the surge of power at her fingertips now, her anger heightening her sensations causing it to feel as if a newfound power was pressing in on her, straining, against some unseen wall inside of her, waiting to be release.

_If you aren't here to help, then get out of my way_. She nearly snarled. She felt the anger of their complacency burn deep, rising up to her chest, mixing with all that she was, the light, AND her darkness within and crackling started in the tips of her fingers. Her anger mixed with the feeling at the back of her mind that something had changed with the group of sensitives hidden away during the fight, but she was so focused on her own emotions that it all seemed to blurred together in one huge surge of power within.

The Sharu and Zabrak pair were the first to see the gathering force in her and stepped back, their faced relaying the shock and awe in what they were witnessing, before Rey grasped onto the tidal wave of rising power within and snapped herself out of the vision in one fluid blink of her eyes, the small group vanishing like a whiff of smoke on the wind. She blinked and focused her intent on the red eyes of the darkness inside of Ben.

…...

Finn reached the group with Chewie and Maz hot on his heals, Maz obviously labored in her effort to move so quickly, but she waved off Chewie's concerned grumbles with a dismissive hand and set the bag carefully down in the dirt, casting a quick look around as if searching out for the threat of some unknown attacker.

"Here my boy, take one for each of them and place it in their hands." She said, her breathing sounding increasingly difficult, as if her lungs were wet and heavy, even though they had stopped moving.

She reached into the bag and pulled out three Kyber crystals in her hand, each a slightly different color and size, all jagged as if they had been broken pieces of a much bigger whole, yet all individual in its own being. They were beautiful and clear, each a slightly different shade of blue with weaving, contrasting veins of cream that seemed to cut through the entirety of each like trapped whiffs of smoke.

Finn's mouth hung open as he felt drawn to the thumb and finger sized crystals, and he just blinked, unmoving as Maz held them out to him. Even in the darkness of the island, they seemed to radiate their own light, softly glowing in her outstretched hand.

"Now, boy!" She barked, her brow pinching in frustration, her words sparking Finn into action, causing hm to snatch up the three crystals from her hand carefully, with a slight feeling of reverence.

"Is there a specific per..." Finn started saying as he turned to the group but froze and looked down in shock at the crystals. "Never mind." He whispered to no one in particular, his voice airy, like a breath out and weaved through the group with determined purpose.

The crystals seemed to direct him through the force, almost as if they were an entity or have a mind all their own. They guided him gently as to where they were to be placed, and with whom they should be trusted. As he placed the third crystal, which was slightly bigger than his thumb and dark blue with a weaving pattern of milky white veins, into Nelo's folded, palm up, hands. There was no question of the power that magnified with each person, seeming to double up on itself as if the crystal was pulling each one into finely tuned focus. It was a dizzying experience for Finn to be so new in his connection with the force while being in the center of such a magnifying power.

As soon as he had handed out the first three, he bolted back to Maz who was ready for him with four more and the process was repeated for each person meditating in the group until the final two crystals were in his hands.

Other than him, the only one left who didn't have a crystal was Ann. In his hand, he held a dark sky-blue crystal the length of his pinky, but double the thickness in size, while the other was almost a delicate, fragile looking, clear color, the size of his thumb and just about as thick. It had dark veins of deep maroon that laced through it like fractures, making it almost appear as if it had actual vessels throughout it.

He made his way carefully through the group and edged beside Ann's serine form, relaxed, sitting in a meditative position, legs folded and crossed in front of her. Taking a moment, he sat beside her, mirroring her position he settled and took a deep breath to relax. He looked up at Maz, unsure in the decision, to find her features had softened as she smiled a soft smile at him.

"Go on, this is where your path has meant to be." Maz said softly with an encouraging nod of her head.

Finn held both crystals, one in each hand for a moment, feeling the power and connection, listening to which was to be his and which was to be Ann's. His eyes drifted shut as he slid the dark blue crystal into Ann's folded hands before focusing all of his attention on the sensation of the clear, veined one in his.

Maz smiled and closed her eyes, lifting her head towards the ink black sky as if in reverent prayer, the combined power of the group seeming to move from a fuzzy haze to a sharp and clear well of power that shuddered out from the cluster to the whole of the island.

…...

Ben watched in horror, paralyzed to do anything other than be witness to the pending destruction. Whether he had refused to be snuffed out by the darkness that had invaded his body, or the darkness had wanted to torture his by having him bear witness to what was to become, Ben wasn't sure. He would not go quietly though, while he watched the woman he loved, flicker from resigned but determined in her fight to suddenly empowered in the fraction of a second with only a slight change to the gleam in her eye.

He recognized that subtle shift in her stance and confidence, and it made him rage anew. He thrashed against the barriers holding him in some locked corner of his own mind, pausing for only a brief moment.

He saw her blink, sabers coming up, hands crackling with the power she was tapping into and he roared with envigored defiance to his captivity. He beat the walls ceaselessly, screaming her name until a realization filtered through his anger and he froze with the sudden clarity of it.

Rey had stepped a couple slow paces forward, her face a tableau of utter calm and fierce power that gave him the realization that he needed and he took a deep breath, reluctantly closing his eyes.

_Be with me_...he breathed out and took a deep cleansing breath in through his nose, filling his lungs, lowering his diagram, lifting his rib cage and finally feeling the air fill the uttermost corners, centering and grounding him.

_Be with me_...he breathed out, allowing his body to reverse the process in a slow and controlled breath out through his mouth, feeling his rib cage contract and diagram lift to squeeze the air out, causing the energy and anger within to ebb back to a balanced place and gently merge with the light that still flowed in his depths.

_Be with me._...he breathed in again and heard a cracking sound, as if someone had just hit glass, not fully breaking it and he felt it as if it was a cool breeze that suddenly his skin on a stifling day. There was a sliver of light across his face and eye, mirroring the placement of where Rey had once scared him with Luke's saber and he opened his eyes, feeling the immense power whispering through the crack.

_Be with me_...whispered through with the power and Ben nearly cried with the joy of hearing Rey's voice filter in as just if a breath on the wind.

_Be with me_...whispered back, ever so quietly towards Rey and a flicker of recognition was all she gave away to the red eyes that regarded her with arrogant distain, focused on its pending victory.

"The force will always crave balance." Rey said low and menacingly, feeling the ground crunch beneath her boots, the hard earth beneath that lead to the whole of the island itself. She was connected to it all. All the weaving spaces in between, the death and destruction that made way for the promise of new life that could be in its wake. It suffused her entire being and she felt a deep power like she had never before as Ben's voice whispered in her mind.

"You are finally getting it. I will never be defeated. There will always be darkness. I will always be." Ben's voice hissed out, strained and twisted as if the darkness were forcing the words out through a partially strangled throat.

"Yes," Rey said, cocking her head to the side, hearing Ben's voice again on the wind, like a promise, drawing her near. "But there has always been darkness here, even without you. You are unnatural...excessive, and because of that...you are not needed here."

The darkness scoffed at Rey, but then hesitated for the briefest of a split second that could have gone unnoticed had it not been for Rey's reconnection with Ben through their bond.

Rey raised the sabers, the lightening crackling and sparking around her, growing in intensity, flashing and arching in a magnificent display around her. She closed her eyes and grabbed hold of the tether of their bond, connecting Ben with all the power she wielded, as if a conduit for him, and channeled it from all that was connected in the force.

Rey felt it all, the balance, the peace, the calm, the war, the destruction, the light and the dark. Everything that the force wove through became hers to use and draw upon. She could see the group of sensitives in her mind's eye, no longer just glowing balls of light, but entire figures of glowing force, their unique powers and energies beautiful and shimmering.

Ben breathed in again, eyes closed as he felt the dyad bond lock him to Rey tightly and the glass that was cracked, shattered.

The darkness roared, gripping Ben's hands to his head, "**NOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!**" Ben's voice bellowed over the noise of the island rumbling and shaking, large sections of the mountain tumbling down towards the field.

The small rivers of lava became guizers, spouting their lava high into the air at the peak, the bright orange lighting up the sky as if it were splattering orange fireworks, before darkening to rain heavily down on the sides of the rivers.

The whole of the island seemed at war with the darkness, attempting to expel the entity that had been chained for so long in it's under belly, as if it were a black cancer, but Rey never wavered.

She strode forward confidently, the sparking that started with her fingers, arching and snapping around her arms and legs making her appear as if she were an avenging angel on a mission.

Ben wrapped himself in the power and balance that they had created. His darkness tempered by the light in her. His light offsetting the dark she had inherited deep within. It was acceptance of who he was, encouragement of what was within her that gave him focus and drew out the power as he silently shattered the walls of his prison and fought for control of his own body once again.

The darkness thrashed and roared, Ben's voice becoming distorted and strangled as the fight within continued. Ben seized the tether that was so tenuous at first, gripping it like a lifeline and drawing all the power that Rey was channeling to him from the group.

It felt like the sunlight hitting his skin after being in the dark, like the moment Rey healed him, but so much more intense. He could feel the darkness like a living thing in his veins and he focused on every single molecule of the force, of everything connecting them in the dyad bond, flowed through him, against the darkness.

Rey felt the tremor of Ben's us of the power ripple back and she redoubled the pull of the force, giving him everything he needed. She closed she eyes, raising the sabers, feeling the crystals within sing with power. The lightening that sparked now encompassing her being as she stepped a few paces closer to Ben's writhing form. She could hear the distorted grown and growls as she reached for him along their bond.

It was like the moment in the hut, mirrored and intensified tenfold as she followed the bond of their connection until she could see his hand reaching for her. Pushing forward she felt a surge in the bond, as if the island itself wished her to cover the final distance and his hand, warm, and calloused clamped around hers in a bone crushing force that brought joyful tears to her eyes.

With the connection of their hand's, Ben felt the fire of her lightening enveloping his entire body, suffusing him with power and light. It didn't burn him, but he marveled in the feeling of the hair raising on his arms and the back of his neck as if there was a massive charge buildup for just a moment before he felt his body tighten and squeeze. It was as if Rey had wrapped him in a bubble like she had the first night, slowly compressing him and he fought the panic that started to rise.

_Be with me...trust in me,_ Rey's voice whispered to him and he gulped, forcing himself to remain calm as he felt pressed in from all sides.

Rey focused, letting the force itself direct her as she had so many times in the heat of the moment, no thought, no purposeful direction, just instinct in where she was being led. Trust in her connection to Ben and everything that was woven together with the force.

The bond snapped tight and she was thrown into strong arms that wrapped tightly around her, clinging to her as if she was an actual lifeline.

Ben felt her strength hit his arms and the tears fell as he wrapped her in his arms. He would never let go, and the pressure pushing him tightly, his breath leaving him in a roar of strangled pain as his head fell back, face to the blackened sky.

…...

Chewie and Maz were on the top of the hill the moments after the lightening started and their mouths dropped in awe over the scene. Rey was inching forward across the field, sabers crossed in front of her, face, fierce in its focus, with lightening snapping and popping around her, slowly building to encompass her as a ball. The island rocked and vibrated with the power that she was pulling from everything around her, to the point that even Chewie could feel the draw of the force to the pair in the field.

Ben was howling in a strangled rage that edged on desperation as he clutched his head in his hands, eyes clenched shut with the intensity of whatever was happening to him. As Rey approached within arm's length, he reached out, grabbing her wrist, the lightening blooming around him to encase them both as she made space for his large frame between the blades till, he was crushing her against his body. She had brought the sabers around him, extinguishing them and pressing the, against his back.

Chewie raised his crossbow nervously, aiming it at the pair but Maz quickly placed a hand on his hairy arm, "No. Just watch." She said, her eyes never leaving the pair.

He purred a soft concerned growl and looked back in wonder as Ben threw his head back with a heart shattering scream, Rey clinging to him, her face pressed to his chest, eyes tightly closed, the lightening reflecting off the tears that were now staining her face.

With his scream, his body arched in Rey's arms, chest rising until Rey couldn't hold him any longer and he rose up into the air, the lightening that had encased them rising with him leaving Rey to sink to her knees in the smoldering grass as she raised her hear to watch her love continue to scream in agony.

The light inside the bubble of lightening started to darken as Ben's voice moved from an agonizing strangled tone to a clear, pained groan.

Ben focused on himself, the power, the light, the dark. His true self, as if it had been compressed and pushed inside of him by the dark, but now he pulled and stretched it. Willing it to every fiber inside of him, billing him back of with his consciousness while blocking out the searing pain that the darkness was inflicting on his as it clawed and scratched at his push out.

He felt like he was in a tug of war for his very soul as the pain spread like fire throughout his entire body, Rey having been ripped from his arms, but still his lifeline as she whispered to give him strength.

_Stay with me Ben...don't leave me alone again...I need you...stay with me_, echoed in his mind as he dove to push the last parts of the darkness out.

The feeling reached a tipping point and he heard the dark voice with his own ears, the pain subsiding as he dropped back to the earth in a crumpled heap. Rey gathered his limp form in her lap, covering him, shielding him in his weakened state as the roar of the dark became deafening.

NOOOOOOOOO**_, _****NO****_...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** Shattered the air as lightening flashed in the sky to match the collapsing ball that Rey had created. It became a blinding light while the whole of the island, nature and the elements responded to the darkness being destroyed by the force lightening.

The wind whipped up as a frenzy and the clouds lit up, followed by ear splitting thunder, the ground vibrating and rolling with each shuddering crash. Until the ball completely collapsed on itself, cutting off the darkness's screams. Then...quiet.

The breath of relief was only but a moment before the force of the expulsion of the dark power bloomed out a fraction of a second after the scream was cut off, flattening Rey with its concussive force against the bulky mass of Ben as she tried to shield his head.

Chewie grabbed for Maz quickly before they were hit by the shockwave, encasing her and turning his back to the wave just in time to protect her from the blow as they were tossed back like rag dolls. He twisted in the air to put himself under Maz, cushioning her landing, hearing a few ribs snap as he connected and skidded to a stop on the hard earth.

The group of sensitives fell back unconscious, the crystals rolling out of some of their laps as their hands went limp at their sides, legs remaining folded still from their meditative positions.

The heavens opened and the rain poured down, the lightening dissipating from it's fantastic display to small patches that had the clouds lighting up briefly and a soft rumble of thunder to follow. The hissing from the lava flows and the soft breeze were the only other sounds as Rey groaned and moved. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing, any sounds feeling like they were incredibly far away.

"Ben?" She whispered, her own voice causing the pain to spike in her head and she winced, closing her eyes against the flash of pain that laced its way through her head.

She felt sore all over as she had never felt before and she pushed and shoved, trying to get Ben rolled over onto his back to see his face. His skin was grey, lips blue and Rey froze a moment feeling her own life seem to ebb away before she grasp for their tether in her mind.

Her eyes fluttered shut in a desperate plea as she reached for his mind through the bond, feeling weaker and weaker by the moment. All of a sudden it was there, thin, faint, and frayed but there, causing the fresh tears of relief to create more streaks through the dirt on her cheeks. Rey's mouth twitched up in a brief smile before she felt the world close in and she collapsed on Ben's chest unconscious.


	36. Chapter 36

So...I know I said this was going to b the last chapter. It just flowed really organically the other night but it took me forever to get a chance to edit. My wireless keyboard likes to miss letters and spaces so I hope I caught it all.

Th at you for all the comments to the last chapter...it was really hard for me to write and when u see a scene play out in your head, sometimes it's hard to convey it in word form. The support and reviews have been amazing and all you who are new and stuck around since the beginning...thank you again!

As usual...I would have had a MUCH more relaxed quarantine if I owned these characters, but unfortunately all rights to Disney.

Chapter 36

Finn's head was throbbing like he had never felt before and his whole body was sore as the world slowly started to come into focus. He eventually became aware he was laying on the cold ground with the rain pouring down, soaking him to the bone. He rolled over with a groan, feeling as if he had been run over by a Dewback, his head protesting to any kind of movement, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

All he could hear was the sound of the rain on the increasingly soaked ground, and an odd hiss sound in the distance as if someone was pouring water on a hot conduit unit. He tried to wrap his head around everything as he lay on his back, raising a hand to shield his barely open eyes from the falling rain and assess the light grey clouds that hung low overhead. All the while his head pounding like there was a whole tribe of bantha thundering around inside of it.

His body started to feel more and more chilled as he tried to breathe through the throbbing once he got over on his side, taking note that it appeared to be getting lighter in all senses of things. It was almost like a heaviness had been lifted from the universe itself, and everything connected with the force was giving a collected sigh of relief.

A low, pitiful growling caused him to slowly peak one eye open to see a brown blurry mass moving slowly over a smaller blurry mass and he blinked a few times, fully opening both eyes and cringing at the pain that laced through his head before it eased off to intense waves. He focused and saw that Chewie was getting up awkwardly over, what looked like, Maz's crumpled figure, whining as he stroked her cheek.

"Chewie?" Finn groaned, his voice sounding rough, gravely as if he had been yelling at the top of his lungs all night and it was all together to loud in his ears. He attempted to get up, but his head exploded with pain and he resigned himself to crawling, army style over to where Chewie was now howling sadly.

Chewie lamented as Finn approached and it took him a couple minutes to translate the pitiful howl in the fuzziness in his head that was, "I tried..."

Finn frowned, "What do you mean you tri..." he said and took note of Maz's abnormally still form. She looked as if she was sleeping, her face still and serene, eyes closed behind the cracked lenses and he felt it. The unusual stillness of someone that was gone.

Chewie stroked her cheek gently, his humming purr filled with sorrow and Finn felt tears spring to his eyes and he laid a soft hand on her chest. It was still warm to the touch, but was cooling quickly in the rain that covered them. Finn could tell though there was no movement, and he sensed the light of the force had gone from the feisty woman.

Finn placed his hand on the Wookie's arm drawing his grief filled gaze, "I'm so sorry Chewie." He said softly, his head starting to clear a little as he noticed groans sounding from the group behind him.

Finn had been trained from a very young age about triage in a group situation and his brain kicked in as he tore his eyes away from Maz and Chewie to look back at Damia groaning and rolling on her side. He met Chewie's eyes for a moment before the Wookie nodded at him to check the others, managing to pushed back the grief of losing Maz as he turned to check on the rest of the group that was starting to rouse. He moved without thought and caught himself as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him at the sudden movement of rising after checking Sardi.

Moving slowly, he helped each person, one by one, checking them methodically as they moved and shifted back into a sitting position. Each one nauseous, complaining about severe headache and fuzzy vision before it slowly started to ease off to a burning throb that was relatively manageable.

The rain started to easy off slowly as the last few came around, and Finn quickly helped those who could walk to one of the huts nearby to start a fire and warm up assigning Nelo to that task. With each person who woke, he ensured they were coherent and had their kyber crystals tucked away safely before moving to the hut. Finn figured it was the least he could do since Maz had obviously risked her life to bring them the precious commodity. Even as a storm trooper he had heard of how the first order had tracked down all caches of the crystal, destroying all they could search out, so the fact that Maz had managed to get her hands on a whole bag of them was an amazing feat in itself.

At that thought he felt the emotions bubble up and he swallowed over a lump in his throat, take a breath before he moved on to the final person to come around.

He helped Ann up, as she was the last to finally come around and ensured that Nelo had a good grip on her as she wobbled with dizziness at the door of the hut before he turned to see Chewie scooping up Maz in amazing tenderness and turning to head in the direction of the Falcon.

With the immediate concerns taken care of, Finn snapped to the realization that Rey and Ben were nowhere to be seen and the last time he had seen her, she had plummeted back to the earth. He took off up the hill slipping on the wet mud and scrambling up with the help of his hands to the top, his head bursting stars of lights in pain with the bent over posture and he grunted as he stood on shaky feet at the top trying to clear his vision.

He scanned the field quickly, his eyes coming to rest on the crumpled figures of the pair, unmoving, soaked and muddy, visibly bruised and battered, Rey still folded over Ben protectively, sabers on the ground.

"Oh stars! No..." Finn murmured before he took off towards them.

Slipping and sliding down the hill, Finn tried to keep the nausea at bay as the dizziness caused him to stumble forward, the sun starting to peak through the clouds in places. A few rays filtered through and illuminated Ben and Rey, bathing them in golden light as Finn crumpled to his knees, tears springing to his eyes as he reached out to touch Rey, his hand shaking with dread.

Rey's hair was obscuring her face and Finn gently moved it out of the week, taking note of how pale she was, skin ashen, cuts and bruises seeming stand out on the translucent look of her skin.

"Rey...please..." Finn's whispered, his words cutting on in a choking sob before he closed his eyes and reached out to her with the force.

The sun seemed to hop and dance across the field, as Finn focused on the thin thread of his force. It seemed weak...as if it had been pulled to the point of breaking and he felt the sweat break out as he coaxed the light inside up, reaching out with it towards Rey's still form.

He could feel her, there, as if she was in the distance, a very small speck in his mind's eye. No matter how he pushed forward, he couldn't seem to get closer to her and he pushed until his grip on the force seemed to slip from his grasp. He opened his eyes leaning over heavily with his elbows on his knees, breath coming in short pants, his head feeling as if it were going to split open in two.

There was a horrific roar behind him and heavy thudding foot falls as Chewie came rushing over, surveying Finn, doubled over beside Rey and Ben.

He purred hesitantly and Finn caught his question, "Please...not dead?" as he felt Chewie's large hand rest on his shoulder as he dropped to his knees in the mud beside Finn.

Finn raised his head, eyes still closed against the throbbing pain and slowly warbled it back and forth, "No Chewie, I don't think so, but I can't reach her." Finn could only assume that if Rey was still there, somewhere, so was Ben. From everything she had told him before about their connection, she wouldn't have survived if Ben didn't.

Chewie hummed in a low tone and steadied Finn for a moment before he moved, with purpose, to scoop up Rey's slight form easily in his arms and strode off towards her hut. He rumbled for Finn to stay put till he was back.

Finn was powerless to move as the pain throbbed in a steady manner, finally causing him to succumb to the intensity and he shifted away from Ben's form to heavy uncontrollably in the burnt grass. He was surprised that he actually had anything left by the time Chewie returned with Nelo in tow.

"Come my friend, you extend past what even I could handle. There is nothing further we can do for our Master's save provide them with shelter and rest." Nelo stated gently in his ear as the heaving finally subsided.

Finn was able to open his eyes finally and looked up just in time to see Chewie heave Ben's large mass into his arms, grumbling lowly, "You weigh as much as a Tauntaun."

Finn begrudgingly let Nelo help him up and they followed Chewie slowly across the charred grass towards Rey and Ben's hut. Finn fought the rising despair that he felt making its way up from inside of him, as the adrenalin finally having ebbed away to leave him feeling hollow and spent.

"They are still with us. Take comfort." Nelo said gently to Finn reaching a bracing arm around him as he wobbled on the uneven ground.

Finn nodded and kept his eyes on the ground as lifting his head meant the return of the white stars that would explode across his vision. If he kept his eyes down and focused on each step, he seemed to stave off the severe pain for the time being.

Nelo steered him away from where Chewie was going and into another smaller, dark hut and it was all Finn could do to keep the sigh of relief from escaping his lips as he was plunged into the relative darkness of the hut.

Finn laid down on the coat with a reluctant groan, "Nelo, we need to contact Poe and let him know that it is safe for everyone to return," he stared, his mind running through everything that needed to happen. Rey and Ben couldn't make all the arrangements so he would be damned if someone else was going to step up in their place. They had trusted him during the battle to care for the group. He wouldn't let them down now.

"We need to start on repairs as soon..."He started again and shifted on the cot as if he was going to get up again and Nelo placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Rest, my friend. Sordi and I will tend to things," When Finn started at his words, he gave a soft calming smile and continued, "Only for now. When you have rested, we will do as you directed."

Finn slowly lowered back on the cot with a slight nod and reached up to give a thankful squeeze to Nelo's hand as it rested on his shoulder. With that weight off his shoulders, it seemed like Finn's body succumbed to the immense strain that he had exerted and pulled him under to a dreamless, healing sleep.

…...

It didn't take long for the rest of the ships to return once the message was sent out, with Poe leading the way and rushing to Chewie first to pay his respects and grieve over Maz's death. He made arrangements with Chewie to have her taken back to Takodana to be laid to rest in her home among those that she loved, having him leave with her the following day.

Poe's next stop with to see Finn, but was advised by Nelo of his state which had him jogging quickly to the hut that he was resting in. He slipped into the hut quietly to find Ann fussing over the fire and Finn.

"Uhhhh...Hi." Poe said a little stunned at seeing the Twi'lek scowl at his entrance to the hut before she brought a finger to her lips indicating that he should remain quiet.

She edged over to Finn's sleeping form and placed a cool dampened cloth on his head with a tender hand before she shooed Poe from the hut with a not so gentle shove with the force.

"He needs rest." She stated firmly, planting herself outside the closed hut's door, her feet squared and hands on her hips.

Poe raised an eyebrow at her behavior before giving her stance a once over, "As I heard, I was just coming to see how my friend is doing." He said flashing his most charming smile, hoping to gain a little leverage.

Ann tossed one of her lekku over her shoulder, straightening up as she stared down the general, "You came, you saw, he's restin. Come back laita." She said firmly.

Poe tilted his head at her, assessing his options, "As you wish." he finally relented and turned to head towards his third stop. He would need to ask Finn about his newly found body guard when he woke up.

His feet crunched across the gravel as he took in the buzzing activity of everyone working to repair the damage around the island. He had only been there for a few hours and they had already gotten most of the debris cleaned away from the field and were starting repairs on huts that had crumbled with the force of the earthquakes and winds.

He knocked gently on the door of Rey and Ben's hut before slipping in as quietly as he could. Nelo had told him of everyone's after Chewie briefly described how Finn had found them. Poe's eyes adjusted to the dim hut and he spotted as short Lania shuffling around the fire, prepping a pot of tea on the edges of the coals.

She turned at his entry and eyed him carefully, "All are back? Set to purpose?" Tzaro asked in her matronly tone.

Poe automatically felt self-conscious as if he was speaking to Leia again and he shuffled over to where Ben and Rey were laying, there clothes having been changed and injuries treated. He briefly wondered about how such a small thing had managed it, but pushed the thought aside.

"Yes, ma'am." He said respectfully as she nodded sharply in acknowledgement.

Rey was laying closest to the outer edge of the cot with Ben snug beside her against the wall. They both looked so still that if he hadn't been told they were alive he would have sworn that they were both dead. Their skin ashen in color, dark circles under their eyes and lips pale.

Reaching over carefully eyeing Ben's large mass he reached out and slipped Rey's cool fingers in his warm hand. He had always felt that Ben would pounce on him when he touched Rey in the past so a part of him was on edge waiting for the dark look and menacing presence to sit up as soon as he touched Rey.

"He girl," He said quietly, glancing over at Tsaro who was keeping herself busy and blatantly ignoring him, "I think you two have done enough saving...how about you wake up and start giving me heck for the estate of the fleet?"

Poe wasn't good at this part. He never knew what to say, what to do when his friends had been hurt. He felt awkward and unsure. He was much better when there was a fight or a quick retort was needed. This...one-sided conversation was hard for him and for the first time since losing Leia he felt alone in his leadership. Even when Finn had come here and they didn't see each other, he knew they were there to help if he needed.

He looked down at Rey's cut and scarred hand. It was so small in his, delicate, but he had seen her do things to a ship and in her training that showed just how strong she was, and now...now she was just so still. He swallowed a lump in his throat and cleared his throat, ducking his head self-consciously and blinking away the tears that sprung to his eyes.

"Urgm," his voice cracked on his emotions and he set Rey's hand down again, shifting to place a hand on her shoulder and glancing back at Ben, "I expect to see you up and around soon too, throwing me dirty looks for being her friend."

He blinked a few times as the his eyes welled with sudden emotion and turned to go, seeing Tsaro studying him, "You will let me know if there is any change...please?" Adding the please softly he ducked his head again to avoid her acute gaze and headed out of the hut.

Tsaro watched the General slip out of the hut quickly a small, knowing smile reaching her eyes. She had seen how he was, helping build the island, be there for his friends, and leading the charge for the evacuation of the island when he was called. He was a good man, who cared for his friends. He would be here till they woke up, she was sure.

At that thought, she looked over to the pair and frowned, shuffling over to where they lay. She had been on the first ship back as soon as word reached them that it had been safe to do so. It had been a great relief as she made her way across the island, seeing the destruction, but knowing the darkness had been banished, but when she made it to the hut, her heart had fallen at the sight of her young Master's.

She tended to their needs, muttering softly to them as if they were awake and present, hoping that her voice would bring them back to the present before Jek arrived with the other children in a few days and started to demand to see them. The little one would not understand why his Masters had not come to get him as promised.

Tsaro shook her head with a sad sigh and continued to fret about the hut, tidying up and cleaning areas already cleaned and tidied to keep herself busy.

…...

I took almost three full days for Finn to feel more like himself again, and as each day went by, he was more and more confounded by his new, constant nursemaid. Poe, of course had given him all the snide joke and humorous winks that he could handle and he finally decided to face the new development head on.

He had just gotten back from surveying the repairs to the Lanai structures, finally having to concede to the fact that he needed a break. He was feeling much better, but he was easily exhausted and it was frustrating that he couldn't jump back into things like he wanted.

He was angrily making a cup of tea, while feeling like he could fall asleep on his feet when the very shadow he had been mulling over slipped into his hut.

Finn sighed in frustration, "I'm fine, I just wanted some tea so you don't have to hover." He snapped sharply and immediately felt guilty for the stunned recoil Ann's body did and he wiped a hand down his face.

Ann turned to leave, and Finn could feel her hurt and anger filtering though the force and he stopped her, "Ann...wait, please." His tone soft and repentant.

Ann paused, her hand on the door before spinning back, her hurt and anger plain on her face, "What?" She snapped back.

Finn poured a cup of tea and rose, holding it out to her as a gesture of apology. She eyed him and the cup for a moment and he could feel the anger slip away in her before she accepted the cup and moved to the chair in the corner and settling in it, crossing her legs elegantly in front of her.

Finn got another cup and helped himself to the tea before he sat on his bed and debated on how to broach his question.

"You need more less'ns wit Nelo." She said with a wry grin at him over the lip of her cup.

Finn felt his cheeks get warm, "Not the first time I've been told that." He muttered into his cup, avoiding her gaze for a moment before peeking up at her curiously. "Since you know what I am going to ask...care to enlighten me?"

Ann's light attitude darkened and she seemed to hug into herself a little more in the chair, focusing on her cup before answering, "I owe a debt. Ta Master Ben n'Rey. You d'air friend, so I figrd I could ra-pay in part lookin afta you." Her lilt was soft and her tone quiet as if she was afraid, he would laugh at her explanation.

Finn just sat and thought for a moment at what she had said before he slid to the edge of the bed and regarded her with purpose, "Ann, you are part of the reason that we defeated the darkness, I am grateful for your tending to me, but...I'm pretty sure I could speak for, at least Rey, when I say you are square."

Ann blinked at him for a moment before a look of decisiveness settled over her face and she gave a sharp nod of her head in acceptance of his words. "Tank-ya Finn." She replied just above a whisper before offering a shy smile and looking down again at the mug.

Finn smiled and slid back on the bed again as the exhaustion closed in again. He tipped his head back and his eyes drifted closed for the moment in comfortable silence when a thought struck him and his eyes popped open again.

"Ann, can you feel them?" He asked carefully, watching her frown in her thoughts.

"I...I sense dey are far from us." She said continuing to frown as she struggled to find the right words before looking up to meet his gaze. "Da tread of dair force is dair. I's not strong enuff ta follow...I's tried." She said softly. Initially her voice was filled with disappointment in herself before the light of realization coming to her eyes, finally guessing where Finn was going to go with his question.

Finn felt suddenly invigorated and jumped out of his bed as Ann rose, "Get the others." He said as she immediately nodded.

"I meet'cha in da Masta's hut." She responded quickly, brushing her lekku over her shoulders as she bounded out of the small hut behind Finn.

He raced to Rey and Ben's hut, banging on the door before he entered, as Sordi had told him Tsaro was yet to leave their sides. Tsaro regarded him sharply in his excitement as he bustled around the hut.

"Tsaro, the others are coming. We are going to get Ben and Rey back." He said, his words clipped and hurried as he moved to make room around the fire pit for the whole group.

Tsaro gaped at him for a moment before she stopped him in his tracks, "Just what you up to young Master?" Her tone firm and demanding as if Finn were one of her charges that was getting into something they shouldn't.

Finn paused, a chair frozen in his hands as he immediately let doubt creep into his hastily thought up plan.

He moved to set the chair down and bent a knee to bring him to Tsaro's height, "Ann said something to me just now that had me thinking. She tried to reach Rey and Ben, but she said she wasn't strong enough to reach them. I will bet you all the credits I have, that each one in the group has tried and failed to reach them."

Finn paused in his explanation to allow Tsaro to make her own conclusions and watched her face as she worked it over in her mind.

"You think you all have power needed..." She surmised, her face filling with hope for the first time since coming back.

Finn nodded, his smile beaming as the door opened and the rest of the group filed in, chattering quietly as they respectfully each bowed their heads in the direction of where their master's laid.

Nelo approached Finn with Ann at his side, "Ann said you have a plan?" He said softly and the others turned their gaze to him expectantly.

Finn cleared his throat suddenly nervous, "Ah, well," he began and cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, "Plan, no. More like an idea." He said cryptically.

He gestured for them to all come in closer around the fire before he continued, and Tsaro eased back towards the door, observing the group.

"Ann said something to me earlier and I need to know something. Who here has tried to reach Ben and Rey?" Finn asked, his eyes searching the group as eyes shifted slightly in understanding of his question.

Each one eventually raised a hand or acknowledged that they had tried to reach out through the force to their Master's. Finn's grin widened at the confirmation of what he had figured.

"Obviously no one has managed to since you all haven't said anything?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer as the whole of the group shuffled their gaze again to their feet.

Finn caught Ann's eye again and she smiled encouragingly at him to continue, "As an individual we aren't strong enough. As a group, we had the strength to help them defeat the darkness. As a group we can lead them back." Finn said with conviction.

Soft murmurs rippled through the group as they muttered to each other about the simplicity of what Finn was suggesting.

Nelo inched forward a little, "Master Rey or Master Ben has always guided us." And his suggestion cracked the first dark cloud on Finn's excitement.

Finn frowned and ducked his head for a moment trying to come up with an answer until Rey's words flitted through his mind and he repeated them, voice soft as he remembered the moment, "She will find me...I am home." He started before looking at the group more confidently and amending her words, "_We_ are home cause _we_ are their family. Because of that, they will find _us_."

…...

The pain had gone and there was a comforting nothingness that seemed to have Rey floating on. She wasn't asleep, yet, nowhere near awake, but yet, she was pretty sure she wasn't dead either. Time and space had no meaning where ever she was, and there was something important that seemed to tug at her memory.

BEN, where was Ben? He reached out, panicked, feeling the familiar thread of his presence in her mind instantly.

_Ben?_? She said through the force, briefly wondering how long it had taken her to connect that she was in this nothingness and not with Ben.

_Rey?_ His soft baritone rippled through her mind, seemingly sharpening her focus and bringing her mind around.

_Where are we_? She asked, feeling like her voice was so small and weak in the moment as she tried to connect her mind to her body.

_I don't know. I can't see you. I can't see where you are._ His voice echoed in her head, the edge of panic creeping in on the edge of his tone.

Rey fought with her own panic and just took a second to center her mind and focus on their connection, now strong and secure as it had always been, giving her reassurance and strength.

_I can't see where you are either, but I am here. Reach out to me._ She said, feeling a small amount of surprise with the turn of their roles in the moment.

She focused on the bond, as if it were a strong tethering cord in her mind, leading to his and projected the thought of running her hand along it, moving forward slowly until her mental 'fingers' met his and her whole being seemed to jolt with the feeling of their meeting.

_Thank the stars..._she said, the relief totally unmasked in her tone as she felt if she was connected to her body she would have started to cry with relief.

_I thought I lost you_...she whispered with her mental voice cracking on the intense emotion of the thought of the last few hours.

Ben felt the immediate relief and completeness as he touched her mind through the bond and he took a moment to search every corner of his mind for any trace of the darkness left. He turned his attention back to her and she was there, and still connected to him as she had always been.

_I...I thought that too for a bit_. He admitted and longed desperately to hold her to quell the rest of his fears.

_Did we...Is the darkness_...Rey said, unsure and trying to piece together the final few moments before becoming aware in the nothingness.

_I...I don't know. All I know is that it's gone from me._ Ben replied, unnerved hat his memory is a blank from the moment that Rey broke through to him until hearing her call.

Rey's frustrations grew as she tried to go step by step through the battle with the darkness and remembered the meeting of the dyad pairs.

_I think if we had lost then we would have been with the others._ She said and shared her memory of the encounter with them.

Ben growled in anger as he reacted to what they had to say just as Rey had, with anger and recrimination for remaining bystanders when they had such power.

_Maybe they don't want us now_. He responded bitterly, but Rey caught his meaning that it was directed at the Dyad's and not at her response to them.

His anger simmered and the nothingness seemed to calm him as he floated along with no sense of anything around him. _How long have we been here_? He wondered to Rey.

Rey mentally shrugged as best as she could without a body to show him her response before adding, _I don't really know...minutes...hours? Days maybe_?

She could feel Ben hiding a thought from her and she pressed him gently till she felt him relent and speak it out loud.

_If our minds are separated from our bodies...we won't last forever_. He voiced softly, trying not to let a deep hopelessness wrap its grip around him again.

_I don't know where to begin.._..Rey wondered aloud softly, griping tighter to the bond in her mind as if it were her only tether to a world that may not even exist anymore.

Ben pulled the tether tight as if holding her close and trying to be a reassurance when he had no idea as to how they were going to connect to anything again.


	37. Chapter 37

Welcome back to, I guess the long..._long_ awaited final chapter. I am very sorry that it was such a wait. CovId, working from home, kids, a promotion, family health issues...finally took a toll and I needed to just focus on the moment for a bit. My most heartfelt thanks to all those that took a moment to send wishes and thoughts to check in, not just for the story, but for me. Things are much better and my family members are doing the best they can with a good projected outcome.

As for the story...well...honestly, part of my lengthy wait was the difficulty I had on letting it go. This story was meant to be at most just a couple chapters, but I had such an incredible response and support for it, it took on a life of its own and I have TRUELY loved each moment of writing it.

A big thank you to each and every one of you who read, commented, and shared with me thoughts and ideas as this ballooned into 37 chapters and over 170,000 words, and 100,000 views. I am STUNNED, as my daughter would say...it's filled my bucket (heart).

Not sure what's next, but I do have an original rattling around so you never know...not to mention Season 7 of The 100 is wrapping up and I am sure there could be a story or two in there for rewrites.

Stay safe, stay home, and be kind everyone. You never know when a simple kindness can make the biggest difference.

Enjoy...and as always, I WISH I owned this, but all rights to Disney (unless you want to offer me a writing gig...)

Chapter 37

Once everyone was comfortable Finn glanced around at the group and cleared his thought awkwardly. He wasn't sure how they were supposed to go about finding Rey and Ben in their own minds, but he felt it with every fiber that they were doing the right thing.

"So, no one has been able to reach further than what we all feel here?" He clarified, slightly hopeful that someone would admit to something they hadn't already, but figured that wouldn't actually be the case.

Again, heads ducked and eyes reflected the disappointment and worry that rippled through everyone. Finn sighed and bit his lip in thought on how he wanted to approach the next part.

"Look, I know you all have been training longer than I have..." He trailed off, feeling on edge, his uncertainty in his abilities within the confines of the group.

Nelo spoke up from his chair in the back of the group, "We all respect that you have a different relationship with Master Rey and Ben. Your dedicated efforts have not gone unnoticed during training either." His voice supportive as he spoke the truth.

Finn ducked his head at the praise, shifting his feet awkwardly. No one ever commented on the fact he never referred to Ben or Rey as 'Master', knowing he had a very complicated history with both of them, but in the moment, it seemed like it was a gaping chasm between him and the rest of the group.

Finn took a breath and lifted his head with resolve, "You each have been given an incredible gift which came at a high...cost." He said carefully choking on the words at the end, his emotions and loss of Maz fresh and drawing tears to the surface.

"The First Order tried very hard to destroy all these crystals because they are said to focus the powers of those sensitive with the force." Finn sighed at the thought of his connection again to the First Order and how they had destroyed so much. He looked back up at the group, "If we all focus now as a group, as one. I think we can reach Rey and Ben." He explained, without actually explaining how it would happen.

Damia straightened up in her chair a little, "Master Ben or Rey had always been our guide in meditation. How are we supposed to do this Finn?" her voice was light and high, almost girlish, making her appear much younger than she actually was, but slowly she had learned to branch out a bit from Raan's side over thier training.

Finn nodded in acknowledgement of her words, "I know, but we can all feel that faint tether of their force. If we focus on that and just reach out as a whole..." he said, trying to encourage his plan as much as he could. He knew he couldn't do it alone, but didn't want to fail in front of the group either.

Tsaro stepped around the side of the group where she had been listening and observing quietly, "Young Master Finn _will_ lead. You, young Masters, _follow_." She dictated softly but with the firm tone of one who wasn't to be trifled with.

Finn blinked at her words, stunned at the finality of her tone, his mouth opening, then closing again in shock while the others nodded respectfully at the caretaker.

He turned to object and she silenced him with a look, "Sit. Meditate." She ordered with a pointing finger at a folded mat she dropped beside him on the stone floor.

Snickers rippled over the group quietly despite the seriousness of what they were about to attempt, as Finn's mouth snapped shut on his retort to Tsaro and sat with a frustrated sigh. The others followed his lead, smiles still lingering on a few as their eyes drifted shut in preparation for meditation.

Finn reached into his pocket, pulling out his crystal into his lap, the others following his lead the air in small hut seeming to become charged, causing the hairs to raise on Finn's neck. It was power, and he could feel the energy of it all around him as he tried to focus and not let his hope overwhelm his concentration.

"Okay, lets focus on their tie to the force." He said out loud, more just voicing the plan and desperately hoping that his idea was going to work.

Tsaro took a step back as the power of the group stirred and bloomed to life. The hut was slowly charged with the pull of the force that was so deeply rooted, that she could feel it in every part of her, calming and warm, a sense of peace in all that was and all that could be. She closed her eyes, the feelings welling up in her as the power grew till it almost cracked in the air around the pair laying on the bed. There was balance in this power, the darkness that lay in each of the young students of the group, the waring of the dark and light in the island itself adding to the mix, creating a heady sensation.

Finn could feel the crystal in his hand remain cool even though his hands were damp and clammy around it as he focused. He reached out and searched, weaving his way through the force with his feelings until he felt the faint tug of the dyad, like a whisper in the back of his mind as he reveled in the shear strength of the group.

Ben and Rey's bond was thin, like a whiff of smoke floating on the wind, seemingly just out of his reach when he felt the strength of the others that had been lingering in the wings, surround him as if they were all with him, following, pushing him forward. He reached out to the thin, floating thread, and it seemed to wrap around his mind, becoming more tangible and firmer. He gripped it and drew on the group to reach out calling, _Be with us_.

…...

Rey had clung to the presence of Ben and just drifted, floating in the nothing for how long, she had no idea. Nothing was in her grasp but the steady connection in her mind, edging out the fear that she felt of being alone again. She wasn't fighting for every scrap of food, pulled by an unknown power that scared her, trapped by her family name and the darkness that came with it, facing some evil or rising as a beacon for the resistance.

It was calm, Ben likening it to floating in water, and Rey marveled in her mind on that, never having had enough water to anything but drink or slightly clean grimy from parts for sale. He shared thoughts and memories with her, for once, not holding any detail back from her as they drifted in peace.

Ben had no walls in this place, and no desire to keep anything from Rey anymore and it seemed to unlock something deep inside of him as all the memories he had locked away came rushing forward, lulling him as he let himself drift. For the first time in a very long time, his memories and past didn't bring him pain, just an aching sadness of what he lost by having such a jaded and dark view that skewed the memories. He let them lap over his mind, remembering everything with a clarity and acceptance that he had never had before, his soul seeming to settle with each new one that crossed his mind.

Rey felt all of Ben's memories and the ache it brought within him, the sound of his mother's laugh, the way his dad was always patient with teaching him how to make repairs on the Falcon, how Chewie would sit for hours and teach him the ins and outs of Dejarik. All the tender looks, and touches they gave him over the years were mixed with bitter-sweet moments of training at Luke's temple with the other students, laughing young faces shining in his thoughts.

With all of those memories did come some sadness, though. The remembrance of fights overheard between Han and Leia about his power and decision to send him away to training. The way Han left to just avoid the constricting responsibilities placed on him with the formation of the new government and how bitterly he fought with Leia about the amount of time she was spending engrossed with politics.

No family was perfect, but for the first time ever, without the whispering of Palpatine in his head, he saw how much his parents truly had loved him, worried over him, despaired over his loss and he shared it all with Rey, feeling like he was finally closing a chapter on his past, allowing him to truly be at peace.

The feeling was welcoming as the internal conflict finally seemed to come to an end inside of him and he wanted to just drifting in this place, in peace, with Rey.

Rey wound herself in his memories, letting him intertwine with her own as the power of their bond burned away all remaining walls she had built up as a child and she was washed with the love of her parents, the fear of them leaving alone, and the world she built up in her mind to protect herself from the loneliness of their loss.

_You're not alone_...echoed through the nothingness as the memory of the hut filtered through everything else. _Neither are you_...floated softly behind it and Ben felt his mind drift into an accepting quietness, as if wrapped in the space just before sleep, with Rey in his arms. He let it consume and fill him, letting everything else drift away.

Rey had no concept of space or time in this existence, but slowly felt a nudging in the back of her mind. It was if she had forgotten something, but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that she had forgotten. That feeling seemed to pull at her, tugging something in her mind to look within herself to find what was wrong, stirring her mind from its lulled state of bliss and focusing it slightly.

_Ben? Do you feel that?_ She asked, momentarily frightened that she had only imagined them finding themselves in the abyss their consciousness seemed to be banished to since he was so still in her mind.

_Hmmmm_...came a questioning hum from inside her mind that felt like a languid purr. She had never felt him so at peace in a moment before.

_I can...feel...something. Something calling._ She said trying to find the words to describe the pull on her soul, the fog in her mind lifting further.

Ben stirred in her mind, taking note of what she was feeling, not wanting to leave the calm state he was in for anything at that point. It was as if he had been weary beyond belief and his body wanted rest. _What...where is that_...he asked, his mind sluggish and lulled by his calm.

_Be with us_...came suddenly floating through like an afterthought of a dream, hard to hold on to in the moment right after.

It was enough though. It was enough to put Rey on the path to follow where it came from. _That sounded like...Finn_! Rey said in disbelief. The faint whisper was enough to burn away the rest of the cloudiness in her mind, allowing her to begin the search for where the call had come from.

_Find us...you are not alone._ Whispered again like a ripple of a chorus of voices this time, stronger and surer as it seemed to reverberate through the space in Rey's mind.

_Come back home_...Finn's voice floated through to Rey again and she could feel the pain of hope edging through the force to them.

Rey took a surprised 'breath' and suddenly felt the air hit her lungs, the physicality of her chest expanding, her body responding faintly as she seemed to slip slowly back into herself and as she did, she felt Ben's grip shift and start to slip from her mind.

_Ben...no, Ben..._she said desperately as she clung to the tendrils of their bond in her mind while she became more aware of the sensations of her physical body. It was if the peace of the place was unwilling to release its hold on Ben now that he had accepted it.

_Rey_? Echoed distantly in her mind and she scrambled, feeling as if their bond was slipping through her fingers like sand on Jakku and she tried to grasp harder at it. His voice drifting away from her, becoming soft and quiet, like it did when he was falling sleep.

_No...No, no, no.._..Rey said feeling the struggle of her mind to reach out as her body felt heavy on the mattress, sensing the warmth of what she could only assume was Ben's body beside hers.

_Rey?! Oh, thank the stars_! Rippled through her mind gently, a sense of relief flooding her that was not her own.

_Finn?! Finn...it's Ben...he's slipping away...HELP ME!_ She begged desperately, feeling the energy drain from her the farther away he became in her mind, their dyad connection feeling the strain of their pending separation. She panicked, her breathing coming is short rapid gasps as she grasped at the frayed wisp of a connection left between her and Ben.

Tsaro felt the shift in the force as Rey took a short breath on the bed, while Ben started to become pale beside her. There was a waning in the force, as if sorrow and loss was seeping into the room and she gasped, covering her mouth at its intensity, the weight of it causing her to drop to her knees as tears sprung to her eyes.

Rey felt strained as the power seemed to be draining out of her and she felt Finn and the group focus on her light, and her dwindling power like and anchor. She could feel herself begin to sweat and feel cold as she strained to focus further.

_No...NO! She has been through too much!_ Finn seamed to growl through the bond at the force itself, _it's not fair, don't you __**dare**__ leave her Ben Solo... don't you leave __**us all**_!

It seemed that the force of every living thing decided hold its collective breath for a single moment before the tension snapped, opening like a damn, releasing the power of the universe itself, rushing through the group as its own entity, a tidal wave, washing over them.

Rey stilled with the shear intensity of the wave and let the power overtake her, filling her with a calm breath, sensing, not just the group and Finn with her, but all that was, all that had been connected with the force.

_Breath_...reached out to Ben, in the calm of his mind as he drifted. Not demanding or insistent, just a thought that softly triggered his mind.

_Just breath_...wrapped around his thoughts, pulling at him in the fog and he became aware of how far Rey seemed to be from him as air filled his lungs.

_You aren't done yet...don't be ashamed of what you have done to get you on the road here. It has led you to who you were meant to be._ The voice said gently again to Ben as anxiety started to filter in about the uncertain road ahead when he was at peace where he was. It focused his mind gently, guiding him and showing him the way to where the deep voice was speaking to him from.

Ben shuddered with sudden recognition of the voice. _Grandfather_? He responded, feeling the emotions well up inside him, connecting him with his body again, his breathing hitching momentarily, Rey's presence weaving a little closer, edging towards him in his mind.

_I am so very proud of you, of how far you have come...live...go live your life...with __**her**_. The voice said again, warm and radiant. A far cry from Palpatine's twisted version that pushed him to the darkness.

Ben's breathing hitched again and he felt a hand clamp around his, warm, strong and small as the voice faded away to nothing and Rey was present, their bond strong, secure in its place as if it had been set right by another.

_Damn it Ben! Thank the stars_! Finn's voice sounded in his mind, filled with relief as the world came crashing in on him completely as if Ben was waking from a deep sleep.

"Hmmmm..." Rey murmured, her eyes fluttering open carefully, all her aches and pains coming to the forefront of her mind, and she felt the strength of Ben's grasp on her hand, comforting her.

Ben shifted with a groan as well and slowly propped himself up on his elbow to see the group rise, looking to him and Rey, faces filled with exhausted relief with seeing their Master's awake before he looked down at Rey.

Rey looked up at his bruised and battered face and, for just a moment, she just drank in the sight of him, his warm brown eyes focused on her and she broke into a grin, eyes filling with tears.

Finn cleared his throat loudly, feeling suddenly exhausted and awkward all at the same time as he witnessed the look between Ben and Rey, "Welcome back." He mumbled, shuffling his feet, focusing on the stones.

Ben blinked at the sound of Finn's voice, and his eye flicked to the group before he helped Rey sit up. They shifted to the edge of the mattress, acutely aware of the large group in their personal space watching them closely.

Ben felt as if he had been drained of life and tossed down a pit again as he eased himself to the edge of the mat beside Rey. At the same time, he felt unusually self-conscious under the radiant gaze of the group, unused to such adoring looks, even after all the time he had spent with Rey, and then he caught Finn's gaze.

Finn stepped forward, his hand reaching out to Ben, "Welcome back." He said softly again with a respectful nod of his head.

Ben's eyes flicked down at the man's hand and he realized just how far he had come in that moment, and was slightly dumbfounded. He reached out, giving it a firm single shake before dropping his eyes to the floor as he muttered, "Thank you." In response, feeling uncomfortable with being the focus of the attention in this manner.

Finn turned his attention to Rey who broke into a beaming grin, "You good?" he said before rushing forward, headless to what Ben or the group may think, and wrapping her into his arms.

"I heard you." She whispered into his neck and she pushed aside the pain that his crushing hug caused her ribs and breathed in his familiar smell, squeezing her eyes tight.

As Finn eased up reluctantly, he moved away and his gaze flicked to Ben momentarily, expecting to be met by a dark scowl. He was completely shocked to find a soft look playing on Ben's lips instead as he took in the two. The sense of calm and balance surrounded Finn and he felt slight confusion flicker across his face before he turned his attention back again to Rey.

"We heard you all." Rey said with a smile to the group over Finn's shoulder, and they collectively nodded their heads in respect to their Master's as the door banged open suddenly, causing everyone to start in surprise.

"Mas'er Ben, Rey!" a small voice exclaimed in panic, as a slight body appeared out of nowhere to launch at where Ben was seated, startled, and ready to call his saber to his hand.

"Ooff!" Ben huffed out as the full weight of Jek slammed into his chest, taking everyone by surprise.

Rey stifled a laugh as Ben caught her eye and she could feel his hidden delight in seeing the boy again, along with the embarrassment of such a display of affection with everyone present.

"Jek! That not..." Tsaro began, seeing the slight frown cross Ben's face and taking it as displeasure of his actions before Finn cut her off.

"And with that, I think it's a bit crowded in here." He said with a wink at Rey, while he caught the thankful glance of Ben before his eyes turned back down to the white mop of hair pressed against his chest. It was surprising to him to see Ben in such a manner with the young boy.

The group all respectfully muttered there, "Master's" as their goodbye before slipping out the door, all the while Jek clinging to Ben, his small arms locked around as much of Ben's waist as he could.

"It's alright Tsaro." Rey said softly as she watched Ben, who finally reached down gently and lift the boy's chin to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry we didn't come for you." Ben said, slightly taken aback at how warm and tender his voice seemed to come out.

"I...I felt..." Jek said, swallowing, his eyes filling to the brim with tears while he hesitated and finally reached up to touch Ben's cheek where a nasty bruise and deep cut had been tended to by Tsaro.

The corner of Ben's mouth tugged up at the boy's sweet gesture and he reached up enveloping the small hand in his large one, bringing it back down to his lap. He lifted a curious eyebrow at the boy at his words, "And just what did you feel from so far away?" Curious as to the amount of power in the little boy.

Jek turned to Rey, his tears finally spilling over and down his cheeks, "I felt you both..._leave_." His statement coming out in a choked wail while his lip trembled in a pout.

Tsaro 'tsked' as his words and set to putting a fresh pot of tea on with simple food, busying herself with the task to hide the tears and relief she was feeling at seeing her young Master's awake and well and sharing a tender moment with the youngling she had become so fond of.

Rey moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, Jek shifting over to her lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck to her surprise. She could feel his small chest hitching with his tears and she sighed, looking up at Ben, heart squeezing with emotion in her chest for the boy.

"I not...feel you.._.. at all._.." He hiccupped into Rey's neck, his young voice slightly muffled, "Then...we land...I feel...pulling...and you back!"

Ben's face reflected the amazement at Jek's words as he described the deep connection he seemed to have with the force, and he reached out, placing a hand on his back, moving awkwardly up and down in a soothing motion.

_Can you feel our bond_? Ben locked eyes with Rey as he posed the question to Jek though the force, creating a window in his defenses to allow the boy in.

Jek's head bobbed up off of Rey's shoulder and he swung it around to meet Ben's gaze, his eyes wide,_ It shiny...and warm._ He said a smile beaming across his face.

Ben took a moment to reach out, feeling already drained by such a simple action as reading Jek, "We will need to give you different training I think." Ben said and leaned back a little on the bed, bracing himself with one arm in exhaustion.

Rey felt the wave of fatigue roll off of Ben and moved to set the boy back down to stand on the floor as a knock sounded on the door.

Tsaro mumbled gruffly about them needing rest as she shuffled over to answer the door, finding Poe on the other side.

"Finn told me they were awake?" He said, his voice filled with relief and hope as Tsaro moved to the side, ushering him in.

"You not stay long, Master's need rest." She stated in a grumpy tone that had Poe grinning as they all knew there was no real heat behind her words.

"Come my young one," She said to Jek, waving him over as his face fell a little, but following her command. "Master Ben an' Rey rest. You, come." her words firm, but soft and caring.

Jek glanced quickly over at Ben who lifted his eyebrow again and nodded his head to Tsaro, indicating he should head her words. Jek sighed, resigned and followed the caretaker out the door.

"Glad to see you both up and in one piece." He said walking to Rey, and placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, "You alright?" He asked her gently before glancing at Ben to include him in the question as well.

"Yeah, I think we are." Rey smiled softly and leaned into give Poe the hug he was holding back on in the moment.

Poe beamed as Rey squeezed him tight and shot Ben a look, his face faltering for a moment when he met his gaze.

"Don't expect a hug from me." Ben said with mock afront and Poe froze for a moment, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

Rey shifted out of Poe's arms, her face delighted, "Ben!" she chided him as Poe broke out into side splitting laughter.

"Really?" Poe said, wiping away the tears of laughter that squeezed out of the corner of his eyes while he tried to catch his breath, "You had to almost die twice and save the universe to find your sense of humor?!"

Ben smirked in response, keeping his features smooth, "I always had a sense of humor, I just didn't find you funny." Ben shot back quickly, his voice deadpan.

That was the final straw for Poe and he doubled over in more laughter as Rey shot him an exasperated look as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright you two. Poe, I think we should leave things here for now, while we are all laughing." Rey said with a grin and started to usher him to the door as he tried to subdue his laughter.

"Alright, but just so you both know, the cousel has voted. They have lifted your exile, in light of you saving the universe and all," He said and finally sobered. "But I wouldn't go too far though, not all have forgiven or forgotten." He added by way of gentle warning.

He wrapped a quick arm around Rey's shoulders again placing a quick kiss on her temple, "You really did have me worried." He said softly, his eyes speaking the volume of his emotions that he didn't voice.

Rey smiled and nodded her head, not willing to voice just how close this had come ending very differently, "Thank you Poe, for everything." She said as he nodded back to Ben and slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Rey sighed, her hand on the door frame, pausing for a moment before she flipped down the lock and turned back to Ben.

Her eyes said it all as she gazed across the hut at him. She had kept everything at bay when she had woken to find everyone in their hut, but now that they were alone, the reality of what they had just been through came crashing in.

As tired as he was, Ben crossed the hut in three steps, sweeping Rey up in his arms as she was overcome with emotion, her breath catching at the tears beginning.

Rey felt him catch her and she locked her arms around his neck, unable to control the sobs that bubbled over. She felt like she couldn't breath as she let out all the fear and the pain, she had gone through watching him take the darkness inside of him, collapse to the ground after and nearly losing him in the abyss. She could feel herself shaking as he scooped an arm around and behind her knees, lifting her in his arms as tears continued to soak his shirt.

Ben couldn't tell if he was feeling her tremble in his arms or it was his own shaking, as the reality of their victory and what it nearly cost them caught up to him as well, along with her flooding of emotions taking hold on his mind. It was all so much and so raw that he gasped to regain his own precious control as he sat on the bed, cradling Rey beside him tightly.

He was never good at this, comforting her, especially when he was trying to processes everything that had happened. But he just sat with her in his arms, breathing in her scent and whispering soft hushing words into her hair.

Rey finally felt the flood trickle off to a manageable stream and she hiccupped and swallowed, trying to put herself back together as gracefully as possible as her nose ran, and her eyes were red and swollen from the tears.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled as she swiped at her tears, running her sleeve over her face, "It's just all been too much, I think."

Ben cleared his throat as he reigned in his own thoughts on the matter, "I know." Was all he dared at the moment, just focusing on the feel of her in his arms.

Rey shifted away from Ben and regarded him thoughtfully, "Why didn't want to leave that place?" She asked softly, leaving her hands resting on his chest, feeling the warmth of him.

Ben looked down at her hands for a moment, thoughtful, remembering the voice of his grandfather. He captured one of her hands in his, studying it as he thought, "The only time I have felt a peace like that...is, with _you_." He eyes lifted from her hand to meet her gaze willing her to understand the torment his soul had truly been in for, as long as he could remember.

Rey searched his hazel eyes carefully, feeling warmed at the thought of what she had brought to his life beyond the challenge, "I can understand that." She said, seeing and feeling something different in him.

"Stars! I am tired!" Ben huffed and leaned his forehead to rest on Rey's, closing his eyes and letting the scent of her wrap around him.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Rey whispered into the small space between them as she slid her hands up his cheek and around the back of his neck to tangle in the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

"I was worried there for a bit too." Ben whispered back feeling the ache and fatigue seep into his very bones.

"How long do you think they will let us rest?" Rey said moving to lay down while keeping one hand hooked around Ben's neck so she could draw him down with her.

Rey could feel his silent chuckle as he tucked her head under his chin and pull the blanket over them both. Ben became still and quiet, his breathing even and deep in the ear she rested on his chest, making her think he had drifted off in his exhaustion till she heard his whisper in her hair.

"You should be more concerned with how long _I_ let _you_ rest." His words barely audible, and more 'felt' through their bond.

Rey smiled, feeling her whole-body flush as sleep pulled her under in the safe cocoon of his arms.

Epilogue

A soft breeze shifted the curtains, carrying the heavy scent of exotic flowers and salt air through the open room, stirring Ben from his sleep. He started to roll onto his back, to find the movement halted by firm cushions of the couch he was stretched out on.

In the last four years they had focused Jek's training once they had realized the power within the small boy, Ben had taken him under his tutelage as an apprentice of sorts. The thought of having an apprentice still made the darkness inside him want to push forth, and Ben focused very carefully on keeping his own balance in check in those times. He refused to warp or twist anyone in the way he had been manipulated for so long by the dark side.

Jek was now giving him a serious run for his money in sparing sessions, despite his young age and significantly smaller size, and Ben was finding himself more and more tired with the lengthier sparing bouts they got into. When he had returned to the room after such a session, to shower and dress but had stopped before heading outside to stretched out on the couch for, what he had told himself was going to be a few moments of meditation.

The sun was starting to dip through the window frames indicating he had slept soundly for at least a few hours as they tended to train earlier in the morning to prevent being scorched in the afternoon sun. Ben groaned slightly as he rose off the couch feeling stiffness from the workout and extended sleep on the firm sofa.

Soft voices and laughter drifted into the room on the breeze as the sheer curtains billowed with soft rustling as Ben padded across the cool stone of the patio in bare feet. He could feel the bubbling laughter and joy calling him like a siren's song as he squinted in the suddenly bright sun as he moved around the side of the building.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light and focused on the Rey's form, doubled over in the lush green grass on the hill that lead to the beach, Jek and Tsaro, with her. Jek was animatedly explaining something as he laughed while Tsaro fussed with a basket of food, prepping what appeared to be a late meal.

"Oh, Jek!" Rey huffed as she attempted to catch her breath as tears squeezed out down her cheeks, "I wish I could have...could have seen that!" She managed to get out between laughing breaths.

Jek caught Ben's approach and sobered a little, "Master." He said with a respectful nod, eyes dancing and his dimples still flashing with the humor of the story he recounted to Rey.

Jek still carried the look of his young age, but there was a composed calm about him that exuded a maturity far beyond his years. He still managed to be the only one that could get Rey into a fit of laughter that had her grasping her sides and huffing for air.

Rey's head shot up at Jek's greeting to meet Ben's gaze, her eyes still misted from the humorous tears that were starting to calm. She had felt his mind stir to consciousness a few moments earlier, but had been so thoroughly engrossed by Jek's story that she had missed Ben's approach.

"Ben, please tell me you really weren't _that_ ungraceful and I didn't miss a rare opportunity to see you almost bested by this boy?!" She asked with a teasing tone, her humor just barely being contained.

Ben glimpsed the version of the story that Jek had woven for Rey to tease the best type of response out of his other favorite Master.

"Not nearly as dramatic as it has been described, was it, my young Padawan?" Ben said with a flat and serious tone.

Jek had enough sense to at least fain a guilty look and duck his head in Ben's halfhearted reproach. He couldn't however, keep from making a soft, imitating squawk, meant to poke fun at the undignified sound that had inadvertently came out as Ben had lost his focus for a split moment, causing him to fall, quite inelegantly into a thick muddy stream bed, flat on his back.

Rey snorted at Ben's dark look and rose carefully to approach him, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She whispered as she sent calming waves through their bond, following them by placing soft hands on his chest.

Ben eyed the boy over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "I will not be pleased if your joking causes an early labor." Ben commented before shifting his gaze to Rey's glowing face.

She had about a month to go and had begrudgingly given up on the physical training sessions with Jek and the rest of the new young ones two months previous. It nearly took Ben forcing her onto the ship with his saber to convinced her to leave the island and go with him to Naboo to spend the last few weeks in luxury at the Royal summer house. She had only finally relented if Jek would be permitted to come so that there, "would be no lapse in his training." However, Ben suspected it was more to keep him busy as his anxiousness seemed to spike whenever he had little to do or little to challenge him.

"My 'pologies, Master." Jek said lightly, his grin still softening his features before he turned his face away from the pair. He had been thrilled to be asked to go with them to Naboo and the last few days watching Ben and Rey in a more private and relaxed manner had seemed to shift their relationship to something much deeper than just a Master and Paduan relationship, despite Be's still stiff nature with him in training. He had felt accepted into their little, soon to be family and had found himself growing more protective over the baby that reached out to touch his mind so often. He had squirreled those moments away in his heart though, not wanting to share that detail with Ben and Rey, feeling as if it was to be between him at the child.

Ben focused on Rey and the firm belly wedged between them, his hands drifting up to cup the sides as his eyes fluttered closed. He could sense the slumbering mind of his child, calm, warm, reassured as it had a thumb wedged tightly in its mouth.

Rey huffed momentarily as she caught Ben's slightly annoyed reaction to the child's involuntary habit it seemed to have formed in the last week.

"It will not make them any less of a Jedi." Rey whispered quietly with slight humor at his reaction. They had already shared small glimpses of the child's future through the force shortly after Rey had conceived, and a couple times in dreams, but they had yet to discover the sex of the child.

It had taken them a couple of years to finally start feeling comfortable enough with the rebuild of the island, the training of the new recruits, and lack of world ending catastrophes to actually even have the first conversation about it. The whole topic being forced to the forefront one morning as Rey had been just on the edges of sleep when she had slipped into the tail end of Ben's dream.

In it, they stood close, side by side, watching a group of children running and playing together in a large field, their eyes fixed on a slight figure with a mop of soft black curls. It had been the briefest of dreams, but Rey knew the feeling immediately that it wasn't a memory, it was the possibility of what could come to pass.

Ben had remained dark and pensive for most of the day, avoiding most conversations and snapping with a short temper with any irritation. Rey had finally had enough and pushed him to let her in.

"If we are going to go back to this behavior, let me know, cause I thought we had gotten past you shutting me out and not talking about things" She had snapped at him after nearly dragging him back to their hut after he had lost his temper at Jek for not paying attention in training.

Rey had braced for the storm, but Ben ended up surprising her by launching into all of his fears. He let them tumble all out, like an emotional waterfall till he slumped to their bed deflated and spent.

He was scared. Scared of his past, who he had been and the legacy that seemed to been in their blood, his inability to connect with the new young ones that had come to the camp, his darkness, the life of possible danger, even though there had been no further attempts on his life. All of it came to the surface and he quietly had finished his rant with how he felt he was holding Rey back from happiness and less complications.

Rey had sat with him, quiet for quite a whil before she felt the energy shift through their bond to a place where he would be receptive to her words and then she told him just what had been in her heart since catching his dream.

"Ben, our tragedies and failures will not be our legacy _if_ we had a child. The child, and the life _we choose_ to give them will be the legacy. I have never had a thought to having children until I met you. And if it is meant to be...then, I have as much faith in you to be a wonderful father, as I did in the light inside of you."

It took another year before Ben brought up the thought of finding a doctor for the island, since they were getting more and more sensitives, and some of the older one's training was resulting in some minor injuries. They had been in bed during the height of a rain storm, after making love when he added the possibility of find a doctor to not just help out, but to reverse her preventative block that had been in place since Jakku.

The rest had been a whirl wind of training, living and just learning who they were together and as a dyad until the night they both felt the force shift in them and between them as they reached their climax together. It had been a soul changing moment and they both had a dream that night of the field and the bubbling laughter of a dark-haired child that made them both feel whole.


End file.
